Ciego en la Oscuridad
by Luna Ming
Summary: Segundo en la serie LEYENDA - Quizá su mente ya no era la misma. Quizá ya no fuera capaz de sentir algunas cosas y otras no las recordaba. Quizá Sasuke había acabado de arruinarla. Pero Ibiki-san era guapo y tendría un perrito, eso era lo que contaba, ¿verdad? - Mundos alternativos, viajes en el tiempo y una kunoichi distraída.
1. Hipnofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Hipnofobia: El Miedo a Dormir**  
 _¿Acaso es mi amor odio distorsionado?_

"Ibiki, tengo que pedirte un favor..."

El hombre se encontraba transcribiendo interrogaciones a nuevos archivos, largo trabajo que no podía dejar en manos de cualquiera, mucha de la información siendo sensible a la aldea y por ende solo disponible a unos pocos. Era realmente un trabajo aburrido, tedioso y que tomaba mucho más tiempo del que desearía, pero necesario.

Eso no quitaba que pudiera ser interrumpido por la misma Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Asintió respetuoso, pero no había forma que un signo de respeto de sus labios sonara como nada más que ironía. "¿En que puedo ayudar?"

"Haruno Sakura, no sé si has estado hablando con Inoichi en estos días." La rubia mujer no se molestó por pedir permiso, dejándose caer frente al escritorio y cruzando los brazos bajo sus senos en un gesto pensativo, a su vez podría interpretarse como un gesto de autoprotección, aunque de momento no sabía de que estaba tratando de protegerse.

"Ha mencionado algunas cosas preocupantes sobre la genin, pero no sé que podría hacer con ello."

"Sakura es mi aprendiz, también el único miembro del equipo genin número siete. Como sabrás, Uchiha abandonó la aldea dos meses atrás, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Kakashi se escusó en su rango como antiguo capitán ANBU para volver a unirse dejándome a la chica en mis manos." No hubo respuesta del hombre que seguía esperando que le diera una razón por la cual esto debería importarle, así que buscó entre su ropa un pergamino de sellado para invocar de él un archivo médico y mostrárselo. "Hace dos meses la encontraste inconsciente en el sendero que va a la única salida de la aldea, a partir de allí sus capacidades cognitivas comenzaron a sufrir, mejor dicho, no sufrir en lo que es el registro de información nueva, si no en el proceso emocional. Su reacción a la partida de Uchiha a quien varios han atestiguado tenía un apego sentimental fue neutral, como si no lo hubiera registrado siquiera, tuve que enviarla con Inoichi, ¿sabes que descubrió?"

"¿Que estaba en shock?" Preguntó el hombre restándole importancia, lo cual pareció molestar a la mujer que dio un golpe seco en el escritorio.

"¡Que es incapaz de procesar emociones negativas!" Restregó en su rostro como si se tratara de un mal chiste. "Sakura por alguna extraña razón es incapaz de retener memorias negativas, emociones negativas, es como una niña de dos años en muchos sentidos, incluso memorias enteras ha perdido, ni siquiera sabe quien es Uchiha. Y no es por falta de intentar... le dije que sus padres murieron, que ya no podría ser mi aprendiz, cada vez entró en un estado de shock que solo duraba un máximo treinta segundos, luego todo se disolvía... no está entumecida ni incapaz de mostrar emociones, solo no las procesa, su mente se detiene esperando procesarlas y luego pareciera no tener la respuesta esperada."

"Eso podría ser un arma de doble filo." Procesó el hombre tratando de pensar en las consecuencias de tener a alguien así en manos ajenas. "Debería darle de baja como shinobi." Agregó mirando a los ojos a la mujer. "Tienes a una niña de 2 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una pre-adolescente, sin la capacidad de analizar las consecuencias negativas no sirve para campo."

"Shimura no opinaría lo mismo." Objetó la mujer, recargándose pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla. "Si la convierto en civil, Shimura aprovechará para llevarla. Aunque su proceso emocional está 'comprometido', su capacidad de absorber conocimiento no ha disminuido, todo lo contrario, su proceso intelectual parece haber aumentado equivalente a lo perdido, tenemos una niña genio entre manos."

"Una niña genio sin capacidad de reconocer el odio, dolor, rencor, culpa, asco, miedo..." Suspiró el hombre, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio en un intento de ocultar su rostro. "Lo que quieres es que la una a Interrogación y Tortura. Sabía que no eras tan buena como te querían pintar, pero esto es un poco... rastrero." Como respuesta, la mujer solo pudo fruncir el ceño, mordiendo su labio inferior para controlar emociones reprimidas.

"Si debo elegir entre dos males, elegiré el que me convenga a mi y a mi aldea. No seas hipócrita, sé que ya debes estar pensando en lo conveniente de alguien así en la parte de tortura. Alguien a quien no le afecte lo más oscuro de ese ámbito, alguien a quien puedas amoldar a tu placer sin que sea afectada por el trabajo sucio. Alguien que no necesitará terapia constante, siempre y cuando tenga una guía..."

No necesitó seguir, la media sonrisa en el hombre lo decía todo, realmente estaba pensando tomar a la chica como parte de su trabajo.

"Me será útil."

"Aun no sé que es lo que estuvo causando la degeneración, pero pudimos detenerlo con unos sellos con ayuda de Inoichi y Jiraiya. Aun estamos trabajando con Shizune, pero no estamos teniendo suficiente tiempo, deberá volver a aprender algunos comportamientos pero lo mejor que podemos hacer para protegerla de Danzo es unirla de forma oficial a Interrogación y Tortura. De momento es mejor que los miembros de su equipo no sepan nada."

"¿Sobre su rango?" Preguntó él interesado.

"Tenla por un año contigo y cambiaré su status a 'Chunin' como ascenso de campo, si trabaja bien consideraré un ascenso a tokujo. Casi todos en su año son genin, no confío en exponerla tan pronto sin que reconozca a varios de ellos."

"¿Sabes a quienes recuerda?" Preguntó curioso.

"Los que nunca le causaron molestia o dolor, sinceramente aun no entiendo del todo la situación. Aun esto es muy nuevo, pero hasta que sepamos bien que es lo que pasa, los que recuerda son Aburame, Hyuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka y creo que es todo."

"¿No recuerda a Nara?"

"El chico Nara parece que le causó algún tipo de conflicto cuando fue la búsqueda de Sasuke hace poco. Lo recuerda como compañero de academia, pero no lo recuerda a día presente."

* * *

"Oka-chan." Murmuró la pre-adolescente tomando entre sus manos las de la mujer rubia que se encontraba acostada.

Tan dulce, con sus grandes ojos verdes y su vestido corto de color rosado. Un vestido que había sido enterrado en lo más profundo de su placard, un juramento efímero el de no volver a usar ropas civiles en lo que le quedara de vida.

Porque ya era adulta, ya era una genin, e iba a demostrarle a Sasuke-kun que era la indicada, no se iba a dejar ganar por Ino-cerda.

Pero ahora ya no era nada de eso, ya no sabía quien era Sasuke, y usaba listones en el cabello recordando que una niña amable le había regalado uno, pero de momento no recordaba el nombre de la chica, ni donde había dejado su listón rojo, así que usó dos cintas verdes como el agua, parecidas a las de su vestido cuando era pequeña, le pidió a su madre que le hiciera dos coletas con ellas, pequeñas que acababan en su cuello.

"Oka-chan." Insistió la voz de tono infantil, causando que se levantara de la cama para ver a su hija arrodillada junto a esta.

"¿Que pasa, Sakura-chan? Baja la voz, que otou-chan duerme." Susurró, sin saber que hacer. Cuando era pequeña solía cargarla en brazos, pero ¿ahora? ¿que podía hacer?

Titubeó un momento al notar los ojos grandes llenos de ruego de la chica, hablaría con Hokage-sama si esto seguía así, quería cuidar de su hija sin lugar a dudas, pero no podría seguir cargándola en brazos como esto siguiera, aun estaban estudiando el progreso de Sakura, y ella estaba aterrada, era su hija, ¡necesitaba respuestas! ¡¿Por qué nadie parecía hacer nada?!

"No puedo dormir." Murmuró la chica, permitiendo que la mujer se inclinara un poco y tirara de sus brazos, haciendo que las piernas de la joven de cabello rosa rodearan su cadera como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, los brazos en el cuello, el rostro escondido en el hombro, sin notar el esfuerzo que implicaba para la mujer llevar su peso a la otra habitación, recostarla en la cama y colocarse a su lado también.

A pesar del esfuerzo le sorprendía que estuviera tan liviana, como si no comiera realmente. Recordaba llegar a la casa en días anteriores solo para encontrar para su horror la casa sucia de harina y unas galletas quemándose en el horno. Sakura antes no era buena cocinando, pero parecía que ahora tenía una capacidad infantil para cuidar de si misma, eso era desesperante.

Tan desesperante como la primera vez que había ido a ella a la mitad de la noche hacía casi un mes. Recordaba haberla echado de la habitación creyendo que se trataba de una broma, el susto y la angustia al notar que su hija había pasado toda la noche en vela, levantándose de la cama con la primer luz y andando de una punta a la otra de la sala inquieta. ¿Como una madre puede estar tranquila cuando su única hija sufre?

Y es que aunque Sakura no lo pudiera SENTIR, su cuerpo lo sentía, las ojeras físicas demostraban su cansancio a pesar de que su mente a veces deliraba perdida en juegos y diversión por la falta de reposo. Su cerebro no procesaba lo que vivía día a día...

"¿Has soñado algo últimamente?" Preguntó apartando algunos cabellos rebeldes de la frente de la niña que cerraba los ojos en intentos infantiles de lograr dormir, como si al cerrarlos mágicamente pudiera conciliar el sueño. Al no lograr el efecto mágico que esperaba, abrió nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Haruno Mebuki que la observaba con intensidad incómoda, asintiendo y mirando a los pies de la cama como si esperara ver algo allí. "Cuéntame."

"No sé, Oka-chan. Solo recuerdo que estaba oscuro." Admitió curiosa, sin saber que era lo que significaba la oscuridad, pero quedándose quieta un momento antes de empezar a mover los pies bajo las sábanas para distraerse. "Estaba oscuro y había algo... parecía, creo que era un gato negro, de grandes ojos rojos, y me bufaba, estaba molesto por algo pero no sé porque. Y de repente llegaba un zorro naranja, era pequeño, así." Mostró sus manos indicando unos 20 centímetros. "El zorro le mordió una de las patas al gato y el gato se enojó y empezó a bufar y gruñir persiguiendo al zorro. Fue divertido." Comentó sin terminar de entender. "También había otro, pero era un perro de esos de nariz chata de color gris a manchas que los miraba."

"Que imaginación tienes, cariño. Mejor cierra los ojos a ver si puedes descansar." Comentó la mujer pero notó la forma en que la chica comenzaba a sudar frío ante la idea de dormir. "Mañana será un nuevo día."

* * *

"Hokage-sama. Vengo a pedir ayuda." Admitió la mujer de vestido qipao blanco, adornado por el símbolo familiar que con el tiempo se resumió en círculos que se dibujaban en su falda.

"Haruno-san... iba a mandar a llamarla durante el día, creo que esto funcionará de todas formas. Dime que necesita." Comentó la mujer tras el escritorio, uniendo las manos y recargándose en sus codos para observarla.

Haruno Mebuki era conocida cercana, quizá la única otra mujer además de Shizune que comprendió su partida ya que la ahora dama Haruno fue en su momento la alumna de Katō Dan y una de las razones para que accediera en primer lugar a enseñar a Sakura.

Recordaba en tiempos de guerra, la niña de cabello rubio hasta el hombro, su carácter demandante y algo violento con tanto potencial en el manejo de genjutsu que si hubiera seguido practicando sería igual o mejor que la misma Yuhi Kurenai, pero era tan pequeña entonces... Recordaba el orgullo con el que Dan había contado que sus alumnos de 11 años de edad habían llegado los tres juntos a Chunin. También recordaba regresar de esa misión fatídica, como lo último que vio antes de encerrarse en si misma fueron los ojos desesperados verdes de Mebuki y el ruego.

Ese día la chica había perdido todo...

Por la guerra había perdido a sus dos hermanos y su padre, luego su maestro y dos compañeros. A veces creía que se parecía a la historia de Kakashi, pero el otro hombre no había nacido aún. Y contrario a él que creció con la estricta creencia de su padre de que debía ser un buen ninja, Mebuki fue criada por una madre desesperada por verla feliz. Así fue como descubrió la felicidad en los brazos de un mercader, Haruno Hizashi, y prefirió pasar su vida como una mercader civil, cambiando el intimidante Ouroboros de su ropa por un simple círculo para recordar sus orígenes, lista para defenderse pero sin ninguna aspiración bélica hasta el nacimiento de su hija.

Hija que estaba segura sería el tema de conversación aquí.

"Vamos a la sala a sentarnos, Mebuki-chan. Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar." Admitió la rubia, buscando en su cajón una botella de sake que traía escondida, aprovechando que Shizune se había marchado al hospital para sacarla. Caminaron por un pasillo en un silencio algo incómodo hasta entrar en una recámara con sillones donde varias veces había recibido a los ancianos, la mujer más joven tomando la botella y dos sakazuki, sirviendo para Tsunade a la espera de que ella le indicara que podían hablar con libertad.

"Estoy arreglando todo para poder cuidar de la mejor manera posible de Sakura, pero las cosas no están siendo fáciles." Admitió la Hokage, llevando el platillo delante de sus labios mientras hablaba, en un gesto pensativo antes de consumir todo de un trago. "Para alejarla de Shimura tuve que arreglar un trabajo y nuevo maestro, pero hay cosas que aun no comprendo y que creo que tu puedes responder." Agregó con una mirada afilada para clavar a la mujer en su lugar sin siquiera tocarla.

"Creo que sé lo que ha ocurrido con ella, solo no sé el como. Esta información no puede ser expuesta a nadie más, aunque ya no tengo clan, fue un secreto de los Eien por mucho tiempo." Admitió la mujer, la Hokage sirviendo más sake, esta vez para ambas.

"Comienza del principio..."

"En el clan, históricamente todos los miembros poseemos una doble personalidad." La mujer se cruzó de brazos con un gesto serio. "Está siempre con nosotros, solo los Yamanaka y otros Eien pueden llegar a interactuar con esa 'otra parte', pero a su vez, no es una entidad completamente separada. Es por lo general la que absorbe todo nuestro lado negativo, nuestros miedos, odio, inseguridad, todo lo toma y lo convierte en nuestro lado positivo. Sin embargo, nuestra personalidad está constituida por las dos partes. Por las memorias buenas y las malas, la efusividad de una y la timidez de la otra hacen un balance y ese balance somos nosotros en un todo." La mujer tomó aire pensando como seguir. "Calculo que todas las personas tienen algo así, solo que no son entidades separadas. La cuestión es que no he estado sintiendo la presencia de la 'otra' Sakura, y ella tampoco parece poder sentir a mi 'gemela', algo está bloqueándola."

La mujer Senju se pasó la mano por el rostro de forma pensativa.

"Me dices que una característica de tu clan está dejando a tu hija lisiada, casi sin poder interpretar el mundo de forma correcta." Trató de no sonar irónica, pero incluso para ella lo sonaba. "Ahora tenemos a una puberta de 13 años, con mentalidad de una niña de 3 con el conocimiento de un adulto de 30 años."

"Sobre eso... sé que eres la más adecuada, ¿puedes disminuir las hormonas de crecimiento?" Ante el pedido la mujer rubia alzó la cabeza exasperada y ofendida ante el concepto de hacer algo así antes de que la mujer alzara las manos, solo para llevarlas a su propia cabeza desesperada. "Lo sé, lo sé, es muy egoísta de mi parte pedir algo así. Ni siquiera lo hago por Sakura, es difícil... viene todas las noches sin poder dormir y tengo que cargarla y pasear con ella en brazos. Estoy cansada, Tsunade-san." Lo dijo con congoja real, su cuerpo le estaba reclamando la falta de sueño y la espalda dolía de cargar con el peso de la chica... podía volver a entrenar, lo haría, se juró a si misma que volvería a correr y entrenar para que no fuera tan difícil cargar entre brazos a su hija cuando lo necesitara, pero si seguía creciendo así...

"Mebuki, sabes que si hago eso, es posible que ella nunca llegue a desarrollarse físicamente como otros, ¿verdad?"

La mujer asintió sin poder mirarle de frente. Sakura si no recuperaba su 'otro lado' no volvería a ser la misma, debían enseñarle desde principio los conceptos emocionales. Realmente creía que era lo mejor, si tenía razón solo el tiempo lo diría.

"Espero ella pueda perdonarme..."

"Las mujeres Haruno son un grupo egoísta, pero tampoco puedo negar la lógica." Admitió la mujer. Técnicamente era la madre la que había tomado la decisión y por ende aceptado el llevar a cabo un procedimiento muy delicado en su hija. "Luego hablaremos los detalles, no será fácil, y no significa que dejará de crecer, solo que lo hará más lentamente. Quitar toda la hormona de crecimiento implicaría su muerte, algo que no deseamos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" Gritó la mujer ofendida ante la idea que implicara que deseaba matar a su propia hija. "¡Sakura necesita confort que solo yo como su madre le puedo dar! ¡Solo estoy pensando en la mejor forma de que ella pueda recibir lo que necesita de mi!" No respondió de forma directa, sabía que iban a discutir lo mejor para Sakura varias veces, eso se solía hacer en conjunto con el jonin a cargo del genin, sin embargo, Kakashi había huido asustado de su propio fallo como sensei por la deserción del Uchiha.

"El nuevo sensei de Sakura será Morino Ibiki." La mujer de cabello corto se detuvo en seco ante la idea de Morino trabajando con una Sakura tan ¿frágil? "Sé todos los conceptos que puedas tener de él y he escuchado de primera mano los rumores, él ya ha aceptado."

"¿Es buena idea?" Preguntó de repente Mebuki. "Morino-san es un hombre intimidante..."

"Precisamente eso es lo que necesitamos a nuestro favor. Morino se encargará de 'asustar' a todo el que intente acercarse a ella. Soy consciente de ciertas personas que si se enteran de su estado actual tratarían de usarlo a su favor, así que necesitamos darle una utilidad y una unidad de contención fuerte. Así que quería saber si deseabas volver a actividad."

"Pero... Sakura, ¿que pasará con ella?"

"Seamos sinceras, Mebuki." Comentó la Hokage recargándose en sus rodillas mientras volvía a servir sake para ambas al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la otra mujer. "Nunca llegarás a jonin. Podrías haberlo hecho, pero dejaste de estar activa a la edad de 20 años, en estos momentos, aunque tengo tu archivo guardado, ni siquiera eres chunin, en estos momentos si un anciano llega a tu casa y demanda la presencia de tu hija, la única con derecho a réplica es precisamente Sakura que si bien no es tonta, aun debemos ponerla al día con su propio proceso mental. Tu hija con deficiencia en el razonamiento emocional es la única 'adulta-shinobi' en tu casa. Para corregir esto hasta que ella se recupere tengo dos opciones, esa o quitarte los derechos de paternidad y anotarla bajo mi cargo como mi aprendiz. Aunque no tengo problema en hacerlo, si estás aquí es que quieres ser parte de su vida, eres su madre."

"Kizashi va a ponerse loco con esto..." Admitió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos para ver por la ventana, la boca en una curvatura estricta.

"Mejor loco que perder a Sakura por no poder hacer un sacrificio. Eres la última Eien, probablemente seas también la única que pueda 'reparar' a Sakura si es como tu dices una herida mental. Eso me recuerda que has mencionado que Sakura no está durmiendo."

"Miedo... su cuerpo lo reconoce, pero su mente no. Tiene miedo a quedarse dormida y aun no logro descubrir la raíz del terror. Lo bueno es que si se le enseña esto demuestra que puede aprender a crear una personalidad compuesta a pesar de no tener su otra personalidad. Pero tomará tiempo, y no sé si las memorias se podrán recuperar. Cuando esté mejor trataré de usar la técnica de mente colmena, desde la muerte de mis hermanos no lo he intentado realmente."

La mayor de las mujeres dejó una pequeña sonrisa. Era egoísta pensarlo, pero... era un genial comienzo.

* * *

"Más fuerte, mocosa, no te puedo escuchar si no hablas claro."

El hombre era intimidante, o al menos eso es lo primero que pensaban los chunin normales, algunos de los cuales habían mirado con lástima a la niña de 12 años de cabello rosa, una pequeña genin menuda de brazos que apenas parecían dos pequeños hashi al igual que sus piernas, que se había parado frente a la puerta del hombre más aterrador de todo el edificio, asombrados cuando la vieron entrar en ese lugar prohibido con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Esa mañana su madre la había preparado más temprano de lo habitual, diciendo que no podría usar su vestido rosa para el nuevo trabajo ya que era una genin y debía trabajar. Eso le trajo confusión al principio antes de recordar la alegría de haber conseguido graduarse, rápido buscando entre sus cosas el hitai-ate con el símbolo que era una hoja con una espiral en el centro, y atándolo en su frente.

Así que su madre le había atado el cabello en dos coletas para sacarlo de sus ojos y le había vestido con un uniforme gris, que eran unos pantalones de vestir anchos y una camisa holgada que parecía tragarla entre sus pliegues, atando todo con un cinto. Los muchos bolsillos de la camisa fueron llenados por su madre con armas escondidas para su curiosidad, no creía necesitarlos donde iba, pero si a su madre le hacía feliz, no se quejaría.

Y así, caminó de la mano de la mujer que se veía rara con su clásico vestido adornado por un chaleco táctico y una banda de Konoha en su frente, entrando a un edificio donde fue indicada a una oficina donde su madre no podría acompañarla. Al frente había un cartel: Morino Ibiki.

Nada más entrar, el hombre no le había visto siquiera pero le pidió presentarse.

"¡Soy Haruno Sakura!" Dijo por segunda vez al pedido del hombre, su sonrisa sin desaparecer. De hecho, el hombre se veía asombrado: Nadie sonríe con sinceridad en Interrogación y tortura, mucho menos a él.

"Vamos a ser claros, mocosa. Seré tu segundo maestro y tu único compañero hasta que llegues a Jonin. Por las mañanas irás a la mansión Hokage para entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, al salir vendrás directo aquí para interrogación. Te encargarás de curar a los retenidos hasta que tengas más conocimiento. ¿Alguna duda?"

"Si... ¿puedo tener un perrito?"

Por alguna razón tenía miedo de responder esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Es raro que deje notas, lo sé, pero... era necesario.  
Solo quedan 2 capítulos para que termine 'La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar', y efectivamente aunque no es una continuación este fic estará enlazado al otro.  
Como siempre: ¿Para que hacerla fácil si podemos hacerla difícil? Será una pareja no convencional, parte 2 de 4 que estoy pensando a estos mundos entrelazados, sin embargo, cada historia puede ser leída por separado, primer capítulo de drama, pero ya en el próximo no será tan serio.

Esta historia comenzarán a aparecer la discordia de los mundos alternativos y cosas que en el otro fic aparecieron pero no terminaron de explicarse. A lo largo del fic aparecerán indicios de Shikamaru/Sakura, pero como el mismo Shikamaru explicará, es algo que en este mundo no 'corresponde'.  
Sin más, saludos!


	2. Cinofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Cinofobia: Miedo irracional a los Perros  
** _¿Mi destino está dominado por mi ignorancia?_

"¡¿Alguien me va a decir que es lo que ocurre aquí?!" El grito interrumpió el ruido que el grupo de gente frente al escritorio no se cansaba de causar entre gritos, golpes, gruñidos y risas infantiles.

Cuatro personas y un cánido parecían estar alegremente tratando de matarse unos a otros de diferentes formas.

De hecho, la única razón por la que Haruno Mebuki no había saltado a golpear a Morino Ibiki era porque Maito Gai le estaba sosteniendo de la cintura, a su vez un enorme perro de color canela y vientre crema mordía la pierna del hombre en spandex verde al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacudirse a la chica de cabello rosado que le tomaba por la cintura la cual era intentada alejar del perro por el mismo Morino Ibiki que parecía ser la raíz del asunto. De solo ver todo esto no estaba decidida cual sería la reacción correcta, así que solo buscó por todos los cajones para luego mirar a Shizune que sostenía a Tonton con su mejor expresión de ruego: Nadie en su sano juicio podía ver esto y mantenerse cuerdo sin una buena copa de sake.

Mucho menos con esa sonrisa sobradora de Ibiki que se encontraba cruzado de brazos como si hubiera ganado algo por sobre la mujer rubia al conseguir poner sus manos en Sakura antes que Mebuki y posarla entre ambos como escudo humano, la más joven de las mujeres haciendo un puchero que amenazaba con convertirse en berrinche.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Si no se comportan se verán haciendo misiones rango D por el resto de sus días! ¡¿Cual es el tema aquí?!"

"¡Morino-san trató de matar a Kiiroi!" Declaró Mebuki.

"Kiiroi intervino en el entrenamiento de equipo, pero no se preocupe ¡compensaremos el tiempo perdido!" Declaró el hombre con corte de tazón en la cabeza usando su clásica pose cool.

"¡Sakura trajo esa cosa al edificio de interrogación!"

"¡No soy una cosa y no intervine en el entrenamiento! ¡Casi mata a Haruno-san!" Gruñó el perro.

El silencio sepulcral invadió la oficina causando que todos se giraran a ver al perro con cierta sorpresa, todos salvo Sakura que seguía riendo completamente ajena a la tensión que se vivía a su alrededor y Tsunade que sonreía como si una broma acabara de ser expuesta.

"Puedes hablar..."

"¡Claro que puedo hablar, mocoso!"

"Luego se presentan, ahora necesito saber ¡que está pasando aquí!" Gruñó la mujer al recordar el como había llegado para encontrarse a todos estos en su oficina, peleando apenas había regresado de una reunión con Shimura no era algo bueno en su agenda.

"Verá, Kiiromaru y Sakura fueron juntos hoy al trabajo..." Comenzó a explicar Mebuki, mirando de reojo a Ibiki para que él continuara puesto que ella no sabía los detalles de eso.

* * *

 _"No se puede quedar..." Habló firme el hombre de cicatrices._

 _"Pero... perrito." Se quejó una niña de cabello rosa, abrazándose al cuerpo del enorme cánido, el cual sentado tenía incluso más altura que ella parada._

 _Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron este pacto que había hecho con la Hokage, una parte de él le preocupaba que la chica se recuperara solo para darse cuenta de todo lo que había visto y atestiguado aquí. A pesar de actuar en general de forma infantil viendo todo con grandes ojos curiosos, especialmente los gestos de dolor de los interrogados, era confiable en su trabajo. No podía curar aun huesos rotos, pero podía acomodarlos y vendarlos, también bajar inflamaciones y evitar hemorragias, siendo su compañera de forma directa ayudaba a que nadie cuestionara su presencia._

 _Las mayores dificultades en realidad llegaban de sus subordinados que habían comenzado a llamarla Chibi Morino por los intentos de esta de emularlo. Y no era para menos, contrario a los rangos externos donde cada quien adaptaba su uniforme a sus necesidades, aquí todos usaban el mismo uniforme salvo que los rangos más altos agregaban un sobretodo negro, la única que se salía de la regla era Mitarashi y estaba lo suficientemente loca como para que a nadie le importara. Tampoco ayudaba que con su estatura la chica parecía no llegar ni a la mitad de su pecho._

 _Una chica de cabello rosa, sonrisa constante siempre caminando al lado de Morino, ciertamente había dado para hablar un largo trecho._

 _Trabajando era profesional, comenzaba a creer que ante la falta de un lado 'negativo' se comportaba más profesional que si lo hubiera tenido. Era buena, entendía el porque de que la Hokage la eligiera de aprendiz al verla trabajar con su mirada de concentración y su eterna expresión de contento, logrando a su edad cosas que en realidad tomaría trabajo a médicos de mayor edad. Eso si no tenía en cuenta su perfecto control de chakra, que parecía hacer que a jovencita pudiera adaptarlo a cualquier paciente evitando que pongan resistencia._

 _Pero esto... esto no era una opción, ¿por que nadie le había avisado nada?_

 _"¡Haruno! ¡El perro no se puede quedar!"_

 _"Pero, Kiiro es mío... es un buen perrito."_

 _"Haruno, ya te dije, es final, el perro se debe marchar, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y debemos ir al subsuelo número 9." La peligrosidad de los detenidos estaba proporcionalmente considerada a la profundidad que se manejaban. Los que vivían sobre tierra solían ser civiles que tras la eliminación de la Policía Militar de Konoha junto con el exterminio del clan Uchiha debían ser encerrados en algún lugar, al principio los planes de crear una nueva policía había sido encaminada, incluso abalado por el mismo Shimura Danzo, pero el Tercero había considerado algo demasiado sucio, tras la muerte apropiarse de las pertenencias del clan, así que la ley había pasado a un pequeño grupo de ANBU y chunin que patrullaban la aldea. Los primeros tres subsuelos poseían oficinas de interrogación menores y el resto eran salas de interrogación y celdas durante diez pisos, solo había un descanso entre los piso donde se encontraban las duchas comunales y las cocinas para los presidiarios... si se les podía llamar así._

 _"Vale, nos vamos..." Bufó la chica, dándose vuelta para marcharse, dejando a un hombre frustrado listo para gritarle, la única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque si respondía iba a terminar peleando solo, la chica no entendía su frustración o mala intención y eso lo enloquecía, apostaba que si trataba de abofetearla para que entendiera la chica lo interpretaría como alguna especie idiota de entrenamiento._

 _Así que la joven se marchó, dejando un hombre detrás que gruñía como si se tratara de un perro él mismo._

 _Lo siguiente que supo Morino de lo que pasaba afuera fue por unos gritos y cuando se asomó a la puerta pudo ver pasar una enorme mancha canela con un punto rosa encima, unos gritos que venían de las escaleras de descenso y las reconocibles risas de la chica a su cargo._

 _Presentía que antes de terminar el día acabaría deseando no haber despertado._

* * *

"Hasta ahí puedo comprender... Mebuki y Gai, ¿cual es el tema con ustedes?"

"¡No hay ningún tema! Morino-san por poco mata a Sakura-chan y Kiiro-kun en uno de sus arranques de furia. ¡Le dije, Hokage-sama, que esto no podía tener un buen final!" La mujer rubia había estado entrenando los últimos dos meses igual que Sakura, durante el día mejorando su taijutsu con Maito-san y en las tardes con ayuda de Yūhi Kurenai trataba de recordar todos aquellos jutsu que hacía casi veinte años no usaba. Siempre tenía que tener cuidado de llegar a casa antes o junto con Sakura ya que Kizashi muchas veces no sabía que hacer, pero en general tenía un ritmo bastante ajetreado ahora su vida, lo único bueno era que con ella como shinobi ahora había un ingreso extra asegurado y por ende no estaban tan ajustados económicamente.

"No iba a matarla, fue un mal entendido." Admitió el hombre resignado, no sabía en que momento su trabajo pasó de ser el intimidante hombre de interrogación a ser 'esa maldita niñera' de las mujeres Haruno. Al menos la mujer no era realmente responsabilidad suya, solo la chiquilla. Una parte de él se compadecía del Gai Han, porque Haruno Mebuki era todo un manojo de problemas en si mismo. "Trataba de detenerla porque iba en dirección al Campo de Entrenamiento 44, si entraba allí corría riesgo de muerte por los ANBU que se estacionan fuera..." Explicó para no ir al detalle de todos los problemas que traería que Sakura se acercara al lugar. "El perro iba en esa dirección con ella montada." Agregó.

"Bueno, entonces empecemos por el comienzo, Mebuki, ¿que pasó con el perro?"

"Estoy aquí, ¿saben?" Gruñó dicho animal de mala gana para hacerse notar.

"Lo sé, Kiiromaru, solo me pregunto como fue todo el tema."

* * *

 _"Entonces, la Hokage te sugirió que vinieras a ver si alguno de nuestros compañeros podían funcionar como acompañante de Sakura-chan... No es mala idea, lo complicado es conseguir alguno con el que sea compatible." Comentó la ninja veterinaria del clan Inuzuka, la cual miraba a su madre de reojo la cual miraba a la preadolescente de cuerpo diminuto que escondía el rostro en el cuello de la mujer rubia._

 _Ya era de tarde, ambas habían salido de sus entrenamientos y misiones respectivamente, encontrándose a medio camino para poder hacer precisamente esto antes de regresar a la casa._

 _En cuanto Sakura había escuchado tanto ruido se había acercado a su madre hasta chocar con ella, en cuanto la mujer tocó la puerta del campus la niña había comenzado a trepar por su espalda hasta ponerse cómoda allí y cerrar los ojos, con o sin consentimiento de la mujer._

 _"Oi, ¿que edad tiene la mocosa?" Preguntó la mujer, recordando ese rostro de algún lado._

 _"13 años, cumplirá 14 en unos meses."_

 _"Era compañera de Kiba en la academia. ¿No está un poco grande para ser cargada así?" La pregunta vino de la joven Inuzuka que veía el tema con preocupación._

 _"Precisamente por eso vinimos en busca de ayuda. La mente de Sakura ha sufrido una degradación progresiva desde que el Uchiha la dejó inconsciente al escapar de la aldea." Admitió la madre con algo de desánimo, no deseaba explicar los detalles de lo que le había pasado biológica o psicológicamente, ya que realmente no sabía el origen de la segunda personalidad de su clan. "Fue estabilizada, sin embargo, no distingue el bien del mal y tiene actitudes infantiles, recién ha comenzado a reconocer el miedo, pero en situaciones de peligro temo que sería incapaz de saber que es lo que debe hacer, por eso la Hokage ha sugerido un acompañante 'terapéutico' . Consideré un perro civil, pero como shinobi necesitará que le acompañe cuando tenga misiones fuera."_

 _"Por eso pensaste en un ninken." Comentó la mujer mayor pensativa antes de asentir. "Vamos a las madrigueras, Kiba debe estar allí con Akamaru."_

 _Así fue como salieron a la parte trasera del campo Inuzuka, donde había tanto refugios para los perros que allí habitaban como madrigueras para los más pequeños y algunos perros grandes como los otros Inuzuka que parecían ayudar o descanzar allí fuera._

 _"¡Ma!" Gritó el chico de la casa al correr a la mujer, pero antes de llegar a ella un enorme perro saltó y aterrizó en la espalda de él._

 _"Le dije que no corriera, joven Inuzuka." Gruñó de mala gana el perro, solo para levantar la cabeza al sentir un nuevo peso en su espalda._

 _"¡Perrito!"_

 _"¡Me aplastan! ¡Ma! ¡Saca a Kiiromaru de aquí!"_

 _"¡Tsume! ¡Sacame a la mocosa!"_

 _"¡Oka-chan! ¡¿Puede quedarse con nosotras?!"_

* * *

"Resulta que el compañero de Kiiromaru murió en una misión hace años y solo se ha quedado en los territorios Inuzuka en ese tiempo al no tener compañero que vaya con él. Tras explicar la situación estuvo de acuerdo en ser la consciencia de Sakura y vivir con nosotras."

"La mocosa es un fastidio, pero es mejor que estar encerrado todo el día." Admitió el perro ignorando el hecho de que la chica volvía a ser tan pegajosa como antes, y es que no importaba cuantas veces lo habían intentado, una vez que se adhería a algo o alguien simplemente no soltaba.

"Sakura ha reaccionado bien a la presencia de Kiba, aunque lo hace sentir incómodo, se ve que él está acostumbrado al lado violento de ella." Comentó la mujer con un suspiro resignado. "Pero creo que la hermana lo tratará de convencer para que pasen más tiempo juntos, quizá con todo su equipo, eso lo hablaré con Kurenai-sensei en cuanto la vea, quizá pasar tiempo con gente de su edad le ayude con todo esto."

"Encárgate de eso... mientras, Gai, ¿que pasó contigo?" Al preguntar, el hombre se frotó la cabeza incómodo tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de este momento, y es que aun no le veía lógica, solo estaba intentando entrenar, eso era todo, lo juraba.

"¡Yosh!" Ante el anuncio se enderezó como un resorte, pero al segundo se detuvo pensativo, arqueando su espalda con una mano bajo su boca en pose de pensador. "En realidad, no sé, solo sé que estábamos demostrando nuestra juventud en una pelea de prueba con nuestros encantadores alumnos de testigos de nuestra valía cuando de repente el gran cánido Inuzuka llegó a enfrentarme y poner a prueba mi gran resistencia al dar 100 vueltas a la aldea en solo una hora."

"Peso liviano." Bufó divertido el perro mirando al frente.

"¡Yosh! ¡La próxima vez lo haré sobre mis manos!"

"¡¿Quieres probar de hacerlo ahora, ranita?!" Gruñó el animal, acercando su enorme cabeza al pecho del hombre verde en amenaza.

"¡Al punto que me están cansando!" Declaró la Hokage, extendiendo para que Shizune le sirviera Sake por el bien de su cordura. "¡¿Que carajo pasó?!"

* * *

 _Hacía dos meses que habían comenzado los entrenamientos diarios._

 _Haruno Mebuki se había adaptado al Gai Han por pedido de la Hokage ya que ellos carecían de capacidades en ninjutsu salvo precisamente por Gai-sensei el cual favorecía el taijutsu por el hecho de que sus ninjutsu no era su fuerte, de pequeño por su dificultad había costado ser inscrito en la academia, su padre haciendo hasta lo imposible, incluyendo pedidos directos a Hiruzen-sama para poder participar en la escolaridad shinobi. Eso los hacía un excelente grupo de combate de corto y mediano alcance, pero los dejaba protegidos al no usar genjutsu para ocultar sus posiciones, dependiendo de forma exclusiva en la propia habilidad física para las misiones._

 _Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún ninja que estuviera por encima de sus capacidades, sin embargo, nunca estaba de más prevenir._

 _Por eso, Tsunade-sama había decidido incorporar a la mujer, la cual tenía habilidades básicas de iryo-ninjutsu como para estabilizar una persona en caso de necesitarlo y avanzadas de genjutsu como para actuar de primer defensa en caso de que el simple sigilo no alcanzara._

 _O eso es lo que tenían entendido los alumnos entre los gritos de euforia del hombre mayor cuando la presentó y las lágrimas de emoción de la pequeña bestia verde de Konoha, el cual estaba emocionado de conocer a la 'Honorable madre de su hermosa Flor de Cerezo', ni hablar de descubrir que esta sería parte de su equipo... Y es que Mebuki, aunque era solo chunin contrario a Maito-sensei, era varios años mayor que este y tenía experiencias que él no, como en la segunda guerra Shinobi cuando ella era solo una niña._

 _Lo único que necesitaba era volver a estar en forma, ya que las capacidades ganadas con el tiempo no las había perdido._

 _Eso llevó que tuviera que entrenar en cosas que los más jóvenes no. Gai-sensei le hacía correr con él en las mañanas hasta que caía exhausta, luego de una hora de descanso donde solía quedarse dormida, entrenamiento muscular y elongación._

 _A pesar de las interminables muestras de emoción que solía dar al ver los enormes progresos en tan poco tiempo. Gai sabía que esto no lo hacía por decisión propia, si no por algo más. Trabajaba específicamente para fortalecer su espalda, especialmente al notar un día como iba a Interrogación y Tortura tras ser llamada por un Chunin en medio de entrenamiento y salir de allí con el precioso cargo que era su hija en brazos._

 _No estaba al tanto de los detalles, sabía que Sakura-san había sufrido un colapso que le había dejado 'lisiada' supuestamente, pero al verla en ese momento entendió la necesidad de la mujer de fortalecerse físicamente para poder cargar a su hija como en ese momento y probablemente otros que desconocía._

 _Y así, meses después, por una vez, decidió hacerle la prueba del combate vertical, usando la pared de la Hokage-iwa para que probaran pelear allí, una forma de ver el progreso con sus propios ojos._

 _Algo que aprendió de su eterno rival fue de mantenerse siempre al tanto de los detalles de sus alumnos, algo que se dispuso a implementar cuando pasaron por el primer examen chunin al demostrarse la posibilidad de infiltración de ajenos._

 _Por ejemplo, Rock Lee es miembro de un clan menor, sus padres vivían una vida como chunin protegiendo las fronteras y por ello su sueño siempre había sido ser un gran ninja en su propia ley, su incapacidad para usar ninjutsu fue lo único que le había dificultado hasta el momento de la graduación. Neji siendo parte de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, su padre había sido el hermano gemelo del líder del clan, su madre había sido alejada del clan al no pertenecer a él cuando su padre murió, no sabía las razones para que ella no insistiera en ser responsable de su hijo, pero tenía un desagradable presentimiento que los ancianos del clan tenían algo que ver. Aun así, sin saberlo para el castaño, la mujer le llevaba siempre sopa de frijoles, dicho por él mismo, su favorita. Tenten de los tres era la más normal, su padre tenía una armería, su madre era una civil, ambos mayores ya. Había tenido una hermana mayor que murió durante la tercer guerra shinobi siendo apenas una genin, sus padres aun jóvenes habían decidido llenar el vacío de su falta con otro hijo, esa era Tenten. Una niña amada, amable, capaz y decidida, su determinación y habilidad fue lo que ayudó a que se graduara como uno de los primeros puestos junto a Neji, entre ellos equilibraron la falta de ninjutsu de Lee, haciendo de ese un equipo formidable._

 _Tenía entre manos a una chunin que tenía la capacidad que ningún otro ninja desde_ _Katō Dan había tenido, de convertir su cuerpo en espíritu para viajar grandes distancias de forma inmaterial, capaz de tomar control de cuerpos no tan diferente a la capacidad de los Yamanaka. No era su especialidad y realmente no había estado tanto tiempo junto a su sensei como para aprender los detalles y secretos de la técnica, pero probablemente en algún momento se la enseñara a Sakura. Estaba casada con un civil que no entendía la vida shinobi pero adoraba el suelo que pisaban sus 'chicas fuertes' y tenía una segunda personalidad inclinada a la violencia verbal y diversión, cosa que su personalidad principal no poseía. Su control de chakra era muy bueno, aunque confesó que su hija el control que poseía no lo había heredado de ella si no de la familia de su esposo. También comentó no ser la única sobreviviente de su familia, en una aldea llamada Nadeshiko había vivido su hermana hasta la hora de su muerte junto con su hija._

 _"Recuerda, taijutsu solamente, tienes dos horas para tratar de quitarme esto." Habló el hombre, tomando un pañuelo azul y atándolo ligero en el hitai-ate que descansaba en su cintura. "Deberás permanecer en todo momento pegada a la roca, así que piensa bien en la administración de chakra. Si todo sale bien en una semana intentaremos sobre agua."_

 _Eran pruebas hechas con genin usualmente, pero dado que hacía mucho tiempo la mujer no había tenido una situación de combate real estaban construyendo su resistencia desde abajo._

 _El enfrentamiento iba bien, aunque él no la estaba sobre-exigiendo como hubiera hecho con Lee o Neji, constantemente aumentaba la velocidad de sus esquivas, Mebuki demostrando que si bien no sería una maestra de taijutsu al menos podría defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo si llegaba a eso._

 _Claro que sus intentos de retener su fuerza no sirvieron en el momento en que la vio distraída, los ojos de ella como plato viendo algo debajo de ellos correr en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, la mujer olvidándose lo que estaba haciendo al momento de salir disparada en esa dirección sin preocuparse por bajar a tierra firme._

 _A su vez, él comenzó a correr tras la chunin para ver si necesitaría asistencia, tratando de distinguir las figuras que se movían a alta velocidad. Al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar un perro gigante mordiendo el trasero de un chunin con el uniforme de interrogación, la chica Haruno montando el animal con una sonrisa divertida, el jefe de Tortura e interrogación siendo amenazado por la dama Haruno y él que se resbaló con muy poca gracia cayendo boca abajo al tratar de descender a tierra._

 _"¡Maito-san!" Exclamó la rubia al tratar de ayudarle a levantar, cosa que consiguió a medias cuando llegaron detrás de ellos sus queridos genin, empujándolo y causando que arrojara en su susto a la mujer contra la alambrada, solo para ser atajada por el enorme animal._

 _Enorme animal que comenzó a gruñirle y perseguirlo a él hasta la Mansión Hokage._

* * *

"A ver si entiendo, todo esto es un malentendido detrás de otro, pero no sabemos que lo originó. Por cierto, ¿quien era el chunin?"

"Mozuku." Respondió Ibiki, mirándose de costado con el perro que a su vez observaba con desconfianza a Gai.

"Ese idiota debe haber dicho algo." Bueno, era la Hokage, no tenían mucho con que replicar eso que decía. "Ibiki, Kiiromaru VA A ASISTIR a Sakura de ahora en adelante, por ende VA A IR a interrogación con ustedes. Piensa como si ella fuera una Inuzuka y él su compañero, si ella va, él también. Punto, no más discusión al tema."

"Si, Hokage-sama." Esa aceptación sonaba curiosamente como un insulto, pero si funcionaba, no se iba a quejar.

"Mebuki, no puedes salir corriendo en medio de un entrenamiento si decir a donde vas, mucho menos en medio de combate, ya no eres genin y Gai no es Dan que ya conocía tus ocurrencias de pequeña." Aclaró la mujer regañando a la otra, ya conociendo lo esparcida que era Mebuki desde toda la vida.

"Gai..." Se detuvo ahí sin saber que decir, técnicamente el hombre no había hecho nada malo. "... asegúrate que tu piel no se tiña de verde. Y Sakura, ¡aprende a controlar a Kiiromaru! ¡No es una mascota, es un ninken!"

"¡Si, Hokage-sama!" Expresó la chica con enorme sonrisa y tono cantarín, aceptando sin siquiera haber escuchado la conversación.

"Sakura, por hoy tengo una misión rango D para ti, en el campo Inuzuka nacieron nuevos cachorros y Kiba no se encuentra, quiero que Kiiromaru y tu vayan a asistir en la clínica de Inuzuka Hana, escuchala bien porque ella te puede enseñar formas de cuidar y sanar tu nuevo compañero. ¿Aceptas la misión?"

"¡Si, Hokage-sama!"

"Bien, todos fuera, no quiero escuchar más de esto, manden a Tsume dentro si la cruzan." Bufó tomando la botella de sake por el cuello, dejando de lado los rituales para tratar de acallar su mente en la que aun resonaban las voces del grupo, cada vez diciendo cosas más ridículas, ya no sabía por que estaba relacionando la voz desesperada de Gai con la frase 'pero me queda bien la zunga', realmente debía dejar de leer esas porquerías que escribía Jiraiya, temía que algún día acabara por decir una barbaridad en medio de un discurso.

"¿Así de bien fue la anterior reunión?" Preguntó la voz divertida de la mujer que caminaba junto a Kuromaru quien bufaba su molestia.

"No sé que planeabas permitiendo que la chica se quedara al cuidado de Kiiromaru, pero si era Caos lo que buscabas, Caos es lo que has logrado, felicidades." La respuesta fue una risa descontrolada y salvaje de parte de la mujer que comenzaba a imaginarse lo que debió pasar.

"En serio, nunca creí que alguien descubriría la palabra que lo detonaba, mucho menos tan pronto."

"Es normal, el compañero de él solía ser muy protector de su pareja, ella siempre se ponía mal cuando hablaban de él como un pedófilo."

"Eran 17 años de diferencia, la gente habla de lo que no sabe. Solo lamento que no hayan vivido más como para tener hijos, eran buenos juntos, deberías haberlos visto. Aparte, el hermano de él había sido compañero de Mebuki, el juntarlos simplemente me pareció lógico." Admitió pensativa, recordando como estaba conformado el equipo de Dan, la chica era Mebuki, el chico era un Inuzuka, uno de los pocos con compañera hembra, el otro había sido un Lee, al estar muertos ambos, realmente no recordaba bien los nombres. "Teru murió junto a Dan y el chico Lee, así que Kiiromaru no tiene más familia, solo se ha quedado en la madriguera cuidando de las crías y las parturientas."

* * *

 _"Juro que se está comportando raro, ya van dos meses y aun no se deshace de la chica Haruno."_

 _"No creo que sea algo tan serio, solo dejemoslo ser, es Morino-taicho, el que quiera ir a acusarlo de algo adelante, yo no soy tan estúpido."_

 _"No seas obtuso Mozuku, hasta tu puedes ver que hay algo raro aquí."_

 _"¿Como que ese perro es un terror? ¿Vieron ese tamaño? Parece un oso más que un perro."_

 _"Hablan como si acusaran a Ibiki-taicho de pedofilia y luego de un perro como si nada, ¿soy el único que se siente uncómodo con el tema? ¡Estamos hablando de la sexualidad de una chica y nuestro capitán! ¡Eso está mal en tantos niveles diferentes que no puedo empezar a mencio..."_

 _El gruñido se hizo notar al otro extremo del pasillo, haciendo que los tres chunin reunidos se giraran para ver a un enorme animal cargando hacia ellos._

 _"¡¿Por que a mi si yo estaba tratando de defenderlo?!"_


	3. Acluofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Acluofobia: Miedo a la Oscuridad  
** _He cambiado, no puedo regresar a lo que era._

 _"Respira con normalidad y dime lo que ves."_

Habían pasado los meses desde que había empezado a trabajar para Interrogación y Tortura, su aprendizaje había sido tan acelerado como Tsunade-sama había predicho, llegando a rango Chunin como la mujer había prometido con ascenso de campo y aun a la espera de si iba a ascender a Tokubetsu, cosa que dudaba por su dependencia a un animal de asistencia, o eso decía su madre al menos.

Su cumpleaños número 14 llegó y se fue ya meses atrás, sin notar que había pasado más de un año en que había perdido su equipo sin recordar donde lo había dejado.

"Nada, la madriguera está oscura y no hay olores destacables fuera de la humedad y el moho."

Le habían tomado seis meses a Kiiromaru y ella para llegar a un entendimiento que les permitía trabajar en equipo, aunque trabajar en equipo no significaba trabajar como una pareja Inuzuka ya solo los de ese clan tenían derecho a las técnicas secretas, aunque había comenzado a aprender las técnicas de su mamá, estas eran complejas y usaban mucho chakra, cosa que estaba construyendo, suponía que en un par de años más cuando despertara el Byakugo no in podría usarlas, mientras tanto...

 _"Deja de jugar en la oscuridad y muévete, Sakura-san. No tenemos tiempo, debemos regresar a Konoha lo antes posible."_

"Hai." La palabra sonó cortante, usando algo de ese nuevo fastidio que sentía para demostrar que no le gustaba ser interrumpida mientras pensaba.

En los últimos Ocho Meses, desde el supuesto colapso, había logrado crear una nueva 'voz interna', la cual no era la verdadera, probablemente la nueva fuera como la conciencia de cualquier persona, aun no funcionaba del todo bien, era como un injerto de piel nueva: Se veía algo diferente, se sentía algo diferente, pero cumplía su función y ese era su objetivo.

Aun había momentos en los que corría a su madre y demandaba ser abrazada como una chiquilla, aun llamaba 'perrito' o Kiiroi a Kiiromaru y en general tenía actitudes bastante infantiles, pero la euforia juvenil se había calmado afortunadamente.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar algo a su costado, una mano posándose en la cabeza de Kiiromaru quien se posicionó para defenderla. Eran un buen par, pero no pertenecían al clan, Kiba por amabilidad se había esforzado para enseñarle el aumento de los sentidos que usaban los Inuzuka, cosa que no era una técnica secreta ya que varios ninja con rasgos animales usaban formas similares de dirigir el chakra a sus sentidos para aumentar el rango de percepción, pero técnicas como el Colmillo sobre Colmillo o Doble Colmillo de Lobo o las transformaciones Humano-Bestia eran tristemente inalcanzables para ellos.

El olfato siempre fue el más molesto de los sentidos para aumentar tristemente.

"Madera, grasa, metal y sangre vieja. Hay alguien aquí, Ibiki. No parece habernos detectado aun, está más adelante en la caverna."

 _"Retrocede de inmediato."_

"No, yo puedo..."

 _"Sakura, este no es momento para berrinches, estamos muy cerca de Amegakure, debes retroceder."_

"La orden fue clara, mocosa. Atrás." Aclaró el animal tomándola de la ropa para tirar hasta poder salir de la cueva, depositándola frente a Ibiki como la había traído.

Aparentemente en plena oscuridad la joven había tenido que arrastrarse por el suelo para no perder el equilibrio en la negrura, así que sus ropas más que grises parecían marrones por la tierra, un escarabajo colgando de su hombro y susurrando maldades en su oído, varios rasguños y abrasiones en sus manos y rostro.

"Ibiki-kun, ¿puedo...?"

"No..."

"¿Y si...?"

"Tampoco."

"Pero..."

"¡Ya te dijo que no, mocosa! ¡¿Cómo pueden causar tanto ruido en una misión secreta?!"

Ante el grito del cánido los dos humanos se giraron al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cueva subterránea y algo que parecía una explosión menor, comenzando a correr aun antes de detectar la amenaza inminente, porque sabían, que si un perro gritaba, todos a varios kilómetros a la redonda serían capaces de escucharlo.

"¡Kiiroi-kun! ¡Sabes que debes hablar bajito!" Exclamó la adolescente, causando que su compañero de célula se tomara por la frente sin siquiera preocuparse por que estaban saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad. ¿Sutileza? ¿Sigilo? Sakura-san solo usaba esas cosas cuando a ella le convenía, y evidentemente este no era uno de esos momentos.

Tardaron media hora en poner suficiente distancia, asegurándose que no eran perseguidos. Con algo de suerte la persona estuviera demasiado dentro de las cavernas como para no haber escuchado ni sentido todo el ajetreo fuera.

"¿Que información tienen?" Preguntó directo, ya acostumbrado a los cambios de expresión de la pelirrosa, que en este momento portaba la calma y alegre sonrisa acostumbrada.

"Marionetas." Aclaró la chica con la misma simpleza de siempre.

"Explica a que te refieres." En lugar de responder de forma directa lo que hizo fue sacar de su bolsillo algo que era evidente había conseguido en medio de la oscuridad, una pequeña marioneta de escala con cabello castaño la cual estaba atada con hilos, en su cabeza un mechón de cabello lo adornaba cual muñeca voodoo.

"Marionetas con pedazos humanos." Aclaró ella, levantando un dedo para acariciar la 'cabellera' de la marioneta, la cabeza de esta siguiendo el gesto de Sakura de mirar a Ibiki. "Probablemente un laboratorio entero por el olor. Debajo debe haber un médico ninja, solo un médico puede hacer estas preciosidades." Agregó acercando su mejilla a la diminuta marioneta que abrió la boca para lanzar un senbon demasiado cerca de la oreja de Ibiki.

"¿Llamas precioso a un pedazo de persona muerta adherido a un trozo de madera?" Comentó el hombre incrédulo. Realmente la niña lo sacaba de carácter, sus gustos comenzaban a preocuparle seriamente. Especialmente cuando le mostró por primera vez con orgullo sus invocaciones.

Para empezar, aun no sabía de donde había sacado el contrato para dos invocaciones y tampoco por que estas eran tan... repelentes.

"¿Por que siempre es tan amargo? ¡Hiru-sama es un respetable miembro del Bosque Shikkōtsu para su información!"

"Hiru-sama será un respetable miembro, pero también es desagradable, ¿ya has hablado con los Aburame sobre tus contratos de invocación?"

"No, aun no he visto ningún Aburame..."

"Quizá si fueras al campus familiar de los Aburame podrías encontrar alguno."

"¿Donde estaría lo divertido en ello?"

Como un resorte alzó la cabeza, escuchando movimiento entre el follaje húmedo de la zona. Estaban dentro de Ame no Kuni, cerca de una de las pequeñas aldeas que rodeaban Amegakure no Sato, un lugar donde aun se podía apreciar una abundante vida vegetal, contrario a la zona más industrializada que era el centro. El lugar era en varias formas parecido a los alrededores de Hi no Kuni, aunque su flora variaba en la cantidad de humedad que había disponible.

Sin contar lo difícil que era ver en la llovizna delgada, la tenue garua que se pegaba a la piel para dejarla pegajosa.

"Saca el arco, yo guiaré tus tiros." Habló el hombre colocándose delante de ella, que sin dudar de él hizo dos sellos con las manos antes de tomar los pequeños pergaminos que colgaban a ambos lados de su cintura. Del primero, con elegancia salió un arco largo, mucho más alto que su altura, razón por la que no podía cruzarlo en su espalda.

* * *

 _6 meses de empezar a entrenar, Sakura e Ibiki habían encontrado un ritmo aceptable. Nadie entendía realmente a ese par, pero a ellos les iba bien como estaban, Ibiki llegaba temprano en la mañana para comenzar a organizar los papeles y el día, Sakura llegaba tras el almuerzo, a tiempo para comenzar las rondas médicas siendo guiada por él que ya sabía quienes habían recibido el amable 'trato' de Konoha por las mañanas._

 _Tras las rondas médicas solían salir a los campos de entrenamiento ANBU para que ella fuera instruida. La joven Haruno estaba fascinada por las maravillas que aun tenía por aprender._

 _Esa fue la primer revelación de que algo estaba mal con la chica fuera de la memoria perdida o las emociones desbordantes o ausentes, y ese algo era precisamente su entrenamiento. La primera vez que le pidió que le demostrara como ella había cargado su muslera, faltriquera y bolso comenzó a tener dudas sobre la capacidad mental de ella, cuando descubrió que a pesar de no recordar a varias personas sí recordaba las enseñanzas, pasó a dudar de las capacidades de Hatake: El jonin no le había enseñado el como debía empacar, así que se había movido hasta ahora con lo aprendido en la academia que era algo limitado y las órdenes de la Hokage, quien no tenía tiempo para esas nimiedades._

 _"En la academia se enseña de forma estandarizada la mayor parte de las cosas, inclusive el empaque: No puedes esperar que un Akimichi que depende de las calorías que consume constantemente empaque igual que un Inuzuka que son perfectamente capaces de vivir de la cacería o un Hyuga que depende principalmente de su Taijutsu sin armas que un especialista en armas precisamente." Le explicó viendo con desagrado el apenas útil montón de utensillos. Los kunai parecían tener un par de años, solo un puñado de shuriken y ni un senbon, eso sin hablar de alguna especia de veneno como para untar en los filos de las armas. El bolso médico tenía lo básico, apenas hilo dérmico y aguja, desinfectante y algo de algodón. "En tu caso, estás empacando mucho menos de lo que deberías y estos kunai... no sirven, si los usas combinados con tu fuerza solo puede haber dos salidas, o rompes los kunai o te rompes tu, pero nada bueno puede salir."_

 _"¿Entonces? Si mis armas no sirven, ¿que debo hacer?" Preguntó curiosa, mirando sus kunai tratando de ver que era lo que hacía que la expresión de Ibiki se mostrara tan amarga. No les veía nada malo así que comenzó a creer que simplemente se trataba de la sopa de la noche anterior, debe haberle caído mal. ¿O el color? Porque que recordara se había bañado esa misma mañana, así que eso no podía ser._

 _Fuera de las mil suposiciones que la chica se estaba planteando, la pregunta permanecía, ¿que clase de disciplina podía inculcarle a una joven para mejorar su estado físico y mental? Y si se lo planteaba así, era claramente una disciplina de armas lo que necesitaba, ya habían tratado de incorporarla en las rutinas de Maito Gai tras el incidente, y si bien su Taijutsu hacía justicia a su rango como médica ninja al estar centrado en su esquiva, se había recargado tanto en la nueva fuerza que le estaba enseñando Tsunade que corría el riesgo al no estar aun del todo controlada de que quedara con poco chakra en un combate muy prolongado. Aparte, necesitaba un estilo de pelea que le complemente, eso significaba..._

 _"Kyūdō." Explicó él de repente._

 _"¿Arquería militar? ¿Cree que funcione?" Preguntó como quien habla de un proyecto, no quien se dedicaría por el resto de su vida a un tipo de entrenamiento físico._

 _"Probaremos un par de veces a la semana a ver si logramos centrarte en el objetivo."_

* * *

No había sido fácil, pero al menos había logrado que se centrara en el objetivo y que atinara en él. Lástima que Sakura era una prodigio de forma mental, su control del chakra siendo ayudado en ese sentido, pero el entrenamiento físico era un tema completamente diferente.

No sabía si en ese tema agradecía o maldecía la habilidad de la chica de ser tan... positiva. Gracias a la ayuda de Maito Gai había logrado alcanzar un nivel promedio de velocidad, recién la estaba empezando a introducir a las pesas más altas, necesitando su soltura para poder manejar con mayor facilidad el arco Yumi y la velocidad de disparo.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de introducirla a este estilo de ataque. Un tiro, una vida, las distancias alcanzadas eran mucho mayores que las de un simple kunai aunque más difícil manejarlas, lo ideal para un médico, el no estar en medio del combate y si se sincroniza lo suficiente con su compañero, sus ataques pueden llegar a ser letales. Era consciente de que Sakura estaba tratando de dominar el sello Fuerza de un Centenar, sin embargo, prefería verla detrás que luchando al frente.

"Primer 'Haya' a las 02 45º 156m" Fue lo que dijo, al momento pudo sentir el movimiento de chakra desde detrás suyo antes de alzar un muro de tierra delante. Antes de que las rocas se alzaran pudo ver con el diminuto brillo en la punta de la flecha iluminaba al enemigo antes de atravesarlo en limpio.

Era una marioneta. Debían salir de aquí a velocidad porque donde había una marioneta, había dos, los especialistas en ese arte mínimamente solían manejar dos marionetas al mismo tiempo, así que podía contar con tres enemigos simultáneamente, uno de los cuales podía fácilmente nunca presentarse.

"No siento la presencia de un enemigo real, interrumpí los hilos de chakra del marionetista." Aclaró la chica a la espera de que el hombre diera la orden, presintiendo que esto no sería tan fácil como habían suponido.

"Prepara la otoya, no dispares hasta que no te indique." Le recordó, a lo que la chica con el tacto buscó la flecha femenina, sosteniéndola entre dos dedos y alistándose para el disparo. El anterior había atravesado el 'corazón' de la marioneta, haciendo interferencia con los hilos de chakra, sin embargo, para no poder sentir la presencia del enemigo de carne y hueso implicaba una habilidad superior, a tal punto que esta persona podía manejar marionetas a kilómetros de distancia fácilmente.

Si era así, debía haber algo con que los debería estar viendo.

"4 60º 40m" Ordenó, causando una reacción automática de parte de ella que se giró levemente hacia atrás para disparar, nuevamente el chakra iluminando por un instante la punta de su flecha antes de golpear lo que parecía un ojo adherido en una marioneta pequeña de madera.

Iba a hacer un baile de victoria antes de que Ibiki tomara el arco de sus manos y se lo cruzara él antes de subirla o mejor dicho arrojarla al lomo del perro gigante.

"Vamos, no descansaremos hasta las fronteras de Hi no Kuni."

No hubo más intercambio de palabras, Ibiki cubriendo la espalda de su compañera mientras el perro trataba de usar sus sentidos para registrar el camino de antemano. Fue varios kilómetros de distancia, a poco de cruzar la frontera al País del Fuego cuando se detuvieron por anuncio de Kiiromaru.

"Un grupo, de Konoha, al frente." Aclaró reconociendo los olores, a lo que bajaron de las copas de los árboles para no parecer amenazantes.

"ANBU." Comentó la chica al aumentar sus sentidos e identificar los olores por un grupo de enmascarados de la aldea, a lo que el hombre posó el arco en manos de ella con un gesto significativo: Serían ANBU y serían de Konoha, pero hasta no estar en los límites de la aldea no se acababa la misión, por lo que debía mantenerse en guardia ante una posible amenaza.

"Morino Ibiki." Habló un hombre de cabello castaño al frente del equipo, ojos negros viéndose entre las rendijas de los ojos de la máscara que recordaba algún tipo de felino.

"Tora-san." Asintió el hombre, apenas mirando de costado a un miembro del equipo que se presentaba ante ellos, el distintivo cabello plateado que desafiaba la gravedad y el único ojo oscuro que se podía vislumbrar. Aunque el estudio del hombre para los presentes no parecía siquiera llamar la atención de la joven de cabello rosa quien hablaba por lo bajo con su compañero animal, al cual abrazaba por el cuello, su cuerpo completamente extendido en el lomo del cánido.

"Estamos camino a una misión, ¿necesitan asistencia médica?" Preguntó el ANBU acercándose para verles más de cerca, el sujeto de cabello plateado caminando directo a la chica que no se enteraba lo que pasaba hasta que vio la espalda de su compañero quien bloqueó el paso del ANBU, desatando una guerra de miradas entre ellos.

"Sakura-san es médica, no necesitamos asistencia aunque agradeceríamos una Hyōrōgan si tienen disponibles." El hombre observó al grupo, notando como dos permanecieron más atrás, un Hyuga por lo que pudo notar, el cual se quedó vigilando el perímetro permitiendo que Inu y Tora se hicieran cargo del duo.

Sin dudarlo, Tora sacó una píldora de soldado de su bolsa, extendiéndola a Ibiki el cual la inspeccionó de cerca antes de colocarla en la boca de la obediente pelirrosa, la cual mordió y quitó un trozo para ofrecerle al perro que le cargaba.

"Ibiki-kun, ¿tu no necesitas?" Preguntó la chica con intención de partir otro trozo y pasarlo a él, el cual le golpeó en seco en la boca causando que dejara de hablar y tragara al punto de atorarse y ponerse roja.

"No necesitamos más, seguiremos nuestro camino." Anunció el jefe de interrogación con un asentimiento de la cabeza antes de indicar a su compañera, la cual evidentemente seguía sin enterarse de como un único ojo oscuro analizaba sus movimientos.

* * *

El reporte había sido largo, por suerte su compañera era prolija y ordenada, aunque sus reportes no podían ser presentados directamente a la Hokage desde la vez en que uno de ellos fue titulado, el título del reporte fue 'El heroico rescate de la doncella de la ensalada, el escape del zorro y el dios del Mar', en medio de su reporte comenzó a contar como tuvo un sueño donde un dios Shinto había tratado de domar un zorro de varias colas ( _"Estaba muy preocupada como para contarlas, pero tenía más de dos."_ ) y como el zorro estuvo tratando de salvar a una doncella... el resto no llegó a leerlo, la Hokage le dijo que no quería volver a leer tonterías al respecto, que debía hacerse cargo de los reportes a partir de ese momento...

De los reportes de ella, además de los de él, porque necesitaban de los dos. Así que concluyeron que él dictaba y ella escribía, aunque a veces algunas cosas se le escapaban a la vista, como un sutil pedido de mantener la pequeña marioneta hallada en el refugio de Ame no Kuni. La cual para desgracia de ellos descubrieron tenía un sello muy particular.

"Akasuna no Sasori..." Comentó la Hokage mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña marioneta que parecía tener vida propia en manos de la pelirrosa. "Debo suponer que se ha aliado con Amegakure, no creo si no que pudiera permanecer tan cerca en un lugar tan evidente sin ser atacado pro los Shinobi de esa aldea con el precio a su cabeza."

"Hubo otra técnica antes de que nos fuéramos, se trata de explosiones, debe tener un aliado allí fuera." Explicó el hombre, la chica dedicándose a usar técnicas de sanación con chakra en el perro, el cual ya resignado tras medio año de lo mismo se dejó ser.

"Muy bien, pueden retirarse."

"Sakura-san, ve a casa, mañana te espero a la hora de siempre en la oficina. Yo me quedaré un poco más que tengo algo que discutir con Hokage-sama." El hombre le dirigió una media mirada al perro para asegurarse de que este se llevara a la chica.

"Ibiki, ¿que necesitabas hablar?" Preguntó la mujer rubia con una mirada entrecerrada en sospecha.

"Nos cruzamos con el equipo ANBU de Hatake. No estoy del todo cómodo con el hecho de que interactúen aun." Las palabras eran tensas incluso para el intimidante hombre que se cruzaba de brazos en un intento de ocultar el espasmo de sus músculos.

"Kakashi no sabe nada del asunto, así que a menos que ella haya abierto la boca y como siempre haya dicho algo vergonzoso, no creo que sospeche nada."

"Me llamó Ibiki-kun..." Casi ladró, sus ojos rasgados entrecerrándose aun más.

"Probablemente no quieras lidiar con Kakashi ni hoy ni nunca por las dudas, nunca entendí lo que pensaba ese hombre, no creo que comience a entenderlo hoy, pero siempre me ha dado vibra de que no será fácil lidiar con él cuando se entere lo que está pasando." La respuesta a las palabras de ella fue un gruñido de molestia de parte del hombre que se dio media vuelta con el objetivo de retirarse de ese lugar, sin siquiera llegar a ver la media sonrisa que la Hokage portaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

"Dime que hay una buena razón para que estés aquí."

No iba a mentir diciendo que su departamento era el más seguro. La sola idea de que él viviera allí era una garantía a la privacidad, ya que solo idiotas entrarían voluntariamente al lugar. Más de una vez había visto ladrones señalando el modesto departamento como el menos seguro a los alrededores solo para ver el nombre en la puerta y salir corriendo como las niñas que eran.

Nadie entraría allí, nadie salvo una persona.

Había entrado, dejando las botas acomodadas, notando unas botas ninja arrojados desordenados, resignándose a tomarlos y dejarlos a un lado. Caminó a la cocina solo para descubrir los utencillos sucios y un plato torpemente armado de arroz salteado con carne y huevo el cual comió, alegrándose de que en comparación a la última vez, este plato se encontraba con gusto agradable, quizá no perfecto pero mucho mejor. Con el estómago lleno pasó por la sala con rumbo a la ducha, un enorme perro que se encontraba recostado en el sillón siendo acariciado por una marioneta diminuta. Se asomó en su baño y notó su ducha húmeda, el trapo que guardaba para secar los azulejos mojado, aceptando que al menos se había tomado el trabajo de limpiar tras ducharse, pero debiendo mover el pato de goma que descansaba a un lado de la bañera y el jabón al igual que un nudo de cabello largo, por suerte también había dejado preparada la ropa para dormir, unos pantalones de algodón y ropa interior. Finalmente caminó a la habitación para descubrir su cama en uso, haciendo que se sintiera como el viejo cuento de Risitos de Oro; en este caso eran Risitos de Cerezo, ya que la cabeza de melena rosada se asomaba por debajo de la manta en su cama.

"Mama y Papa no están en casa. Mama se fue a una misión y papa se fue a ver a su familia al País de las Fuentes. No me gusta la noche cuando mama no está." Explicó, los grandes ojos verdes asomándose entre los abrigos, sin preguntarle se movió un poco al costado para hacerle espacio sin pensar en todo lo que podía estar mal de que su superior y compañero de equipo durmiera en la misma cama que ella. Y la verdad, no tenía ganas de decirle precisamente eso, realmente estaba agotado de solo pensar en que Hatake se metiera en medio de ellos.

Esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida de golpe, solo para recomenzar. Si, era un bastardo egoísta, no había tenido un compañero de equipo en años, al menos no uno que no se escondiera, el positivismo irritante de la chica era agradable, el hecho de no poder intimidarla y que fuera capaz de aprender a buena velocidad para no tener que ir más lento era algo que realmente apreciaba. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que Hatake no interviniera, ni él ni el chico Uzumaki.

"Ibiki-kun, ¿puedes dejarme la lucesita con forma de perro?, ya es hora de dormir." Declaró la chica, dando media vuelta y tapándose bien para indicar que ya estaba lista para la noche. "¿En que te quedaste pensando?"

"Debo arruinar la vida a alguien." Declaró de golpe, decidido a que si él iba a sufrir la inutilidad del Jonin-sensei de su compañera de célula, entonces él se iba a hundir con él también.

"¿Una vida de misiones clase D?" Preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba, dando unas palmadas a su lado, el hombre sintiéndose como un gran pervertido pero sin poder evitar el ceder ante la chica que no parecía tener sentido de la auto-preservación.

"Algo así..." Se recostó dándole la espalda. Más que Rango D, Hatake se iba a encontrar en una interesante línea de misiones.


	4. Entomofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Entomofobia: Miedo a los Insectos  
** _Quebrable, inquebrantable, psicótico sin poder volverme loco_

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó el hombre al abrir la puerta para ver a una mujer rubia con algunas arrugas entorno a su mirada que le observaba con ojo crítico desde la puerta de su propio departamento.

Un año completo había pasado desde la primer misión en los bordes de Ame no Kuni. Tras la primer sospecha de la participación de Akasuna no Sasori en el grupo de rebeldes llamado Akatsuki el dúo había tenido otras cuatro misiones similares de 2 semanas cada una que eran intercaladas con las misiones habituales y el trabajo estable en el edificio de Interrogación y Tortura de la ciudad.

Por desgracia, eso significó que para el cumpleaños número 15 de la pelirrosa, esta había tomado tanta confianza que comenzaba a dudar de si regresaba a su casa en algún momento. La presencia de su madre, la cual vestía su traje habitual de pantalones rosa y vestido blanco con rojo con el chaleco táctico que los chunin solían vestir, era casi una confirmación de que no, Sakura no solía regresar a su casa, solo se quedaba en su casa donde apenas solía haber pertenencias personales y ahora parecía más hogar de la chica que suyo.

"Sakura me pidió de mi ensalada de col." Aclaró la mujer prácticamente empujando un envase en las manos del hombre, el mismo movimiento empujándolo para abrirse paso al interior del lugar, andando directo a la cocina con paso conocido. "Antes de que Sakura-chan despierte tu y yo tendremos una charla importante."

"No sé a que viene esto." Aclaró el hombre en sus pantalones deportivos viejos que usaba para dormir, porque ahora que solía tener invasora en su casa era imposible dormir con menos. Así como estaba caminó a la cocina, pasando una mano por su cabeza para notar que no llevaba el clásico hitai-ate que solía cubrir sus cicatrices ni el pañuelo que usaba en las noches.

"No te preocupes, Sakura suele quitártelo cuando duermes, no tiene caso protestarle, lo seguirá haciendo." La mujer hablaba por conocimiento propio, ella misma solía usar el traje estándar desde que había comenzado a entrenar y descubrió que el vestido no era en absoluto práctico, sin embargo, cuando iba a su casa tras el día de entrenamiento por alguna razón (Jamás acusaría de testarudez a su hija) el vestido blanco se encontraba esperándole, al punto de que por cansancio volvió a usarlo aunque solo en tiempo de reposo por la ciudad.

"Mujeres Eien, me dan dolor de cabeza." Admitió el hombre, resignándose ante el hecho de que no se desharía de ninguna de las dos en ningún momento pronto.

Una parte de él aun estaba incrédulo de la situación actual de la familia de su compañera de equipo. Haruno Sakura ahora era conocida como Eien Sakura dado que su padre había renunciado a sus derechos y se había marchado de la casa hacía ya más de un año.

No había que confundir, no se había marchado de la casa como lo había hecho Inuzuka Roin, al grito de lo insoportable que era su esposa y corriendo a la libertad de las praderas, lo hizo tras soportar de un año con su esposa como shinobi y su hija con problemas psicológicos y mentales. El hombre tras un tiempo llegó a aceptar que podía hacer poco y nada por las mujeres, ambas capaces de sustentarse económicamente y defenderse, no faltaba amor pero no vivían en el mismo plano. Habían llegado a un acuerdo donde él renunciaba a los derechos y se marcaba de la ciudad para ser protegido de los potenciales enemigos de su esposa e hija, ambas tomando el apellido de la madre por la misma razón, ahora antes de que pudieran hacerse de enemigos.

Lo difícil había sido explicarle a la chica que realmente su padre se había ido, lo bueno es que la chica luego de salir de su confusión solo asintió con una sonrisa y siguió en el trabajo de estudiar un nuevo iryo-jutsu.

"Deberás acostumbrarte, yo soy testaruda, Sakura-chan está en otra escala por completo, tras dos años ya deberías haberlo notado." Frunció el ceño la rubia mujer mientras ponía el agua al fuego para el té. "Es sobre eso que vengo a hablar precisamente."

El hombre apretó los labios en una estricta línea, la mandíbula cuadrada dando el gesto una visión de molestia evidente. No le gustaba dar explicaciones aun cuando sabía que debía hacerlo, y presentía que esta charla sería pura explicación y poca tranquilidad, una parte de él desearía que estuviera la chica con él, siempre lograba distraer a la mujer. Tristemente por muy tentador que sonara, saltar por la ventana era indigno y hundiría aun más su reputación de lo que ya estaba después de lidiar tanto tiempo con la mujer de cabello rosa.

"Vaya al punto, no tengo tiempo para tonterías."

"¿Al punto? Las mujeres Eien seremos un dolor de cabeza, pero las mujeres Haruno son famosas porque su testarudez solo es rivalizada por los hombres Nara. De alguna forma u otra Sakura parece haberte elegido, por ende, mejor prepararme para lo que vendrá."

La miró un momento, luego dos, su rostro transformándose en una oda a la incredulidad. ¿La mujer estaba en su sano juicio? Su hija apenas había pasado el cumpleaños número 15 hacía unos meses, no llegaba a los 16 siquiera y ya estaba estableciendo que él y su hija...

No podía pensarlo, eso estaba mal, mal, mal. Él era un bastardo posesivo, Sakura era un rayo de sol en medio del crudo invierno para él, su incapacidad de sentir negatividad la hacía sincera y exuberante, llena de vida, y él era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer compartir su 'Rayo de Sol', eso no significaba que de repente en 2 años se convirtiera en hombre de familia o algo así, solo que ningún otro hombre podría serlo... (Al menos no con su alumna).

Comenzaba a temer sus propios pensamientos...

De todas formas, estaba mal. Solo esperaba que no tuviera razón al compararse con los hombres Nara, esos eran de temer, especialmente Nara Shukaku como Comandante Jonin.

"Ugh. No se olvide de que es mi trabajo el trato psicológico de los presos. Lo que me está sugiriendo no es en absoluto legal, quiero que sepa que no veo a su hija de esa forma." Admitió, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda ante la idea, estaba mal... mal mal mal.

¿Cuantas veces había dicho mal? ¡Mal!

"Aun no, y eso es porque Sakura es una niña aun." Admitió la mujer que vio el agua antes de preparar la tetera con las hojas secas. "Pero si no te has dado cuenta, vive contigo, duerme contigo en tu cama, prepara tu comida, lava tu ropa y adora el suelo que pisas, nosotras también somos posesivas, así que te voy sugiriendo que si vas a romperle el corazón lo hagas ahora mientras puedes, luego será muy tarde."

¿Romperle el corazón a Sakura? En realidad esperaba más que fuera al revés, su apego a la chica no era normal, no era sano sin importar como lo mirara, realmente debía reconsiderar toda su relación desde el primer momento, al punto que comenzaba a pensar juego sucio de parte de la Godaime.

"No pensaría en romperle el corazón, solo no creo que sea sano para nadie que cree este tipo de apegos tan fácil con la gente. Más considerando la situación precaria en la que se encuentra."

"Su situación no es precaria." Interrumpió la mujer previendo donde iría todo el tema. "Sakura es perfectamente capaz de distinguir el bien del mal aunque tenga una visión muy parcial al asunto. Considerando que somos Shinobi, más me preocupa no ser abuela muy pronto."

"¿Como está tan segura de una respuesta afirmativa?" El gesto de disgusto era evidente en la expresión de él ante la conversación, era como una charla de locos, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, la mujer acabaría por creer lo que deseara sin importar las consecuencias.

"Sakura duerme en tu cama con Hiru-sama y O-Sasori, no trates de negarlo que tienes aun viscosidad en tu brazo." Aclaró señalando precisamente la desagradable y pegajosa humedad que lo marcaba, causando que fuera a la pileta a tratar de quitarla de inmediato. "Aceptemos que si eso no es amor, no sé que lo sea. Solo a Sakura-chan le permites salirse con la suya constantemente." La afirmación fue recibida con una expresión de mala gana. "Pero eso no era lo único que quería decirte..."

"¡Mama!" Hablando de cosas viscosas, de la habitación salía Sakura con su pijama de pequeñas hormigas, entre sus brazos saludaba su querida invocación con forma de sanguijuela. Babosa, pegajosa, brillante y de muchos dientes con pequeños ojos negros en la parte superior.

"Mebuki-san." Saludó el ser moviendo las hileras de dientes, causando que incluso Ibiki se pasara la mano por su brazo ante la idea de ser succionado por algo así. El cuerpo de esta sanguijuela era capaz de cubrir todo su brazo con facilidad con su metro de largo y unos 40 cm de diámetro, la sola idea le daba escalofríos.

"Sakura-chan, Hiru-sama, buenos días, traje la ensalada de Col para el mediodía. Tsunade-sama dijo que hoy no vayas, debería estar llegando Uzumaki Naruto a la ciudad así que en la tarde deberán tener una prueba para conformar equipo en el campo de entrenamiento número 3." Explicó la mujer, ganando que el enorme hombre se diera vuelta para mirarla con sorpresa y resentimiento.

"Debería haber empezado por ese anuncio, ¿no cree?" Gruñó el hombre. "Primero el chico Nara y ahora Hatake y Uzumaki. Espero sepas que no aceptaré que desarmen mi equipo para conformar nuevamente el de Hatake."

La historia con la testarudez del Nara menor había empezado hacía ya un año prácticamente. Por alguna razón el chico se sentía responsable del fallo en la misión de recuperación del Uchiha cuando este se marchó de la aldea. Había estado decidido a disculparse con Sakura, pero la chica al no recordarlo había conseguido eludirlo. O mejor dicho, él creyó que ella lo estaba ignorando a propósito por lo que tardó mucho tiempo en confrontarla de forma directa.

* * *

 _Estaban entrando a la aldea tras una larga misión en la frontera para recolectar información de los espías de otras aldeas. Esas misiones se daban cada medio año y podían llegar a tardar entre una semana y un mes dependiendo cuantos espías debían contactar. En este caso tenían que ponerse al día con cinco, por lo que tardaron 16 días entre los viajes a diferentes puntos de referencia y los encuentros. Pero finalmente, habían llegado a Konoha, Sakura por una vez caminando mientras Kiiromaru iba delante, ya que el cánido había sido la clave de rastreo en todo el camino asegurando un paso franco en la entrada una vez hubieran firmado el ingreso._

 _El hombre con decisión posó la mano en el hombro de la chiquilla indicando que en un momento la encontraría, cuando acabara de arreglar los papeles de ingreso con Izumo y Kotetsu. Claro que cuando se puso a hablar con el 'dúo disparate' no sabía que al darse vuelta encontraría una escena que no le agradara nada, o al menos no más de lo habitual cuando se trataba de su pequeña compañera._

 _"¡Sakura! ¡¿Hasta cuando me ignorarás?!" El grito le hizo dar vuelta para ver que pasaba, pero siendo detenido por los dos hombres más jóvenes para su fastidio: Habían dejado pasar a la más joven porque él tenía sus papeles y ella tenía a su compañero animal para identificarla, él no tenía la misma suerte._

 _"¡Aléjate de Sakura, Nara!" Trató de advertirle, pero a la distancia, su advertencia cayó a oídos sordos._

 _"¡Ni siquiera me has permitido disculparme! ¡Hice lo que pude!" Los ojos castaños del Nara se veían enmarcados por enormes ojeras por falta de sueño, incluso se le veía un cierto desgaste que era innegable. El chico acercándose lentamente como una mosca a la luz, no sabía si era él la presa o el cazador, pero si los imbéciles de Kamizuki y Hagane no terminaban de una vez con la aprobación juraba que verían el fondo del río muy pronto._

 _Sakura por un instante se giró a verlo, luego al chico de coleta, de regreso a él, su confusión evidente antes de señalarse a si misma._

 _"¿Me hablas a mi?" Con decir eso fue suficiente, el perro enorme enredándose para cubrir su cuerpo en pose defensiva._

 _Por suerte, el chico no era el más inteligente de su año por nada, la pregunta le hizo detenerse, analizar la situación, los ojos castaños moviéndose de un lado a otro para analizar si había otros presentes allí que pudiera intervenir antes de alzar las manos, por un instante viendo la irracional expresión en el rostro del jefe de Interrogación y Tortura para luego mostrarse lo menos amenazante que le fuera posible ante el perro._

 _"Tu eres Sakura, ¿no?" Preguntó el chico probando terreno, cambiando la táctica por completo, dando otro paso antes de detenerse para ver a la que fue su compañera de academia, repentinamente mostrando su sorpresa al notar que ahora le llevaba media cabeza de estatura, realmente no había crecido en estatura, a pesar de tener un cuerpo fibroso y desarrollado de cintura pequeña y caderas amplias._

 _Su respuesta fue un asentimiento lento, la confusión y curiosidad siendo evidentes en su mirada._

 _"Eien Sakura. Y tu eres del clan Nara... Tu coleta te delata." Admitió señalando el cabello del chico._

 _"No hay tiempo para tonterías, vamos, niña." Gruñó el animal, comenzando a empujarla desde la cintura con la cabeza para asegurarse de que comenzara a caminar nuevamente, alejándola del chico al cual no le dirigió una segunda mirada, sin registrar el grito desesperado con el que la saludó. "Nada de amigos nuevos, hay que ir a ver a Mebuki-san para que sepa que has regresado a la aldea."_

 _"¡Mama!" Asintió ella con una sonrisa, dejando que el animal la guíe lejos del recién conocido, el cual se giró al ver que finalmente habían dejado ingresar a Morino Ibiki, el cual caminó a él a paso determinado, en parte intimidando al chico pero la testarudez y determinación del Nara siendo más fuerte que sus deseos de salir corriendo._

 _"No vuelvas a buscar a Sakura, ella no te necesita en su vida, no te recuerda."_

 _El adolescente lo miró, indeciso sobre como abordar el tema. No por nada era un prodigio, pero sabía a la perfección que si se comparaba contra un hombre una década y media mayor que él con más experiencia, él sería quien perdiera en esta charla. Por eso en lugar de discutir lo mejor que pudo hacer fue asentir, su mirada de ojos entrecerrados y apariencia aburrida posándose en el rostro del hombre para analizar exactamente su reacción cuando tuviera más tiempo, buscando reconocer los gestos y grabarlos en su memoria._

 _"¿Por que no me recuerda? Ha sido mi compañera en la Academia durante años... esperaría que me recuerde." Preguntó desviando la pregunta por términos más amables. Igual, sin importar lo amables que fueran los términos, era frustrante para el enorme hombre que lo veía como una molestia. Habían tenido cuidado de que no la vieran, llegaba temprano, partían en la madrugada, solo se reportaba con él y el único miembro de los viejos novatos que le veía con frecuencia era Inuzuka, que junto con su familia la habían aceptado casi como miembro honorario del clan dado que tenía un compañero de ellos a su lado el cual regresaba a menudo a los terrenos._

 _"Lo único que necesitas saber es que fue un 'regalo' de Uchiha..."_

 _Dicho eso vio al chico cerrar los puños en frustración, probablemente siendo carcomido por una nueva culpa que él no entendía ni pretendería entender._

 _"No me rendiré tan fácil, recuperaré a Sakura en mi vida." Sentenció el chico antes de marcharse sin dejar que Ibiki comentara nada._

 _Comenzaba a creer que ya no le respetaban como antes._

* * *

"No esperaría que lo hicieras." Admitió la mujer rubia que ponía una taza de té frente a Sakura la cual se sentaba en la mesa conversando por lo bajo con la 'desagradable' invocación. "Al menos hoy no tocaba el Rey Escorpión."

El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, no era para menos. Desde que había empezado a entrenar con Tsunade-sama la chica había conseguido un total de tres invocaciones, dos de las cuales desconocía el origen. La Reina Babosa, Katsuyu, entregado el pergamino por la misma Hokage; Hiru, la sanguijuela y O-Sasori, el gran escorpión o Rey Escorpión. Sakura realmente parecía amar a sus invocaciones, eso hacía algunos momentos incómodos, como la vez que abrió la puerta del baño para darse un baño y vio salir al escorpión con una toalla en lo que suponía podría haber sido su cintura...

Aun dudaba el como había logrado anudar la toalla considerando la falta de pulgares opuestos o mejor dicho pedipalpos. De una forma u otra, el arácnido había usado su baño para... ¿bañarse? Y con completo descaro se paseaba en su cara.

"Por eso es que vine a esta hora... Inuzuka Tsume nos espera en el campo de su clan para iniciar a Sakura como miembro honorario." Al decir esto el hombre se frotó el rostro, extendiendo su mano para abrir la arrocera que tenía los granos calientes, sirviendo para la más joven y para si mismo a sabiendas que Mebuki habría ingerido ya el alimento matutino.

"No sé si eso es bueno o malo, aclárame la lógica tras eso."

"Sakura-chan usa el apellido Eien que es el mío de soltera, pero no tenemos clan, igual que los Morino al ser solo dos podría considerarsenos como una familia solamente. Si bien la opción de casarla con alguien eludiría el problema central, ella no sería feliz y si algo aprendí de mi propia madre es a cuidar y priorizar la felicidad de mi hija. De momento estamos bien, pero tarde o temprano algún enemigo de fuera de Konoha escuchará de la presencia de sobrevivientes del clan... lo mejor que podemos hacer es esconderla a simple vista." Trató de explicar pensativa. "Los Senju son un clan grande, pero no tienen marcas distintivas, la mayoría ramificándose en familias menores, mi esposo de parte de su madre es Senju, tu mismo eres descendiente de una rama lejana del clan Sarutobi que tampoco tiene rasgos distintivos... Si Sakura obtiene las marcas del clan Inuzuka, junto con Kiiromaru, nadie sería capaz de saber que en realidad pertenece a otro clan."

"Y es una movida segura en el juego político." Agregó él.

"Tsunade-sama ha dicho que Danzo ha ido a ella pidiendo que Sakura comience a entrenar con el Ansatsu Butai que está a su mando, al negarse ella la siguiente defensa es su familia, un clan numeroso como el Inuzuka serviría de respaldo por encima de una simple chunin. Y siendo de la graduación del segundo hijo de la hembra Alfa de los Inuzuka, eso asegura el apoyo de los Aburame y la posición favorable de los Hyuga." No iba a negar lo evidente, la ventaja política estaba realmente allí.

"Detesto cuando tienen razón..." Murmuró el hombre cruzándose de brazos apenas un momento antes de que un par de ojos verdes se centrara en él al igual que unos pequeños y acuosos ojos negros, luego a donde había depositado el tazón de arroz. Con un suspiro resignado sacó un frasco con salsa agridulce y lo puso junto al arroz frente a la chica, sacudiendo unas semillas de sésamo encima y dejando que ella hiciera nadar los granos en salsa, arruinando el perfecto plato de gohan con ella. "Ya bastante la tenía que compartir con el mocoso, si oficialmente es parte de su familia es posible que tenga que asistir a las reuniones de clan."

"O podemos pintar una diana en su espalda y anunciar a todos que ella es la heredera del clan Eien. Como consuelo no se casará con el chico Uchiha, entonces hubiera sido complicado, los dos últimos herederos de dos clanes prácticamente extintos... nadie sale ganando de una unión así."

La expresión del hombre ciertamente describía su opinión sobre el tema de Sakura casada con Uchiha, cualquier Uchiha, así Itachi decidiera regresar y por algún milagro le perdonaran la vida, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, pero teniendo acceso a los archivos privados de la aldea tras ser el principal interrogador en los últimos 8 años, era perfectamente consciente que si alguien le ponía las manos a alguno de los Uchiha los ancianos iban a insistir que ella fuera usada para reproducción.

Eso no le daba consuelo tampoco.

"Te gusta." Sentenció la mujer con una sonrisa de picardía.

"No me gusta." Ladró cortante, escupiendo algo del té que se encontraba en su boca.

"Te gusta." Insistió solo para que el hombre volviera a negar.

"No me gusta, no me puede gustar, es una tontería, soy un hombre adulto." Trató de excusarse. "Claro que no me gusta, bordearía lo ilegal si lo hiciera."

La mujer dio una media sonrisa, sabiendo que el hombre ni la estaba mirando mientras ella iba a su hija, ofreciéndole pickles de pepinillo para agregar a la sopa agridulce de arroz que había hecho de su desayuno. Mebuki no era tan distraída y atada al deber como era Ibiki, sabía a la perfección que Sakura estaba mirándolo divertida por lo bajo.

La gente olvidaba que no tener sentimientos negativos no significaba ser incapaz de engaño o de astucia, solo que no lo haría con odio o miedo, que era difícil ser intimidada, que se emocionaría más fácil con cosas alegres y le costaría entender las cosas tristes o malas.

En ningún momento eso significaba ser tonto, hasta comenzaba a creer que Sakura era más perceptiva de lo que dejaba ver.

"En serio, imposible... no me gusta." La chica alzó los ojos verdes para toparse con unos similares en el rostro de su madre, otorgándole una sonrisa baja de complicidad y gesticulando con los labios _'Lo intentaste'._

"Está bien, señor 'no me gusta', a ti no te gustará, pero tu a ella si, pero como no te gusta, no te importará que Sakura-chan se junte con los chicos de su edad, ya sabes, tarde o temprano deberá encontrar alguien a quien si le guste." El brillo burlón en los ojos de la mujer pasaron desapercibidos por el hombre cicatrizado que parecía demasiado ocupado centrado en sus problemas personales.

"Claro que no, Sakura-chan prácticamente vive conmigo, no puede tener novio mientras viva bajo el mismo techo."

"¿Recuerdas que técnicamente sus cosas están en casa todavía?"

"Bueno, habrá que ir a buscarlas, pero mientras viva..."

"Iré a casa de Kiba-kun a ver a Tsume-sama para las marcas..." Avisó la chica decidiendo interrumpir a los dos 'adultos responsables'. "¿Que opinas, Ibiki-kun? ¿Me quedarán bonitas?" Preguntó tocando con un dedo una de esas mejillas sonrosadas, causando el sonrojo del hombre mayor y un gruñido que no parecía ni afirmativo ni negativo, pero el semblante de Sakura parecía haber recibido respuesta afirmativa. "Me cambiaré y me iré, nos vemos."

"¿Necesito aclarar que no te desharás de ella tan fácilmente?" Preguntó la mujer rubia, cruzando sus brazos para demostrar que lo que vendría sería probablemente un tema un poco más serio que ella burlándose de la poco ortodoxa relación que tenía con su subordinada.

"Lo supongo, pero trataré de retrasar cualquier cosa seria lo más posible, ambos sabemos que no soy el más experimentado, todas mis relaciones han tenido la seriedad de un encuentro nocturno con alguna civil para no alzar rumores." Admitió sin pena alguna. Lo cierto es que era muy difícil establecer una relación seria con alguien que no estuviera en la misma línea de trabajo, pero a menos que de repente fuera gay, el porcentaje de mujeres en las fuerzas armadas era mucho menor que el de los hombres y ni estaba considerando las mujeres que jugaban por el lado de interrogación y tortura.

"Piénsalo o si no le diré si no quiere ir a conocer a los Aburame... apuesto que se lleva perfectamente con el hijo de Shibi-san. Imagínate, él controlando insectos y ella con invocaciones de Babosas, Escorpiones y Sanguijuelas... estoy segura que..."

"¡No me gusta!" A pesar de la negación por inercia se detuvo a pensar un momento. "¿No irás a la introducción de Sakura al clan Inuzuka?"

"No puedo, el rito es un secreto de clan, así que..." La mujer miró el suelo, por un momento dejando ver su frustración antes de sonreír de forma poco convincente, alzando una mano en despedida, dejando por fin a solas el hombre frente a...

"Hiru-sama..."


	5. Demofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Demofobia: Aversión a las Multitudes  
** _Actuamos como si olvidáramos lo importante_

"¿No hay mucha gente?" Preguntó el hombre de cabello gris plateado, mirando desde la ventana al interior del despacho de la Hokage donde se libraba una batalla épica que no había visto en años, al menos él, porque Shizune que ya estaba acostumbrada al choque de estos dos equipos en particular acababa de poner a Tonton en manos de Tsunade viendo que ese era el lugar más seguro de la sala.

¿Cómo era que nuevamente estaban en estas?

Morino Ibiki gritando algo a Tsunade, estando de frente en el escritorio, a su lado se encontraba el jonin Hyuga Neji tratando de hacerlo retroceder y que respetara a la Hokage. Unos pasos más atrás lloraban su juventud Maito Gai y Rock Lee mientras Tenten era retenida por una mujer rubia que Kakashi nunca había visto hasta ahora. En un rincón podía ver dos perros enormes negando con la cabeza a lo que no se decidía si era Inuzuka Tsume o Kiba (De espaldas todos los Inuzuka le parecían igual).

Cerca de la puerta, presenciando la batalla campal estaba Naruto, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari, el primero habiendo sido citado por la Hokage, los otros dos a punto de entregar unos papeles cuando el enorme grupo shinobi había tirado abajo la puerta del despacho.

"¡SE CALLAN!" El golpe en el escritorio puso énfasis en la orden de la líder de la aldea que miraba a todos con ojos miel amenazantes. "¡Me tienen cansada! ¡Yo doy las órdenes y he decidido que VA A TOMAR LA PRUEBA!"

"¡No puede hacerlo sin Kiiromaru!" Ah, era Inuzuka Kiba el que se encontraba allí.

"¡No la quiero con ese idiota de Hatake en el equipo!" No sabía quien era esa señora rubia, pero estaba seguro que se encogería en su asiento si alguna vez la debía ver de frente.

"¡Es el futuro de MI equipo del que habla!" Pocas veces había visto tan molesto a Ibiki, en general era más controlador y le gustaba la tortura psicológica, pero la mirada que cargaba prometía violencia física en cualquier momento.

"¡ME VALE POCO! ¡SE CALLAN O LOS ARROJO POR LA VENTANA!" El silencio repentino inundó el lugar, dejando el grupo grande bajo la atenta mirada de la Hokage que sostenía al cerdo que chillaba tratando de recriminar a los ruidosos en una mano. "Por última vez, la decisión no la toman ustedes, no, tu tampoco, Morino." Lo último lo dijo con una mirada entrecerrada dirigida al hombre antes de volver al grupo. "Acepto que al ser su compañero ninken Kiiromaru debe participar, pero hasta ahí llega mi consideración, ahora salgan que aun debo hablar con Naruto y Shikamaru."

La multitud comenzó a salir murmurando el acuerdo, el primero siendo el ninken color canela que parecía tener un destino claro. Siguiéndolo estaba el Inuzuka seguido por la mujer de traje chunin que llevaba a su viejo amigo y rival de la oreja, tras ellos Rock Lee era arrastrado por su compañera de célula y cerrando la marcha el jonin de ojos blancos del equipo, ante la vista de tranquilidad Shizune tomó a Tonton en brazos y también marchó para asegurarse que todos hubieran salido del lugar. Al final la sala quedó vacía casi, salvo por los que ya tenía previsto estarían allí y, para su extrañeza, Morino Ibiki que miraba desde su impresionante estatura a la Hokage con un gesto amenazador.

"Dilo, sé que tienes algo que decir..." Susurró resignada, inclinándose en un vago intento de ver a los más jóvenes detrás del hombre, pero debiendo aceptar que para hacerlo debería quitarlo de en medio.

"Conozco a Hatake más de lo que cree, así que haré un trato... Si MI compañera logra tomar uno de los cascabeles, entonces ella se queda conmigo y será miembro del Senjutsu Butai como vengo reclamando hace rato." Determinó poniendo una mano desafiante en el escritorio, la guerra de miradas subiendo en tono antes de que la mujer asintiera.

"Como dije, el resultado determinará el estatus del equipo... para bien o para mal." La respuesta fue suficiente como para conformarlo de momento, decidido a regresar a su trabajo habitual.

Naruto era despistado, a veces atolondrado, ruidoso e impredecible, pero nadie podía realmente llamarlo tonto, al menos no a nivel emocional. Era perfectamente capaz de leer el desafío en las miradas del joven Nara y el viejo que les tomó el primer examen chunin cuando el segundo pasó a su lado para ir a la puerta.

"Bueno, Naruto... ya escuchaste, no le hagas perder esa apuesta a la Hokage."

A veces lamentaba no recordar el apodo de 'Legendaria Perdedora' de la mujer Senju, luego de esta vez nunca más le quitaría valor.

* * *

Empezando por el hecho de 'sabía que algo me olvidaba', nuevamente todo estaba mal...

Por suerte, conociendo a Ibiki, ella también decidió ir a presenciar la pelea desde temprano para poder atestiguar las habilidades de Naruto, Kakashi y...

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" El rubio la iba a dejar sorda antes de los 60 años y la verdad que no estaba tan lejos de la edad como para arriesgar sus tímpanos en nombre de Konoha.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que... Sakura no recordaba quien era el rubio.

Estuvo tentada de correr a detenerlo antes de que Ibiki le interrumpiera, sin embargo, el hombre no se interpuso, la media sonrisa que demostraba que conocía su preocupación pero no intervendría. Luego se dio cuenta la razón: Aunque no se sintiera amenazada, él mismo la había entrenado para que cualquiera que se le acercara sin permiso y no fuera él, Kiiromaru o Mebuki sufriera las consecuencias.

Consecuencias que notó al ver al chico ser estrellado deliberadamente contra uno de los postes del campo de entrenamiento número 3, allí mismo antes de que se pudiera poner de pie el ninken lo amarró para su horror.

"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura, él es Kiiroi y seremos tus compañeros! Quizá..."

"Como si este mocoso pudiera seguirnos el ritmo..." Bufó el perro, que al ver al chico abrir la boca para comentar ajustó las cuerdas y la pasó por la boca de este para asegurarse que no dijera nada más, desde la distancia el hombre cicatrizado pudo ver al perro acercarse al chico para susurrarle algo al oído.

Quizá nunca supiera que le dijo, pero ciertamente había funcionado como prevención, recordaría esto cuando sacara la comida para la cena, ese perro se merecía un extra.

"Así que deberé pelear contra ambos..." Comentó una voz desde una rama, inclinándose para poder ver a los dos adolescentes. De un salto se puso al nivel del suelo para poder saludar. "Sakura-chan, a ti también hace mucho que no te..."

"¡No quiero!" Se escuchó a la chica, que sin siquiera mirarlo dos veces había caminado a Ibiki.

"¿Eh? Sakura-chan..." El hombre llamó con un tono de haber sido rechazado por primera vez en su vida directo en su rostro. A pesar del gesto gracioso, quedando su brazo en el aire y el aire de depresión que lo rodeó no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa satisfecha del jefe ANBU de Interrogación, sonrisa que no le sentó nada bien. De hecho, viendo a la chica con un uniforme de ese departamento el cual le quedaba varios talles demasiado grande, presentía que lo que encontraría al tratar de deducir lo que había hecho en los últimos dos años no le agradaría en absoluto.

Aun peor fue cuando notó como la chica se abrazó a la cintura del hombre que ni siquiera bajó la vista para reconocer su presencia. No sabía si se trataba de una ilusión, pero pudo notar el rápido movimiento en los labios del hombre moreno quien daba instrucciones.

"¡Sakura!" Exclamó la Hokage para que la chica detuviera su andar a pocos pasos del más alto de los hombres. "Debes hacer la prueba de todas formas, así que ve, tu y Naruto se enfrentarán a Kakashi... por cierto, debes soltar primero a Naruto."

Risas rodearon el lugar escapando de la boca de la mujer rubia mientras la chica de cabello rosa señalaba con un dedo acusador a la Hokage al mismo tiempo que le obedecía, caminando como un cangrejo hasta estar junto al rubio para liberarlo, la mirada determinada posándose en el jonin antes de cruzarse frente a él de brazos, aun un mohín en los labios a la espera.

"Este lugar me trae bastantes recuerdos-dattebayo..." Comentó el rubio frotándose los brazos antes de caminar al frente de los tres postes, la chica quedando detrás sin poder recordar nada de este lugar salvo el hecho de haber estado allí en algún momento aunque no sabía que hizo allí.

"Aa, pensándolo bien este fue su primer campo de entrenamiento, ¿no es cierto?." Admitió Hatake. "Que recuerdos nostálgicos."

El hombre se quedó viendo a sus alumnos, recordando lo que fueron en la antigüedad, uno no parecía haber cambiado en nada, solo siendo un poco más alto, incluso en su gusto por el naranja ahora usaba un pantalón naranja y chaqueta haciendo juego con vivos negros, incluso el mismo corte de cabello y la sonrisa deslumbrante seguían presentes. Todo lo contrario a la chica que a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía haberse desarrollado para otorgarle una figura de mujer, aunque menuda y... si había crecido algo de estatura, realmente no lo notaba. Parecía que hubiera sido estancada en su pre-adolescencia a pesar de que sus rasgos habían madurado y ahora eran adornados por dos triángulos rojos. Debería averiguar por que portaba la marca del clan Inuzuka.

"Dai Nana, eramos un buen equipo." Murmuró con nostalgia Naruto bajo el escrutinio de Kakashi mientras Sakura observaba el lugar curiosa, sin notar el momento que estaban compartiendo los dos hombres.

"Teníamos a Sasuke con nosotros entonces."

Como si ese nombre fuera la magia faltante, corriendo de entre los árboles llegó Kiiromaru nuevamente, mordiendo sin siquiera pensarlo el trasero de Kakashi que dio un salto en alto, girándose para ver al perro que se iba con un trozo de tela en la boca directo a Sakura que fue adornada por una amplia sonrisa, abriendo los brazos para darle la bienvenida al perro del cual se abrazó, aun ignorando a los otros dos miembros del Nana Han.

Si no fuera porque esas expresiones son muy complicadas en los perros casi pareciera que el animal estaba mirándole satisfecho de haber logrado un mordisco.

Y no era para menos, cuando apartó la mirada del perro que había interrumpido su lectura del nuevo libro de Jiraiya-sama notó la nube negra en torno a los pensamientos de Naruto y la distracción de la chica que no parecía registrar su existencia desde que había llegado salvo para decir que no quería hacer la prueba con él.

"Parece que el nombre de Sasuke sigue siendo taboo para Naruto." Comentó solo para girarse a Sakura, la cual no parecía registrar tampoco el recuerdo de Sasuke. Esto le sonaba a gato encerrado, algo que confirmó al mirar a la Hokage la cual negó con la cabeza en seña de que no siguiera insistiendo. De su chaleco sacó dos cascabeles, haciéndolos sonar antes de mostrarlo a los dos (tres, debía recordar que ahora Sakura tenía un compañero extra) "Bueno, veamos cuanto han crecido. Aun desean buscar a Sasuke, ¿cierto?"

"¡Por eso continué mi entrenamiento-dattebayo!" Exclamó el rubio al mismo tiempo que las tres presencias en la entrada del campo desaparecieron de un salto en diferentes direcciones para no estar en medio del desafío.

"Las reglas son las mismas que cuando nos conocimos." Aclaró atándolos en su cintura. "No me importa como lo hagan, solo traten de quitármelos. Si no..."

"... vienen con intención de asesinarme no serán capaces de quitármelos." Concluyó Naruto que parecía ser el único que prestaba atención allí, ya comenzaba a irritarle que Sakura pareciera estar atrapando mariposas con la mente.

"Presta atención, niña." Gruñó el animal que movió la nariz solo una vez, captando el olor de Kakashi.

"Exacto. Si no me atacan con todo lo que tienen no lo lograrán. Tienen hasta el amanecer. Muy bien, comencemos..."

"Esta vez no irá a pelear mientras lee ese libro, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?" El rubio desafiante se ajustó el hitai-ate listo para atacar, Sakura por el otro lado se ajustó los guantes que eran casualmente iguales a los de Ibiki. De hecho, sobre el uniforme gris tenía una chaqueta larga negra que en parte le recordaba al sobretodo negro del interrogador.

"Morino-san te ha comprado unos propios, hime. Si ve que sigues usando los suyos se molestará." Se escuchó desde el costado de la pelirrosa, pero no era Kiiromaru, por el contrario, el perro empezó a gruñir a una mancha negra en la tierra mientras la chica solo seguía sonriendo en gesto relajado.

"Sasori-O, no deberías renegar tanto..."

"Esta vez presiento que me deberé poner más serio." Admitió antes de destapar el ojo del Sharingan a lo que la chica se le quedó mirando, era extraña la forma en que parecía enfocarse en el ojo rojo, su expresión yendo de la confusión a la alegría y de regreso a una negación suave.

"Sasori-O, Nii-san tenía ojos bonitos como ese, ¿verdad? Lo recuerdo..."

"Sakura-chan, debes enfocarte en la pelea, recuerda que debes demostrar tus habilidades a la Hokage y no puedes defraudar a Morino-san."

"Aa." Asintió lentamente, de ambos lados bajo el cinto que sostenía su camisa desplegó dos pergaminos a ambos lados. Y los volvió a guardar, realmente estaba indecisa o quizá... "Creo que me dejé los Kunai en casa." Comentó dando la espalda a la pelea del maestro y el alumno que se había apurado en atacar aun antes de la señal, no tan diferente de la primera vez que hacía la prueba.

En un momento se giró al registrar un '¡YA!', pero se quedó con Kiiromaru, ambos viendo el campo vacío mientras el chico rubio miraba en todas direcciones.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ayúdame a buscar a Kaka-sensei!" Reclamó el chico, caminando a ella, la cual alzó un poco la cabeza para ver si captaba el olor antes de alzar el brazo indicando en dirección al suelo unos metros por delante. El chico Uzumaki en su gran sabiduría sin dudarlo se inclinó sobre donde había sido indicada la presencia de Kakashi y comenzó a mover la tierra.

Mientras, del otro lado del claro, la Hokage, su asistente, su antiguo compañero de equipo, la antigua compañera de equipo de su difunto prometido y el jefe de Interrogación y tortura observaban el naranja trasero del adolescente que trataba de cavar su camino hasta el maestro jonin.

"En serio, no sé que le enseñaste, Jiraiya." Comentó entre risas Tsunade que no podía creer lo que veía.

"Al menos yo le enseñé algo, tu alumna no se ha movido desde que llegó." Señaló confiado.

"Eso es porque está esperando que se den cuenta..." Aclaró la voz seria de Morino que estaba cruzado de brazos.

"Pueden pasar toda la noche allí que ella no se moverá a menos que sea necesario." Comentó entre risas Mebuki mientras observaba a su hija que solo miraba a Naruto hacer el ridículo. "Solo existe una persona capaz de hacer que se mueva fuera de lo estrictamente necesario." Lo segundo lo dijo mirando de reojo al hombre de cicatrices que bufó y apartó la mirada tratando de negar las indirectas de la mujer, antes de bufar al ver que ahora tenía la atención de las otras dos mujeres y por consiguiente la del Sage.

"Dejaré que vean lo que puede hacer, pero van a tener que respetar que han perdido." La sonrisa satisfecha y algo cariñosa de la mayor de las mujeres no ayudó a su humor, saltando sobre la rama de un árbol para tener una mejor visión antes de tomar un kunai y golpearlo una vez en el dorso de su mano donde la placa metálica estaba protegiendo sus nudillos.

Como por arte de magia la cabeza relajada de Sakura se alzó, sus ojos dirigiéndose al lugar donde podía oler rastros de Ibiki.

Le siguió un par de golpes más, algunos entendiendo que se trataba de un código.

"Apártate." Habló al fin, el semblante tanto más serio, los ojos verdes tomando un gesto afilado mientras observaba a ambos lados para tratar de detectar a donde se había movido el hombre antes de determinar que seguía bajo tierra solo que varios metros a la izquierda como si se estuviera burlando de Naruto. "Kiiromaru, ¡ahora!"

Lo que siguió estableció un momento de pánico para el antiguo equipo siete: El golpe en el suelo levantó la tierra formando lo que parecían pétalos de una flor, exponiendo al hombre que se encontraba agachado aparentemente leyendo. Iban a comentar algo sobre lo aterrador del momento pero no hubo tiempo, ella movió la nariz a los lados y Kiiromaru empezó la persecución con Sakura detrás.

"Godaime... parece que no solo le enseñaste a Sakura-chan técnicas médicas." Se lamentó el jonin que corría siendo perseguido por un perro.

"Esa fuerza y ese poder. Parece que se convertirá en una segunda Tsunade." Comentó el hombre de cabellera blanca para la diversión de la que fue su compañera.

"No solo eso es lo que sabe... Su jonin-sensei la ha educado bien." Comentó ella indicando a Ibiki que dio un par de golpes nuevamente seguido de un silbido, el compañero de Sakura dando un salto a un árbol y ella a otro opuesto, creando una formación triangular con Kakashi antes de empezar a hacer sellos con las manos.

"Kuchiyose: Sanbon'ashi no hikigaeru." Como bien se llamaba el jutsu, un sapo metálico de tres patas salió de la tierra tratando de atrapar al jonin y por un momento lo logró. Sin embargo, una nube de humo demostró que había usado una técnica de intercambio, dejando a la pelirrosa con las manos vacías nuevamente.

"Mi hija igual que todos en mi rama de la familia somos tipo genjutsu, pero tiene prohibido usar ese tipo de jutsu a menos que se le indique específicamente. Sakura-chan ha avanzado mucho desde el momento de destrucción de su segunda personalidad, sin embargo aun no entiende los límites, como no sufre ni recuerda el sufrimiento podría encerrar a alguien en un genjutsu destructivo, podría causar un daño irreparable a la mente de otras personas por el simple hecho de que no sabe que se siente el miedo." Lo dicho fue con un tono serio contrario a los chistes que venían haciendo hasta ahora por las habilidades de los adolescentes. "Eso la hace buena en interrogación, pero yo no la expondría tan fácil a usar ese tipo de ataques sin un indicador o que active el Haibu para poder controlarla."

"No es la primera vez que escucho de la 'colmena', ¿puedes explicarme o es tema de clan?" Preguntó el hombre, bajando la vista a la madre de la chica que ahora se refugiaba entre los árboles.

"Mi clan era conocido por poder acceder a un 'espacio común'. Ese espacio común se le llama Haibu. Aunque físicamente nos encontremos en un lugar, nuestra mente convive con otros. Sin embargo, de mi lado de la familia quedan muy pocos, de hecho, solo Sakura-chan y yo usamos la estampa de clan hoy día." Para demostrarlo se giró para que viera lo que alguna vez fue solo un círculo, ahora era una serpiente negra delineada en dorado que mordía su propia cola para formar el símbolo de eternidad, el ciclo interminable, el Ouroboros. "El de Sakura-chan es un poco diferente, ya saben..." Indicó sus propias mejillas para recordar que la chica había sido marcada como una Inuzuka, haciendo que se giraran para ver que efectivamente el Ouroboros rodeaba lo que parecía ser un mundo mordido por unos grandes colmillos blancos.

Era la tercera vez que la pelirrosa veía al rubio realizar el Kage Bunshin, comenzaba a creer que el chico no conocía mucha variedad de jutsus, este en particular no era precisamente útil considerando que la oscuridad ya había caído. Aun así con la capacidad olfativa que tenía a disposición era fácil detectar al jonin, la única complicación era que este no los encontrara primero.

Pero eran un buen dúo de rastreo, el tema era que el rubio no arruinara la emboscada...

Sonrió de lado, tenía un plan al fin.

"Voy a enseñaros algo. Conocimiento de tácticas ninja número 1: Taijutsu." Al escuchar eso se giró levemente al sitio donde su sensei se encontraba, encogiéndose de hombros para indicar que desconocía a que iba el tema mientras el rubio y el peliplata se dedicaban al intercambio de puños y patadas.

El hombre con cicatrices pareció entrar en conferencia con la mujer Eien antes de hacer una señal y unos golpes. Fue así como con decisión entabló una pelea de taijutsu, su estilo muy parecido a su maestra aunque con las modificaciones que le había introducido su sensei, sin recargarse tanto en los brazos si no que mezclando impredecibles golpes de las piernas, brazos, codos, sabiendo a la perfección que aunque no había asestado un golpe directo el roce de su codo en las costillas del jonin iba a dejar mínimo un gran morado o en el peor caso una costilla rota.

"Supongo que entenderán la herencia que tiene Sakura sobre sus hombros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la madre de la chica a los presentes, causando que incluso Ibiki apartara la mirada de la pelea aunque fuera solo por un instante. "Los Eien eran una rama de los Uchiha que era leal a Uchiha Madara pero no poseían el Sharingan, los Haruno eran un clan mercante leal al bajo mundo descendiendo lejanamente de los Senju. Antes que digan nada, sé que los clanes hoy día no son más que nombres bonitos, los Uchiha ya no existen y los Senju siguen siendo numerosos pero la mayoría eligió la vida civil, eso yo lo sé pero muchos fuera de las paredes de la aldea no lo saben. Sakura no va a poseer el Sharingan, igual que yo nunca seré jonin." Lo último lo dijo mirando a Tsunade para que entendiera: Era posible, pero la posibilidad era tan remota que no podían contar con ella.

"Alguien sabía esto." Habló de repente Ibiki sin perder el movimiento de las tres figuras por el bosque. "Alguien sabía que era posible y se deshizo de esa posibilidad. Si antes tenía una posibilidad en un millón, ahora el número se redujo a cero absoluto."

La Hokage recargó su espalda en el árbol debajo de Jiraiya, mordiendo su labio en un gesto pensativo y frustrado. Esa era la información faltante, pero a su vez abría todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades que no podía abordar.

"No creo que haya sido Sasuke entonces... él estaba buscando su familia, no creo que hubiera dañado a un miembro de esta aunque fuera muy lejano."

"Sea quien sea, esta persona está decidida a eliminar de raíz a los Uchiha, sin importar que no tengan el apellido siquiera. Debe ser alguien que no los conociera lo suficientemente bien como para tardar años en localizar a los 'No-Uchiha', ¿donde se localizan los otros familiares?"

"Nadeshiko no Sato... está en una isla cerca de la frontera de lo que fue Usushiogakure no sato. Solo mujeres pueden ir allí."

"Mebuki-chan... espero sepas que en estos momentos desearía poder colgarte del cuello por guardar información." Admitió la Hokage.

"Renuncio." Se escuchó de repente cerca al grupo, en camino venía Sakura con paso pesado, desatando su bolsa de kunai, la muslera, desatando el hitai-ate.

"¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan?" La Hokage se acercó confusa, su Sensei se dio vuelta, por una vez tapándose el rostro pero Mebuki reconocía el gesto por haberlo visto un par de veces en privado, el hombre se estaba riendo.

"No sabía que para estar en equipos de más de dos había que jugar kancho." Declaró la chica colocando el hitai-ate abierto como un pañuelo en la cabeza imitando a su maestro antes de saltar a la espalda de este. "Haré el salteado de carne con enokitake." Declaró como motivación al hombre para que la sacara de allí, el cual no necesitó mucho más con el ofrecimiento de su platillo favorito.

"Antes debes darle a Tsunade-sama los cascabeles." Habló la madre divertida al ver lo fácil que la chiquilla podía controlar al enorme hombre, por suerte, ella también era lo suficientemente obediente como para detenerse y arrojar los cascabeles que tenía dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"¿Cuando los conseguiste?" Preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido.

"Yo no los conseguí, yo los reemplacé por otros, Kiiromaru se los sacó." Dio una media sonrisa, recordándoles a todos cuando el perro mordió al ex-ANBU. "No se olviden que mi mamá es experta en genjutsu, algo he aprendido." Aclaró como despedida, todos girándose a Mebuki para que explicara.

"El genjutsu lo puso en lugar cuando abrió los pergaminos, en otro momento si quieren les explico, pero ya debe ser las dos de la mañana y yo tengo sueño." Alzó una mano como saludo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la zona civil.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que Naruto y Kakashi hayan notado la ausencia de Sakura o de los cascabeles?" Preguntó Shizune por primera vez interviniendo, el cerdo entre sus brazos dormido hace largo rato.

"Pues... podemos sentarnos y esperar a ver cuanto tiempo tardan." Respondió divertida, acomodándose en la rama opuesta al hombre, dispuesta a ver hasta donde podían llegar esos dos.


	6. Metatesiofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Metatesiofobia: Aversión a los cambios  
** _No me atrevo a vivir como un ciego, cansado de ver sin tener sentido del tacto._ **  
**

 _"Espero que no te extrañe demasiado esto..."_

 _Observó a su alrededor, el lugar parecía una gran cámara de eterno blanco, no había norte, sur, ni siquiera parecía tener sombra propia. Sabía por lógica que se trataba de un sueño, no era para menos, después de todo las pesadillas eran parte de su vida._

 _Lo malo del sueño es que como en muchas ocasiones aunque escuchaba las palabras y creía reconocer esta misma voz de algún momento despierto, no era capaz de girarse para poder ver de quien se trataba. Como si estuviera atrapado en un Kagemane del clan Nara su cuerpo no le respondía a sus órdenes._

 _"Sé que no eres capaz de entenderlo de momento, pero esto no es completamente un sueño. Te mostraré otro de los mundos, hasta que no entiendas que esto es real no confiarás en mi y necesito tu completa confianza para lo que ocurrirá."_

 _Si el sujeto estaba esperando una respuesta se quedaría esperando un buen rato, después de todo, no podía hablar gracias a lo que fuera que hizo._

 _Solo segundos después el mundo blanco comenzó a tomar forma y color, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle realmente. Se encontraba parado en medio de una de las calles más transitadas, el lugar frente al que se encontraba parado era un puesto de Ramen llamado Ichiraku. Su cuerpo siendo dominado se sentó, encargando un tazón el cual casi no tocó, poco después de sentarse allí habían llegado Hatake y Uzumaki, teniendo abiertamente una charla privada de la cual pocos tendrían deseos de saber._

 _"¿Kakashi-sensei?"_

 _"¿Que ocurre, Naruto?"_

 _"Sakura-chan hoy estaba diferente..."_

 _"Ah, no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, han pasado unos años, vaya uno a saber que tipo de entrenamiento estuvo haciendo." El sujeto había mencionado que este no era su mundo, aunque en el suyo no se sabía abiertamente el entrenamiento que hacía Sakura, no era exactamente secreto, menos ahora que la Godaime consideró que necesitaba mayor entrenamiento físico y había sido asignada una parte de la semana a los 'amorosos' cuidados de Maito. Pensándolo bien, por suerte cuando salía a entrenar con el maestro de Taijutsu regresaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no meterse en problemas._

 _"¿No estuvo con Tsunade-baachan?" Esa pregunta le llamó la atención. Sakura había estado con Tsunade-sama hacía mucho tiempo como para no saberlo._

 _"Tsunade-sama enseña sus técnicas de sanación en el hospital y tiene una chica, creo que la conoces, Tenten, que hace de asistente junto a su aprendiz Shizune, en ningún momento me ha expresado conocer a Sakura, según sé tampoco ha tomado misiones. Para lo que importa, Sakura-chan ahora es una civil."_

 _"¿EH? ¡¿POR QUE?!"_

 _"Baja la voz, Naruto." Ordenó Hatake, apoyando los codos en la barra de forma pensativa. "¿No lo has notado? Sus movimientos eran apenas más fluidos que antes a pesar de ser más rápida, su cuerpo no parecía responder completamente, como si se pusiera deliberadamente frente a cada uno de mis ataques."_

 _"Haruno no es civil." Pudo intervenir finalmente. A su parecer era casi un insulto que implicaran que Sakura era civil, habían trabajado muy duro, la chiquilla había soportado sus métodos de entrenamiento durante años y seguía ahí, esta gente no parecía tener suficiente fe en su alumna. "Eso es todo lo que deben saber." Agregó antes de que arrojara el dinero para que Teuchi lo tomara cuando se acercara, parándose sin dirigir otra mirada, ni siquiera notando que la había llamado por su nombre de nacimiento. Ahora en general era conocida como Inuzuka Sakura por las marcas de su rostro. Claro, no era el único que se confundía con el cambio habiendo sido tan reciente..._

* * *

Estaba indeciso. Realmente estaba indeciso sobre que hacer con Hatake, Uzumaki y la psicótica de la Hokage.

¡¿Cómo se atrevían a enviar a Sakura-san a una misión SIN ÉL?! Apenas habían terminado la práctica el día anterior, por haber perdido la apuesta Tsunade-sama había aceptado que ella permanecería en resguardo de Interrogación y Tortura hasta nuevo aviso, ascendiendo de rango a Tokubetsu Jonin, Maestro Invocador. En realidad el ascenso de rango lo dio la Hokage para tratar de apaciguarle a él y evitar que Sakura fuera introducida como ANBU de buenas a primeras. De momento funcionaba, pero luego de esto, Ibiki definitivamente quería asegurarse que la chica tuviera sus horarios adaptados a los suyos para tratar de evitar que los idiotas trataran de intervenir.

Había ciertas cosas que podía aceptar: La extraña amistad de la chica con los Inuzuka, Lee y Aburame, la amistad con esos tres clanes naciendo de algo lógico como era su entrenamiento, sus invocaciones y el ninken que la acompañaba. En los tres casos tenía buenas amistades y relación algo infantil pero inocente y esos clanes no trataban de corromperla así que podía aceptar la relación como algo natural, ellos la dejaban ser y ella los dejaba ser a ellos. Una relación bastante similar a la del clan Lee era la que tenía con el maestro Maito Gai, por supuesto, a su forma también podía confiarla en manos de la Hokage, o eso creía. También, aunque no le gustara podía lidiar con su curiosa amistad con el heredero Nara, eso no le ayudaba en absoluto con su predicamento y lo ofendido que se sentía en nombre de Sakura.

Hatake y Uzumaki tardaron tres horas en notar que no se encontraba Sakura con ellos y una hora más para darse cuenta que Hatake no tenía los cascabeles con los que había iniciado la prueba. El rubio había recibido además de la lección en taijutsu una en genjutsu y en ninjutsu. A pesar de ello tardó demasiado en notar la ausencia de su compañera, solo haciéndolo cuando decidió usar su astucia para conseguir los cascabeles, logrando distraer por completo al jonin con una cita de la serie Icha Icha, usando el Oiroke no jutsu con una imagen de la mujer de la portada en uno de sus clones de sombras solo para tocar un cascabel y que este desapareciera.

Cuando O-Sasori había llegado con las noticias ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, Sakura se había sentado con su taza de té en la mesa mientras leía unos nuevos pergaminos de ninjutsu elemental aplicado a interrogación que revisaba en paralelo a un libro de psicología avanzada. Era de madrugada pero aun no habían terminado de solucionar el tema del insomnio así que habían adaptado los horarios a estas ocurrencias en las que Sakura no lograba conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se había reportado en la oficina como acostumbraba, pero por la tarde cuando Sakura debía ir a tomar su turno ella no apareció. Tres horas esperó, pero no hubo rastros de la pelirrosa.

Cuando llegó la noche y el departamento estaba cerrado y luces apagadas fue que decidió ir directo a la Mansión Hokage para asegurarse que Sakura siguiera allí, pero de camino encontró a Kiiromaru y a Mebuki que iban a reclamar a la Hokage nuevamente, esta vez por la ausencia de Sakura.

"¿Cómo que Sakura no está?" Preguntó Tsunade-sama en el momento que explicaron la ausencia de Sakura. "¿Cómo es que te encuentras aquí, Mebuki-chan? Tenías una misión, envié a..." Fue un segundo en que la mujer cerró los ojos y los apretó, quedando en esa posición hasta que sintió entrar el resto del equipo Gai a la sala. "Equipo Gai, sé que es improvisado ya que recién regresan de una misión, pero les encomendaré otra de salida inmediata para el equipo completo más Kiiromaru e Ibiki. Deberán viajar a Sunagakure como apoyo al equipo Kakashi que se encuentra en una misión de rescate. Posteriormente traer de regreso al equipo completo ya que sin saberlo secuestrario a la 'Haruno' equivocada."

"¡Si, Hokage-sama!" Declararon los dos jonin, más los tres chunin del equipo antes de que la madre de la tokujo 'extraviada' indicara a Kiiromaru que se acercara a ella.

"Necesitaré que me cargues tu, usaré el jutsu colmena para mantener el control de Sakura-chan el mayor tiempo posible." Explicó para que el cánido se inclinara y le dejara montarse a él.

"Esos mocosos son más idiotas de lo que pensaba." Aclaró Kiiromaru, la mujer en su lomo sin molestarse en ser pudorosa al quitarse el chaleco táctico y la camiseta azul de mangas largas para quedar con la camiseta de red y colocarse nuevamente el chaleco, al atravesar la puerta de la aldea arrojando la prenda que se había quitado a quien estuviera en la parada. Seguro que alguien luego se la devolvería, era solo que la tela que ella usaba era demasiado gruesa para el desierto. "¡Tiene las marcas del clan en la cara y no se dan cuenta que falta su compañero!"

"Ya, Kiiroi, tranquilo... vamos a rescatar a Sakura-chan y dar una patada en el trasero de Hatake por estúpido."

"Haz fila." Declaró a su lado el jefe de Interrogación y Tortura, el sobretodo de cuero ondeando con la velocidad a la que se movían, tras ellos el equipo Gai buscaba ponerse a la par.

"Mebuki-san, Morino-san." Llamó la atención de ellos Neji que señaló una rama con un listón de azul marino. "Es el de Sakura-san. Debe haber tratado de marcar un camino que recorrieron."

"Casi pareciera que estamos en una misión de rescate para recuperarla a Sakura-chan más que al Kazekage..." Murmuró Tenten observando la reacción de su compañero de célula el cual solo se encogió de hombros: No iba a negar la diversión que le traía este asunto, aunque jamás le verían admitirlo en voz alta.

* * *

"Sakura, ¿vas bien?" Preguntó el Jonin al mando moviéndose unas ramas detrás para ponerse a la par de la chica. En la noche no se habían detenido para descansar, solo habían tomado algo de agua al trote al llegar al brazo de un río del cual podían sacar agua limpia.

"Hace mucho que no corría tanto." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Si no fuera porque la misión era más importante ya podrían escucharla hasta en Kumogakure, extrañaba a su perrito y estos no se detenían ni para respirar. Ya en poco alcanzarían el borde del país del viento y su cuerpo estaba agotado.

 _"Sakura-chan, debes descansar, ¿Segura que no quieres que te cargue?"_ Escuchó a su costado, observando como su propia sombra se elongaba para anunciar la presencia de una de sus invocaciones.

"No, quiero a Kiiroi." Protestó ella con un gesto de descontento, un suspiro entre sus labios mientras seguía corriendo mirando a ambos lados por un momento para distinguir la ubicación y cuanto faltaba. Si no se detenían tras cruzar la frontera serían unas 6 horas más. Si hubieran tomado caballos antes de salir en unas 8 horas en total estarían llegando, pero no... eso de hacer las cosas prácticas no parecía estar en la mente de otros ninja, y luego se dedicaban a decir que ella hacía berrinche.

 _"Sakura-chan."_ La voz le despertó de su ensoñación, haciendo que levantara la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre, rápido uniendo las manos en tres sellos: Perro, Dragón, Carnero. El líder del equipo observó lo que hacía por sobre su hombro, bajando la velocidad de los saltos entre las ramas de los árboles para poder ver que hacía.

Para el ojo negro de Kakashi el movimiento del chakra de Sakura era llamativo y colorido, algo poco habitual; y es que es llamativo el hecho de que el chakra muestre sus movimientos por fuera del cuerpo, pero por un momento pudo ver como las vías y los tenketsu se iluminaban al ojo desnudo antes de arremolinarse y reunir todo el Chakra en algún punto de la frente. Sospechaba que en alguna de las puertas del chakra, pero no era del clan Hyuga como para poder certificarlo.

Luego... no pasó nada, la chica se quedó mirando de frente mientras saltaba, cada tanto hablando para si misma.

Realmente se preguntaba que tenía que ver la llave del gas con la misión, pero temía el arriesgarse a preguntar. De hecho, no tenía tiempo o aliento para desperdiciar en preguntas tontas, Naruto realmente se le veía desesperado por llegar junto a Gaara, especialmente luego de cruzarse con la chica rubia que era la hermana del Kazekage, siendo la noche y seguían corriendo.

"Nos buscan por lo que llevamos en nuestro interior, por el monstruo que tenemos sellado en nuestro interior."

El chico Uzumaki había estado contando una historia interesante sobre el Kazekage y él mismo de como alguien había sellado un monstruo en su interior. Un Kyubi, toda la charla le hizo poner una cara fea a la rubia que ahora los acompañaba y la mirada rara del otro jonin que la miraba de costado como si esperara que pariera gatitos, ya en última instancia estuvo tentada a mencionarle que la zoofilia no era su estilo.

"Sakura-chan debe dormir." Declaró en tercera persona, no tan diferente a como solía hablar por la noche.

"Maa, Sakura-chan... estamos apurados." Trató de tranquilizar el hombre del Sharingan. Delante de todo, Uzumaki-san apenas le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida e incrédula, expresión que incluso a ella que no lo conocía le resultaba extraña.

 _"Le he ofrecido a Sakura-chan llevarle hasta Suna, pero no ha querido."_ Murmuró una voz al costado de esta, causando que la mirada sorprendida de todos se girara a ver quien hablaba, los dos rubios en defensiva mientras que el peliplata con un gesto de sospecha al escuchar la voz del sujeto o mejor dicho...

"Yo puedo, ya soy grande." Replicó la chica haciendo un mohín, pasando entre sus compañeros sin detenerse. "¡Mama! ¡Dile a Sasori-kun que yo puedo!" Agregó mirando al otro costado como quien habla con alguien de quien espera una respuesta.

"Kakashi-sensei, creo que Sakura-chan está..." Empezó el jinchuriki sin decidirse como reaccionar, pero la palabra secreta sería DELIRANDO. Hacía solo dos días habían tenido que enfrentar las miradas amenazantes de Morino-san que les estaba advirtiendo de mantenerse alejados de Sakura como un lobo territorial. Al final nunca podían hablar con Sakura, ni le habían permitido comer juntos tras el entrenamiento de supervivencia... aunque quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella no había permanecido mucho tiempo.

Tras un momento de consideración negó con la cabeza. Gaara en este instante era su misión y tenía prioridad, luego podría preocuparse sobre lo que no les estaba diciendo Tsunade-obachan.

Fueron horas después en que comenzaron a caminar por la arena cuando notó con quien había estado hablando Sakura todo el tiempo y le dio... nauseas.

Era enorme, algo baboso y brillante con un exoesqueleto de color entre marrón y morado, grandes tenazas y algo más de un metro de largo con facilidad. Esa misma facilidad podía también relacionarse a la facilidad con la que Sakura lo manejaba, dándole órdenes que el escorpión parecía obedecer sin mayores inconvenientes salvo porque parecía tener cierta independencia que otras invocaciones carecían, como si no usara del chakra de la pelirrosa para mantenerse presente.

* * *

Grandes ojos verdes parpadearon con lentitud perezosa. No le extrañaba la velocidad a la que había llegado, en sus apuestas veía que Sasori-kun había ayudado en el traslado. A lo que: Baki-san no parecía tan divertido por el potencial de que Equipo Kakashi se enfrentara al Equipo Gai y medio Equipo Ibiki.

Parte de la noche habían tenido que pasarla refugiados, mientras Naruto se desesperaba por salir de allí para ir a rescatar a Sasori, Sakura bebía del veneno que le ofrecía el escorpión y lo sintetizaba dentro de su cuerpo, aparentemente era mejor que una Hyōrōgan considerando la cantidad que ella podía llegar a consumir con su eterno insomnio. Gracias a la sobrecarga de chakra en su sistema invocó una parte del Rey Escorpión, el ser del desierto creando una protección en forma de las placas de lo que parecía su propio exoesqueleto que les permitió seguir avanzando hasta las puertas de la ciudad oculta.

En las puertas de la ciudad habían sido guiados al hospital donde Kankuro estaba siendo atendido por médicos e iryo-shinobi, desatando una nueva batalla campal enfrentando una anciana con Hatake-san y luego una guerra de miradas entre todos los presentes que no sabían como proceder de aquí.

"Disculpen, ¿no sería más fácil si le dieran el antídoto?" Sugirió la chica que miraba curiosa al chico moribundo y adolorido.

"¡No seas tonta, niña! ¡Si supiéramos cual es el veneno ya le hubiéramos dado el antídoto!" Gritó uno de los médicos molesto solo para molestarse el doble luego cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no pareció movida por su mal modo.

"Oh..." Fue toda la respuesta que desencadenó una serie de hechos que algunos clasificarían como 'El Infierno', personalmente Mebuki lo llamaba 'Dolor de Cabeza cortesía de Morino Ibiki' o 'Sakura-chan va a causar la muerte de media nación', porque ellos apenas habían cruzado una puerta para llegar a la sala de Kankuro-sama cuando escucharon a ese médico gritar ni más ni menos que a Sakura-chan y allí fue Ibiki a amenazar e intimidar al sujeto por haber gritado a la diminuta adolescente.

"¡Mama!" Bueno, no podía enojarse con el hombre cuando estaba defendiendo a la chica que le dedicaba una sonrisa que iluminaría hasta al mismo sol. "¡Perrito!" Agregó lanzándose a abrazar al animal gigante. Tardaron poco en separarla, el resto del equipo Gai esperando fuera.

"¡Fuera todos, manga de BASTARDOS!" Ladró el perro dando órdenes. "Mocosa, usa la extracción de enfermedad, toma una muestra del veneno y entrégalo a Tenten-san para que lo compare con el de... 'Chibi-Ningyō' mientras tu extraes el veneno del cuerpo de él. ¿Alguna duda?"

Aunque preguntó, era evidente que era a ver si alguien se atrevería a desafiarlo y a pesar de ser un perro era evidente que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo, moviéndose con paso firme para sacar a todos del lugar, solo dejando a Ibiki, Tenten y O-Sasori para acompañar a Sakura mientras esta trabajaba en caso de que necesitara algo.

"¡Idiota!" El grito agudo de la mujer rubia se podía escuchar desde el otro lado del hospital, detrás de ella la anciana se veía placenteramente divertida, como si hubieran adelantado la novela de la noche, especialmente al ver el sudor frío en la frente del hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha al tiempo que la mujer mayor lo empujaba con un dedo en medio del pecho en un gesto intimidante. "¡La Hokage dijo Haruno por error y tu vas y secuestras a la primera que ves! ¡Tendrás problemas disciplinarios jovencito!"

"Yare, Yare, Kunoichi-san." Trató de tranquilizarla el jonin.

Esa expresión fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que el idiota no sabía quien era ella, aun luego de que Sakura había gritado por ella hacía solo unos minutos.

"... Soy Eien Mebuki, también conocida como Haruno Mebuki, la madre de Sakura y tu compañera de equipo en esta misión." **'¡¿Viste la expresión de idiota que puso?! ¡Toma eso, Hatake! ¡Shannaro!'**

No era de extrañarse que su otro lado estuviera haciendo todo un festejo personal dentro de su cabeza, después de todo, Hatake tenía una expresión de haber tragado un mangual y le hubiera quedado atorado. Tras tratar de articular algo, abrir y cerrar la boca tras la máscara, dejó caer la cabeza en gesto de derrota, permitiendo la nube negra cubrirlo.

"... hola, Mebuki-san" Si no fuera porque sabía que él le sacaba rango y solo estaba tratando de no parecer tan idiota como ella estaba convencida que era, juraría que sonaba salido de una reunión de alcoholicos anónimos, por lo que le dirigió una media mirada y luego otra al equipo Gai.

"Llegamos con tiempo de sobra gracias a O-Sasori, les encargo a Sakura-chan." Aclaró la mujer. "Gai-taicho, no deje que mi hija se haga la tonta, ambos sabemos que es perfectamente capaz, así que si necesita darle órdenes que sean directas, si no, no creo que obedezca."

"¡Déjemelo a mi, Mebuki-san." Aclaró el hombre con una pose de chico cool y pulgar arriba.

Por alguna razón Kakashi no estaba del todo feliz con este cambio.

* * *

"Es el mismo veneno." Avisó la castaña desde una de las mesas donde estaba revisando dos muestras en un microscopio.

Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos tres años. Para bien y para mal en su caso que su sueño era ser una kunoichi tan formidable como lo era Senju Tsunade, la actual Godaime Hokage, sin embargo, para llegar a las capacidades de Tsunade, se requería cosas que ella no poseía, como fuera un increíble control de chakra y una reserva aceptable.

Eso no impidió que lo intentara, aunque fuera rechazada al menos al principio.

Resulta que la Hokage era realmente apegada a su aprendiz que era la chica pelirrosa de los exámenes chunin, por ello es que al decidir que esta no era del todo capaz para distinguir los principios y valores éticos de la medicina optó por entrenar a una segunda persona para que trabajara en conjunto con la chica que parecía vivir sin concentrarse en nada en particular pero tenía una capacidad práctica superior en el área.

El cambio era bueno, quizá no aprendería el estilo de pelea de Tsunade-sama, pero ahora trabajaba de forma cercana con su heroína y había aprendido muchas cosas que nunca creyó llegar a aprender. La mejor parte era venenos ya que trabajaba muy bien en conjunto con sus armas.

Por el otro lado, ahora tenía que compartir la atención, ya de principio escasa, de su antiguo sensei y actual capitán con las dos mujeres que eran parte de su equipo, ambas teniendo como segunda especialización Taijutsu.

Llegado al punto, algo que Gai-sensei le había enseñado (Y en segunda instancia Rock Lee) era a no dejarse vencer, con trabajo duro llegaría a la meta aunque se tardara más tiempo que un prodigio en el tema.

La chica de cabello rosa ahora poseía en uno de sus bolsillos del uniforme gris de Interrogación y Tortura una diminuta marioneta que podría ser confundida por un simple juguete asomándose allí para observarla mientras trabajaba en el cuerpo inconsciente de Sabaku no Kankuro.

"Les había dicho que le dieran el antídoto, pero parece que no lo tenían." Explicó con un suspiro la más infantil de las dos adolescentes, administrando el antídoto que cargaba solo para descubrir que le quedaba uno. "Tenten-chan, ¿puedes hacer más?" Preguntó indicando la ahora vacía ampolla que hace poco contenía un líquido verde.

"Pediré a los ancianos para que nos permitan hacer más antídotos antes de marchar, Kankuro-sama ya debe estar camino a recuperarse." Habló la castaña que se giró para salir mientras la pelirrosa iba a su compañero de célula el cual la tenía clavada con la mirada.

Y por esa mirada... mejor correr que quedarse a esperar, era muchas cosas, pero realmente no tenía deseos de dar pelea a Morino-san, el único que conocía que chocaba de frente con el hombre era precisamente Nara Shikamaru y ella ciertamente no estaba a la par de su testarudez como para siquiera considerar enfrentarlo. Allí, la única persona que podía verle de frente y salirse con la suya era precisamente Sakura, kami-sama se apiade de su alma.

"¿Cual es tu escusa?" Gruñó el hombre al verla desde su posición, dos cabezas por encima de la diminuta kunoichi que parecía poco más que una marioneta ella misma. Aun así, la chica alzó la cabeza para verlo con su pose relajada y pensativa que fue interrumpida por un dedo de él que empujó con suavidad su frente. "Deja de pensar tanto y explícate. Sabías que no debías ir con el equipo de Hatake, era el trabajo de Mebuki-san."

Una parte de él estaba aterrada ante la idea de que la chica le dijera que había recordado a los dos hombres, que le dijera que se había aburrido de él y quería regresar a la lista de activos junto con el Kakashi Han. La otra parte ya sabía a la perfección cual sería la respuesta, la cual no decepcionó en absoluto:

"Estaba aburrida... y Suna tiene el mejor Anmitsu de matcha." Admitió sin pena alguna sobre su placer culposo que probablemente la había metido en problemas cuando llegara a la aldea de regreso. Tsunade-sama no iba a estar nada contenta con esto.

"Solo... asegúrate de sobrevivir. Y déjate de hacer el tonto, que sé que eres distraída, pero sé que no tanto. Iremos contra Akatsuki, tienes vía libre para usar todo lo que tengas a disposición incluso Genjutsu, ¿comprendes?" Aclaró el hombre sin siquiera tratar de intimidarla, sabía a la perfección que sería perder el tiempo intentarlo, la chiquilla era un dolor de cabeza sin sentido del temor.

"¡Yare, yare! Igual estaremos juntos, así que no hay problema, pero prometo prestar algo de atención." Comentó ella buscando ordenar las cosas para volver a guardar en sus bolsas, dejando olvidada la linterna en la mesa antes de salir caminando relajada.

"¡No te distraigas!" Gritó a la chica, arrojándole la linterna que fue recibida del aire con una media sonrisa que le resultaba sospechosa. "En cuanto regresemos me encargaré que recibas el tatuaje, nada de peros."

"¡No quiero! ¡Eso duele!" Se quejó a la distancia frotando sus mejillas. El cambio había llegado, ahora solo quedaba ver que pasaría a partir de ahora.


	7. Iofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Iofobia: Temor a ser Envenenado  
** _Todo lo que me mata me hace sentir vivo._

"Ese es..."

"Uchiha Itachi..." Murmuró la mujer rubia junto a la anciana.

La información del Magenkyo Sharingan y de no verlo a los ojos pasó como pólvora entre los presentes, Ibiki tenía un comunicador directo con Sakura mientras él trabajaba en su especialización que era la recolección de información dentro del cuartel de Sunagakure, pero ella si no activaba la Colmena no podría dar aviso a Sakura-chan y su equipo o en su defecto usar la asistencia de su hija.

Desde antes de salir todo había sido un juego de culpas... Temari-san decía que ella debía ir a rescatar a Gaara, Kankuro-san decía que él debía ir a rescatar a Gaara, Baki-san deseaba ir a rescatar a Gaara pero no podía, y al final... dejaron a los de Konoha con un estropajo también conocido como Chiyo-baasama.

Así que ahí iban... El tuerto, la vieja, el demonio y la esquizofrénica en grupo a la guarida de los Akatsuki, el equipo Gai retrasado por una hora a la espera de que estén los antídotos y con solo un par de horas de sueño encima, mucho más de lo que apostaba había descansado Sakura. Pero su hija, por todo lo absurda que era, tenía una resistencia realmente legendaria.

Por un momento los ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en los de ella, contrario a sus compañeros no desvió la mirada. Estaba bien que cuando todo ocurrió había estado casada por años y su rama familiar nunca cargó el apellido Uchiha, nadie en su familia tuvo el Sharingan, ella no lo tendría porque era incapaz de esas emociones que le habían descripto desde tan pequeña que se usaban para activarlo y Sakura... ya le habían dado como un caso perdido. Para lo que valía del clan original solo quedaban dos, uno de ellos justo frente suyo...

Tejiendo un genjutsu que atrapó a sus compañeros por completo mientras los últimos de un clan extinto se enfrentaban de frente.

"Eien-san." Llamó él para captar su atención, la mujer parada firme con los brazos cruzados, ojos de un particular todo de verde que le distinguía como miembro de su rama familiar.

"Uchiha-sama." Aceptó el saludo inclinando la cabeza a pesar de estarse preparando para enfrentarlo.

"Creí que ya no quedaba nadie de las ramas familiares." Admitió el joven hombre dando un par de pasos detrás, las marcas de estrés en su rostro volviéndose más notorias por un instante mientras observaba a los otros miembros del grupo primario ser consumidos por las visiones.

"Lo siento, Uchiha-sama, pero no soy propensa a dar explicaciones al asesino del clan. Espero sepa comprender..." **'¿Comprender? ¡Este bastardo los mató a todos! ¡A todos! ¡Incluso a Mikoto-chan!'**

"No puedo dejar cabos sueltos, ni diez años después..."

"Je, un enfrentamiento de maestros del genjutsu parece algo extraño." Comentó ella antes de unir sus manos en una seguidilla de sellos activando la primer capa de la unión 'Frato', las primeras puertas de la 'Haibu' abriéndose para comenzar a percibir a Sakura en los bordes de la consciencia. Lo que siguió fue el moldeo de Chakra en la puerta de la Visión, haciendo que fuera casi inmune a cualquier genjutsu, solo esperaba que no le 'Magenkyo Sharingan' su trasero porque entonces sería terrible, ella no tenía la capacidad para parar algo así, solo alguien con el mismo nivel podría, por eso debía ganar tiempo para que Hatake despertara.

Alzó sus manos con las palmas enfrentadas mientras observaba al joven frente a ella el cual no se movía, como si la idea de enfrentarla le resultara... aburrida. En lo personal, prefería que siguiera aburrido de ella, con algo de suerte lo suficientemente aburrido como para dejar que Hatake, Chiyo y Uzumaki despertaran del Genjutsu. Realmente no había mucho por hacer al respecto, expandiendo su percepción solo para detenerse, bajando las manos con una sonrisa lacónica antes de sacar un kunai de su muslera.

"Supongo que te has dado cuenta que no estoy realmente aquí." Comentó el chico que recibió un asentimiento como única afirmación. "Mebuki-oba..."

"Sé que no todo es lo que parece, pero no importa lo que sea, el hecho es que mataste a Mikoto-chan, mataste a Uruchi-baa y a toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi anciana madre. La única razón por la que yo no morí esa noche es porque yo nunca fui una Uchiha y la única razón por la que no te estoy tratando de matar actualmente es porque precisamente no soy una Uchiha, por lo tanto, solo estamos aquí hablando porque no somos familia, al menos no de forma directa. No me puedo imaginar la razón para todo lo que has hecho, pero quiero saberla, quiero saber el porque de que lo mataras a todos, incluyendo a Shisui-chan y Hazuki-chan!" No quería sonar desesperada, pero diez años de guardar secretos y lamentos estaban saliendo y una vez que empezó no podía parar. "¡¿Recuerdas a Hazuki?! ¡Era la madre de Izumi! ¡Dulce y tierna Izumi!"

Izumi que comía dango con Itachi, la cual soñaba con crecer junto a este chico que apenas podía llamarse hombre a la tierna edad de 21 años. Izumi la que creía que lo vería convertirse en Hokage, ¡su maldita sobrina! Hija de una de sus primas de la rama principal.

Tal era su furia y confusión que apenas notó cuando el chico movió una mano, sabiendo que usaría genjutsu para distraerla de su tirada que hacía años la venía debiendo. De una forma u otra, el Uchiha estaba perdiendo la concentración de solo pensar en la que alguna vez sería su novia de la infancia y ella adoraba el hecho de al menos conseguir una mínima reacción de su parte así tuviera que usar a la niña de cabello castaño como señuelo. Mientras, siguió enraizando uno tras otro genjutsu para ir anulando y sobreescribiendo los de él. No tendría un dojutsu para ayudarse pero había estudiado esto por años.

"No lo entenderías, tu no eres de la familia..." Llegó la voz apagada del chico que no parecía poseer una gota de pasión en sus venas, haciendo que ella se detuviera y retrocediera un paso antes de soltar una corta risa.

"Te equivocas. Los Eien hemos sido una rama de los Uchiha desde que Uchiha Naori contrajo matrimonio dentro del clan, harías bien en recordarlo para la próxima." Al decir eso buscó el tenketsu fantasma, un tenketsu que podía sentir pero sabía que no era suyo. Necesitaba robar energía para amoldarla en el punto que residía tras su brazo derecho y con un jalón arrojó el kunai, no solo con su buena puntería si no que una fuerza descomunal que le dio una velocidad inusitada incluso para el prodigio el cual fue atravesado.

O hubiera sido atravesado en limpio si el cuerpo que cayó hubiera sido el de él.

"Oh mierda... vámonos antes de que noten esto..." **'Apoyo la moción: Oh mierda.'**

* * *

 _'Oh Mierda'_ era el pensamiento general del equipo Gai también.

El equipo estaba conformado por los dos lagartos hiperactivos, el osito panda, el cubo de hielo, un perro (También llamado Chihuahua Rabioso por Ibiki) y la psicótica, ciertamente dos miembros más de los que debía ser legal en ningún equipo ninja, especialmente por la capacidad natural de la psicótica de irritar al cubo de hielo con sus palabreríos sin sentido... aun no entendía que tenía que ver un bikini, una discoteca y un dralion, y tampoco se sentía inclinado a averiguarlo hasta el momento en que se encontraba atrapado en una esfera de agua.

Y no solo él (Que siendo jonin se sentía un poco inútil de no lograr hacer nada) si no que Tenten, Lee y Kiiromaru también, pero por alguna razón le faltaba alguien...

"Sasori-kun, se supone que yo también debía ser atrapada." Se escuchó a un lado, todo el campo terroso inundado de agua y la única persona que estaba disponible para salvarlos era Sakura-san... era mejor abrazar la muerte ahora. Ante la perspectiva de tener que ser salvado por la chica de mente ausente, no quedaba más que resignarse a que esto podría ser Problemático, a palabras de Nara.

"Podrías llamar a Hiru-san, él puede hacerse cargo del agua." Comentó una sombra apenas notoria en una roca. "Debes hacerlo ahora, Sakura-chan... sin sombras a menos que me invoques no puedo permanecer presente por mucho más."

"Tranquilo, mama está en la colmena." Aclaró antes de morder su pulgar y marcar una línea de sangre sobre su brazo. "¡Hiru-kun! ¡Absorbe el chakra del agua!" A la orden un montón de lo que parecían babosas pegajosas, negras, de diminutos dientes en sus bocas succionadoras y diminutos ojos del mismo color que su piel empezaron a surgir del agua alcanzando a las esferas que atrapaban a los otros miembros del equipo, por alguna forma las copias del hombre tiburón no notaron que las personas compactadas en las esferas comenzaron a moverse, la castaña sacando la cabeza en busca de preciado oxígeno.

Al momento, la pelirrosa comenzó a comunicarse con gestos de sus manos que fueron respondidos por los parcialmente atrapados shinobi, las sanguijuelas creciendo en tamaño descomunalmente con todo lo que estaban absorbiendo al punto de ser ilógico.

 _'Ayuda al sensei'_

 _'Falta chakra, él puede.'_

 _'Enemigo no se mueve'_

 _'Genjutsu - Mama absorbe chakra.'_

Tras decir eso una de las sanguijuelas se dirigió a ella descargando el chakra que había robado en ella. Parecía divertido: El chakra era usado para ayudar a su madre y a su vez sostener el genjutsu que evitaba que los clones reaccionaran al movimiento del Gai Han. Eso no quitaba que a pesar de su sonrisa culposa su cuerpo descendió a sus rodillas, el Byakugō no In estaba bien en camino y formado, pero consumía mucho chakra por mucho tiempo por lo que si bien había encontrado la forma de manipular su chakra cosa de que el goteo constante no se detuviera pero poder utilizarlo, cuando se trataba de emergencias como el hecho de que su mamá estuviera usando un genjutsu avanzado probablemente para distraer al enemigo y sosteniéndolo por largo periodo de tiempo comenzó a drenar parte de su propio chakra.

 _"Uchiha Itachi."_ Escuchó como aclaración al drenado de su chakra.

 _"Hoshigaki Kisame."_ Respondió por el mismo medio sin atreverse a abrir la boca para dar a conocer lo que ocurría de ese lado.

 _"Usuario de Samehada, fuerza sobrehumana, el biju sin cola."_ La tercer voz era masculina y bien conocida por las féminas. _"Ya luego hablaremos del hecho de que haya entrado en el Haibu. Si ya todos pueden respirar mantén a Hiru alimentándose del chakra y toma el tanto, solo te moverás si ves que Gai tiene riesgo de muerte, tu prioridad es sacar al equipo del riesgo de vida en que están, ¿entendido?"_

 _"Si, Ibiki-kun. ¿Puedes redirigir algo de tu chakra por la Colmena? Mama está alimentando su genjutsu con parte del mío."_

 _"O-Sasori está manipulando las vías para pasar mi energía a Mebuki-san, en 5 segundos estarás libre de la carga para poder ayudar."_

Dicho y hecho, fueron en realidad 6 segundos, pero enseguida sintió el alivio corto vivido ya que sintió por un momento el llamado al tenketsu de su brazo, solo un momento que sirvió para pasar a su madre su habilidad de control para fundir su fuerza en un inesperado lanzamiento, sus piernas sosteniéndola mucho más firme antes de dar una patada a uno de los cuatro Kisame que sostenía la esfera con Kiiromaru en ella, a tiempo para ver que el hombre azul de pequeños ojos inyectados lanzaba lo que parecía un tiburón de agua a Gai-sensei.

Por el resto no pudo hacer mucho más, las sanguijuelas habían debilitado lo suficiente las esferas como para permitir a Neji terminar de romper las barreras destruyendo los clones con ayuda de Rock Lee, ambos uniéndose con Tenten para ver el estado general antes de ver a Maito-san saltar fuera del agua en una posición que significaba algo para Lee-san, pero a Sakura le parecía un poco ridícula... pero ese ataque del Pavo Real o como se llamara era genial.

"¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!" Declaró con un salto emocionado, ignorando por un momento al perro que salía de una de las esferas de agua con su olor a perro mojado característico.

"Nada de eso, ya suficiente dolor de cabeza das sin saber hacer algo así." Gruñó su compañero que comenzó a buscar con su olfato al cobarde de Pakkun; ese perro de bolsillo no tenía derecho a llamarse ninken.

* * *

Ante la puerta del refugio de Akatsuki los equipos se habían vuelto a reunir para luego dividirse nuevamente. El equipo Gai sacaría los sellos mientras Sakura con su fuerza y control del chakra derribaría la roca que protegía la entrada.

Mebuki estaba junto a la anciana que la miraba a ella y luego a Sakura y de regreso a Mebuki.

"Mebuki-san, tengo una duda, antes de que vayamos..." Indicó la mujer haciendo gesto de que se separen un momento del grupo que se preparaba para levantar el sello para acceder a la caverna.

"¿Que ocurre, baa-sama?" Preguntó la mujer con gesto fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"Eres la madre de la chica, ¿verdad? Tienen los mismos ojos." Mebuki, temiendo por donde iba la discusión, entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás, desviando la mirada en incomodidad bajo el escrutinio de la anciana.

"Aa, nuestra familia se caracteriza por nuestros ojos, pero es solo un rasgo físico además de nuestro chakra compatible con casi todo tipo de chakra." Admitió sabiendo que no escaparía de esta, así que con cuidado acomodándose para dar la espalda al equipo de Konoha, a sabiendas que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco trataría de leer sus labios si no lo hacía.

"Y me apuesto una característica dominante... ¿Lo suficientemente compatible como para aceptar el chakra de un biju dentro del cuerpo sin destruirlos?" Las palabras sonaron especialmente lentas y siseantes para su gusto.

"No somos los Uzumaki. Aunque pudiéramos llegar a ser compatibles para con cualquier chakra nada asegura que el jinchuriki sobreviviera, a menos que el padre fuera ambas cosas, ya sabes, un Uzumaki y un Eien. Uno de mis tíos era así, ya sabes, cruza de ambos clanes, lástima que murió hace quince años." Aclaró entrecerrando los ojos pero otorgando una media sonrisa, la anciana ya sabía, ¿para que negarlo? "Temari tiene unos lindos ojos oscuros como la madre..."

"Y Kankuro tiene unos ojos negros como su padre, Rasa." Agregó la anciana.

"Espero no nos haga culpables de lo que usted y los otros ancianos hicieron de mi familia. Si le es consuelo, Rasa sabía..." El gesto de desagrado de la anciana que se sentía estafada por la verdad oculta detrás de la verdad que se desenredaba ante sus ojos era un gesto que ni Mebuki ni el mismo Kakashi olvidarían nunca, aun así las dos mujeres regresaron a tiempo para ver correr a Sakura con sus guantes puestos a tiempo para que la roca se despedazara.

El cuerpo muerto de Gaara, con sus lindos ojos verdes cerrados siendo usado de asiento por un chico rubio y detrás un ser deforme que asumían era Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

"¿Importa que haremos?" Preguntó la rubia, detrás de ella se encontraba la anciana preparándose para la pelea, pero la rubia se sentó de piernas cruzadas, uniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo mientras Sakura se preparaba para dar un salto que le dejaría romper la coraza de Sasori.

"Es bueno saber con que recursos contamos." Aclaró la anciana observando todo, elongando los hilos de su chakra para adherirlos a Sakura en caso de necesitarlo.

"Somos la Colmena, baa-sama. Yo haré de proveedora y Sakura que es la más fuerte de las dos luchará, yo lo que haré será defendernos y prestar chakra para sanación." Admitió la rubia antes de sacar tres antídotos de su bolsillo extendiéndolos a la anciana de Suna. "Yo soy mayor pero apenas soy una chunin, no tengo las capacidades que tiene Sakura-chan, mi maestro murió cuando apenas era una chiquilla y luego estuve retirada más de dos décadas." Explicó a la anciana tomándose su tiempo en reunir chakra sin moverse.

"Ya dejen de hablar, no me gusta que me hagan esperar..."

"¡Mira quien habla! ¡Te dimos tiempo para que tengas toda una discusión sobre arte con el marico de tu novia!" Ante su propio grito la rubia se tapó la boca con ojos enormes. "Perdón, no me hagas sushi."

"¡No soy canibal!"

"Con esa mandíbula, ¿como voy a saber?" Se detuvo a pensar un momento. "¿O sea que el rubio es tu novia? ¿Sabías algo, Chiyo-baa?"

"¡No soy gay!" Volvió a hablar la voz gutural de la marioneta sin ver a la confusa pelirrosa que se había acercado sin ser vista cortesía de que su madre estaba ocupada distrayendo al marionetista.

Contrario a lo que esperaba el pequeño grupo que estaba dispuesto a pelear, la pelirrosa en lugar de destrozar la marioneta lo que hizo fue arrancar la parte de atrás obligando a lo que parecía un chico de madera a salir.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Se supone que debes destruir al enemigo!"

"Pues que yo sepa se debe asesinar a la persona, no irritarla, aparte, la marioneta está linda, ¿me puedo quedar con ella?"

"¡Claro que no, niña idiota!" El grito de una sombra que saltó al salir de la marioneta distrajo a las mujeres antes de que la marioneta se cerrara y comenzara a lanzar senbon de la boca, senbon claramente envenenados.

"¡Barrera de dos raíces, activada!" Avisó la rubia, poniendo las manos en el suelo y creando una barrera impenetrable que la separaba a ella y Chiyo del campo de batalla que tenían delante.

"Oi, se ve como chibi." Comentó la chica sacando de su bolsillo la diminuta marioneta para que la vieran el cual tenía una pequeña túnica negra, ojos miel no tan diferentes que Tsunade-sama entrecerrados en gesto de aburrimiento y una mata de cabello cuya única diferencia con el hombre frente a ella era que poseía un tono castaño rojizo en lugar del rojo sangre.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que había expuesto una de sus creaciones más peculiares.

"De donde la dejaste, en el suelo." Replicó la pelirrosa solo para salir volando cuando los hilos de chakra que tenía adheridos se tensaron, dejando que la anciana retirada la manipulara. "Realmente deberías mantener más ordenada tu guarida, hace más de un año que lo tengo y ahora lo reclamas."

"Devuelve lo que has robado, niñita."

"No, ahora es mío."

Mientras se daba otra discusión más, Mebuki arriesgó una mirada sobre su hombro donde Hatake y Uzumaki habían salido. Podía ser una madre sobreprotectora, pero esto rozaba a lo ridículo. Hatake estaba permitiendo que Uzumaki persiguiera un cuerpo muerto dejando desamparados a una anciana retirada, una chunin, un perro y... bueno, Sakura. Era su madre, la amaba con devoción absoluta pero Sakura podía llegar a ser absurdamente impredecible, con tendencia a simplificar las cosas más complicadas.

Aunque si tenía que decir, contrario a su maestra, Sakura no solía perder sus apuestas.

Reconsiderando y viendo la nueva marioneta que sacó para usar junto a Hiruko... Diablos, estaban en problemas.

"¡Sandaime Kazekage!" Exclamó la anciana en sorpresa al ver la nueva marioneta controlada por el pelirrojo llamando la atención de las dos Eien del equipo, el perro que había vivido en la era del tercer Kazekage reconociéndolo de inmediato y bajando en un gesto amenazante, su espalda arqueándose, todo su pelaje erizándose ante la perspectiva.

"¡Niña! ¡No pierdas la concentración!"

 _"¿Que Ocurre, Mebuki, Sakura?"_ Pudo escuchar la mujer a través del siseo de la Haibu.

 _"Akasuna no Sasori posee una marioneta creada con el cuerpo del Sandaime Kazekage. Confesó haberlo matado..."_

 _"¿Con quienes se encuentran?"_

 _"Chiyo y Kiiromaru."_

 _"¿El resto?"_

 _"¡DEJA DE HACER JODIDAS PREGUNTAS! ¡VAN A MATAR A SAKURA!"_

"¡Es muy rápido!" Exclamó Chiyo que trataba de sacar del peligro a Sakura con una mano, apenas salvándose por milímetros de los filos envenenados, mientras con la otra trataba de evitar que Kiiromaru sufriera ese mismo destino. Manos de marioneta volaron para tratar de herirlos también, los ojos verdes de la rubia mujer puestos en el suelo, preocupada que por todo lo que estuvieran evitando de ataque aéreo Sakura fuera a caer sola en un senbon descartado que estuviera envenenado, sería el colmo, que aunque tuvieran el antídoto la idea era no necesitar usarlo.

Pero, ¿para que preocuparse por el suelo cuando toda la jodida caverna salvo por los cuatro metros cuadrados que había protegido estaba invadida por una nube de veneno? ¡Los cielos sabrían que no podía haber suficiente veneno en una caverna! Y la mejor parte, ¡la abuela y ella no se podían mover hasta que no desapareciera, porque si ella se paraba de su posición se rompería el escudo que mantenía el veneno y las armas fuera.

Con nervios levantó su mano temblorosa al comunicador tratando de decidir que hacer, Chiyo-baa estaba cargando con el peso de mover tanto a Kiiromaru como a Sakura, ella apenas era una defensa de emergencia, pero no podía hacer nada, pero podía hacer una diferencia aun.

 _"Gai Han, ¿me copian? ¿Estado general?"_

 _"Mebuki-san, ¿Kakashi no les avisó? Caímos en una trampa del enemigo. Clones de nosotros mismos, mismas habilidades y armamento."_

 _"Copiado, Neji-san. Mandaré refuerzos."_

Solo hizo falta una mirada entre madre e hija cuando la más joven se pudo enderezar, su cuerpo diminuto en comparación a su madre, más pareciendo tener la estatura de la misma anciana. A pesar de ello se enderezó por completo con seriedad en cuanto pudo respirar, golpeando el talón de su pie en el suelo de tierra.

"Kiiromaru, lleva a Mebuki-san, deben dar refuerzos al Equipo Gai, comenzando por el mismo Gai, seguido por Tenten, en ese orden específico." Dijo con firmeza, causando que el perro bajara un poco la cabeza exponiéndose a ella antes de girarse y correr a gran velocidad a Mebuki la cual se montó y siguieron camino fuera del lugar, la barrera que protegía a Chiyo-baa cayendo. "Me hubiera gustado ver al Sandaime cuando estaba vivo, si así de guapo es estando muerto no me imagino antes..." Mencionó pensativa antes de prepararse para el siguiente ataque... solo quedaban la anciana y ella contra el pelirrojo.

* * *

Probablemente quien hubiera visto la pelea hubiera pensado en lo épica e increíble que había sido, en las proezas de resistencia que había realizado la pelirrosa y los increíbles enfrentamientos que el equipo Gai había hecho contra sus sombras. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que una marioneta humana podía almacenar chakra del original al punto de controlar sus técnicas? No solo eso, si no el manejo de arena metálica manipulada por imantación. Y eso sin hablar de la resistencia del equipo Gai que demostró ser capaz de superar sus propias capacidades, apenas requiriendo la ayuda de Mebuki y Kiiromaru quienes ofrecieron la primera asistencia médica y el segundo unos mordiscos a la copia de Tenten que contrario al resto no parecía querer irse a pesar de que la misma chica ya la había derrotado dos veces y estaba exhausta.

Claro que quien no lo viera pensaría en lo genial que había sido Naruto y Kakashi, y lo afortunado que había sido Gaara al ser salvado a costa de la vida de la anciana, el legado de la anciana en manos de Naruto Uzumaki tras la muerte, pidiendo que guiara un futuro mejor para todos, corrigiendo los errores de los predecesores.

Y a finales, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como uno esperaría. Ibiki por su parte no estaba seguro si debía agradecer o maldecir su suerte, Sakura seguía haciendo de las suyas, no recordaba a Hatake, ni a Uzumaki, de hecho, no recordaba al Kazekage, desde que habían llegado a Suna solo se había aferrado a Kiiromaru y a él mismo mientras hacía berrinche por estar cansada todo el camino hasta Kawa no Kuni solo para ser bombardeada por Arena Férrea, luego cansada de regreso y preguntando sobre como conseguir algo parecido al Satetsu del tercer Kazekage.

Por supuesto que al segundo día de descanso, con heridas cerradas y preparándose para el viaje de regreso a Konoha las cosas tenían que salir mal con una marca de distinción a nombre de Sakura:

"¡Envenenada con tu propia comida! ¡¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir el veneno del escorpión rojo pero no puedes sobrevivir tu propio curry?!" Exclamó el jonin de cicatrices que observaba a la chica en cama en el hospital de Sunagakure.

"Ibiki-kun no regañe... duele panza." Se quejó la chica que se había ovillado en la cama con rostro más verde de lo que debería ser legal en cualquier caso.

"¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de papeles que deberé llenar solo porque decidiste comer de tu propia comida en una aldea extranjera?!" El grito de frustración podría haber sido escuchado de la otra punta de la ciudad pero nadie pareció inclinado a querer comentar sobre ese detalle, en particular el equipo Gai que ya tenían conocido este espectáculo que se repetía un par de veces al mes.

Mientras, cerca del equipaje de la chica de la sombra salió una tenaza soltando un pergamino dentro de la mochila, los katakana para Komushi a la vista.


	8. Agliofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Agliofobia: Aversión al Sufrimiento  
** _¿Hay más placeres que lamentos?_

"¡Voy a capturarte! No importa que me cortes las piernas, los brazos o me paralices con tu veneno. Te capturaré, no importa como, aunque te resistas o uses trucos, ¡te venceré y me dirás todo sobre Orochimaru!"

 _Giró su vista para apreciar el paisaje. Este lugar le era familiar en un sentido lejano, lo había visto desde los ojos de Eien Mebuki, pero aquí no había ni una Mebuki, ni un Kiiromaru ni un escudo que protegiera a Chiyo-baasama. Tampoco veía la sombra de O-Sasori, ni las marcas rojas en las mejillas de Sakura._

 _Lo que si vió fue algo que nunca había visto en su compañera, una mirada cargada de determinación y resentimiento como si hubiera encontrado propósito en la pelea basado en el odio que sabía en realidad era incapaz de sentir._

 _"Esta Sakura aun puede sentir." Habló una voz en su espalda que reconocía de forma lejana, un visitante de otros sueños que se encontraba con él en este instante para ver la pelea donde una Sakura tan diferente a la suya propia peleaba. Esta Sakura no usaba el uniforme estándar del Escuadrón de Interrogación y Tortura, ni su chaqueta negra parecida a la propia, esta tenía el cabello mucho más corto en comparación a su chiquilla que tenía el cabello hasta los omóplatos, largo como para trenzar, pero corto como para no ser una molestia. De hecho, estaba suelto con el riesgo de que le cayera en el rostro si se soltaba del agarre del Hitai-ate, porque aunque la gente creía lo contrario, no siempre una tela sobrevivía una lucha contra fuego o evitaba soltarse con el viento, o seguía en su lugar en corrientes de agua; por eso siempre había insistido Mebuki-san que Sakura mantuviera el cabello trenzado a partir de entrenar con él._

 _Esta Sakura era alta en comparación, mucho más delgada que la suya, con un cuerpo plano prácticamente, hecho para velocidad y vestía su falda médica que en realidad es unas telas con bolsillos con elementos básicos de sanación. Su Sakura era una caricatura humorística en comparación, mientras no le faltaba en el departamento de belleza, lo cual por su modo tosco estaba ausente en esta, si superaba la altura de su codo era un milagro, llegando apenas a la altura de su axila por lo que era fácil moverla como a un muñeco la mitad del tiempo. Su Sakura seguía siendo algo plana en cuanto a pecho, pero las caderas eran más marcadas, su cintura pequeña pero más flexible que los movimientos que realizaba esta otra chica. Sakura tenía un cuerpo fuerte, muslos marcados y destreza de bailarina, el cuello largo y las facciones femeninas de largas pestañas al menos eran compartidas en ambos casos._

 _Eso sin contar que era incapaz de ese tipo de expresiones._

 _Aunque la caverna era destrozada por ese cubo de metal imantado, esta chica estaba recibiendo muchas más heridas que su compañera._

 _"Eso es porque a esta le importa mucho más las cosas, tiene un objetivo. Solo no fue entrenada para conseguirlo."_

 _Se giró para poder ver la voz, sin embargo solo logró distinguir dos figuras oscura sin rostro a la vista, solo siluetas masculinas que observaban la pelea tras él._

 _"En todos los mundos los hechos persisten, son los factores que cambian los cursos, esos factores en general se basan en la decisión humana. Esa decisión humana es la que abre las puertas a otros mundos." Se detuvo para ver como atravesaban a Sakura tras una batalla épica aunque tanto más torpe a la que conocía de 10 marionetas contra 100, su Sakura había atrapado un enorme número de las marionetas con su invocación_ _Aian Meiden que absorbió un buen número enemigo antes de que Sasori pudiera atacar y por ende haciendo de la batalla algo más parejo. Claro, luego usó sus invocaciones que destrozaron el lugar con sus cuerpos inmunes al veneno y moldeables como para no sufrir daños severos._

 _"Ve el lado positivo." Habló por primera vez la segunda figura. "Hay un mundo en el que ella fue contra su propia sombra mientras Maito Gai y su equipo se enfrentaron a Sasori, creo que la chica del equipo murió allí. En otros simplemente muere ella al no tener el antídoto. En el nuestro ni siquiera pelea porque ya no pertenece a Konoha..."_

 _"No te olvides 'el otro', donde él es su maestro."_

 _"Ah, ese también..."_

 _"¿Cual es el punto que me muestren esto?" Preguntó con un gruñido, cansado de la media información que estos sujetos le ofrecían sin mostrar sus rostros._

 _"Como dije... los hechos se mantienen similares. Al menos los inevitables, por lo que la información sigue siendo real." Reiteró el primero, indicando como la marioneta tan parecida a la que tenía Sakura siempre en su bolsillo era atravesada en el corazón por dos marionetas que reconoció como 'Chichi' y 'Haha'._

 _"¡Eso es!" Exclamó al ver el 'chakra' azul que usaba la anciana para 'curar' a Sakura._

 _"Así es... para mejor o peor la Sakura de tu mundo no recibió la energía vital de Chiyo-sama por lo que no pudo sanar la 'herida' que la hace diferente. De todas las Sakura que hemos visto es la que se encuentra más desprotegida, no solo no posee la herencia familiar si no que la han bloqueado por completo y tampoco la energía vital de la kunoichi legendaria de Sunagakure."_

 _"No entiendo a que viene esto..." Aclaró jefe de Interrogación y Tortura sin perder de vista lo que ocurría._

"Antes de que todo acabe, haré algo sin sentido." _Habló de repente la marioneta que era Sasori._ "Un regalo por haberme derrotado. Buscabas información sobre Orochimaru, ¿no es así? En la aldea de la Hierba, en Tenchikyo, dirigiros a Mahiru una vez haya pasado el Ocaso."

"¿Que quieres decir?" _Expresó Sakura sorprendida._

"Uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru es espía mío. Se supone que debía reunirme con él... allí..."

 _"Tu quizá no sepas... ¿puede que el espía de Orochimaru si?" Preguntó con sorna una de las sombras._

 _"Lo dudo, pero informaré a la Hokage de todas formas."_

* * *

"Aquí van de nuevo..." Suspiró resignada la castaña viendo al ahora trío dinámico de Konoha. Dos bestias verdes y una... bueno, rosada o lo que fuera esa chica.

Nadie sabía exactamente que había pasado realmente en el camino de Suna a Konoha; Kakashi-sensei se había agotado por el uso excesivo del Sharingan y Gai-sensei tan frustrado por la velocidad a la que estaban volviendo a la aldea se lo había cargado a la espalda y había regresado ondeando como bandera al viento. Por supuesto que su doble en miniatura había querido hacer lo mismo solo que su objetivo que había sido Neji en ese momento no cedió.

Y entonces es que la cosa más increíble ocurrió.

Morino-san que iba con su compañera a paso más lento que el resto tomó a la chica de debajo de los brazos, la levantó de su asiento sobre el enorme perro compañero y la depositó sobre la espalda de Lee para que este saliera corriendo también, no sin antes un intercambio básico: 'Si le pasa algo te partiré las piernas.' '¡Yosh! ¡Protegeré a Sakura-san con mi vida!'.

Desde ese momento es que la pelirrosa que ya antes solía entrenar a veces con ellos pasó a ser PARTE de ellos. Casi como la mascota del equipo; solo le faltaba la correa.

Incluso ahora tenía un traje parecido al de Lee y Gai solo que con lo que parecía una falda gris sobre el spandex de sus caderas. Por suerte solo lo usaba para entrenar, el resto del rato pasaba en su eterno traje del mismo gris de Interrogación y Tortura. Sabía que la circunstancia de Sakura era diferente, le había explicado Tsunade-sama cuando la tomó de aprendiz, parte del tema también había sido explicado a Neji y Lee aunque calculaba que el único allí presente que debía conocer la mayor parte de los detalles era Gai-sensei, y aun eso no lo tenía asegurado.

En serio, con dos bolas verdes de energía positiva había tenido suficiente, ahora eran tres... Solo faltaba Uzumaki con el mismo traje y juraba que podrían ser el equipo Lagarto o a palabras de Gai Sensei 'Equipo Amanecer-en-la-primavera-de-la-juventud', un nombre demasiado largo para su gusto.

"Tenten-chan, ¿aun viéndolos entrenar?" Preguntó la mujer que había sido parte de su equipo por casi un año aunque ahora había sido movida al equipo Kakashi en reemplazo de Sakura que había entrado en el equipo Gai. "Maa, no parece que se canse nunca, Sakura-chan. Aunque si sigue a este paso va a regularizar el sueño. Ibiki-san me ha dicho que en estos días es cuando mejor ha dormido..."

"Eso es bueno, pero, ¡MOU!-aun no sé de donde sacan tanta energía y siguen siendo funcionales..." Murmuró aceptando una botella de té frío de parte de la mujer.

"Mebuki-san, ¿por que tu hija no podía ser como Tenten-san?" Gruñó el perro que descansaba también a la sombra del mismo árbol, demasiado cansado como para lidiar con el trío fantástico.

"Porque Tenten-chan hay una sola, Kiiroi... ahora ve, que la esperan para interrogación a Sakura-chan." Indicó dejando que el perro gruñón se levantara como pudiera y fuera a buscar a la chica para que fuera a cambiarse antes de entrar a trabajar.

"Parece que ya se terminó el entrenamiento. Neji tenía una misión así que no he hecho mucho." Admitió la más joven de las dos con un suspiro resignado. "Ahora me toca ir a asistir en el hospital, Shizune-san prometió que me enseñaría una nueva técnica."

"Tranquila, Tenten, ve. Gai-san y yo tenemos que hablar del entrenamiento de Sakura que yo tendré una misión larga, así que lo mantendré ocupado." Sonrió la mujer mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

Solo 15 minutos después sintió el movimiento en la tierra a su lado, el cuerpo del jonin dejándose caer y un silencio extendiéndose entre los dos que era muchas cosas salvo incómodo.

"Me llegó una carta con el divorcio." Admitió al fin con un suspiro resignado. "Exactamente como Kizashi y yo acordamos, no habrá separación de bienes, consideramos que todo es para Sakura y ella ya gana su propio sueldo por lo que no vimos sentido en discutir sobre una manutención, la respuesta es evidente, nada de lo que tenemos es realmente nuestro y nuestra hija no necesita nada de nosotros así que está bien partir caminos sin hacernos daño innecesario."

"Lo siento mucho, Mebuki-san. Si hay algo que pueda hacer..." El gesto serio se apoderó de ese rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y demasiado angular que simplemente era demasiado raro verle tratar algo en serio. Ese gesto fue suficiente como para que la mujer sonriera tratando de restar importancia al asunto, como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

"Tonterías. No tenemos una mala relación, pero cada quien tiene su forma de proteger a nuestra hija. Él quería llevarla lejos, al lugar donde se origina el clan Haruno, El país de las Fuentes es un territorio costero muy pequeño que limita con el País del Hierro, de ahí es originario el clan Haruno, el cual es formado por mercantes y algunos samurai, el único lugar donde tienen un asentamiento grande es allí. El control del chakra que tiene el clan es tan... superior. Tanto más superior que es el único país de civiles que tiene la tecnología y conocimiento médico que es necesario como para ayudar a Sakura."

"¿Por que no la llevaste?" Preguntó Gai, observando de costado a la mujer que parecía permanecer eternamente con ese gesto amargado, evidenciando que la respuesta no podía ser tan sencilla.

"Porque el problema no es algo médico." Admitió abrazando sus rodillas, olvidando por un momento que ya era una mujer que se acercaba a la cuarta década con sus ya cumplidos 37 años. Su compañero la observó, esperando que desarrollara la idea. "Es parte de la maldición, no sé cuanto sabes de los Eien."

"Lo siento, realmente no conozco nada, cuando yo era chunin ya el clan estaba extinto."

"Le llaman 'Maldición' porque es una herencia del clan original, mientras los primeros alimentaban su dojutsu canalizando sus emociones más intensas, los Eien fueron malditos a no poder hacerlo nunca cuando uno de nuestros ancestros rechazó una propuesta de matrimonio de la rama principal. Para ello se usó un sello generacional que separa las emociones negativas y las aísla como una segunda personalidad impidiendo que tengamos acceso libre a ellas. A partir de entonces el dojutsu ha estado lejos de nuestro alcance y nuestros ojos han perdido el color característico. Todos los descendientes de esa rama poseemos el mismo color verde de ojos."

"Entonces, es imposible que Sakura-chan llegue a tener un dojutsu, ¿verdad?" La pregunta fue cuidadosa, pensativa, como si algo no sumara en esta ecuación. Especialmente cuando notó que por toda la información que había ofrecido, en realidad no había mencionado de que clan hablaba.

"Puntualmente en el caso de ella es cierto. Hubo un par que lograron despertarlo de todas formas, pero para ello..." La mujer suspiró, con una mano frotando su frente. "Para lograrlo hay que eliminar la separación de las dos entidades y hacerlas una sola con suficiente carga negativa... la única forma sería si alguien del clan llega a pensar que no hay razón para vivir, si elimina todo sentimiento positivo y se entrega por completo a la oscuridad, si la segunda personalidad pasa a ser la principal; solo entonces hay alguna posibilidad. Cuando dije un par me refería literalmente a solo dos personas en los últimos 150 años o más, no hay posibilidades. Pero tengo miedo que si alguien sabía de la línea genealógica de Sakura-chan esto lo haya hecho a propósito."

"Eso sería un problema, más con el grupo Akatsuki dando vueltas."

"Es lo que menos me preocupa, si no puede sentir dolor tampoco puede sentir el extremo de la felicidad." Por un momento se detuvo pensativa, recordando la última misión y la aparición del mayor de los Uchiha. "De todas formas... te la encargo, en unas horas deberé partir con los suplentes del equipo Kakashi al puente del Cielo y la Tierra. Sabes donde vive Sakura con Ibiki-san, así que si no aparece media hora antes del entrenamiento envía a alguien a que la despierte, usa algún equipo genin de ser necesario, luego yo lo pagaré."

"¿En serio crees que será necesario?"

"Oh, Gai, dulce y tierno Gai... si Mebuki-chan te dice que te prepares... prepárate."

* * *

Si alguien imaginara una guerra de sonrisas, ciertamente esto no era lo que pensarían.

Sakura se encontraba acompañando a su madre horas más tarde a encontrarse con el grupo que iría a buscar información sobre el paradero de Orochimaru.

Mama había llegado con ella caminando a su lado, por una vez Kiiroi no llevaba su encargo al lomo si no que estaba más preocupado por asuntos Inuzuka precisamente en los terrenos del clan, puntualmente en las madrigueras. Sakura en general con su sonrisa amplia y relajada a su lado usando el cuerpo de la mujer mayor como sombra. La mujer como siempre vestía su traje estándar de chunin incluyendo camiseta azul con el estampado del clan Uzumaki.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Vendrás con nosotros-ttebayo?!" Exclamó el rubio que había sido el primero en llegar en cuanto vio a las dos figuras acercarse, la mujer mayor de expresión estricta y cabello que caía en el centro de una frente prominente.

"Uh, no, Uzumaki-san... solo acompaño a mama. Ella es parte del equipo Kaka." Dicho así se ganó un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza por la falta de 'respeto' al hombre que no recordaba fue su sensei.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, baa-chan nos contó algo a Kaka-sensei y a mi, no sé si es cierto..." Al empezar a hablar los ánimos fueron bajando, el explosivo sonido de su voz casi desapareciendo solo para reavivarse con un grito y un salto que le mandó detrás de las dos mujeres.

"Deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno." Se escuchó a un castaño tras él, haciendo que lo señalara con un dedo acusador,

"¡Pues no deberías acercarte tanto a una persona desconocida!" Gritó apenas notando una sombra que se acercaba de su costado. "¡Tu! ¡Eres el que me atacó hace unas horas!"

Ese último grito hizo que las dos mujeres se vieran entre ellas curiosas antes de regresar al intercambio, una sombra a los pies de Sakura temblando como si quisiera contener la risa. ¡Nunca se cansaba de ver esto!

Por su lado, Mebuki se quedó detrás, dejando que el grupo se 'conectara', incluso ella se conectó... o al menos su puño... en la cara del paliducho... cuando le dijo Vejestorio. Cuando cambio el agradable apodo a Anciana estuvo tentada a presentarle sus botas derecho al trasero, tan profundo que necesitaría un escuadrón médico para sacarla de regreso, pero consideró con ayuda del Mokuton del jonin que era algo demasiado excesivo.

Así fue como llegaron a las presentaciones... ella encerrada en una caja de madera y Naruto siendo retenido por el jonin, Sakura por supuesto solo estaba en medio sonriendo al chico de cabello negro que sonreía de regreso con una desagradable sonrisa falsa que le hacía desear borrarla con la punta de un kunai, todo el mundo en silencio.

"Bueno, sería necesario presentarnos. Pueden llamarme Yamato."

"¿Eh? ¡Pero tu erezphmhtZO!" Declaró la chica que no había detenido sus palabras a pesar que la mano de la mujer rubia se había extendido entre las rejas de madera para callarla, apenas llegando a decir la última sílaba en voz alta. Con una mirada de sospecha de parte del jonin que desapareció al ver el uniforme gris de la chica de cabello rosa por lo que dejó que procedieran las presentaciones.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Agregó el rubio mirando mal al chico de cabello negro.

"Eien Mebuki, ella no es del equipo, me está acompañando hasta la puerta, mi hija Eien Sakura del clan Inuzuka." Ante la presentación la chica ofreció una sonrisa y levantó la mano en gesto de saludo.

"Pueden llamarme Sai."

"Sai tiene linda sonrisa, ¿Podemos conservarlo, mama?" Preguntó la chica a la mujer encerrada indicando al chico que había dejado de sonreír para mirarla curioso.

"Sakura, su sonrisa es falsa." Declaró la mujer como si la chica debiera haber sabido eso todo el tiempo.

"Pero sigue siendo bonita, mira, es pareja y tiene dientes blancos y bien cepillados contrario a Uzumaki-san." La respuesta a esta frase fue un grito ofendido del rubio y un gesto raro de incomprensión del chico nuevo que aun no lograba seguir la charla pero era evidente que hablaban de él.

"¡Sakura!" La exclamación sonó estirada y más exasperada que enojada, como si ya hubiera sabido por donde iba el tema pero no pudiera decir que no. "Para conservarlo debes enseñarle buenos modales, eso es imposible. Aparte que tu vives con Ibiki-san." Le recordó la mujer con un gesto exasperado.

"Pero puede cuidar de mama mientras Sakura-chan no está." Declaró en tercer persona la pelirrosa. "Mira, ¡Sai! ¡Dime algo positivo!" Ordenó la chica con un tono infantil que ya todos conocían para ganar una mirada confusa del de ojos oscuros.

"Eh... tu color de cabello no me disgusta." Más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta, pero eso le dio el encanto final y la resignación eterna de la mujer.

"¡Ya entendí! ¡Harás lo que quieras de todas formas!"

El chico se giró mirando al capitán como si esperara alguna respuesta de su parte, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros claramente resignado: No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba entre las mujeres. Comenzaba a creer que su senpai tenía razón y simplemente las mujeres estaban locas en general.

* * *

"Ibiki-kun me dijo que tenía que quebrarte." Declaró la chica al entrar en una sala de interrogación bostezando y estirándose de forma distraída para ver a un hombre de cabello largo castaño, lacio que caía sin vida evidenciando el largo tiempo de encierro.

En general se le veía limpio y en buen estado aunque la musculatura era evidentemente desarrollada allí dentro del complejo subterráneo de cárceles.

"Puedes intentarlo si quieres..." Gruñó el hombre, su rostro pálido de ojeras marcadas antes de entrecerrar los ojos con cierta sospecha, analizándola como quien sabe algo pero no está seguro. "Tu eres esa chiquilla." La única respuesta fue una mirada confusa. "Eras una chiquilla entonces. Aunque no has crecido en nada, solo a lo ancho." La mueca era burlona en labios del hombre solo para que la chica lo mirara confusa todavía.

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

"¡Gozu de los hermanos Diabólicos! ¡¿Que no recuerdas?!" Exclamó él exasperado con la confusa chica.

"No me suena de nada..." Admitió ella mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello trenzado, sus dedos enredándose con algo y debiendo tirar de ellos para soltarse. "Mama no estará en casa por unas semanas, deberé pedirle a Shikamaru-kun que me ayude con esto."

"¡¿Estás escuchando?!" ¿En serio la chiquilla le estaba ignorando? ¡Prefería lidiar con los guardias que con alguien así!

"Claro que le escucho, Gozu-san... está gritando, es imposible no escucharlo cuando grita así." Admitió la chica que se miraba las uñas pensativa. "¿Que color prefiere? ¿Verde o azul? Kaa-chan siempre me presta su esmalte verde."

"¡Deja de tonterías! ¡Si me vas a interrogar hazlo de una bendita vez!" Exclamó demostrando su corta paciencia ante el desplante que parecía hacerle la joven de uniforme.

"Um, Gozu-san, está un poco susceptible, esas ojeras no hablan bien de descanso, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que durmió?" Los grandes ojos verdes lo clavaban con curiosidad infantil solo causando que el hombre soltara un gruñido furioso.

"¡Hace tres días! Aparentemente alguien amablemente dio la orden que no nos dejaran dormir antes de ver a la jefa de Tortura." No era la primera vez que ocurría, en realidad la orden la había dado Sakura cuando Ibiki le dijo que iba a necesitar que 'quebrara a alguien'. Tres años después aun no entendía por que le llamaba quebrar si ella realmente veía muy enteras a las personas cuando terminaba, algunos tenían unas ligeras pérdidas en los ojos, pero solo les salía agua, nada de aceite o carburador.

"Oh, eso..." Sonrió al hombre como quien recién reconoce una picardía. "A Ibiki-kun le gustan dóciles. De todas formas, no me has dicho, el color que prefieres... ¿Verde o Azul?" Repitió, pero antes de que pudiera responder con toda su furia contenida los ojos de ella se iluminaron dando un tono iridiscente a su mirada, su expresión desapareciendo hasta adaptarse a un gesto neutral. "Primer capa del Tormento activada."

Tras el espejo unilateral Ibiki asintió para si mismo, Mitarashi Anko a su costado reteniendo las risas.

"¡Acéptalo Ibiki! ¡La mocosa es genial! Tardó un total de seis minutos en hacer que el hombre comience a quebrar sus defensas mentales! Y eso que ese Chunin con su hermano nos vienen dando dolor de cabeza desde hace meses." La mujer miraba todo divertida sabiendo perfectamente que la joven Eien pronto acabaría de preparar al hombre para interrogación: Primer capa del tormento era solo el primer paso para activar un genjutsu mortal.

Ella solo había experimentado la primer capa hasta que Mebuki-san había impedido que su hija siguiera hasta colocar algo así a su máxima capacidad. Todo empezaba con los primeros tormentos, jugaba con la culpa de la persona, escuchando voces, sintiéndose perseguido, los pulsos un poco más acelerados de lo normal. El segundo paso es la culpa, memorias enterradas en el fondo de la mente volviendo a flote en los momentos menos indicados, dejando que la persona sufriera lapsos, hablara con fantasmas. Tercera parte era el encerrar a la persona en las memorias más vergonzosas y aterradoras, los miedos comienzan a caminar con la persona llevando a un extremo de la absoluta paranoia solo para acabar por encerrarlo allí, llevarlo al punto de la desesperación donde un cuchillo en la garganta sonaba mucho mejor que seguir escuchando SUS voces.

"Claro que es genial, yo mismo la entrené." Soltó una media sonrisa el hombre. "Por eso es que ahora ella liderará Tortura mientras tu te haces cargo del trabajo de campo."

"¡Es injusto! ¡Yo gané mi puesto!" Se quejó de repente, la mocosa por todo lo genial que era no había trabajado todos esos años que ella había amasado de experiencia para estar donde estaba.

"No debes preocuparte, Mitarashi, es temporal... estoy intentando que la Hokage la acepte en ANBU de forma definitiva, necesitamos a alguien sin emociones como ella allí." Sirvió para calmarla por un momento, pero la idea de la mocosa en ANBU realmente le daba escalofríos.

"¿Está mal sentir lástima de los 'chicos malos'?" Preguntó viendo como frente a un hombre llorando desesperado la pelirrosa se sentaba sonriendo, aun preguntando de que color debería pintarse las uñas...


	9. Esquiofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Esquiofobia: Miedo a las Sombras  
** _Todo por lo que luchamos son solo brasas brillando en la oscuridad_ **  
**

"... Él juró protegerla y que la acompañaría al fin de la tierra para recuperar esa parte que perdió sin importar que ella nunca fuera capaz de recordar los días de felicidad corriendo por el bosque."

La voz joven y masculina se dispersaba por la pequeña colina al costado del río que llevaba un caudal abundante con pequeños peces, varios metros a la distancia se podía ver el puente blanco que conectaba las residencias del campus Hyuga con el centro de la ciudad.

Era una tarde agradable, estaba ya atardeciendo y las nubes se veían esponjosas, moviéndose con la suave briza. Como desearía ser una de ellas... Quizá algún día, convencería a los dioses para que los dejaran flotar con el viento, ser aves quizá, para bañarse con el agua de la lluvia y hacer nidos en las ramas más altas de los árboles.

"¿Por que perdió esa parte, Shikamaru-kun?" Preguntó la voz infantil, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza para ver los ojos verdes de la chica que usaba su vientre como almohada. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y dejarse caer nuevamente con las manos tras la cabeza, su vista en las nubes naranja que se teñían con la caída del sol.

"Ah, es complicado, Sakura-chan... tan problemático." Murmuró divertido para si mismo, si tan solo la chica entendiera realmente el significado de sus palabras. "Pero creo que tu Caballero malhumorado ya llegó a buscarte, no creo que quieras hacerlo esperar." Agregó estirando el cuello hasta poder ver sobre la línea de su cabeza por donde pasaba la carretera de tierra que iba fuera de la ciudad por la puerta Oeste.

Si, definitivamente como un vengador nocturno se encontraba Morino Ibiki, Capa Ondulante y todo, juraba que no había viento hace un instante, pero nunca hay que menospreciar la capacidad de melodrama de algunos shinobi, especialmente uno tan temido como Morino.

"Sakura-san, tienes una 'interrogación' en el subsuelo número 7. Tonbo te espera para darte los detalles en el cuartel. Luego de eso debes ir a descansar, mañana empiezan los exámenes chunin y te toca ir junto a Nara para la primer revisión de la parte teórica." Indicó el hombre que se giró para ver al perro que lo había acompañado a buscarla. Personalmente Shikamaru estaba indeciso sobre si el perro era el que los había delatado o era una víctima más de las circunstancias. Morino-san realmente le fastidiaba.

Aun así no hizo ningún sonido cuando Sakura con una alegría desbordante de ver llegar a 'Ibiki-kun', solo entrecerró los ojos en gesto de desagrado y un ligero nivel de amenaza ante el jonin que le observaba con una furia escondida en esos rasgados ojos negros, las cicatrices más notorias gracias a las sombras que dibujaba el sol.

Se puso de pie ante el hombre tratando de recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida al encontrarse recostado sin hacer nada con una chica, la cual si no estaba casada con el hombre era por simplemente nadie poner un nombre a la relación enferma de esos dos, porque ni siquiera él que conocía quien era Sakura, quizá mejor que la propia Sakura hubiera creído que esos dos dormían en la misma cama desde hacía un año y nada había pasado nunca, mucho menos con la mentalidad actual de la chica.

"No quiero volver a verte cerca, Nara. Ya te lo dije."

"¿Recurriendo a amenazar a chicos de la mitad de tu edad? Ouch... eso debe haber dolido." Contraatacó con una media sonrisa sobradora que solo logró irritar al hombre mayor.

"No estoy para juegos, me importa bien poco tu edad. Si te veo cerca de Sakura nuevamente puede que encuentres algunos 'problemas' en tu carrera." Gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Posesivo? Debió ser parte de su imaginación. Solo iba a cortar en trocitos al Nara y dárselo de comer a esos ciervos que tanto adoraban los de su clan. Ese desafio que podía ver en los ojos del chico hacía todo salvo tranquilizarlo.

"Aclaremos algo... yo no podré hacer nada por las leyes de la aldea, tendrás la aprobación de su madre y yo no me voy a meter en asuntos de ustedes. Pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que la historia de Sakura y mía es antigua, tanto o más antigua que la de Naruto y Uchiha."

Esas palabras le sonaban a una espada de doble filo a Ibiki, algo que lo incomodó y le desconcertó. Si era cierto, entonces podía ser también parte del problema de Sakura, pero por el otro, ¿por que cuando mencionaba la historia de Uzumaki y Uchiha parecía que hablara de más que solo los 16 años que debían tener en ese momento ambos chicos?

"No vas a interferir." Concilió al final, ganando una media sonrisa al final, sin ver más ya que se giró dispuesto a seguir a su compañera a su terreno de juego.

"No estaba en los planes, después de todo... Sakura-chan es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones."

 _"Permíteme dudar de su capacidad actual para ello."_ Sus ojos afilados se giraron para ver de costado una sombra que se estiraba en una figura amorfa, ojos castaños recorriendo todo a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar finalmente solo.

"¿Tu te crees en posición de poder decidir mejor que ella...¿Hiru-san?"

 _"Bastardo, Limitándome a una forma tan indigna."_ La respuesta fue un chasquido de la lengua y un gesto divertido.

"Serán lo que a mi se me antoje, porque es culpa de ustedes mismos que estemos en este problema. Ustedes, su creencia de ser dioses y la genial idea de CORTAR UN ÁRBOL SAGRADO PARA ABANICARSE EL C..." Si, iba a decir culo, no, no estaba loco, pero quizá 'Sasori' lo estaba ya que acababa de lanzar un mango desde la sombra de un árbol directo a su boca dejándole sangrando las encías y causando un mareo aturdidor.

 _"A Sakura-chan no le gusta que digas palabras feas, Shikamaru-kun."_ Agregar a la lista de cosas irritantes en este mundo a O-Sasori diciendo su nombre con ese tono cantarín sería de las primeras cosas que haría en cuanto llegara al campus familiar, de momento y para dejar de maldecir su deseo de volver a los viejos tiempos, como a unos mil años atrás, arrancó parte de la piel del mango y dio un mordisco de la carne de este.

"Aunque sea hubieras elegido uno maduro, ¿sabes? Que problemático..." Se quejó sin dejar de comer la fruta, suspirando frustrado mientras pensaba en la historia que le acababa de contar a Sakura, la equis de la cuestión, el gran problema. Y no, no estaba exagerando, el dilema de su universo giraba en torno a esa historia.

 _"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una tierra no tan lejana crecía un pequeño brote solitario entre los grandes árboles. Este brote, pequeño e insignificante como era, decidió que no quería morir como había visto a otros de su especie, por lo que empezó a luchar y pedir ayuda de los otros árboles a su alrededor._

 _-¿Que debo hacer para ser grande y fuerte?_

 _\- Debes buscar agua, debes buscar sol._

 _Por consejo se estiró, y estiró, creció más que ninguno, sus raíces tocando las aguas más profundas y frescas de la región, tanto creció que su sombra lo cubría todo, sus raíces absorbiendo todo a su paso.  
Hasta que un día no quedó nada para los otros árboles, este árbol solitario lloró lágrimas tersas del más suave rosa por sus compañeros que sin quererlo habían dado su vida para que ella creciera._

 _Solitaria en ese claro se quedó hasta que un día vio por primera vez los ojos de un ser._

 _\- Como ventanas del alma, ¿Que debo hacer para tener ojos como aquel?_

 _Su pelaje negro como la misma oscuridad y su cornamenta alta, orgullosa. Con ella era capaz de derribar a los cerdos salvajes de la montaña que amenazaban a su grupo._

 _-¿Que debo hacer para ser tan fuerte?_

 _\- No debes estar sola, debes proteger algo. Puedes venir con nosotros a las penumbras, en la oscuridad te protegeremos y crecerás grande y fuerte._

 _\- Pero yo no me puedo mover, ¿cómo podría ir?_

 _\- Si no puedes venir, entonces yo me quedaré contigo hasta que aprendas a caminar._

 _Fue por ello que ambos se esforzaron, no tomó una siesta, no tomó un día, siglos pasaron desde la primer promesa hasta que por fin con cabellos del mismo color de sus lágrimas y ojos con el verde de sus hojas la ninfa dio sus primeros pasos lejos de su cuerpo natural, junto a ella el mismo ciervo que juró protegerla siempre a cambio del dulce néctar de sus flores y la tranquila sombra de sus ramas entre las cuales podía ver unas nubes no tan diferentes a las que estamos viendo._

 _Pero eso no podía ser eterno, años pasaron en paz, las risas de la ninfa y su caballero astado se podían escuchar aun cuando los otros de su especie se fueron y la tierra comenzó a ser gobernada por demonios. El cuerpo del ciervo no era eterno, pero ella siempre esperaba, porque él siempre regresaba a su lado._

 _El día en que él regresaría, su décima encarnación, no la encontró donde debía estar, el gran árbol había sido cortado, humanos que lo denominaron como un 'árbol espiritual' sin saber que la razón para serlo era porque era el hogar de un ser maravilloso, uno de los últimos seres salidos de las leyendas, así que esa vez él tuvo que esperar por primera vez, su ninfa había muerto de desesperación y angustia sin su compañero a su lado y sin un hogar al que regresar._

 _El gran árbol de cerezo desapareció entre las leyendas de un clan que venera el resultado del gran árbol espiritual como el Gunbai Uchiwa_.

 _Pero ella siguió caminando a su vez entre los humanos sin recuerdo de nada, el ciervo siguiendo sus pasos desde las sombras de las que había nacido, aunque no recordara los años juntos él_ _juró protegerla y que la acompañaría al fin de la tierra para recuperar esa parte que perdió_ _sin importar que ella nunca fuera capaz de recordar los días de felicidad corriendo por el bosque._ _"_

 _"¿Por que una Sanguijuela?" Gruñó la sombra que le acompañaba. "¡He debido dormir en la misma cama que Sakura y Morino! ¡¿Sabes lo que es dormir en la misma cama que SAKURA sin brazos para defenderme de sus golpes?! ¡La de este mundo está loca, LOCA te digo!"_

Escuchar a un hombre tan peligroso reducido a un manojo de exasperación y gritos era ciertamente divertido, el caos para ver esto valía la pena, valía la pena cada segundo y cada céntimo en su billetera para poder escucharlo gritar.

"No es mi culpa que no tengas brazos, siempre podrías darle... no sé, un besito, ¿No crees, Madara?"

Sonrió con satisfacción, volviendo a recostarse para cerrar los ojos, en este mundo él tenía el control, quizá no podía hablar de otros mundos, pero la realidad es que todos progresaban de formas muy diferentes, en dos él no había recuperado la consciencia, quizá en otros lo hiciera, o eso esperaba.

Lo cierto es que había algo que unía el universo a través de todos los mundos paralelos, y eso era lo que algunos llamaban la 'Materia Negra' del universo. Esa materia era lo que su clan manejaba para tomar control de las sombras, pero no eran sombras reales, eso era lo que les daba la capacidad de desprenderse de las superficies sólidas.

De nada valía rebuscar demasiado, no podía intervenir en otros mundos, los únicos que podían eran aquellas almas atrapadas en la Materia Negra, que 'casualmente' haya cruzado caminos con el alma de uno de los portadores del Gunbai que se negaba a morir como el maldito viejo senil que se supone que era pura casualidad. El otro había sido atrapado por testarudez, algo que ver con uno de sus primos.

En serio, ¿quien se divierte estando atrapado en el cuerpo de un Escorpión? Él tenía la respuesta: Uchiha Shisui

De momento se divertiría teniendo control sobre la 'no-vida' de uno de los Uchiha más peligrosos de todos los tiempos y el Uchiha menos Uchiha que jamás perteneció a los Uchiha, Shisui, también conocido como O-Sasori.

"Acostúmbrate, tu y todo tu clan pagará por lo que hicieron."

* * *

 _El chico rubio salió corriendo por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, podía verlo agitado, pero había más determinación en su mirada que lo que había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso era decir algo porque este chico era el cabeza hueca de Uzumaki Naruto. Delante de él, en una parte destruida lo estaba esperando un chico pálido de cabello negro como la tinta._

 _"Sai..." Habló el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento solo para notar que los ojos de su compañero no estaban posados en él si no en otra figura que estaba más alta que ellos. "¡TEME!"_

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Fue solo un segundo, el Uchiha ya estaba al mismo nivel que ellos, sin embargo, lo que fuera que iba a pasar se detuvo, el mismo Ibiki no creyó que así fuera a ser un encuentro entre los dos miembros masculinos del equipo Siete, aunque si, no dudaba que Uzumaki si quisiera gritarle en la cara al marico de su compañero no le dejaría ni hablar._

 _Pero en el momento en que él desenvainó su espada irónicamente admitiendo que el rubio era su mejor amigo cosa que dudaba alguno se hubiera dado cuenta y el tal Sai detuvo su ataque, entre todo eso, Uzumaki dijo algo que le llamó la atención:_

 _"¡Sakura-chan fue secuestrada por un Uchiha!" Tanto él como el Uchiha del sueño se quedaron paralizados, solo había dos Uchiha que supiera, uno precisamente estaba frente a Naruto y el otro..._

 _"¿Mi hermano tiene secuestrada a Sakura?" Preguntó de repente el chico, debatiéndose entre el deseo de eliminar a quien fue su compañero genin del Dai Nana Han y querer saber sobre el destino de su hermano._

 _"¡No era Itachi-teme! ¡Era otro!"_

 _"¡Deja de tratar de confundirme! ¡No hay otro Uchiha vivo más que Itachi y yo!" Declaró haciendo signos de una mano contra su espada antes de clavarla en el suelo soltando una descarga eléctrica que lo cubrió todo._

 _Sin embargo para Ibiki la pesadilla solo comenzaba._

 _La escena que veía no había terminado realmente cuando el vértigo repentino lo desorientó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba viendo nuevamente lo mismo pero a su vez diferente. Nuevamente Sai era el primero en llegar pero la segunda era Sakura la cual tenía un traje idéntico al de Sai, gris con torera negra con rojo. Esta Sakura se parecía más a la de su sueño de Akasuna no Sasori pero su cabello era largo y se la veía mucho más delicada. Todo era más predecible en esta vuelta, solo que Sasuke se marchó con Yakushi y Orochimaru, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista esta Sakura hizo un movimiento con la boca y los dedos de las manos, al instante, justo antes de desaparecer, la espada que estaba en la mano del Uchiha cayó al suelo, la mano completamente muerta a su lado._

 _Se sintió fastidiado al no haber considerado que podría volver a ocurrir, pero nuevamente el vértigo se apodero y la escena volvió a comenzar. Esta vez Sakura tenía una camiseta roja, guantes negros en sus manos, protectores de codos, falda médica. Para ser más exacto, se veía exactamente como la Sakura del sueño de la caverna. Esta vez Uchiha logró escapar, pero el otro morocho también salió a buscarlo tratando de darle caza._

 _Otra más, esta vez Sakura no estaba, si no que Mebuki antes de preguntar nada atacó con el claro objetivo de asesinar al traidor._

 _"¿_ Ahora nos crees?" Preguntó una sombra.

"No sé cual es el punto de todo esto..."

"Hay alguien que tratará de matar a Sakura en unos años... Y lo logrará." _Respondió otra voz masculina que antes no había escuchado, lo curioso de esta tercer voz es que no tenía una silueta que pudiera relacionarla, simplemente 'estaba'._

"Por todos los cielos, comprendo perfectamente la parte de 'cuidar de nuestros camaradas', pero no estaba al tanto que era 'temporada libre de Sakura', son tres, ¿cuantos más?"

"Keh... Morino Ibiki, hasta durmiendo eres un bastardo." _Aclaró una de las tres voces._

"Que yo sepa, esta es la privacidad de MIS sueños, la única razón por la que no me deshago de ustedes es porque no sé como sacarlos de mi cabeza."

"Ains, ¿es eso una declaración de amor?"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Solo para responder tu duda, como habrás visto no hay una sola Sakura, así como no hay un solo Ibiki o un solo Naruto, todos son diferentes, los que tu conoces no son los que nosotros conocemos aunque la esencia se mantenga."

* * *

"Ibiki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó una voz preocupada sobre su cabeza. Y es que tras tantos saltos en sueños había quedado desorientado, cayendo de la cama solo para vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el cesto de la basura, que suerte que había recordado colocar una bolsa nueva.

La habitación seguía siendo la más grande del departamento, hacía unos meses había cambiado su cama simple por una de dos plazas ya que evidentemente el futon que había dejado aparte para Sakura no iba a ser usado, la chica prefería meterse en su cama mientras dormía, sacarle el pañuelo de la cabeza y dormir media cruzada sobre su estómago.

Todavía tenía dudas como hacía para no tener dolor de cuello con esas extrañas poses que hacía dormida.

"Sakura, metoclopramida." Ordenó causando que la chica saliera de la cama de un salto, tomando su bolsa de viaje y sacando una inyección que sin pensarlo dos veces clavó en una de las nalgas del hombre para luego inyectar ganando una mirada de fastidio.

Pasó un par de minutos antes de que con un suspiro el hombre se pusiera de pie para ir al baño a lavarse.

"Ibiki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?" Repitió la pregunta temprana desde la puerta antes de acercarse a poner la mano en su frente.

"Si, Sakura, regresa a la cama."

Esos momentos era cuando el mayor de los hermanos Morino se preguntaba como habían llegado a ser tan... hogareños. De hecho, ¿cómo lo había convencido la chica de dormir en SU cama? Era un hombre de 30 años, nunca había apreciado compartir la cama con nadie, incluso cuando era genin y luego chunin (Porque la gente a veces se olvida que para llegar a Jonin HAY que ser genin y chunin antes) había insistido en tener su carpa separada al resto, cosa que muchos atribuían a su estatura, pero era simple comodidad, en realidad él tendía a acurrucarse y todo lo que estaba a su paso acababa en su agarre (Cosa que negaría si alguien lo enfrentaba sobre el tema).

Sakura en cambio parecía haber encontrado la forma de acomodarse, o se dejaba usar de oso de felpa o esperaba que él se acomodara para estirarse encima, de una u otra forma ella siempre acababa durmiendo con él.

Se frotó el rostro en un gesto cansado antes de salir de la habitación para ir por un poco de agua, realmente no estaba como para estas cosas, pero evidentemente no podría escapar, no era como una misión que uno puede simplemente detenerse un día si no está satisfecho e irse, dejando todo a medio hacer y debiendo devolver el dinero pero con la libertad de decisión que si desea simplemente puede dar media vuelta y regresar por donde llegó.

Tras servirse agua sintió un pico de chakra que anunciaba la próxima entrada de un ANBU, Kiiromaru en el sillón levantó la cabeza y Sakura con ese pijama que parecía varias tallas muy grande hizo su aparición mientras se frotaba los ojos. A veces temía que si Sakura pudiera sentir enojo o irritación REAL pasaría un buen tiempo tratando de matar gente; fue solo ayer que la había mandado a llamar a las 2 de la madrugada para realizar el interrogatorio de Gozu, un desertor de Kirigakure.

Dados los recientes buenos tratos con Kirigakure no Sato desde la asunción de Terumi Mei, estaban preparándose para una próxima alianza con el País del Agua, eso podría llegar a significar la devolución de los criminales y considerando que los Hermanos Demoníacos eran originarios de allí, desterrados al tratar de derrocar al Cuarto Mizukage, pues estaba seguro que la mujer los querría de regreso con ella ahora que la guerra civil se había detenido.

"Kage-kun..." Saludó la chica que rodeó al chico para ir directo a la nevera y sacar una banana, comiéndola aun sin terminar de despertar.

"Morino-sama, Sakura-san, la Hokage ha mandado a llamarles, tienen una misión. Espera se reporten en una hora." Habló el joven hombre antes de desaparecer sin siquiera una nube de humo.

"Me imagino que Tsunade sabrá en que estado llegarás si quiere que aparezcas en solo una hora." Habló el hombre observando a la chica que le miraba con una expresión inocente.

* * *

"¿Que me miras? Si me sigues mirando así deberé golpearte."

"¡¿De donde te inventas esas cosas?! ¡No te miraba!"

"No es nada personal, no tengo nada contra ti."

"¿Entonces por que dices esas cosas?"

"Solo estoy tratando de crearme una personalidad."

"¡Solo lo haces para sacarme de quicio! ¡No necesitamos a alguien así en este equipo! Realmente no te soporto."

Las palabras iban y venían sobre la cabeza de Mebuki la cual se había colocado en medio para tratar de ver que era eso que a Sakura le había llamado la atención sobre el chico Sai. Era evidente que Uzumaki-san no era capaz de relacionarse con las emociones negativas de la gente o con la ausencia de ellas. No sabía por que estaba considerando ponerlo junto a Sakura en una guardería Inuzuka.

"Ya, tranquilos. No hablen de ese modo, menos delante de su capitán, Naruto. El respeto y la confianza son elementos básicos en el trabajo en equipo. ¿No te enseñó eso Kakashi-sensei? Tu has tenido el honor de ser parte del equipo del gran Kakashi, así que ya, cálmate."

"¡Él no es parte del equipo Kakashi! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca lo será! ¡El cuarto miembro de nuestro equipo es y siempre será Uchiha Sasuke!" Gritaba el idiota. "Este chico es solo un sustituto temporal. Eso es lo que es. ¡Y jamás se convertirá en un miembro real del equipo!"

"Solo para aclarar..." Interrumpió la mujer, harta de escuchar los ladridos del mocoso. "... si no te has dado cuenta el que sobra aquí eres tu, enano idiota." Extendió el brazo para que mirara realmente, el único del equipo Kakashi en realidad era Uzumaki, los dos raritos calculaba que vendrían de ANBU y ella era del equipo Dan, equipo del cual era la única sobreviviente. "Ninguno aquí tiene ya un equipo y ninguno lo va a recuperar, ¡madura! Uchiha es la razón por la que en cierta forma perdí a mi hija y mi esposo, no voy a poder arreglarlo, ¡y tu tampoco! Así que ahora estamos en una posible misión suicida con Cajita mágica de capitán, ¡El cual no es Hatake Kakashi!"

"Mis cajas de madera son buenas, pero no son lo único que puedo hacer..." Trató de defenderse el jonin el cual estaba siendo clavado con una mirada asesina de parte de la rubia causando que se sintiera incómodo.

"Mocosos insolentes..." Murmuró la mujer alzando las manos al cielo antes de seguir camino como rogando a todos los dioses que le otorguen paciencia.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se extendió a medida que avanzaban, ni siquiera el llamado Sai dijo nada a pesar de que se podía leer en sus labios algo separados que la mujer había evitado que dijera alguna burrada más grande y acabara por hundir su posición en el equipo.

"Mebuki, aunque soy el capitán y el de mayor rango soy consciente que eres la mayor, estabas hablando de tu familia recién, creo que sería bueno que compartiéramos algo personal en este día que tendremos de descanso para conocernos mejor." Habló el castaño.

"Es simple, el día que Uchiha se fue de la aldea algo o alguien bloqueó una parte del cerebro de mi hija. No tiene memorias del dolor, no retiene memorias de tristeza y ciertamente no puede SENTIR nada de ello. Si no fuera por su superior que la adoctrinó y la ayuda del clan Inuzuka prácticamente Uchiha Sasuke la dejó a morir." Aclaró la mujer, los ojos verdes tan conocidos para el rubio devolviéndole la mirada de forma desafiante. "Si lo viera, ciertamente yo lo querría muerto, porque lo que hizo no tiene retroceso."


	10. Autofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Autofobia: Miedo a si mismo o Estar Solo  
** _Me hiciste intentarlo con más fuerza, ser un poco más rápido, un poco más astuto._

"Tsunade-sama. ¿Ha visto a Sakura-san el día de hoy?" Preguntó Morino ya agotado, su impaciencia y malhumor superando con creces cualquiera del pasado tras horas buscando a su compañera y jefa del Escuadrón de Tortura. Cabía decir que quien lo conocía sabría que esto estaba acompañado por un tono de preocupación alarmante, aunque nadie que lo conociera sería tan valiente o tonto como para señalarlo.

Todo había empezado en la mañana cuando se despertó y fue a la cocina para descubrirla vacía, no había caos en el lugar, no había tamagoyaki esperando o siquiera gohan en la arrocera, Sakura no había estado en la cama ni tenía misión que estuviera enterado y si ingresaba un ANBU al departamento de madrugada solía despertarse por las trampas de las ventanas y el techo. De la chica no había rastros.

Al ver que no tenía nada en la heladera salvo unos huevos acabó por freírlos y comerlos con pan de camino al primer asunto del día, pasaron cuatro horas y no hubo ni asomo de una cabellera rosada aunque solía verla correr por el perímetro de Konoha junto a los dos demonios verdes de Konoha (Tres demonios verdes si la tenía en cuenta a ella), pero a lo lejos le pareció que habían salido a correr con la chica Tenten.

Ese día debía trabajar con la gente de Tácticas en las formaciones de los alumnos que se graduarían recién el próximo año. Cualquiera diría que los grandes y 'malvados' shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato tendrían cosas más interesantes que hacer que ver un grupo de mocosos corretear durante el recreo en un vago intento de ver como funcionarían mejor las dinámicas, pero, tristemente, el porcentaje de éxito tanto de las misiones como de los equipos dependían de que los grupos de niños tuvieran una dinámica aceptable.

Cuando hubo terminado fue al cuartel de las Fuerzas de Tortura e Interrogación dentro del edificio de Inteligencia. Pero al llegar a la oficina (Que juraba él no había puesto el segundo cartel pero allí estaba declarando la presencia del escritorio de Inuzuka Eien también en ese despacho) la encontró vacía, nuevamente, cosa rara estos días.

Sakura por todo lo que era, y con todo su asunto de su viejo equipo que había sido 'reformado', acabó siendo limitada a permanecer encerrada en la Aldea como un perro problemático; cosa que por alguna razón le llevaba a imaginar a la chica Tenten diciendo 'MASCOTA' cada vez que se trataba de su compañera. Aunque se debía declarar culpable del hecho ya que este fue un mal calculado por él mismo.

Su compañera era una carta volátil e impredecible en los movimientos de la aldea, con la reincorporación de Mebuki a las fuerzas armadas hacía prácticamente dos años los equipos que originalmente tendrían a la chunin Haruno Sakura habían dejado de existir para dar paso a la mujer mayor y poniendo a la irritantemente alegre chiquilla en sus manos.

O a él en las de ella, últimamente estaba apostando por esto último.

Fuera de las paredes de Konoha temía que Sakura acabara haciendo una locura que no ayudaría a su situación, y en el fondo temía que ella fuera atacada de algún modo o violentada. En las pocas misiones externas que habían tomado la mitad de las veces en las aldeas civiles solo era necesario que la vieran a ella para que la confundieran con una 'señorita' y él su guardaespaldas. Nunca entendería esta confusión dado que ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero era útil cuando deseaban pasar desapercibidos que no la consideraran amenazante.

Una mosca parecía más amenazante que la alegremente brillante tokujo.

¿Por que presentía que estaba desvariando nuevamente? Esa mocosa realmente se las ingeniaba para meterse en su vida aun cuando no estaba presente...

Y es que la que conoció como una niña había invadido cada milímetro de su vida con su locura. Ya no sabía donde acababa SU vida y pasaba a ser NUESTRA vida, por el otro lado, más que asesinar al que le hizo esto a Sakura debería darle una medalla... sin quererlo había creado probablemente a uno de los shinobi más peligrosos de la nación del fuego al sacar lo aparentemente peligroso de su carácter. Pero como decía su sensei hacía muchos, muchos años: El amor es mucho más aterrador que el miedo mismo. Con ese concepto, el cielo es el límite de alguien que no puede sentir odio para empezar.

Pero regresando al tema en cuestión.

Hacía exactamente 4 días el equipo 'No-Kakashi', también conocido como 'cuatro monos con espada' a palabras de la misma Mebuki-san, había partido en busca del espía de Akasuna no Sasori, para ser más exacto, hacía dos días que debían encontrarse con el espía y en dos días más con algo de suerte estarían de regreso, demostrando nuevamente que el rubio Jinchuriki había nuevamente perdido los exámenes de ascenso Chunin que iniciaban exactamente esa misma mañana.

Con conocimiento de que Sakura debería estar presente durante el primer examen al ser su organizadora con ayuda de Tonbo que se había convertido en su segundo dentro del área de Inteligencia, se dirigió al edificio que funcionaba como Academia en día laboral, pero que este día en particular había cerrado sus puertas para dar lugar a la primer prueba de los exámenes Chunin.

Sin pensar mucho se adentró, saludando a la secretaria, una mujer baja de cabello castaño y lentes rectangulares que parecía concentrada viéndose en un espejo mientras se aplicaba una copiosa cantidad de maquillaje que le llamó la atención pero optó por ignorar en pos de encontrar a Sakura. Por suerte la mujer no estaba tan distraída como para ameritar un regaño cuando levantó una mano en gesto de bienvenida sin detenerlo, de una u otra forma él era conocido por algo, su fama dentro de la aldea aun era fuerte a pesar de los rumores que sus compañeros habían creado a causa de su relación con Sakura.

Sin más caminó por los pasillos vacíos, demasiado silenciosos, nada raro allí, el examen aun no debería haber terminado, si era un examen de conocimiento y recolección de información como habitualmente ocurría lo más probable es que todos estuvieran ocupados.

Aun así, antes de llegar a las escaleras, le llamó la atención ver al chico Nara que bajaba por ellas en su dirección, definitivamente regresando del examen teórico, riendo y ajustando su hitai-ate por una única vez en su frente como si quisiera demostrar con orgullo a que aldea pertenecía.

"¿Que ha ocurrido, Nara?" Preguntó con un gruñido el hombre mayor al ver la diversión en los ojos del más bajo de los dos.

"El examen termino hace una hora, Sakura eliminó la mayoría de los contendientes para el rango chunin, los únicos que pasaron fueron los de Konoha porque ya la conocen y los de Suna por lo mismo. Mitarashi está protestando con la Hokage porque ahora deberá cambiar su examen de la tradicional competencia a simple supervivencia porque hay muy pocos participantes aun en carrera."

Por alguna razón no le extrañaba eso, aunque nunca hubiera considerado dejar a la pelirrosa armar un examen chunin. Por el contrario, a pesar de saber que ella era extremadamente responsable y tenía ideas ingeniosas muchas veces era incapaz de relacionar las reacciones negativas y por ende acababa exagerando todo.

"¿Que clase de examen hizo?" Nuevamente indagó, haciendo paces con el hecho de que Sakura nunca haría algo normal o que la gente considerara seguro física o mentalmente.

"Los encerró a todos en un genjutsu, la clase entera, donde veían que estaban encadenados a sillas con un escritorio frente a ellos antes de proceder a torturarlos." Se escuchó la voz irritada de Anko que llegaba por la puerta principal con paso pesado y decidido. "¡Doce horas me dieron! ¡Doce horas para cambiar y preparar un nuevo examen porque no hay forma que los únicos tres equipos que permanecen puedan competir por el primer puesto! ¡Shiranui al menos tiene un mes entero!"

"¿No habrá preliminares?"

"¿Con nueve mocosos crees que podrían competir en preliminares?" Bufó la mujer de cabello morado al cruzar los brazos, mirándolo como si esperara que de repente le dijera donde se encontraba Sakura, cosa que no pasaría porque simplemente no lo sabía.

"Intenta en los campos Inuzuka, suele pasar tiempo allí o quizá debas ver a Tonbo, él estaba organizando esa parte de los exámenes con ella. Aunque no me suena correcto que permitiera que torturara novatos... reconsiderando, es posible que lo hiciera." Comentó para sacar de en medio a la mujer que se giró bufando para ir a buscar a la chiquilla otra parte.

"Si es consuelo, Hokage-sama nos dio su sello de aprobación." Agregó el Nara que no apreciaba el ser ignorado.

"No creo que tenerlo o no tenerlo hubiera hecho mucha diferencia cuando se trata de Sakura-san, mi único consuelo aquí es que logró fastidiar a Mitarashi más rápido de lo que cualquiera creería posible." Observó la figura alejarse hasta que estuvo fuera del rango de oído. "Y no sé si es que está molesta porque tiene que cambiar el examen o porque no se le ocurrió antes, es la primera vez que quedan tan pocos genin para el examen en los últimos 10 años, la última fue Kagura antes de entrar en ANBU." El comentario fue respondido con un silbido largo de admiración. Kagura no era un nombre que a menudo se mencionara, la mujer se sabía había pedido a Tsunade ser su aprendiz, a lo que la Hokage la rechazó argumentando la falta de compasión de la joven mujer.

Lo único seguro del tema es que la ANBU era realmente despiadada como para imaginar que cuando era una chunin probablemente había organizado realmente unos exámenes aterradores para las anteriores generaciones.

Uno de los pocos cambios que había ocurrido en los últimos días era el simple hecho de que habían encontrado cierta paz entre los dos como para no irritarse mutuamente y el objetivo común que era el bienestar de la chiquilla por lo que trabajar juntos era para bien común por lógica; ese era el objetivo que los dominaba en la actualidad. Personalmente Ibiki no tenía ningún problema con el chico Nara salvo porque jodía su dinámica con Sakura, pero mientras no fastidiara no tenía problemas.

Eso sin contar que necesitaría un aliado contra Hatake. Sabía que el tipo tenía algo de curiosidad y tendía a prejuzgar las situaciones sin detenerse a pensarlas realmente, aunque en ciertos sentidos se veía obligado a comprenderlo: La hija de civiles que fue su alumna y vivía obsesionada con el desertor Uchiha ahora portaba marcas de clan Inuzuka, vestía uniforme de Inteligencia y perseguía por todos lados al jefe precisamente de Interrogación como un cachorro perdido.

Eso si no consideraba que vivía con él estaba jodido de principio a fin, si supiera además que tenía una personalidad infantil y no aceptaba dormir en una cama que no fuera con él iría directo a Tsunade-sama para acusarlo de corrupción.

Reconsiderándolo, mejor iba y se entregaba él mismo, esto estaba mal en tantos sentidos, mal mal mal mal.

"Morino, me puedo imaginar por donde van tus pensamientos, solo acéptalo y supéralo."

"No me gusta." Respondió a las palabras aburridas del Nara que parecía haber escuchado sin desearlo todo su conflicto interno. ¿Cómo era que siempre que Sakura salía al tema siempre su respuesta era la misma? Por alguna razón comenzaba a creer que su conflicto interno era culpa de Mebuki, ¿que clase de madre deja a su hija hacer lo que quiere? ¡La chiquilla lo iba a volver loco!

"Yo no dije nada sobre gustar, ¿verdad?" Esa tonta mirada conocedora y sobradora del chico le estaba irritando más de lo habitual, por lo que lo miró de costado antes de lanzarse a la puerta decidido a buscar a Sakura en otro lugar. Apenas levantó la mano en saludo para indicar que salía a la castaña recepcionista del lugar la cual se giró para ver con grandes ojos verdes e inocentes a Shikamaru el cual comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse.

* * *

"Tsume, ¿se encuentra Sakura-san aquí?" Preguntó lo más respetuoso que pudo ante la mujer de expresión salvaje que parecía luchar para no reir en su cara por haber perdido a su compañera.

"¿No se habrá ido con algún chico por ahí?" Respondió con otra pregunta en un tono burlón, sabiendo que esa pregunta más bien provocaría que el hombre se pusiera de mal humor, claro que el hecho que la mirada del hombre prometiera castración lenta y sin anestesia para que la mujer no siguiera reproduciendose no hizo mucho efecto en ella. "Digo, ya tiene ¿15 años?"

"16."

"Aa, 16 años, aunque su mente no esté a la par de su cuerpo estoy segura que el cuerpo pide, ya sabes, con la infusión de chakra salvaje de mi clan esa chica debe tener las hormonas revolucionadas. No me extrañaría que..."

"¡¿La viste o no?!" Exclamó incómodo, molesto, exasperado, ya no sabía por donde empezar a decir todas las cosas que estaban mal en ese tema. Nuevamente Nara burlándose de su relación con Sakura le vino a la mente llegando a una conclusión que conocía hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca quiso asumir. "Oh, por todos los cielos..." Eso llevó a recibir por una vez una mirada preocupada de la extraña mujer.

Desde que se despertó había estado pensando donde estaba Sakura, había ido a buscar a Sakura, había rastreado sus pasos las últimas dos horas viendo en las vidrieras de los negocios de plantas y armas, incluso le había preguntado a la anciana que vendía anmitsu en la puerta de la academia a la hora de que esta tocaba la campanada de fin de curso.

"No me gusta." Volvió a responder con un gruñido terco, apartando la vista para ver a una niña Inuzuka entrando al campus del clan canino por una puerta ladera que dirigía a la zona de la veterinaria y las madrigueras, probablemente dirigiendose a la última ya que llevaba un cachorro colgando de su brazo el cual movía la cola alegremente. ¡¿Que había para estar tan alegre?!

"Pues entonces a mi me has engañado los últimos años. Estás corriendo en círculos como si hubieras perdido tu trasero."

Inuzuka Tsume era... todo lo que no debía ser una mujer a ojos de Ibiki. Era bocona, mal hablada, nada femenina, salvaje y una parte de él sospechaba que la única razón por la que se había 'apareado' con un macho era porque necesitaba herederos, porque no sería la primera vez que miraba a la misma Hokage con algo de interés. También era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, después de todo, Tsunade no la había mandado a matar aún.

"Al punto, Inuzuka. Aunque por lo que dices sospecho que Sakura-san no se ha pasado por aquí." Bufó tratando de que la mujer dejara de mirarlo con esa picardía de quien sabe algo.

"Había dicho que iba a ayudar con los nuevos cachorros. Quizá le han dicho que tiene turno en el hospital, sabes que Tsunade siempre sale con esas cosas, pero en unas horas debía ir a entrenar con el Maestro 'Bestia de Cejas Pobladas cabeza de tazón' o algo así."

"Comprendo, iré a ver a Maito ahora entonces." Se despidió levantando una mano dispuesto a tomar el camino por sobre los techos.

"¡Ya pídele matrimonio! ¡Dejen de vivir en pecado!" Gritó la mujer sin siquiera intentar contener las risas.

Por suerte Ibiki no llegó a ver los ojos verdes que miraron con curiosidad a la mujer que comenzó a reír con más fuerza si eso era posible, el cachorro en los brazos de la niña Inuzuka ladrando al ver a la Iemoto tan descontrolada, el viejo Kuromaru asomándose fuera de la entrada para ver confundido a su compañera y a la chiquilla que salía de la veterinaria.

"No estoy seguro de querer saber que pasa, iré a ver si Kiiromaru logró hacer caminar al cachorro fallado."

* * *

"Gai, ¿Has visto a Sakura-san?" Nuevamente allí iba Ibiki, la frustración en el rostro y algo de resignación. Hubiera querido eludir a Gai como a la plaga, SABÍA como acabaría esta conversación y ese detalle no le agradaba en absoluto, era consciente el exceso de energía de Maito y su alumno estrella, el hecho de que ahora Sakura aunque no fuera ni tan rápida ni tan elástica como ellos no quitaba que estaba a la par de energía desbordante lo cual convertía a los dos hombres más la chiquilla en un trío del terror.

A veces más que Bestias les llamaría Pesadillas, entonces el título les quedaría como guante.

"¡Ah, Ibiki-san! ¡El gran maestro de Sakura-chan! ¡¿Algo ha ocurrido con nuestra juvenil compañera de equipo?!" Realmente preferiría que Gai le hablara en alguna posición que no fuera haciendo flexiones sobre la punta de sus dedos con Mini-mi imitándole a su costado.

"Sakura reprobó el 90% de los contendientes a los exámenes chunin y desapareció, no ha estado en la mañana en casa, los exámenes terminaron temprano, no está en el campo Inuzuka tampoco..." Relató algo monótono reportando todos los lugares de búsqueda. "No la vi comprando Anmitsu, tampoco fue a buscar un nuevo afilador que necesitaba." Agregó tras pensarlo un poco, causando que el mayor de los hombres en spandex verde bajara de su posición para quedar sentado en la tierra en gesto pensativo.

"La pregunta real sería ¿para que la buscas? Ambos sabemos que Sakura-chan es impredecible y prácticamente un alma libre, buscarla solo porque reprobó a mucha gente dudo que de alguna ganancia salvo el hecho de cansarte de buscar."

El hombre de sonrisa brillante estaba hablando demasiado serio y eso desconcertó al más alto de los hombres al punto de retroceder medio paso, cruzando los brazos para que se entendiera de su mal humor. Y es que la pregunta era una muy buena: ¿Por que estaba buscando a Sakura?

Se suponía que cuando él despertara ella debía estar allí despertando junto a él. Y cuando amanecía debía estar tratando de preparar el desayuno aunque se le quemara.

No, momento, ella se supone que debía despertar en su habitación en casa de su madre. ¿Cuando las cosas tan sencillas se habían convertido en este nudo de confusión?

"Tiene obligaciones." Resumió tratando de ignorar la mirada conocedora en los ojos del hombre de piel morena, luego procediendo a ignorar TAMBIÉN al chiquillo que lo acompañaba el cual lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto de que lado sale el sol.

"¡Morino-san es un gran amigo de Sakura-san!" Declaró de repente como si no se hubiera enterado lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años, suficiente como para irritar a Ibiki y causar algo de resignación en su maestro.

"No, Lee." Corrigió Gai. No estaba a favor de hacer sentir mal a sus queridos alumnos, sin embargo era mejor en determinados casos que las cosas fueran claras para que no se arriesgaran a meterse en problemas por tonterías. "Lee, Sakura-san es la 'compañera' de Ibiki, su pareja."

"Su... ¿pareja?" La palabra salió con tal lentitud de los labios del chico que al fin Ibiki suponía que solo debería matar a Gai por decir tales tonterías, ¿él y la pelirrosa como pareja? Tonterías... aunque si pensaba en esa vez que estaban solos... o cuando Sakura prácticamente... "¿Es su compañera de entrenamiento?"

"¡Que es mi novia, mocoso idiota!" Bueno, para lentos... "¡Y no es mi novia, no me gusta!"

"¡Sigue diciéndotelo!"

Se giró en seco solo para no ver a nadie, los dos de cabello negro también buscando por la mirada solo para detectar un ANBU que se alejaba corriendo como llevado por un demonio.

"Se acabó, no me van a decir nada, iré a ver si la Hokage sabe donde anda." Metió las manos en su sobretodo listo para dirigirse a la Hokage, apenas notando que el chico de spandex levantaba la mano para decirle algo pero fue detenido por la castaña que había permanecido alejada del grupo, negando con la cabeza al chico para que no hablara, probablemente habría estado por decir alguna estupidez.

Y así fue como llegó a la Mansión Hokage, en el despacho personal de Tsunade-sama, parado frente a ella impaciente de haber tenido que corretear por toda la aldea en busca de su compañera ('Pareja') sin ninguna clase de éxito.

"Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para estar aquí a esta hora y sin los informes de Inteligencia que te he pedido, Morino." La mirada miel lo clavó en una sutil amenaza, causando que se enderece lentamente si lo peor llegaba al menos podría intentar salir corriendo del rango de ataque de la Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama. ¿Ha visto a Sakura-san el día de hoy?" Indagó cansado de correr de un lado al otro.

"Espero que estés bromeando." No era raro ver a la mujer fruncir el ceño, pero que lo hiciera por una pregunta sencilla ya no sonaba tan normal.

"¿Por que le estaría bromeando?" Nuevamente la confusión de la mujer era desconcertante cuando esta inclinó la cabeza a un lado para ver tras él.

Y si, efectivamente Sakura se encontraba tras él, solo que llevaba...

"¿Una peluca castaña?" Preguntó tras poder analizar lo que estaba viendo, la chica solo lo miró y movió la punta de la nariz antes de estornudar.

"Sakura-chan tiene alergia." Comentó llevando unas carpetas delante para depositarlas en el escritorio antes de dirigirse al otro lado junto a la silla de Tsunade, tomar la mano de la mujer mayor y ponerla en su propia cabeza, obligando así a que la mujer le preste atención, un poco de chakra verde siendo emitido por sus manos para tratar la inflamación que tenía.

"Debes dejar de usar maquillaje tan espeso para cubrir las marcas. La próxima vez trata de usar un henge parcial, a ver si mejoras tu genjutsu personal." Comentó la mujer pensativa a lo que la chiquilla solo asintió con una sonrisa, por alguna razón Ibiki se sentía ignorado...

"Traje la carpeta con el resumen del estudio de tortura contra experiencia con la información recolectada durante los exámenes chunin." Al decir esto la chica pasó una carpeta al frente para que la mujer la vea. "También sobre los nuevos posibles ninken, uno de ellos se me ha pegado, hablé con Tsume para entrenar con él desde pequeño, pensaba ver si será compañero o sería mejor tenerlo bajo sello de invocación como tiene Hatake-san sus ninken." Otra carpeta esta llena de fotos y un informe sobre los cachorros no afiliados... quizá no sería mala idea tener otro además de Kiiromaru. Uno no tan gruñón de ser posible. "He estado estudiando a Hyuga Neji para la posibilidad de integrarlo como miembro ANBU, sin embargo su fascinante rango emocional lo incapacita para un puesto en escuadrón de asesinato y el escuadrón de rastreo de la aldea no busca nuevos miembros. Personalmente recomendaría a Tenten-san... pero es la única normal del montón."

A medida que la chica de ahora cabello castaño reportaba el hombre de las cicatrices se daba cuenta que como ironía la chica había estado en todos los lugares donde él fue en algún momento u otro.

"Castaño no es tu color." Comentó finalmente él, extendiendo su mano y quitando la peluca que cubría el naturalmente cabello rosa el cual despeinó con un suspiro resignado.

"Pero la misión prueba de Espionaje e Infiltración fue exitosa..." Señaló la chica indicando con un dedo cosa que el hombre no se quedó quieto para apreciar, simplemente la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó con él fuera del despacho. "... ¡¿Ibiki-kun?! ¿Donde vamos?"

"¡A casa! ¡Te olvidaste de preparar el desayuno!" Declaró el hombre buscando una escusa por muy mala que fuera, porque no importaba que ya estaba sobre la hora de la cena, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día.

* * *

 _"Aun tengo dudas, Shikamaru-chan."_

La figura sombría había aparecido tras el chunin que desde una azotea observaba a la pareja salir de su reunión con la Hokage, el morocho entretenido observando la espalda de los dos jonin que caminaban por las calles, el cabello en su característica coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.

"No deberías ser tan curioso." Bufó el chico apenas dirigiendo una media mirada a la oscuridad. "¿Que quieres?"

 _"Sakura-chan es lo que buscas, la historia del otro día no era toda la verdad..."_

"Existen personas en la luna y una mujer que comió un fruto de un árbol que le dio chakra. ¿realmente estás cuestionando la existencia de ninfas y ciervos que toman forma humana?"

 _"Aa, puesto desde ese punto de vista... pero este mundo no es el mundo que querías alcanzar."_

"Shisui-san, de los psicópatas de tu clan eres el único razonable, ¿por que crees que quiero ir a otro lugar? ¿Por que si no crees que no lo he hecho?" Rodó los ojos antes de dejarse caer detrás para alzar los ojos a las nubes. "Es que no puedo, hasta que no despierte Kaguya en este mundo no habrá suficiente energía concentrada para hacer otro salto."

 _"Otro salto implicaría volver a vivir todo sin poder intervenir... ¿que ganas de esto?"_ Gruñó una nueva voz desde otra sombra.

"Quiero volver junto a mi esposa, igual que algunos de ustedes, sin lugar a dudas. Quiero volver a mi hogar así tenga que ver una y otra vez a la gente morir en estas burdas imitaciones de la realidad." No dijo más, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a las tres sombras para que se dispersen. Tristemente cada vez se veía más comprometido emocionalmente, no sabía si cuando llegara al próximo mundo pudiera mantenerse tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo como en este.


	11. Fagofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Fagofobia: Aversión a tragar, miedo a** comer  
 _Necesito de alguien que apague la luz, estoy congelado por el miedo en mi._

Realmente no se decidía sobre que era más fascinante, si la situación en si misma o el hecho que hasta los sádicos miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban mirando fascinados a la pequeña y alegre jovencita que los saludaba con una mano, su espalda recta y un enorme perro a su lado que los miraba con desconfianza esperando el ineludible ataque. Aun más grande, a su espalda, un enorme ser se acababa de tragar lo que interpretarían como su camarada, cosa que hasta los Akatsuki comenzaban a dudar en ese instante.

Y es que tenía memoria de muchas situaciones similares, pero estaba seguro que ninguna otra se asomaría siquiera a lo que estaba viendo en este instante. Realmente era tan sorprendente y desagradable que nunca hubiera siquiera considerado esto como posible. El ruido pegajoso, gelatinoso, el movimiento digestivo del amorfo ser y la sonrisa relajada de su invocadora al lado.

Real, realmente hubiera preferido ver a Asuma-sensei ser asesinado por el Jashinista inmortal una vez más a ser digerido por una de las invocaciones de Sakura la cual no parecía movida por el hecho de que el cuerpo herido del hombre estaba flotando en la masa gelatinosa semi transparente de una Sanguijuela.

"Hiru-sama, no se indigeste, que Sarutobi-san no es el plato principal..." Señaló la chica con una mano al ser.

* * *

Todo había comenzado por una convocación de la Godaime Hokage a un grupo de 80 personas. 'Nijū Shōtai' lo había llamado, un grupo de 20 escuadrones a ser despachados para rastrear a los miembros de Akatsuki que fueron divisados y causaron el ataque en el Templo de Fuego.

Todos los Inuzuka y Aburame disponibles al igual que varios Hyuga fueron despachados en grupos, por supuesto que al hablar de Inuzuka debían incluír al miembro adoptado del clan la cual si bien aun no aprendía todas las técnicas tenía controlado lo de aumentar los sentidos usando chakra y un compañero canino capacitado, eso no quitaba una verdad absoluta tristemente, ya que todos los cielos sabían que donde iba Sakura era donde los problemas encontraban lugar.

"Sakura, estarás bajo el mando de Asuma, junto con Mozuku y Shikamaru." Ordenó la rubia indicando que se retiraran antes de que el siguiente escuadrón entrara.

El primer detalle que Asuma notó en cuanto se reunieron fuera del edificio fue la extraña cadena de reacciones que parecían girar en torno a la chiquilla de cabello rosado de la cual no recordaba nada salvo por precisamente el color de su cabello, pero Shikamaru la estaba viendo en una mezcla de fascinación y preocupación para luego girar el rostro y empezar a buscar por los techos como si esperara una cámara oculta; Mozuku, el chunin de interrogación la veía con pavor y el compañero canino de esta miraba al chico de traje gris gruñendo bajo causando reacciones nerviosas de parte del chico de lentes. Aunque no lo podía confirmar también juraría que sentía una mirada en su nuca que le daba mala espina, pero cuando se giró a ver los techos lindantes no vio nada sospechoso salvo un reducido grupo de Inteligencia.

"Entonces... presentaciones, por favor, que deberemos trabajar juntos por unos días a un par de semanas." Aclaró el hombre de barba tomando un cigarro y colocándolo entre sus labios. "Sarutobi Asuma, jonin ex capitán del equipo 10 y la última generación de Ino-Shika-Cho." Lo último lo dijo con completo orgullo. "Soy fumador, me gusta jugar shogi y relajarme en las tardes..."

"... con Kurenai-sensei." Agregó con cierta picardía el Nara causando un sonrojo con algo de tos de parte del hombre que no lo negó. "Nara Shikamaru, chunin, me gusta ver las nubes y jugar shogi también... Organizador de los exámenes Chunin los últimos años." Comentó resumiendo.

"Mozuku, chunin de Inteligencia. Me dedico a la jardinería en tiempo libre, tengo entrenamiento médico básico, aunque con Sakura-sama en el equipo no creo que sea muy necesario." Admitió indicando a la aprendiz de la Godaime Hokage.

"Ah... Sakura, me gusta el anmitsu y pasar tiempo con los cachorros nuevos de las madrigueras, miembro parcial del Gai Han, Aprendiz de Hokage-sama e Ibiki-kun." Comentó ganando un silbido admirado del Jonin.

"Es la jefa de Tortura, Tokujo." Agregó el Nara indicando lo que la chica le faltó decir sobre el tema y viendo que ella no consideraba demasiado importante el tema, de hecho al mencionarlo solo se encogió de hombros. "Ha hecho que Mitarashi camine por las paredes varias veces con ese tema. Además de eliminar a casi todos los contendientes de los últimos exámenes chunin."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el hombre mirándola incrédulo al punto que por un instante pareciera que el cigarro entre sus labios fuera a caer.

"Shikamaru-kun está exagerando." Respondió ella con un gesto relajado. "Es que quise hacer dos pruebas al mismo tiempo sobre resistencia psicológica a la idea de tortura, así que usé genjutsu para que creyeran que iban a ser torturados más iryo-ninjutsu para activar la amígdala cerebral del lóbulo temporal en el cerebro reptiliano... la mayoría tuvieron una reacción de paralización, se puede crear una resistencia practicada por sobre-exposición." Explicó dejando en confuso y perdido al maestro y una sonrisa que le dejaba ver un 'Te lo dije' de parte de Shikamaru.

"Ah..." Alargó la simple vocal buscando entender lo que la chica trataba de decirle. "Entonces no los torturaste..."

"¡Claro que no!" Temía lo que dijera luego. "Si los tuviera que torturar no estarían tan enteros. Probablemente les faltaría una o dos extremidades." Precisamente eso era lo que le preocupaba...

"Bueno, partiremos en media hora si quieren ir a cambiarse a algo más cómodo nos encontraremos en la puerta antes de partir." Ofreció el hombre tratando de cambiar el tema y esperando que se dispersen los dos de Inteligencia, sin embargo la chica se cruzó de brazos con un gesto testarudo que si su negación con la cabeza no lo aclaraba, entonces probablemente el puchero que estaba haciendo aclararía la negativa a cambiarse.

"Sakura-san tiene un apego especial a su uniforme." Admitió detrás de él la voz de Morino, su sola presencia haciéndole sudar frío en lo que el hombre de sobretodo negro caminaba para ir a la chica y pasarle una mochila de viaje y un par de guantes negros. "Nada de juegos, obedece a Kiiromaru, ¿entiendes?"

"Pero Ibiki-kun tendrá mucho trabajo... no puedo dejarlo." Comentó la pequeña mujer al darse cuenta de ese detalle, de repente viéndose aprehensiva de abandonar la aldea a pesar de que hacía solo un instante no mostraba ningún tipo de malestar.

"No te preocupes, Anko se quedará para hacerse cargo de la parte de tortura, a ti te necesitan para rastreo." Sentenció el hombre que no despegaba la mirada de Asuma, una mirada amenazante de ojos rasgados y entrecerrados que le hizo sudar frío mientras la chica abría el bolso de viaje y revisaba el contenido que era un cambio de ropa y dos pertaminos con los necesarios de acampe. Al ver eso lo dejó en el suelo antes de quitarse el cinto y con él el bolso en su espalda que era de medicina, extendiéndolo a su compañero de los últimos años y con un movimiento practicado el hombre le pasó otro pergamino del cual sacó un bolso ya abastecido para intercambiarlo.

Era digno de una ilusión realmente el ver al hombre de cicatrices abiertamente ponerse tras la chica y tomar su cabello entre las manos para trenzarlo y anudarlo antes de colocar varios senbon entre los cruces como a una niña pequeña.

"En el pergamino tienes pastillas de soldado de las que has hecho ayer, raciones de viaje, arroz seco y umeboshi para compartir."

"¿Y Kiiroi?"

"Que el pulgoso cace." Declaró con un gruñido que fue respondido en el mismo tono por el animal que mostraba los dientes.

"Al menos yo tengo mucha mayor posibilidad de poner alimento ante mi hembra que no sean esos bocados de herbívoro."

El silencio reinó.

"¿Ibiki-kun?"

"¡NO ES MI HEMBRA!" Gritó el hombre exasperado con el mundo y decidido a hacer callar al pulgoso malnacido de los Inuzuka, pero había cosas más importantes en el tema, así que antes de dejar salir su frustración suspiró y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. "¡Sakura! ¡Más vale que regreses entera, sabes que no me gusta las decepciones!"

La chica miró sus cosas sin notar que en el tiempo que ella terminó ya Mozuku había separado del grupo para reunirse tras cambiarse a un uniforme estándar.

"Entonces, ¿a que lugar nos toca?" Preguntó casual mientras se estiraba viendo el cielo pensativa.

"Templo de Fuego, ¿nuevamente no estuviste prestando atención?" Comentó resignado el joven que caminaba a su lado con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos obstinadamente en el cielo tratando de ver las nubes que quedaban antes de tener que empezar esta misión.

"Hokage-sama hace muy largos los discursos, solo entendí que debemos buscar a los Akatsuki." Admitió ella con un gesto de restarle importancia, sacando dos amarres para pergaminos de la bolsa mientras caminaba, Kiiromaru a su lado para permitirle adherir estos nuevos utensilios bajo la larga camisa gris en los costados de sus caderas, ambos con dos pergaminos a cada lado.

"Por cierto, Asuma, creí que iríamos con Izumo y Kotetsu, ¿que pasó?" Jamás se hubiera imaginado salir en esta misión con Sakura y un chunin de Inteligencia, esto olía peor que lo acostumbrado.

"Sakura es una Inuzuka, al final del día la capacidad de ella y su compañero en rastreo es aun mejor que la mía." Admitió preparado para la partida en cuanto llegara el miembro faltante.

* * *

Fue un viaje algo largo, aunque en un día con unas horas de descanso llegaron al Hi no Tera solo para encontrarlo destruido, un viejo monje que había regresado al escuchar sobre lo que ocurría les guió al interior ofreciéndoles unas plegarias antes de partir en busca del cuerpo de Chiriku y los Akatsuki.

"Hay que ir a los puntos de intercambio de cabezas del mercado negro." Declaró Asuma indicando a los tres que veían los cuerpos que habían recuperado en sus ataúdes, los monjes habiendo ofrecido sus palomas para dar aviso a otros escuadrones para acercarse a los otros puntos antes de ellos partir también.

"Eso es fácil..." Comentó Sakura pensativa, girándose a un espacio vacío antes de hacer los sellos de invocación, su propia sombra tomando la forma de un escorpión pero sin salir de tierra. "Sasori-kun, conoces los puntos de intercambio, necesito encontrar a dos Akatsuki, cargan con el cuerpo de un monje." Explicó sin mucho, de la forma principal se desprendieron cinco manchas negras que viajaron a gran velocidad en diferentes direcciones, la chica asintiendo para si misma en satisfacción.

"Deberemos saltar por los árboles para ir más rápido." Aclaró Asuma que se dirigió en sentido del bosque para que comenzaran a moverse al punto de intercambio más cercano. "Si llegan a notar que tus invocaciones los buscan tratarán de cambiar el punto de intercambio.

"No lo harán, van camino al punto más cercano y necesitan deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que se descomponga, por ende no andarán más de 2 días con él a cuestas." Comentó mientras saltaba, las ramas quedándole demasiado lejos para gracia del Nara que pasaba entre mirar lo graciosa que era su compañera temporal al moverse y analizar el comportamiento del capitán del equipo que era Asuma-sensei.

Había que admitir que el equipo era un poco desbalanceado, estaban contando con dos jonin a su disposición, no todos los equipos tenían tanta suerte. Al ayudar a organizar había podido asegurar también dos rango alto en el equipo de Ino y Choji, pero nada aseguraba que fuera así con todos, los jonin no eran tantos como la gente solía creer ya que no era un ascenso inevitable, el rango más común es el de chunin, de cada treinta chunin quizá uno ascendiera a jonin. De hecho, los nueve de Konoha eran el grupo donde más ninjas prometedores había, pero de todos era consciente que los únicos que ascenderían en realidad eran Sakura y él.

Aburame carecía de motivación aunque realmente le gustaban los niños por lo que o se dedicaría a la enseñanza o a la pediatría, así que nunca consideraría pasar los exámenes para ser considerado Jonin, la otra con potencial era Hinata, pero el sueño de ella estaba ligado a lo que decidiera hacer Naruto, así que a menos que este nunca le preste atención ella se quedaría en rango Chunin y sería ama de casa. ( _Por alguna razón se le venía a la mente a la pelirrosa de su mundo mirándolo molesta tras él decir que quisiera ser como Hinata-san y no hacer nada todo el día._ )

Naruto estaba destinado a ser Hokage y Uchiha estaba destinado a ser lo que sea salvo ninja, realmente le veía más futuro en la zona roja de la aldea que como ninja: No sabía controlar sus emociones. Era así de simple, si le duele todos deben sufrir con él y eso en esta profesión no funciona, ¿cuantas veces algún ANBU debió asesinar a niños pequeños? ¿Ancianos? ¿cuantos equipos de Sabotaje habían dejado morir en hambrunas a pueblos enteros? Y estas personas no PODÍAN dudar, no podían dejar que sus pulsos tiemblen, eran ninjas, no monjes. Uchiha era un hombre con esas apariencias que hacía que las chicas se arrojaran a sus pies (Muchas veces Sakura era una de esas chicas) y que sirven para cualquier cosa menos para lo que creen que sirven.

"Ibiki-kun y Mama ya saben de nuestros movimientos, alguno irá a avisarle a la Hokage." Avisó la chica de cabello rosa que era cargada por su compañero cuadrúpedo tras este cansarse de verla hacer el ridículo, pareciendo un mono al treparse y saltar por las ramas en cuatro patas ya que en dos le quedaba corto el cuerpo.

"Entendido." Asintió el capitán que no comprendía del todo como se había comunicado pero que dadas las circunstancias no se quejaría.

No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que llegaron a la casa de paso, un centro comunitario grande y moderno que servía a los viajeros, de lejos viendo la figura de un hombre con una guadaña sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

Y así Asuma, Shikamaru y Mozuku se prepararon para el ataque, dejándola mirar de un lado al otro mientras Kiiroi la miraba a ella en un gesto de resignada decepción.

"Sakura-san, creo que deberías participar de los planes, ¿no crees?"

"Kiiroi, solo planean atarlo y atacarlo con Sarutobi-san de distracción."

Por supuesto que ningún plan puede ser 'sensillo', más que sencillo se convirtió en una pesadilla... para el resto.

"¡Mira! ¡No se muere!" Exclamó fascinada al ver como una espada que tenía y la del otro hombre de Interrogación y Tortura atravesaron al hombre de cabello blanco y ojos violeta, moviendo la espada de un lado al otro para demostrar que realmente lo había pasado de lado a lado.

"¡Deja de tocar eso maldita perra mal parida!" Gritó el hombre incómodo con los movimientos, evidentemente irritado.

"No quiero, te ves divertido así..."

"Sakura, al menos cortale la cabeza si es inmortal."

 _"¿Inmortal? ¡Coño, Sakura! ¡Deben salir de allí inmediatamente!"_

"Lo siento, Mama Buki, deberás decirle a Kaa-san que esto puede ser largo." Comentó cuando se quebró el jutsu de sombras que Shikamaru sostenía, el hombre que parecía albino empujando con su chakra a Mozuku y Sakura a retroceder, Asuma al frente del grupo que se preparaba para poner en práctica una estrategia, la chica confusa observando el círculo de sangre que dibujaba el hombre que simplemente se negaba a morir.

"No estás hecho para ser la Torre de Plata." Comentó Shikamaru tras un momento pensando, Asuma había dicho algo pero evidentemente el chunin de lentes y el cánido eran los únicos prestando real atención. La chica miró a todos sus acompañantes y se encogió de hombros

"Sarutobi-san puede ser el sacrificio entonces." Al hablar indicó el suelo donde estaba parado el Akatsuki inmortal y donde había aterrizado el otro de ojos feos. "Ese es Jashinista, así que al menos si te sacrifica va a encomendar tu alma a un dios... uno un poco sangriento, pero supongo que muerto no importará tanto."

No era el primer mundo que visitaba y que jugaba a reemplazar a su yo de ese mundo, había visto mucho, había hecho aun más, pero debía admitir que esta Sakura era la más divertida que había visto hasta ahora, solo ver a los Hermanos Inmortales de Akatsuki observar desconcertados a la chica valía la pena.

"¿Que? ¡No me miren como si hubiera dicho algo raro!" Se quejó al notar que todos la observaban.

 _"Sakura-chan, se supone que no debes ofrecer a tus compañeros y camaradas en sacrificio. Es de mala educación y hace sentir mal a quienes te rodean."_

"Lo siento, Kaa-san. Disculpe señor homicida inmortal, no quería ofenderlo."

 _"... es a Sarutobi-san al que ofreciste sacrificar."_

"Si, pero a fin de cuentas es al señor al que le quitaré el sacrificio."

"Sakura, deja de hablar con Mebuki-san, los Akatsuki creerán que estás loca." Comentó el perro fastidiado el cual giró levemente la cabeza para ver a sus acompañantes. "De hecho, creo que el resto del equipo ya te considera caso perdido."

"¿Acaso importa? Pertenecen a un grupo que se llama Luna Roja, se pintan las uñas y usan anillos... si es por apariencias ellos no parecen muy cuerdos tampoco, más bien parecen un tanto femeninos." Declaró como si el tema fuera evidente. "El tipo de explosivos parecía una niña de todas formas." Agregó como segundo pensamiento.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE MOCOSA DE MIERDA!" Gritó el hombre blanco. "¡SERÁS MI PRIMER SACRIFICIO A JASHIN-SAMA!"

"Definitivamente femenino, mira los gritos de histeria... ¿Akatsuki no es un burdel?" Preguntó de repente, dando un paso al costado cuando el hombre se lanzó, ella esquivando a tiempo y dejando que Asuma intercepte el ataque con sus cuchillas que canalizaban chakra.

" _No es un burdel, Sakura-san. Deja de jugar, necesitas concentrarte, estoy en camino con los hermanos disparate y Kurenai, comienza a enraizar Genjutsu, Kiiromaru, la dejo en tus manos."_ La voz gruñona de Ibiki atravesó la mente de ella que se paró a un lado de la figura agachada de Shikamaru con las manos en el sello del carnero.

"Vienen en camino." Murmuró solo para su equipo antes de redirigir el chakra que fluía por su cuerpo a sus manos y luego a sus labios, un sonido bajo que recordaba al zumbido de las abejas inundando todo el lugar, era un sonido tan sutil que salvo por Shikamaru que estaba a un lado y Kiiromaru que lo reconocía bien nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Los ojos castaños del Nara se movían de un lado al otro con algo de sospecha. Su cuerpo cargaba con la memoria de muchos mundos, muchas realidades, este mundo no era diferente en ese sentido, sin embargo había cosas que contradecían otras situaciones similares, una de ellas era el hecho de que Kurenai estuviera participando en la búsqueda de los inmortales. Otro factor era que no importa cuantas veces lo hubiera intentado cambiar la estrategia, cambiar la pelea, empujar a los sujetos a nuevos límites, la realidad es que era una pesadilla que poco tenía de sueño y mucho de realidad, Asuma... Asuma-sensei estaba destinado a morir, cada vez que llegaba a este lugar, a este momento la desesperación se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Recordaba como acababa esto, recordaba la primera vez, la real, como había tropezado a ciegas por su casa, como su esposa había abierto la boca para darle la bienvenida y como al verlo había sabido... ella sabía todo de él sin necesidad de problemáticas palabras. Recordaba que hasta ese momento siempre habían dicho a su madre que eran muy jóvenes para pensar en hijos y como el fin de esta alegre inocencia lo había llevado a replantearse ese tema. Recordaba, porque siempre había sabido que para su esposa Asuma había sido una de las pocas personas sagradas en su vida junto al mismo Naruto, Choji, su padre Shikaku y él mismo. Con el tiempo y la devoción que había dedicado en cultivar la relación con el capitán del Ino-Shika-Cho luego se había dedicado a la enseñanza de Sarutobi Mirai, la hija de Asuma con Kurenai...

Que llegado al tema entre manos, se supone que Kurenai ya está a la espera y está en camino, ¿en que diablos pensaba?

Lentamente sus ojos se movieron siguiendo los movimientos del Akatsuki con el rabillo del ojo para no perder movimiento con el Kage Nui, pero su atención central estaba en la chica a su lado que era tan parecida y diferente a la del mundo real, Su Sakura ciertamente era muy diferente que la atolondrada Sakura de este mundo, lo cual la hacía el factor mutable: En ningún otro mundo que pisó vio a Sakura participar de esta pelea, por ende, todos los cambios recaerían en sus hombros. Claro que su Sakura era demasiado tímida y correcta como para decirle a dos inmortales de Akatsuki que parecían niñas... (Aunque fuera cierto)

Las manos de ella se movían tanto entre sellos como en lo que parecía indicaciones fantasma, los brazos estirándose en una aparente danza que trastornaba el entorno, trastornaba la percepción y lentamente buscaba la debilidad del enemigo hasta convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

A primera vista no se notaría, el otro chunin la estaba cubriendo con ese cuerpo temblando de terror ante la visión de lo que era el enorme hombre de rostro cubierto, como para que no viera realmente los movimientos que estaba realizando con sus manos. El lado positivo es que de repente comenzó a notar la diferencia de velocidad del hombre. No era perfecto, pero evidentemente había comenzado a enraizar genjutsu de distorsión. No era su especialidad, pero en varias ocasiones que había trabajado en conjunto con shinobi especialistas en genjutsu estos solían crear todo en capas para dificultar la detección del origen y los diferentes fragmentos, una excepción a esto era precisamente el Sharingan que tenía una habilidad en si misma que trabajaba con el portador y percepción de ilusiones, explotándolas en un solo movimiento.

Sabía que Hidan y Kakuzu no podían ver lo que ella hacía ni escucharla, sin embargo le hizo seña a Asuma que a pesar de que la pelea fuera más lenta que debía seguir peleando como si implicara un esfuerzo real seguir los movimientos. No que no lo fuera. La velocidad disminuida no lo hacía inmune a lo impredecible del movimiento del arma que volaba por los aires al comando de su portador. La guadaña de tres filos era dirigida por el amarre de cuero que recordaba un látigo en manos de su usuario.

Al final del día la pelea acababa siempre igual, con resignación vio como el filo de la guadaña realizó un corte en la mejilla de Asuma, la única diferencia sería quizá que Kurenai tendría tiempo de despedirse también si venía en camino como indicó Sakura.

Asuma soltó sus famosas cenizas y el chasquido de sus dientes soltó la chispa necesaria para encender el infierno que desencadenaba la seguidilla de episodios que acabarían con su muerte. Aun así, Shikamaru podría jurar que vio algo atravesar la nube desde su espalda, mientras todos estaban convenientemente distraídos.

Lo podía ver, el costado de Asuma estaba quemado, la sorpresa de Mozuku y el miedo del chunin que no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo de campo, el color negro del cuerpo de Hidan y las marcas blancas del esqueleto o lo que fuera esa pintura macabra que aparecía en su cuerpo durante los rituales...

"¡Ya estás bajo mi maldición! ¡Ahora sufriremos juntos el inconmen...! ¿Eh?"

Aun no sabían que era lo que iba a gritar el hombre, lo último que supo Asuma sobre la pelea era que el albino estaba gritando algo, su cuerpo dolía y fría oscuridad gelatinosa envolverlo.

Y es que de la tierra una sanguijuela gigante había salido tragando el cuerpo completo del jonin.

"¡¿Que estás haciendo mocosa?!" Gritó el hombre albino tratando de clavarse un cuchillo en el estómago o en el corazón pero sin poder ver si estaban funcionando las heridas.

"Oh, perdón, ¿tenía que esperar el discurso?" Preguntó con una sonrisa observando todo con algo de curiosidad. "Kaa-san siempre dijo que no debía interrumpir, pero a Mama-Buki no le gustan los discursos largos."

 _"Claro que no me gustan los discursos largos y dramáticos, es como si quisiera distraernos del objetivo real... patear su trasero."_ Comentó la segunda personalidad o personalidad interna de su madre.

"Hiru-sama, no se indigeste, que Sarutobi-san no es el plato principal..." Señaló la chica caminando sin prestar atención al incrédulo grupo que la seguía mientras iba a acariciar el gelatinoso cuerpo de su invocación.

"¡¿Pero que mierda?!"

Este tipo era demasiado ruidoso y Sakura saludando con una mano al compañero no parecía ayudar a la situación.

"Vámonos, Hidan." Habló el hombre que seguía apartado sin ninguna aparente intención de ayudar en la pelea de la chica con cabello de copo azucarado y el tipo que parecía salido de una fiesta de disfraces. "Nos esperan para el sellado." Declaró el hombre al ver que esto se alargaría.

"¡Pero quiero sacrificarlos a Jashin-sama!" El grito para sorpresa de todos fue demasiado agudo.

"En tres días regresaremos por ellos, aun quiero esos 35 millones de ryo y el cuerpo lo tienen ellos. Terminemos rápido nuestros asuntos para regresar por el cuerpo." Habló el hombre dándose a la 'huida', causando que Shikamaru suspirara un poco en alivio y otro poco en preocupación al ver a la invocación moverse como si quisiera... bueno, no sabía que podría querer una sanguijuela realmente, pero no se arriesgaría en preguntar en primer lugar.

"¿Cómo está Asuma-sensei?" Preguntó curioso y preocupado.

"Normal, está disfrutando de un baño con los ácidos de Hiru-sama. Son buenos para el cutis." Comentó la chica despreocupada con el gran animal detrás que se iba arrastrando a su par. De hecho, ¿Hiru acababa de eructar?

De la nada un grupo de aves llegó, dejando ver al primer equipo de apoyo, Aoba, Raido, Choji e Ino. Del otro lado, a lo lejos veían llegar a Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki y Kurenai, todos llegando a tiempo antes de que empezara a llover y la Sanguijuela...

Hiru volvió a eructar solo para curvarse y escupir algo que no era exactamente el cuerpo de Asuma, era otra babosa solo que esta era azul y también de un gran tamaño. Seguido de ello la nueva babosa también hizo un movimiento de retroceso para soltar el cuerpo del Sarutobi el cual no parecía tener ninguna herida.

"Eso debió doler..." Comentó una tercer invocación que salió de dentro de la babosa, sacudiendo pinzas en dirección al hombre.

Detrás de primer equipo que se acercaba se escuchó el cuerpo de la rubia Yamanaka al desplomarse.


	12. Teofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Teofobia: Rechazo Patológico a la Religión y los** **Dioses**  
 _Libérame, hazme sentir vivo una vez más._

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó Tsunade-sama a las diez personas y un animal que se encontraban presentes en su oficina. Su pregunta fue recibida con un silencio sepulcral. "¿Y bien? Tengo dos onna-shinobi incapacitadas, una de ellas es mi alumna la cual está en un estado de inconsciencia mientras la otra la está manteniendo convida anclando su mente a su cuerpo, el capitán del escuadrón Asuma internado inconsciente, espero que tengan una ¡muy buena explicación para esto!"

Casi odiaba ser el que diera explicaciones, pero Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su trasero con tal de no tener que lidiar con la parte de darle explicaciones a Naruto. El Uzumaki sería su amigo, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura podía convertirse en un dolor de cuello, más ahora que la chica no lo recordaba y él parecía demasiado preocupado por su entrenamiento como para abordar ese tema. Casi parecía que estaba tratando de empujar y restarle importancia esperando que desapareciera el problema.

Pero el problema no desaparecería porque así Sakura recuperara al 100% su capacidad emocional, ella no volvería a ser la misma. No era tonto, sabía por que estaba en la parte de Tortura, especialmente como la cabeza de esa división: Era incapaz de sentir culpa o asco, no tenía miedos. Probablemente lo que hacía dentro del edificio de Inteligencia era de las cosas más oscuras y desagradables que se pudieran imaginar. Esas cosas por las cuales Ino era perfecta para interrogación, persuasión y sugestión pero jamás descendería del tercer subsuelo realmente: Ino no tenía estómago para ensuciarse las manos.

Por suerte antes de que él interrumpiera Ibiki intervino llamando la atención de los tres escuadrones: El escuadrón de Raido, el de Ibiki y el de Asuma.

"Yo le di orden de enraizar genjutsu en el Akatsuki inmortal." Admitió con un gesto serio.

"Morino, espero que tengas una buena explicación para eso, sabes perfectamente por que razón no se le permite usar genjutsu a Sakura fuera del edificio de Inteligencia." La principal razón siendo que el genjutsu que ella usaba era tan complejo que el usuario prácticamente se podía meter en la cabeza de la víctima y trastornar hasta el más sutil de los pensamientos. Mientras más complejo y difícil que deshacer fuera la mente del creador comenzaba a perderse también buscando puntos débiles en la presa.

"Se supone que sería un genjutsu móvil y superficial."

"¡¿Desde cuando Sakura entiende sobre límites?! ¡¿En que mundo vives, Morino?! ¡Sakura hará todo endemoniadamente perfecto sin pensar en consecuencias ni opciones!"

"¡¿Crees que no estoy molesto también?! ¡Sakura fue a campo por segunda vez sin mi apoyo! ¡Cualquiera sabe que es capaz de hacer alguna estupidez si no se la vigila!"

"¡Asuma es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de la Inuzuka!" Protestó de repente Kurenai.

"¡Ni su madre es capaz de cuidar de ella! ¡¿Por que diablos crees que me la han tirado a mi?!" El grito de repente no era en dirección a la Hokage si no de Yuhi, la cual fue cubierta por Raido que trataba de dispersar la tensión que estaba alzándose en el despacho.

"¡¿Tirartela a ti?! ¡¿Yo que soy, la mascota?¡" Gritó por sobre las voces Kiiromaru, comenzando a gruñir en molestia.

"¡Bien podrías serlo, Inuzuka!" Interrumpió Aoba al comentario del perro y en el fondo Shizune que tenía secuestrada la botella de sake la sacó y se la pasó a Tsunade susurrando por lo bajo algo que sonó 'Calidad Sakura-sera-mi-muerte'

"¡Pues parece que lo fueras, Perro! ¡Comes gratis y dejas que Sakura haga este tipo de idioteces!" Nuevamente Morino a la carga, en cualquier momento se lo podían imaginando levantando sus manos para hacer alguna de sus invocaciones metálicas.

"Una vez más, ¿en que diablos estaban pensando?" Preguntó la Hokage viendo a los doce presentes en su oficina.

"No sé en que estarían pensando ellos, pero los civiles cada vez que pasan por aquí comienzan a creer que la Hokage hace fiestas ilegales para sus amigos." Murmuró Shizune a Tonton que soltó un sonido y se acomodó un poco mejor en sus brazos.

* * *

 _'Así que esto es lo que piensa un Jashinista...'_

El hombre de cabello plateado abrió los ojos para ver lo que sería a su parecer una mierda azul.

Y es que todo era azul, un enorme cielo azul con alguna nube distante y casi inexistente llegando a un horizonte donde todo lo que podía ver era agua, no turquesa, no celeste, si no de un oscuro azul profundo que prometía secretos.

 _'¿No te gusta el agua? Oh, ya sé... ¿que tal un desierto?'_ Preguntó la voz infantil, dejando que todo su entorno se deshiciera lentamente, como si el plano suelo acuático sobre el que estaba parado tomara densidad, sus pies comenzaron a hundirse, los granos de la arena colándose por los dedos en sus sandalias hasta que comenzó a usar chakra para estabilizarse en la superficie.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Que mierda es esto, joder?!" Exclamó de repente, girándose para ver de donde provenía la voz.

'¿Jashin es igual que el dios del patriarca?' Preguntó nuevamente la voz, las leves nubes descendiendo a la arena, causando que el hombre diera un paso detrás para poder ver la figura que se estaba formando ante sus ojos.

Tras hacerlo estuvo tentado a reir. Era una niña, baja de cabello rosado como copo de algodón y ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas y boca pequeña como una infante que busca comprender una compleja explicación de sus padres.

"Jashin-sama no es como ese bastardo al que adoran los ineptos."

"¿En Amegakure no se adora al dios único?" Preguntó nuevamente la niña.

"¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y dime quien eres, y que es esto!" Desafió él solo para ganar otra mirada confusa.

"Sakura-chan." Respondió ella, alzando su mano para indicarse a si misma antes de indicarlo a él. "Hidan-san." Y luego abrió sus brazos para que mirara a su alrededor. "Infierno."

"¿In-infierno?" No deseaba sonar tan desconcertado, pero no pudo evitarlo ante la absurda respuesta. No, no veía el final del horizonte, pero no por eso esto parecía el infierno. Aun así, la chica solo asintió para confirmar sus propias palabras. "¡¿Cómo mierda llegamos al infierno?!"

"Yo te traje." Admitió ella como si la respuesta debiera ser evidente, lentamente comenzando a caminar en su dirección, ante la cercanía comenzando a dudar sobre su consideración de 'niña' ya que la figura que la chica poseía era cualquier cosa menos infantil a pesar de su tamaño y rostro aniñado. "Me habían dicho que había un ángel en Amegakure, quería saber si se parecía al ángel de Sakura-chan."

"¡Calla o te follaré contra la puta arena hasta que sangres!" Movió un paso atrás nuevamente, los ojos violeta moviéndose en todas direcciones buscando un punto débil en el genjutsu; porque esto era un genjutsu, no había ninguna duda en su mente, lástima que precisamente esa disciplina no era su fuerte.

"No te preocupes por buscar, dudo que puedas llegar al exterior a tiempo." Admitió ella mirando a su alrededor también antes de regresar sus ojos a él, como si esperara algo, como si esperara que él la entretuviera mientras estuvieran en este lugar.

Efectivamente ocurrió, él corrió a ella dispuesto a atacar, su siempre presente guadaña separando los granos de arena como si fuera una hoz de labrado solo para comenzar a atacar con cortes semi-circulares haciendo que la chica retrocediera a la misma velocidad que él trataba de alcanzarla.

"¡Perra! ¡No te muevas!"

"Yo tengo un ángel en casa para que me cuide. ¿Sabes lo que hace a un ángel?" Preguntó con una sonrisa relajada en lo que esquivaba cada ataque, lentamente inclinándose a un lado para llevarlo a correr en círculos a través del inmenso espacio vacío. "Son seres creados por el dios único para cuidar e impartir juicio entre nosotros meros mortales."

"No me jodas con tonterías, ¡Dime como salir de este genjutsu!"

"¿Oh? ¿Es un genjutsu?" La pregunta congeló al hombre que miró incrédulo a la chica que lo observaba con la inocencia de quien no acaba de comprender lo que ocurre. "Puedes intentar con lo de siempre, supongo que debe funcionar, de una u otra forma pasaremos aquí mucho tiempo... ¿Quieres unas ciruelas?" Ofreció sacando dicha fruta de un color morado oscuro que la hacía ver negra y comenzando a pelarla con un kunai sin prestar más atención al hombre que se detuvo. "No se preocupe, Hidan-san, Mama Buki vendrá... espero que venga ella, si viene Okaa-san va a estar muy molesta y probablemente trate de matarlo.

* * *

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó la voz curiosa del hombre de las cicatrices el cual observaba el lugar en el que se encontraba con gran curiosidad.

El lugar era extraño, como una caverna circular, la tierra poseyendo un color entre marrón y morado oscuro, en diferentes niveles encontrando huecos también cavernosos hasta llegar a una cúpula con una apertura en el centro, la forma recordando de alguna forma un Ouroboros.

"Bienvenido a la replicación mental del Haibu en mi mente, Ibiki." Saludó una mujer rubia ya conocida, era Eien Mebuki, antes conocida por el apellido de casada: Haruno.

"¿Que hago aquí?" Preguntó con algo más de seriedad al notar que una 'segunda' persona se acercaba a ellos. Esta tenía algo que lo incomodaba por muy real que se viera, es que las líneas se desdibujaban y toda ella parecía algo caricaturezco a los rasgos de la madre de Sakura, En realidad se veía como un dibujo de pizarra negra, los ojos entrecerrados en una forma sobradora como si no lo encontrara gran cosa como para permanecer en su presencia.

"No sé que mierdas hagas, pero estás aquí porque mi niña te necesita, así que apostaré por pedir tu ayuda." Bufó la mujer desdibujada. "Puedes llamarme Buki, soy la segunda personalidad de Mebuki."

"Así es, Ibiki, supongo que hasta ahora has podido acceder de alguna forma a la colmena a través de Sakura." El hombre no negó ni confirmó nada, solo entrecerró los ojos a la espera de que la mujer siguiera. "Y antes de que me hagas alguna de esas preguntas que muchos hacen, si, con Kizashi nos la ingeniamos para tener una relación de tres entre dos personas, no busques entender la mecánica, Sakura es nuestra hija al final del día; ya perdimos a Inner, ni siquiera llegó a ser nombrada realmente."

"¿No debería haberse nombrado a si misma?" Preguntó curioso antes de que las dos Mebuki frente a él estallaran en carcajadas.

"Quizá me pueda identificar como una entidad separada a Mebuki-chan, pero la realidad es que no lo soy, soy parte del todo. Sakura por mucho tiempo tuvo esperanzas de que esto se 'curaría', habiendo renunciado al clan de origen y con Uchiha Itachi suelto dificilmente pudiera haberle explicado que es parte genética nuestra y gracias a lo que podemos usar nuestras técnicas secretas."

"Nunca me han explicado bien de que se tratan las técnicas secretas de los Eien. Necesito más información si esperan que ayude, y acceso de alguna forma que no fuera a través de unos trucos aprendidos por los Yamanaka."

"Eso lo haremos luego. Nuestro estilo es muy diferente al de los Yamanaka, nuestro poder se concentra aquí, el Haibu, la Colmena. Nuestra habilidad principal recide en la posibilidad de compartir conocimiento, chakra y tomar dominio del cuerpo de otras personas... pero no de cualquiera, solo de aquellos que puedan llegar a tener acceso a este 'lugar'. Usualmente padre y hermanos ya hubieran expulsado a cualquiera que no fuera del clan, pero en estas circunstancias quedan muy pocos que puedan tener acceso."

"Necesito saber quien puede hacerlo..."

"Shizuka de Nadeshiko es mi sobrina, pero no aprendió las técnicas así que no tiene 'lugar'. Sabaku no Gaara está aprendiendo pero de momento no puede sostener el jutsu de mente colmena por más de diez minutos." Al mencionar al último indicó una caverna en particular que poseía una llama encendida junto a la puerta. "Aquella puerta es Sakura." Si el lugar estaba conectado a la doble personalidad de los Eien, entonces podía suponer que el estado de Sakura era indicado por la llama de su puerta que se veía azul y mortecina. "Si miras debajo, esa puerta es mi mente." Aclaró mostrando la puerta con una llama mucho más saludable, naranja y roja que brillaba no tan diferente de aquella que había indicado como el acceso a la mente del Kazekage. "Hay dos llamas más encendidas, pero nunca vi a la persona, son apenas chispas por lo que supongo jamás entrenaron en las artes del clan."

"No acabo de comprender si esto es un Kekkei Genkai o un Hijutsu." Admitió él deteniéndose para poder ver toda la construcción que había a su alrededor.

"Las dos cosas." Admitió Mebuki empezando a caminar rumbo al arco cavernoso que era la mente de Sakura. "La doble personalidad y la conexión familiar es algo genético sin lo cual no podríamos haber desarrollado los jutsu secretos. A su vez, los jutsu son posible de usar y presenciar sin tener la genética adecuada como podrás ver al estar aquí, Kiiromaru es otro que puede acceder a este espacio. Eso no quita que venir a este lugar sin conocimiento previo o un guía del clan puede acabar con que sus mentes se extravíen hasta no poder nunca más regresar a sus propios cuerpos. Igual que con un Yamanaka, eso sería... lamentable." Sonrió de lado, casi pareciera que se burlaba de él. "Parece que eso no se aplica a los Morino, ¿verdad?"

El hombre eligió ignorar las palabras de la mujer, comenzando a mirar en círculos hasta finalmente observar el diminuto círculo más cercano al techo de la colmena, donde las puertas cambian, era solo la última fila, la más alta de todas, allí las cavernas no eran abiertas, pero las antorchas en las entradas de hierro permanecían con tres encendidas y una más que permanecía como un brillo mortecino, no tan diferente a la de la misma Sakura.

"¿Aquellas?" Preguntó indicando arriba de todo solo para que la mujer mirara y desviara la vista igual de rápido.

"Aquellas puertas no tienen importancia."

* * *

"Mierda, ¿puedes dejar de dar vueltas?"

"No, me aburro." Respondió la chica que estaba corriendo en círculos en lo que parecía el infierno mismo.

Evidentemente, fuera quien fuera esta tal 'Sakura-chan', podía controlar el entorno levemente. No podía liberarlos, pero podía cambiar los lugares donde se encontraban. Hoy simplemente se le antojó ir al Infierno... todo era ardiente, rojo, lleno de piedras, fuego y lava. ¿Que clase de persona decidía tomar vacaciones en el infiernos?

Claro que Sakura, luego de los últimos 5 años, al menos cinco años que había llegado a contar, que habían compartido juntos nada le sorprendía. Una parte de él hasta había olvidado que era un genjutsu, aunque al final del día, era evidente... no necesitaban ir al baño, no necesitaban comer, en realidad ni siquiera necesitaban dormir, solo lo hacían para escapar del hastío y tratar de acelerar el paso del tiempo. En ocasiones ella se compadecía y creaba un bosque para saltar por los árboles, en otras él se hartaba y trataba nuevamente de asesinarla...

La chica no parecía moverse, no parecía sufrir ni parecía resentirlo por los intentos homicidas. Al contrario, le ofrecía una sonrisa, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Tampoco parecía molesta por el paso del tiempo, o buscar algo más que hacer. Ya luego del tercer año casi sentía que le podía considerar una amiga, después de todo al menos ella hablaba, no como el bastardo de Kakuzu que se pasaba contando dinero y buscando cuerpos para cobrar. De todas formas, ¿por que no? Ya hasta habían desarrollado un extraño tipo de rutina, si no fuera porque le tocaba los cojones más que el corazón, hasta podrían pasar por casados cuando salieran de este lugar que parecería normal, conocía todas sus manías, incluso sabía que su madre tenía una doble personalidad a la cual ella llamaba Mama Buki.

"¿Que haces, perra?" Preguntó el hombre al notar que la chica se había detenido sobre una piedra enorme, el rostro alzado a un oscuro cielo pincelado en negros y rojos.

"Escucho..." Murmuró ella, lentamente recostándose en la piedra ardiente con el rostro al cielo.

"¿Que mierda escuchas, si se puede saber?"

"Rumores de Ángeles." Respondió abriendo un ojo para verlo de costado antes de volver a cerrarlo y dirigir su rostro al cielo nuevamente. "Oye, ¿cómo es la religión de Jashin-sama?"

"¡Jashin-sama debería reinar por sobre todos! ¡Los paganos deberían arrodillarse ante la mirada de mi señor!"

"Yare-yare, Hidan-san... ¿Pero que es? ¿Que les piden?"

"Mi señor se regocija en la destrucción, es un dios de guerra." Admitió con un segundo pensamiento. La chica solo le otorgó un sonido de sin comentario, dejándolos en silencio nuevamente

"Si el objetivo de Akatsuki es la Paz, ¿cómo podrías vivir tu si la consiguieran?" Preguntó de repente, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" Gritó el hombre, de repente poniéndose de pie y saltando a atacarla, la roca donde descansaba estallando en miles de pedazos.

"Hemos estado juntos por años, ¿no crees que sé algunas cosas?" Preguntó ella curiosa.

* * *

"Ya ha pasado más de una semana, ¿Aún nada se sabe?" Preguntó Tsunade a Shizune que se encontraba a su lado, por una vez, Tonton estaba descansando en un almohadón algo más lejos.

"Mebuki-san despertó y fue reemplazada por Morino-san. Dice que la mente de Sakura está rodeada por un sello menor, pero que ya pronto podrán romperlo para liberarla."

"Me preocupa el estado en que despierte, no sabemos si dentro del genjutsu el tiempo pasa diferente que aquí fuera." Admitió la mujer recordando el genjutsu especial del Sharingan donde tres días eran apenas tres segundos en la vida real. "El cerebro suele engañarse con la percepción del tiempo, las lecturas del cerebro de Sakura van demasiado rápido así que no creo que solo hayan pasado diez días para ella."

"No debería preocuparse tanto, Tsunade-sama." La voz llegó desde la puerta, la otra mujer rubia caminaba directo a hablar con su superior en necesidad de consejo para manejar la situación general. "Hay algo que debes comprender, Sakura es solo leal a una cosa... no es la aldea, y no soy yo que soy la madre... es Ibiki. Y mientras Ibiki sea sinónimo de Konohagakure no Sato, Sakura no dudará en destruir a nadie a su paso para regresar a él."

"Aun así no podemos permitir que el apego se vuelva enfermo, Mebuki-chan. Necesitamos encontrar algo que los mantenga a distancia aceptable, mira lo que su obsesión con Ibiki le causó... ahora está atrapada en si misma, has debido enseñarle al hombre una técnica secreta de tu clan para que pueda convencer a Sakura de que está en sus deseos salir de SU PROPIO GENJUTSU." Como Hokage no estaba molesta, el hecho de que alguien supiera la técnica secreta de un clan casi extinto era bueno, esta no moriría cuando desapareciera, Tsunade como persona, como la novia de Kato Dan, maestro de Eien Mebuki, ella en cambio estaba ofendida y dolida de que alguien que podría tranquilamente considerar como su sobrina hubiera tenido que entregar algo tan personal.

"Tranquila, encontré alguien más a quien se apegue, el tema es lograr que Morino y Maito no traten de matarse si logramos redirigir algo de la efusividad de Sakura..."

"¿No hubiera sido mejor alguien como Naruto? Incluso creo que Lee-san podría funcionar."

"Son jóvenes, hormonales, incapaces de cuidar de un perro por su cuenta y sin conocimiento o decisión como para manejar la situación con toda su complejidad. No son malos chicos, pero no son lo que Sakura necesita... aparte necesitan el valor como para poder hacer frente a Morino de ser necesario. Morino y Maito se conocen hace tiempo, creo que se graduaron al mismo tiempo; no son mejores amigos, pero no se llevan mal. Aparte le ayudará a desviar un poco la mirada de Hatake." La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer Eien hablaba de diversión, realmente una parte de la Hokage se preguntaba si realmente esta mujer había sido alumna de Dan, y siendo así, se preguntaba como él no sufría de jaquecas constantes. "Estaría bueno que la mandes con Maito a solas en una misión. Ella sabe que le agrada pero no ha tenido relación real con él gracias a las constantes interferencias de Ibiki. Si logran hacerse amigos ya podrás dejar de sufrir por tu interrogador estrella."

La respuesta fue un sonido de parte de Tsunade que se quedó pensativa.

De esto solo podían salir dos opciones, o Ibiki y Gai se mataban mutuamente... O Morino se enteraba y mataba a Mebuki... lo cual probablemente llevara a que matara a Gai luego y que por ende Kakashi matara a Ibiki.

Con algo de suerte la cadena de matanza perdonara a su alumna.

"Veré de ello, pero si alguno se entera, tu tuviste la idea."

* * *

"Lo sigues haciendo..." Murmuró cansado el hombre de cabello blanco-gris, los ojos violeta desviándose a la chica sin la energía ni la voluntad de moverse.

Estaba aburrido, aburrido más allá de la razón y la chica no parecía cansarse ni enojarse, ni siquiera tener miedo de estar encerrada aquí. Incluso él luego de los primeros meses había comenzado a considerar que estaban atrapados aquí por el resto de sus vidas naturales. Ya luego de lo que parecían 20 años y no sabía cuanto tiempo había sido realmente había aceptado que el miedo no servía de nada y que al ser inmortal, el suicidio como medio de liberación también estaba lejos de su alcance.

¿En que mierda pensaba cuando se ofreció a probar el estúpido ritual de inmortalidad? ¡¿Acaso se puede deshacer esa mierda?!

"¿hum? ¿Haciendo que?" Preguntó la chica al bajar la mirada de su pino nevado. Hoy era uno de los Naraka helados, la piel de ambos se estaba poniendo de un desagradable tono azul y las ampollas comenzaban a formarse. Ella no parecía sentir dolor, él se estaba congelando al punto que dejaba de sentir la planta de sus pies a pesar de que su calzado se veía intacto. No parecían haber envejecido a pesar del tiempo, no parecían haber perdido ropas ni elementos, solo seguían existiendo.

El agua de los ríos no calmaba la sed ni el hambre, eternamente deseando, necesitando pero nunca logrando tener satisfacción era algo que lo desconcertaba, y eso venía del hombre al que le podrían cortar la cabeza sin causarle la muerte.

"Hablando con alguien que no está, mierda." Indicó él, ya demasiado acostumbrado como para insultar, a la chica no le causaba el shock que a otros así que no parecía servir de mucho aunque eso no significaba que iba a cambiar quien era. O quizá si. 20 años en agonía lenta con solo una chica de compañía que no podía tocar ni para matar ni para follar era un destino cruel. "Jamás me hablaste de ese jodido ángel." Comentó dándose cuenta que si bien ella siempre mencionaba a los ángeles al final nunca le dijo de quien se trataba.

"Oh, su nombre ya no lo recuerdo. Está en el equipo con Okaa-san." Admitió ella pensativa.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura que es un ángel?"

"Es simple, su rostro no expresa emociones reales. Los ángeles no tienen emociones reales, yo quiero ser como ellos." Admitió soñadora. El hombre sabía que eso nunca sería real, probablemente ella no supiera o entendiera lo que implicaba no tener emociones, pero nada costaba ser un poco condescendiente, después de todo, los bastardos que tenían las emociones entre las manos solían acabar muertos; luego de tanto tiempo juntos no estaba del todo seguro de querer a la idiota muerta.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron mirando al cielo gris que se extendía a su alrededor antes de mirarlo a él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos. Rara vez le había visto rebuscar, la única vez fue cuando empezó a tallar madera en uno de los bosques que 'visitaron' para pasar el rato.

Esta vez fue diferente, era un pergamino de sellado que dio paso a un arco Yumi y una flecha que le apuntó.

"Considéralo un acto de compasión, sería un milenio antes de que pudieras liberarte." Admitió ella antes de dejar volar la flecha.

No sabía porque, pero dejó que le golpeara la flecha en la frente donde apuntaba. Quizá creyéndose inmortal también en este mundo, o quizá es que realmente ya comenzaba a desesperarse, dos décadas de nada era un largo tiempo incluso para alguien como él. Lo único que expresó fue la sorpresa e incomodidad de saber que tras dos décadas juntos, vivir, sufrir, compartir, hablar...

¿Cómo alguien tan alegremente amable como esa perra aun era capaz de alzar un arma contra él?

"Quizá soy mitad ángel." Respondió a la pregunta que no había sido hecha con una sonrisa divertida.

"Quizá sos mitad perra, esa también es una posibilidad."

"Quizá..." Fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

"Su cuerpo no presenta signos de actividad cerebral, su cuerpo sigue vivo, pero puedes considerarlo un vegetal, lo mejor será deshacernos de él." Explicó Kakuzu al hombre pelirrojo conocido como Pain, unos pasos más lejos se encontraba el cuerpo del Akatsuki con el anillo San en el índice Izquierdo aun.

Pero eso no duró, Pain se acercó al cuerpo y lo removió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse sin intercambiar palabras, solo un gesto que indicaba que hiciera con el portador del anillo 'Tres' lo que deseara.


	13. Isolofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Isolofobia: Aversión a estar aislado  
** _Tus enseñanzas siempre estarán conmigo..._ **  
**

"No sé porque esto me resulta conocido..." Murmuró Tsunade al momento en que su cuerpo cansado se sentó con ayuda de Shizune solo para ver a una pequeña pelirrosa sonriente entre un adolescente rubio y un hombre moreno, ambos portando una mejilla enrojecida de haber sido pellizcada, la chica con una marca oscura en su cuello que asemejaba un moretón.

Al costado del rubio se encontraba un moreno con expresión de pocos amigos, brazos cruzados evidenciando que pronto comenzaría a exigir respuestas que no estaba del todo segura querer o poder responder.

De hecho, ¿que diablos hacía Uchiha allí? Y si estaba allí, ¿por que diantres no lo llevaban bajo custodia?

Oh, claro... quizá porque dos de los cuatro jefes del edificio de Inteligencia lo estaban escoltando... aunque pensándolo bien, ya ni siquiera había un edificio de inteligencia, debería reducirles la paga por las muchas jaquecas que le daban.

"¿Dónde está Gai? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Preguntó al final cuando Shizune hubiera colocado los almohadones en la espalda para que pudiera sostenerse.

"¡Baa-chan!" Gritó el rubio aunque era evidente que el desparejo grupo tenía toda su atención, una ausencia y una sobra, ambas exclamando en silencio sobre hechos ocurridos que desconocía y necesitaba entender. ¿Que había pasado?

"Shizune..." Se giró a su aprendiz esperando toda la explicación.

"Tsunade-sama, Pain atacó la ciudad, Katsuyu-sama ha logrado salvar a todos los sobrevivientes del ataque que destrozó la aldea pero la dejó... al borde de la muerte." Comentó la castaña mientras se estiraba para servir un vaso con agua para extenderle con esperanza de aliviar la incomodidad que debía estar sintiendo al hablar. "Eso fue hace dos semanas. Los caídos fueron revividos por una técnica del llamado Pain."

Las últimas palabras fueron recibidas con un gesto de sorpresa de parte de Tsunade que miró a todos los presentes, escuchando los ladridos, gruñidos y varias voces animalezcas que llegaban del lado externo de la carpa, una de esas voces siendo la de Mebuki que entró con el gesto fruncido en desagrado.

Lo más interesante del tema es que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue bufar y decir _'¿Entonces arriesgué mi vida por nada porque había un loco que podía revivirlos a todos? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!'_

"Y supongo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que Uchiha ande paseándose por mi aldea. ¿O es que vino a buscar a su familia?" El gesto de sorpresa del vengador le dijo todo lo que no quería saber... había metido la pata. Estaba tan irritada y desorientada especialmente al verlo allí que no pensó... había creído que el chico solo se había entregado porque sabía sobre Sakura y Mebuki. "O quizá no..." Murmuró para si misma. "Hasta nuevo aviso de todas formas deberá ser detenido, si se le considera seguro hablaremos sobre los sobrevivientes de su clan. ¿Donde está Kakashi? Me supongo que eso que escucho fuera es Pakun con los compañeros de Tsume y Kiba."

"¡Ah! ¡Baa-chan! ¡Fue una locura-ttebayo!" Era evidente que el rubio se lanzaría en una larga explicación de su heroísmo ante la mirada hastiada de Ibiki, la impaciencia del Uchiha y la inmutable sonrisa de Sakura que parecía más entretenida asegurándole a su madre de que estaba bien y que iría a la casa a ser alimentada por la mujer.

"Antes de que empieces... ¿Sakura-chan? Necesito un reporte de tu misión."

"Ah... pues, a Hiru-sama no le gusta la sangre de Jiraiya-sama... así que le tuve que pagar yo el rescate, ando con poca sangrita, pero Jiraiya-sama estará bien. Ha recibido una golpiza que lo dejó al borde de la muerte, así que tuvieron que trasladarlo en conjunto con Katsuyu-sama, Hiru-sama y Sasori-o. Pude sanar el 61% de sus heridas, 75% de las heridas internas, así que necesitará descanso, tiene un desgarro en el hígado por lo que nada de alcohol por unos meses ni de grasas, de hecho, debería estar despertando también dentro de poco, tiene un coma inducido. Nada de líquidos dos horas después de despertar para evitar que intervenga con la anestesia química." Reportó finalmente la chica ante la vista incrédula de Naruto que evidentemente aun no sabía que su mentor había sobrevivido. Con lo dicho en un principio entendía la razón por la que se encontraba temblorosa y pálida.

"¿De cuanto es la donación que pide la Sanguijuela por el rescate?" Preguntó de repente buscando algo en el blanco del rostro de la chica.

"Un litro y medio cada dos días... por un mes." Admitió con una sonrisa solo para desplomarse en los brazos de Ibiki que había mantenido una posición muy tiesa a su lado, temblorosa y pálida, sudando gran cantidad.

"¿De quien fue la idea de esto?" Exigió mirando a todos mientras Shizune corría a la chica tratando de estimular la generación de glóbulos rojos con su chakra. "¡Kiiromaru! ¡Tsume! ¡Kiba!" Gritó para llamar la atención de los de afuera. "¡Deben ir a carpa que funciona de clínica! ¡Necesitamos una inyección de hierro urgente!"

Tsume con Kuromaru fueron los que asintieron y comenzaron a correr mientras que el chico Inuzuka entró alarmado junto con su compañero y el de Sakura para ver a la chica desplomada.

"¡Hatake!" Fue el grito de Ibiki que soltó a su compañera antes de salir con paso decidido a cometer un homicidio, dejando atrás a un rubio preocupado junto al joven Inuzuka que ahora cargaba a Sakura para depositarla en un futón improvisado junto al de su maestra. Tardaría dos horas y dos inyecciones de hierro en volver a despertar.

* * *

"Te ves horrible, Tsunade-hime." Comentó el hombre en un futón que coronaba desde el centro la carpa.

Era complicado explicar todo lo que pasó en ese momento, su antigua compañera de equipo se encontraba entrando al lugar recargándose en Shizune de un lado, al otro se encontraba la otra aprendiz y su heroína personal, la pequeña niña que lo había traído de regreso con vida a casa; junto a esta se encontraba un enorme perro que comenzaba a creer dejaba bajos a la mayoría de los de su clan, los ojos de este puestos en la pequeña persona como si esperara que cayera muerta en cualquier momento. Y no era para menos si la palidez que poseía decía algo.

"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos a ti también, Jiraiya... has estado tres semanas inconsciente, una de ellas viajando de regreso, así que no creas que te ves mucho mejor." Aclaró la mujer rubia. "Ya conoces a Shizune de más, pero creo que no conocías a mi otra alumna, Inuzuka Sakura del clan Eien." Como si fuera magia la sola mención del clan originario de la chica hizo que los ojos negros del hombre se entrecerraran enfocando toda su atención a la baja jovencita que había levantado una mano para saludarle con una de esas sonrisas inocentes que hacía preguntarse si la chica vivía bajo una piedra o era simplemente tarada. "Antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es afirmativa, tenemos dos sobrevivientes de la masacre que recién ahora están saliendo a luz por razones que me imagino comprenderás."

"No soy tonto, Tsunade-hime. No creo que vayas por ahí anunciando el clan de un Eien. Menos si la chica tiene las marcas de una Inuzuka, creería que es a propósito." No era a menudo que tomaba esos tonos serios, pero estaba enfrentando la posibilidad de guerra, la ciudad había sido destrozada por Pain... no, Nagato, quien había resucitado a las personas, pero eso no borraría las heridas causadas.

"Es evidente eso..." Admitió con ceño fruncido la mujer que en esos momentos carecía de la marca de su sello Byakugo no in."Más allá de los detalles, supongo que Naruto no te debe haber contado que Uchiha Sasuke regresó voluntariamente a la aldea... o lo que queda de ella. Había sido declarado un Renegado por Danzo el cual marchó al País del Hierro para una reunión donde Uchiha lo asesinó. Aun debo interrogar al interrogador para que me de los detalles."

"¿Interrogar al interrogador?"

"Ah... bueno, verá, Jiraiya-sama... eto, Morino-san trató de asesinar a Kakashi-san, o más bien aun está tratando de asesinarlo... y él es la única fuente confiable para saber los hechos." Intervino la otra médica ninja de cabello castaño.

"No lo va a asesinar, solo lo torturará un poco." Intervino la más joven presente ganando todas las miradas de la gente antes de que un grito les hiciera dar media vuelta para ver la fuente.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teuchi-oji está ya reparando el puesto, deberías venir a verlo! ¡Será genial!" Declaró desde la entrada Uzumaki Naruto, corriendo dentro con su enorme sonrisa antes de tomar del brazo a Sakura para llevársela ante las miradas de todos. "¡Un buen plato de ramen es lo que necesitas para estar mejor! ¡Dattebayo!"

"¿Hará fideos con puerco, Naruto-chan?" Preguntaba la chica que lo seguía sin poner resistencia hasta desaparecer de la vista, dejando detrás un cuarteto con expresión resignada.

"Si hace tres años me hubieran dicho que Naruto tendría una amistad tan... ¿inocente? como esa, la verdad que no lo hubiera creído. ¿Podríamos empezar desde el principio? ¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?" Preguntó finalmente Jiraiya a los tres presentes, por alguna razón presentía que la respuesta fue un 'tuviste suerte' más que una misión de rescate.

* * *

"¡Aún no me puedo creer que logramos traer al teme de regreso, dattebayo!" Gritó el rubio con nueva energía al girarse y ver a Sakura de camino a donde estaba el puesto improvisado de Ichiraku, una parte de él sorprendiéndose con la facilidad que ahora hablaba con Sakura en comparación a lo que era su relación con ella años atrás.

Cuando Sasuke-teme había dicho que él no le hizo nada a Sakura salvo por dejarla inconsciente no pudo si no creerle, de hecho, el morocho se había entregado precisamente al darse cuenta que algo estaba demasiado turbio con el tema de que bloquearan parte de la consciencia de Sakura.

En resumidas cuentas, tras casi dos meses entre misiones y viajes, y entrenamiento, finalmente estaba pasando algo de tiempo de calidad con su ahora mejor amiga del alma, la cual parecía no tener ningún problema en comer ramen todos los días igual que él. Sabía que en el fondo a Sakura-chan le gustaba el ramen, esto lo demostraba.

La chica había estado inconsciente por veinte días antes de que lograran quebrar el jutsu que había usado para detener a uno de los Akatsuki inmortales, la primera parte del tiempo había estado concentrado en el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei y con Yamato-taicho para crear y perfeccionar la técnica. Tan ensimismado había estado en el entrenamiento que fue el mismo Shikamaru quien fue a buscarlos para decirles que Sakura de alguna forma rara había logrado salvar a Asuma-sensei pero ella había quedado en coma por ello.

Era la primera vez que había estado tan desesperado; y no era para menos. La relación con ella en esos momentos había sido demasiado inestable.

¡Con lo que le costó la primer vuelta llegar a ser amigo de Sakura-chan! El solo pensar que debería empezar de cero todo, desde una presentación a decirle quien era. Tantos momentos vividos juntos, tantos recuerdos de repente se habían reducido a nada para ella y eso le hacía sentir que esto no era justo. Hubieron momentos malos, pero entre todo eso ellos habían estado juntos, los tres... ahora uno no quería reconocer los lazos y la otra no podía porque no los recordaba.

Por fortuna o tristeza no fue como había pensado.

La realidad es que las cosas eran inestables en principio por culpa de él y no de ella en esta ocasión: Ella se veía demasiado confiada, demasiado feliz de poder hablarle, no lo golpeaba, no le gritaba ni regañaba, simplemente no era Sakura.

Ese mismo miedo irracional se incrementaba cada vez que veía a Kakashi-sensei. Se suponía que Kakashi cuidaría de Sakura, ¿verdad? Él entrenaría para regresar a Sasuke a la aldea como ambos prometieron, ella también entrenaría y tendría a Kakashi-sensei con ella, pero por alguna razón el jonin ni parecía haberla reconocido como parte del equipo, como si no supiera que había sido de ella, ni de pasada por la aldea. ¡¿Cómo pudo permitir esto?!

Y aunque una parte de él se sentía responsable de que esto le hubiera pasado a ella...

Bueno, verla sorber fideos era encantador.

Aun recordaba esa mañana de hace tres semanas, la última vez que la había visto antes de que la mierda estallara en la aldea, una de las raras ocasiones en las que podían coincidir, justo antes de que llegara la noticia de la muerte de su padrino, Jiraiya.

* * *

 _"¡Mira, Teuchi-oji! ¡Sakura-chan es como un osito-ttebayo!" Exclamó al ver que la chica trataba de llegar a poner su último plato en la larga pila de tazones que habían comido entre los dos, en un acto divertido la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para que pudiera colocar el plato en el lugar que correspondía. Sakura, por alguna razón le recordaba un perro leal, apostaba que si tuviera cola y orejas estaría sacudiéndolas en satisfacción por un trabajo bien realizado aunque él hubiera tenido que ayudarla. "Oi, Sakura. ¿cuando pedirás a baa-chan que te envíe en misión con nosotros?"_

 _La chica lo miró confusa como si hubiera dicho algo raro._

 _"Sakura-chan no puede salir de la aldea, Sakura-chan está castigada." Admitió la chica con un pequeño mohín para indicar su aburrimiento._

 _"¿Eh? ¿Baa-chan te tiene castigada? ¿Por que?" Los ojos celestes del chico se iluminaron en duda y curiosidad, la chica quedándose quieta para mirar el techo del puesto de Ramen en un gesto pensativo._

 _"Pues... primero por lo del genjutsu. Estuve 15 días inconsciente y 10 días en terapia física para recuperarme; luego de eso me mandó a una misión con Gai-sensei porque dijo que no había suficientes ninjas en la aldea para las misiones así que armó dos equipos, Gai-kun y yo fuimos a Ishigakure no Sato y Tenten-chan con Lee-chan y Neji-kun fueron a Getsugakure en una misión de escolta."_

 _"¿Una misión a solas con Cejotas-sensei?" Eso sonaba raro hasta para él a decir verdad, la abuela no podría a ese duo juntos a menos que fuera necesario, era demasiada energía hasta para él. "Oye, de casualidad si han ido a Tsuki no Kuni, ¿habrán visto a Hikaru o Michiru-san?"_

 _"¿Hikaru? ¿Michiru?" Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par tratando de recordar por que esos nombres le resultaban conocidos, pero casi por completo desinteresada hasta que... "¡Hikaru! ¡Recuerdo un tigre! ¡Era un niño valiente que ayudo a abrir su caja durante una tormenta!" Declaró con los ojos iluminados ante una información que no sabía aun permanecía almacenada._

 _"Mocosa, hora de irnos" Habló un perro que los alcanzó en el puesto. "La Hokage manda a llamar por ti y Maito-san para una misión nueva." Gruñó el perro que estaba sentado al otro costado de ella el cual no esperó la respuesta, solo se movió para ponerse de pie y mordió la camisa gris desde atrás, arrastrándola y llevándola como a un cachorro._

 _"¡Lo siento, Naruto-kun! ¡Nos vemos luego!" Gritó alzando una mano en saludo._

 _"Me pregunto que habrán hecho en esa misión..."_

* * *

Por desgracia, Naruto nunca llegó a saber que hicieron en esa misión, ese mismo día él debió partir junto con el equipo Yuhi y Kakashi, un día más tarde Sakura partió en una nueva misión con el equipo Gai como interrogadora, Anko quedando nuevamente en su lugar como sub-directora del área de Tortura.

Cuatro días después, Mitarashi Anko fue enviada en una misión secreta con 'Yamato' y 'Sai' para rastrear los movimientos de Yakushi Kabuto teniendo en cuenta la información reciente de la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Uchiha Sasuke. Al mismo día de regresar Sakura fue enviada nuevamente en otra misión a solas con Gai, la cual tomaría entre una semana y quizá dos.

Ese tiempo fue algo que Mebuki odió, no era raro escucharla quejándose de la ausencia de su hija cuando llegó el aviso de la muerte de Jiraiya, cosa que dudaba ya que sabía que Sakura con Gai iban al borde de Amegakure y ella tendía a hacer cosas imposibles ciertas.

De una u otra forma, Fukasaku había aparecido donde Tsunade-sama con un código que tuvieron que deducir entre los de Descifrado con ayuda de Shikamaru-chan, Naruto y Kakashi.

Una semana y media después de la última vez que Mebuki vio a su hija por solo un par de horas el infierno descendió a la tierra. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir el hecho de que Sakura-chan y Kiiromaru no estuvieran. Estaba segura de que ella con sus invocaciones podrían haber ayudado a Tsunade-sama a proteger a las personas... pero también podría haber muerto allí.

Como ironía la adolescente llegó justo a tiempo para ver el enorme cráter.

 _"Algo parece que hizo 'boom', y fue algo muy grande."_ Fueron sus palabras con los ojos en el desastre. Había caminado por el gran vacío que era los restos de la aldea, tras ella llegaba el hombre de spandex con el cuerpo inconsciente del Sabio de los Sapos.

Eso llevaba al presente, Sakura inestable sentada en una alfombra en la división de lo que era la parte de comida, se veía pálida y frágil, e Ibiki no estaba con ella porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de asesinar a Hatake.

Incluso Kiiromaru que parecía siempre estar de mal humor estaba callado y rodeándola con su cuerpo para que se recargara, una pequeña sanguijuela pegada de su cuello sorbiendo de forma constante parte de su sangre y chakra, dejándola enfermiza. Kiba con Akamaru le hacían compañía, el chico tratando de obligarla a comer un poco más, pero la chica no parecía tener deseo de comer. Si lo que había dicho era cierto, ya iban tres semanas con un drenaje constante.

"¿Mama?" Preguntó ella alzando los ojos verdes para verla, obligándola a sonreír al notarla tan feliz de que estuviera aquí.

Extrañaba mucho a la Sakura desordenada y a la tranquila vida junto a su marido, pero cuando le sonreía así como si el sol saliera a su espalda era imposible enojarse con ella.

"Sakura-chan, deberás hablar con Inoichi-san para que le cuentes todo lo que pasó, ¿entiendes?" Ante sus palabras el chico castaño bufó en desagrado al ver que su ahora 'prima' sería interrogada pero sabiamente no intervino en la conversación, esperando que terminaran de hablar para poder seguir intentando darle de comer.

"Pero mama... ¿Ibiki-kun no vendrá?" Preguntó curiosa. La lentitud en la respuesta confirmó lo que en el fondo ya sabía: Ibiki había salido corriendo hacía rato y Sakura no sabía como procesar lo que pasaba porque en realidad era una emoción negativa de esas que aun no sabía como sortear. Era posible que se tratara de angustia o enojo, cuando se trataba de Ibiki nunca podía estar del todo segura.

"Ibiki-san está 'preocupado' con otros asuntos... ahora lo traigo para que descanses antes de ver a Yamanaka-san." Respondió mientras se alejaba mirando apenas a los dos adolescentes interactuando.

La realidad es que por la situación general que rodeaba a Sakura jamás hubiera creído que se hubiera rodeado de tantos amigos. Realmente los Inuzuka a pesar de dejarles su espacio tenían un sentido de la manada tan arraigado que una vez que Sakura fue marcada pasó a ser una más del clan, una prima lejana, pero parte de la casa. Tsume solía decir que era como tener un cachorro eterno, siempre corriendo en círculos y jugando, era perfecta para ayudar en las madrigueras por ello.

También estaba el zorro Uzumaki, podía aceptar que él y el zorro no eran el mismo, pero durante demasiado tiempo le inculcaron desconfianza, digan lo que digan, ella tenía ojos y vio que en la pelea contra Pain por un momento perdió el control.

El otro que le sorprendió fue el chico Nara, se había enterado de que él había llegado a las puertas de la aldea un día y le gritó que lo sentía creyendo que ella lo estaba eludiendo por lo ocurrido con Uchiha. Ese chico había sido una mula testaruda, mil veces Ibiki había tratado de alejarlo de Sakura-chan pero el moreno se había empecinado en seguir a su lado. Lo más sorprendente de la relación era la forma en que Sakura en su presencia dejaba de luchar internamente y trataba de fluir con el movimiento, el chico parecía entenderla de formas que nadie más lograba, solo había una persona encima de él a los ojos de Sakura:

Morino Ibiki.

Cualquiera creería que el hombre ya hubiera intentado deshacerse de ella, pero la realidad era que Ibiki la necesitaba tanto como Sakura a él, quizá más inclusive.

Tras varias charlas había entendido y aceptado que era porque Sakura era la felicidad y dulzura que había estado ausente a lo largo de casi toda la vida de los hermanos Morino. Ibiki jamás lo admitiría, pero cuando se quisiera dar cuenta ella ya estaría cuidando nietos. Antes si dejaba que Sakura se saliera con las suyas... especialmente considerando que la chica dormía en la cama de Morino desde hacía años.

Le creía que Sakura aun era tan virginal como el primer día que entró en la casa del hombre, pero luego de lo que pasó hacía poco... ¿por cuanto tiempo sería eso?

Sonrió para si misma, pero el gesto se borró rápidamente... Ibiki no estaba aquí. Debía solucionar esto y averiguar que diablos pasó. Como era que habían rescatado a Jiraiya y como trajeron a Uchiha de regreso.

* * *

 _"Veo que no fui el único en cambiar." Agregó él, apartándose un poco para girar el cuerpo inerte con el pie, sin gastarse en revisar a la mujer, pero algo pasó antes de que Sakura terminara de entender que sucedía._

 _El sonido de las mil aves fue lo que anunció el accionar real del Uchiha que se posó a su espalda, así como escuchó un segundo trinar de aves que interfirió en el ataque, como había predicho, Kakashi no estaba lejos. Sakura en cambio se agachó, apretando un poco el puño cerrado y extendiendo su pierna en una patada que logró alejar Sasuke, obligándolo a aterrizar a algo de distancia._

 _"De verdad pretendías asesinarla. Has caído muy bajo, Sasuke." Comentó Hatake Kakashi cuando se ponía de pie, dando tiempo a que la chica quitara los broches del sobretodo para dejarlo caer junto al abrigo de Kakashi, pelear con ese tipo de ropas les era incómodo._

 _"Sakura, trataste de matarlo por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? No tienes que cargar con esa responsabilidad tu sola. Yo era el sensei del equipo 7, fue mi cobardía la que los dividió."_

"Y una mierda... es evidente que es culpa suya todo esto." Gruñó el hombre que se sabía dormido, viendo una escena diferente a la que había vivido días atrás.

No era la primera vez que ocurría esto, que su mente en sueños cambiaba las escenas y las transformaba en situaciones que desconocía. Era cierto que Hatake había ido tras Sakura al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ella, sin embargo cuando llegó fue a una discusión entre él y su compañera, Uchiha preguntando que pasaba y el adolescente posteriormente tratando de atacar a Hatake porque TODO-ERA-SU-MALDITA-CULPA.

No sabía si era por descuido o por estupidez, apostaba que había de ambas, más cuando el chico Nara le confirmó que en efecto, el cabeza de espantapájaro SIEMPRE fue así de descuidado con su única alumna mujer. ¡¿Cómo iban a buscar tan cerca de casa si claramente el renegado había dejado inconsciente a la chica?!

¡¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarla siquiera?!

"Si no haces algo Sakura-chan se va a escapar con el espantapájaros..." Comentó una de las sombras con algo de diversión.

"¿Que sabes?"

"Mira la escena, mira lo bien que harían equipo esos dos." Agregó la segunda figura atormentándolo.

 _"No digas mucho, ya te dije que eras un maestro horrible." Comentó ella con diversión, inclinándose en posición cerca del suelo, lista para atacar pero girando una muñeca en gesto burlón para indicar al más joven de los dos hombres. "Solo mira, Uchiha Sasuke tratando de atacarme con una técnica Hatake original... ¿No podías enseñarle otra cosa? No sé... a invocar mariposas quizá."_

 _"Hn. Irónico sería, que el último Hatake muriera por su propia técnica." Comentó Uchiha sin favorecer el hecho de que le ignoraran._

 _"Cuando se fue, Sakura-chan, te dije algo muy irresponsable para tranquilizarte. Prometí que todo volvería a ser como antes. Luego de lo que Danzo te hizo sabía que era imposible, pero creo que quise engañarme aunque fuera por un rato más, simular que no estamos tan rotos."_

 _"Deja de hablar tonterías, Baka-kashi."_

"Ese idiota de Hatake, todo esto es su culpa."

"Ah, quizá si, de hecho, estoy seguro que si, pero debes admitir que juntos él hasta parece pudiera redimirse." Admitió uno de los sujetos sin rostros o nombre. "Todo siempre comienza y termina en él, él aprobando un grupo de genin, él aceptando continuar con una misión riesgosa, él marchándose sin mirar detrás, él asesinando a sus amigos."

"Digamos que creo todo esto, que realmente vienen no sé de donde, ¿que se supone que haga?"

"Debes sobrevivir la guerra."

* * *

"¡Necesitamos a Shizune-san! ¡Si sigue así la perderemos antes de que termine la semana!" Gritó una de las enfermeras, corriendo en busca de la jefa de enfermeras, dejando a su paciente detrás.

En medio de una carpa solitaria con un tubo de oxígeno y los ojos apenas abiertos se encontraba en aislamiento la figura solitaria de la chica de cabello rosa. El único sonido en el lugar el goteo regular de un suero que se conectaba directamente al cuello.

"¿Sasori-O...?" Preguntó a la oscuridad, la figura del escorpión cubriéndola casi por completo antes de desaparecer.


	14. Dementofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Dementofobia: Aversión a la Locura  
** _Esta ignorancia me guiará a la iluminación._

"¡Me tienen HARTA! ¡HARTA, ¿ESCUCHARON?! ¡ME DIRÁN QUE PASÓ EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS O VERÁN MI PUÑO EN SUS ROSTROS ANTES DE QUE PUEDAN DECIR KONOHA!"

Decir que los gritos de Tsunade llegaban al otro lado de la aldea era un entendimiento más grande que una casa considerando que la mujer estaba vestida con una yukata plana del mismo color verde que su habitual haori, el cabello rubio suelto, los ojos color miel refulgiendo a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la carpa a la mitad de la noche.

No era buena idea que Jiraiya estuviera de pie tan pronto, pero había pedido ayuda a Shizune para acomodar la improvisada oficina con un futón en un rincón para que este descansara y no debiera regresar a la carpa médica, varios almohadones en el suelo frente al escritorio que ahora no era más que una tabla sobre dos ladrillos de madera Y frente a ella estaban... bueno, más parecía una reunión jonin que un simple reporte de status.

"¡Mi aprendiz, una consumada Tokujo, se encuentra en coma prácticamente! Hasta donde tengo entendido ¡Hiru-sama no pide sacrificios tan grandes!" Bufó deseando poder pararse y andar por el reducido espacio o mínimo tener una copa para beber... por una vez en la vida todos los presentes estaban en silencio, una mezcla de aprehensión y mal augurio, porque ¡mierda que entendería a sus subordinados!

Frente a ella, removiéndose incómodos se encontraban Ibiki, Jiraiya, Maito Gai, Equipo Kakashi incluyendo a Mebuki, Uchiha Sasuke, Kiiromaru y O-Sasori que no sabía que diablos hacía allí el tonto escorpión, pero presente estaba y lo prefería allí que suelto en realidad. A su espalda apoyando de forma oficial esta reunión estaban Shizune y Nara Shikaku en calidad de Comandante Jonin.

"Empecemos por lo ocurrido antes de que Sakura y Gai se fueran en la misión..."

* * *

 _"Ibiki-kun..." Llamó la pelirrosa desde la cocina, asomándose para ver al hombre entrar en el departamento. La chica vestía su ahora acostumbrado traje que solo usaba en la casa de una de las camisetas de él que le quedaba casi como un vestido y unos shorts. "La cena ya casi está lista." Avisó mientras comenzaba a poner los platos en la mesa con esa expresión neutral que solía tener cuando había cosas que le confundían._

 _El hombre entró sin decir mucho, dejando los zapatos y yendo a la habitación a quitarse el uniforme, prefiriendo algo más cómodo para estar dentro de la casa, pero rápidamente regresando tras lavarse las manos y viendo el arreglo de varios platillos, algunos que no sabía que eran o de donde eran... pero sospechando que eran camarones cocinados 'a la Sakura', esa chica había mejorado mucho en la cocina, pero aun tendía a hacer mezclas... peligrosas._

 _Al menos no estaba quemado._

 _"Dime que te preocupa, no puedo comer con tu expresión de borrego a medio morir."_

 _"Ah, eto, Ibiki-kun, cumplo años en tres semanas, solo que no sabía que querías hacer. Ya solo falta un año para ser mayor de edad." Comentó ella con una sonrisa._

 _"Técnicamente ya eres mayor de edad." Comentó él ante la mirada confusa de ella. "Cuando te graduas como genin pasas a ser emancipada, si tienes edad para matar o morir, tienes edad para casarte, trabajar, beber y tener una cuenta de banco. Lógica básica."_

 _"Oh, nadie nunca nos ha dicho eso... aunque no respondes sobre que hacer en mi cumpleaños."_

 _"¿Como voy a saber? Es tu cumpleaños, elige tu."_

 _"Sakura-chan todos los años elige pero siempre hace lo que Ibiki-kun quiere a finales. Es más fácil preguntarle a Ibiki-kun de primeras."_

* * *

"Perdón, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la idílica vida marital de Morino en este asunto." Gruñó Kakashi causando que todas las miradas se giraran en sorpresa a él.

¿Kakashi actuando hostilmente? ¡Eso era nuevo!

"Para empezar, Sakura-san y yo no estamos casados..." Si el aura de hostilidad de Kakashi era notoria, la de Ibiki estaba en otro nivel completamente.

"Pero es como si lo estuvieran." Agregó Mebuki que sacó su botella de agua, bebiendo e ignorando a los hombres a sus lados como si no hubiera dicho nada grave. "Ahora que lo mencionas, Sakura-chan tiene razón, pronto cumple los 17 años, había dicho algo sobre un regalo que no recuerdo... creo que era un daikyu nuevo que quería."

"¿Un arco daikyu? ¿Puede disparar un arco largo realmente?" Preguntó de repente el Uchiha, probablemente habiendo creído que era el único con entrenamiento en ese arte. Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente la chica con un arco que le duplicaba el tamaño. Luego recordó la pelea reciente y dejó de sonarle extraño nada que hiciera referencia a ella.

"Al punto, gente... según entendí, Sakura estaba planeando su cumpleaños luego de regresar de la misión a Ishigakure antes de que yo la llamara.

* * *

 _Recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Jiraiya, de que le daría una oportunidad cuando regresara de esta misión que presentía era un suicidio vestido de espionaje, si realmente la base enemiga se encontraba en Amegakure no Sato entonces estaba entregando a su antiguo compañero de equipo a las fauces del lobo sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces._

 _Jiraiya no le hubiera permitido a ella ir si fuera al revés. Él no permitiría que ella entrara en terreno hostil sin una escolta._

 _Fue allí cuando los vio, un equipo de seis que inocentemente esperaban la orden de una misión de escolta. Dos de verde, una con un enorme pergamino en su espalda, uno de blanco y finalmente la mocosa con su compañero pulgoso._

 _Nadie necesitaba dos médicos de todas formas, ¿verdad?_

 _"Nuevamente debo dividir el grupo, Tenten ya estás avanzada en tu instrucción médica como para encargarte de una epidemia menor. Deberán escoltar al cliente a la aldea de origen y establecer el avance de una enfermedad que los azota, tiene apariencias de una gripe mutada por lo que es posible que debas tomar muestras. Neji estará a cargo de la escolta, ambos irán junto con Lee-san." Concluyó la Hokage antes de girarse para ver al jonin mayor y a la pequeña tokujo, ignorando el estruendoso '¡YOSH!' de Lee. "Ustedes estarán en una misión secreta para recuperar algo que perdí." Comentó entregando el pergamino a Sakura que lo abrió para leer de inmediato._

 _"Si perdió a su amante, ¿no sería más fácil ponerle correa...? yo tengo una para cuando Ibmmm...mmmHM pfmtg." La chica no había despegado la vista del pergamino y parecía continuar con la charla de forma ausente aunque la castaña le tapaba la boca para que no se entendiera lo que decía, solo destapándola para ver en que estaba hablando. "... la página 89 de Icha Immmm..."_

 _La mirada resignada de Tsunade se puso fija en la chica, fueron casi cinco minutos de cosas que nadie llegó a comprender hasta que finalmente se quedó en silencio._

 _"¿Acabaste?"_

 _"No..." Ese no sonó estirado como si dudara de lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, pero tampoco estaba segura de si decir lo que había en su mente. "... ¿A Jiraiya-sama le gustan los Inarizushi?" El silencio reinó ante la pregunta absurda que había sido expuesta por la chica._

 _"Supongo que si..." Respondió lentamente la mujer rubia que ya no se esforzó en esconder de quien se trataba todo el rescate entre manos._

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Konoha:_

"¡¿Inarizushi?! ¡¿Estás matando a Sakura por _Inarizushi?!"_

"No la estoy matando... eso creo." Respondió una sanguijuela de un metro que se trepaba por un árbol sin molestarse en argumentar el caso de la sangre de su invocadora.

"Debes estar burlándote de mi, Sakura recibió tres inyecciones de Hierro en las últimas 48hs. ¿Sabes como debe sentirse? No está anémica, su estado está bordeando a lo moribunda."

"No me dejó Inarizushi porque lo estaba preparando para ese bueno para nada espinoso Sabio de los Sapos."

"¡ERES UNA SANGUIJUELA, TU NO COMES INARIZUSHI! Deja de quitarle sangre o te regresaré al pozo de donde te saque, ' _Hiru_ '."

"Hn, ya la sangre no es tan dulce de todas formas..."

"¡ESO ES PORQUE YA CASI NO TIENE!"

* * *

 _"¿Han visto algo, Sasori-O, Hiru-sama?" Preguntó la chica observando desde la frontera que dividía el País del Fuego con el País de la Lluvia._

 _"Este lugar amerita ser llamado el País del Pantano. Nada bueno, solo oscuridad, mucha industria y metales, la base de Akatsuki está en la torre más alta." Habló una sanguijuela de voz profunda y tenebrosa colgada de la rama de los últimos árboles, a lo lejos viendo un puente que marcaba la entrada a la ciudad, porque llamar aldea a ese lugar parecía casi un insulto._

 _"Hiru está exagerando... bueno, no, realmente es horrible." Admitió un escorpión de un metro de largo frente a Maito Gai y Sakura que se tapaban en unos arbustos. "Encontramos un ingreso por un desagüe, no parece estar controlado, pero deberían moverse bajo tierra. Detectamos el movimiento de chakra a gran escala en la zona norte así que deberíamos ponernos en marcha urgente, probablemente se trate de Jiraiya-sama."_

 _La sanguijuela se deslizó del tronco del árbol cerca de las mochilas de viaje que dejarían allí. Apenas tenían unas mantas para pasar la noche y un par de raciones, si alguien las encontraba no los implicaría ni ayudaría al enemigo, también estaba la vianda de viaje con lo que había preparado Sakura, aunque suponía que si tenían que salir corriendo no serviría de mucho en primer lugar._

 _"Bueno, ya que salen de mis..." No sabía que iba a decir el ser pegajoso lleno de filosos dientecillos, pero Sakura canceló la invocación antes de que pudiera decir nada._

* * *

"Comprendo que llegaron al borde con Amegakure. ¿Entonces?"

"¿Debo decir que este paso por paso de la misión se está volviendo algo ridículo?" Preguntó Kakashi exasperado.

Más que exasperado estaba intranquilo. Sai parecía odiarlo, Haruno Mebuki o como se llamara ahora parecía odiarlo, Uchiha Sasuke parecía odiarlo y podía poner firma y sello que Ibiki no PARECÍA odiarlo, definitivamente lo hacía. Estaba buscando cualquier razón para salir corriendo, pero con la aldea destruida dudaba que le creyeran si les decía que tenía que salir a pasear a los perros. Lo que más temía es que con su presencia allí era evidente que un paso en falso podría desatar una guerra interna sin cuartel ni razón de ser más que... ah, si, que lo odiaban.

"Tu enorme boca es ridícula y no estoy opinando, apreciaría que cuando se trate de mi hija guardes los comentarios." Agregó Mebuki mientras seguía bebiendo agua, buscando una botella disponible para cargar la cantimplora que había sacado en un principio.

"Apreciaría que arreglen la hostilidad en otro momento. Gai, ¿como lograron sacar a Jiraiya?." Preguntó al fin la rubia.

"Igual que con Asuma, Hiru-sama convierte la sangre absorbida en chakra reconstructor por lo que usó una triple invocación. Así que en el último ataque que creyeron que estaba muerto Hiru fue trasladado por Sasori a través de las sombras para luego proteger el cuerpo de Jiraiya-sama con ayuda de Katsuyu-sama."

"¿Hasta ahí hubo muestras de desmejoría?" Preguntó la mujer pasando una mano por su frente presintiendo que esto daría más dolor de cabeza de lo que valía la pena.

"No realmente, el cobro comenzó luego de que regresáramos, antes de ir al país del Hierro."

* * *

 _"¡Sakura-chan!" Gritó el Uzumaki corriendo a la chica que iba junto a Kiba el cual parecía estar regañándola por algo, el llamado fue suficiente como para que el castaño que montaba un perro enorme de color crema se girara._

 _"¡Oi, Naruto! ¡Estaba buscándote! ¡Danzo-sama declaró a Uchiha como renegado!" Avisó antes de que pudiera decir más._

 _Habían regresado de buscar agua en los bidones de suministro con Sakura cuando se habían separado, en cuanto él había sabido que su maestro seguía con vida no había dudado un segundo en pasar todo el tiempo libre en aprender técnicas básicas de auxilio al mismo tiempo que lo cuidaba. Quizá Sakura no lo supiera pero en el momento en que declaró al sanin con vida había ganado un status solo igualado por los dioses en ojos del rubio._

 _Había encontrado todo un nuevo respeto para los médicos ninja. Con el kyubi sellado en su interior las posibilidades de ser iryo-ninja eran nulas, pero diablos que si reencarnaba se encargaría de ser el maestro de las artes curativas; Mientras, se encargaba de aprender aunque sea a poner vendas y estabilizar en caso de emergencia._

 _"¡No puede hacer eso!" Fue lo primero que vino a su mente antes de notar lo idiota que sonaba esa frase._

 _"¡Claro que puede! ¡Fue declarado Rokudaime!"_

 _"¡¿Que diablos?!"_

 _Cuando el rubio ya iba con todas la intenciones de partirle el cuello a Shimura Danzo fue que intervino el jonin capitan de su equipo, en medio, Sakura, observó con confusión a Kiba._

 _"¿Quien es Danzo?"_

* * *

"Eso significa que no reconocía a Danzo tampoco... eso es preocupante, no hay un historial que la ponga de forma directa en el camino de Shimura, eso significa que no debería tener un juicio de él ni positivo ni negativo."

"Sin embargo, tampoco recuerda a Hatake, eso significa que debería tener un juicio negativo respecto a él." Interrumpió Shikaku, sus palabras causando que el chico Uzumaki bajara la cabeza pensativo, casi podían sentir la nube de depresión cubrirlo todo.

"Eso entonces significa que para ella Sasuke y yo somos una... molestia." Indicó el chico con ese gesto de razonamiento un tanto torcido tan característico de él.

"No exactamente, idiota. Lo que me llama la atención es que se tardara tanto en abordar el tema. Hace tres años que está en este estado, ¿no debería haber sido analizada la razón detrás de esto por alguien con más experiencia?" Preguntó el morocho a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

"Eso sería posible si hubiera sido detectado a tiempo, nos tomó más de seis meses descubrir el problema, Sakura siempre ha sido demasiado buena para ocultar sus problemas personales, aun de su padre y de mi." Admitió Mebuki al recordar esa primera vez con Sakura en el borde de su cama.

"Yo debí regresar a ANBU, así que la educación de Sakura corrió por manos de Tsunade-sama y Morino." Admitió Kakashi sin querer dar el brazo a torcer a pesar de saber que había fallado en su trabajo como sensei. Eso no quería decir que no quisiera a su alumna o le deseara mal, solo que luego de ver todo el equipo desintegrándose no encontraba su propio paso en la vida de ella. Si tan solo hubiera sido más insistente no estarían teniendo este tipo de conversación.

"Vamos al punto, la pelea... o mejor aun, ¿que hacías ahí, Ibiki?"

"¿En serio me lo preguntas? ¿Aun no sabes lo destructiva que es Sakura cuando quiere serlo? Y con el idiota del rubio corriendo a su muerte Sakura salió corriendo y si Sakura va corriendo entonces Kiba irá tras ella y donde va Kiba y va Sakura detrás va el chico ese que usa tinta..."

* * *

 _"¿Uchiha-san?" Preguntó la chica de cabello rosa al aterrizar en el puente de piedra, inspeccionando las ramas de un árbol muerto, las marcas de un intento de sellado fallido, el cuerpo caído y casi inerte de una chica pelirroja junto al chico que posaba 'sexymente' al otro lado del roto camino con su pecho al aire. "Debería cubrirse, a las mujeres les gusta un poco más de... ya sabe, pelo en pecho." Comentó sin prestar atención al chico que preguntaba sobre que quería allí. "Ah, venía a preguntar si sabía donde estaba Naruto-chan."_

 _"N-Naruto... ¿chan?" Juraba, realmente juraba que iba a darle una charla sobre venganza y recuperar a su familia. ¡Juraba que iba a tratar de matarla!, pero... "¿Naruto-chan?" Preguntó nuevamente como si no creyera sus palabras._

 _Fue entonces que miró bien a la chica, casi parecía una caricatura andante. Era baja, demasiado baja. Tenía músculos, una buena espalda y muslos de correr toda su vida, pero no parecía haber crecido más que cuando tenían 12 años, y a pesar de notarse más desarrollada su cuerpo parecía tragado por los pliegues de un uniforme gris tan diferente al estándar de campo azul y verde. Sus ojos seguían siendo grandes de color verde, el tamaño de estos solo siendo destacado por dos triángulos rojos que se estiraban desde sus párpados inferiores a la altura de sus labios, su frente prominente, su cabello un rosa ridículo que casi dibujaba una diana en su espalda._

 _La misma chica que hacía tres años hubiera corrido de Konoha a Hierro para declararle su amor ahora había hecho exactamente eso para preguntar por... "¿Naruto-chan?" no pudo evitar volver a preguntar._

 _Y con el mismo convencimiento con el que uno puede decir que el cielo es azul, el pasto verde, Hatake es un Genio, Uchiha un bastardo e Ibiki un gruñón, la chica asintió._

 _"Naruto-chan está perdido, vino por aquí buscando a Uchiha-san. ¿Sabe si...?"_

 _"¡SAKURA! ¡DEJA DE PEDIR DIRECCIONES AL ENEMIGO!" Se escuchó al chico castaño que esperaba bajo el puente junto a dos perros y otro chico de cabello negro._

 _"¡¿Inuzuka?!" Llamó el pelinegro viendo al grupo que ni siquiera parecía tener aura hostil, solo resignación y algo de molestia._

 _"Traidor, ¿nos puedes devolver a Sakura-chan?" Preguntó uno de los sujetos con una sonrisa falsa que podría detectar a kilómetros de distancia._

 _"¡Tenshi!" Gritó ella asomándose por el borde, los pies quedando en el aire en su intento de ver a sus compañeros. "No se deben crear apodos hasta que no se conozcan, debes presentarte antes."_

 _"Aa, lo siento, Sakura-chan. Puede llamarme Sai, Traidor-san." Agregó el chico antes de asentir con esa expresión placentera en el rostro como si no lo estuviera menospreciando al mismo tiempo que se presentaba. "¡Sakura-chan! ¡Si vas a buscar al Eunuco, que sea rápido! ¡Morino-dono nos alcanzará en cualquier momento!" Avisó casi como un mal augurio al momento en que una mancha borrosa pasaba a su lado saltando entre piedras en dirección a Sakura y Sasuke._

 _"¿Naruto-chan? ¿Eunuco?" Regresó al tema Sasuke antes de sacudir la cabeza, luego pensaría en eso, primero tenía que matar a Sakura, luego a esos dos que iban debajo para luego tratar de acabar con los kage nuevamente y re-acomodarse con su equipo... o lo que quedaba de él considerando que ya había matado a la roja._

 _"¡¿En que diablos pensabas?! ¿Que te dije sobre eso de ir a pedir ayuda al enemigo? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?" Preguntó casi con un grito un hombre que a comparación era... gigante. Enorme espalda, enorme altura y unas prominentes cicatrices, el cual había atrapado a Sakura entre sus enormes manos para sacudirla como un muñeco de trapo._

 _"¡Itai! ¿Que no?" Preguntó ella como si no supiera la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta._

 _"¡La última vez fuiste directo a una trampa!"_

 _"¡Pero rescaté a una princesa!" Declaró ella en su defensa._

 _"¡Pero la princesa no quería ser rescatada, quería asesinarte a ti!"_

 _"¡Pero me regaló un lindo kimono!"_

 _"¡No te lo regaló, lo robaste! ¡El kimono era de ella!"_

 _"¡Misma cosa diferente nombre!"_

 _"¿Otra vez? Creí que venía a rescatar a Sakura-chan, pero parece que me equivoqué." Murmuró Naruto al llegar, dando un salto desde el río para pararse a un costado de Sasuke para ver al dúo discutiendo. "¿Que hizo?"_

 _"Trató de pedirme direcciones." Admitió Sasuke que ante tal muestra de desinterés ante un evidente enemigo. "Así que..." Estiró las palabras sin saber que hacer con el tema. "¿Naruto-chan?"_

 _"Je-je, Sakura-chan siempre me trata así desde lo que pasó..." Rió pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. "¡Momento, Bastardo! ¡Vendrás conmigo a la aldea para responder unas preguntas y decirnos que le hiciste a Sakura-chan!"_

 _"¿Que yo le hice que?" Observó a su antiguo compañero algo ofendido. "¡Yo jamás le haría nada a esa molestia, idiota!"_

 _"Aliento de perro, ¿cual es el protocolo para estas situaciones?" Preguntó el ANBU ROOT al Inuzuka que a su lado veían toda la situación donde el enemigo gritaba al chico de cabello rubio, la chica de cabello rosa trataba de defender su posición ante el principal interrogador de Konoha y una chica pelirroja yacía moribunda..._

 _"Creo que podemos empezar por averiguar si esa está con vida." Aclaró frunciendo la nariz con algo de indecisión. Sin negarse el otro joven saltó para tratar de alcanzar el lugar del cuerpo caído solo para. "Bueno, muerte por negligencia no creo que sea tan grave... al menos no era una de los nuestros."_

 _"¡Felicidades, traidor! ¡Mataste a tu compañera!"_

 _"¿EH?" Como si las palabras del dibujante fueran la llamarada en medio de la noche todos se giraron en silencio para mirarlo._

 _"¡AJA! ¡Sabía que algo me olvidaba!" Exclamó la única chica viva presente._

 _"¿Aun puedes salvarla?" Interrumpió de repente Naruto._

 _"¿Eh? No, soy médica, no nigromante... pero envenené a Hatake-san, así que a menos que marchemos ahora el nigromante va a tener dos cuerpos para revivir." Admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros, su compañero de equipo actual de repente se tuvo que contener para no decir lo que pensaba._

 _"Quizá quieras... no sé, darle una revisada a la chica por las dudas." Agregó con esperanza de no encontrar al jonin de regreso en la aldea._

 _"No te preocupes, los nigromantes de todas formas no existen." Señaló la pelirrosa._

* * *

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó la mujer Senju a la espera de que le dieran respuestas a todo lo hablado.

"Entonces fuimos a buscar a Hatake-dono para que no nos persiguiera a la 'reunión' con el traidor. El cual estaba en tal estado de shock que cuando fue atacado el Eunuco por el hombre planta intervino sin quererlo. La chica está muerta, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por buscar a Naruto como para atender sus heridas, pero el traidor no parece movido o sentir lástima por la pérdida así que debe ser algo menor." Intervino Sai pensativo, sus ojos moviéndose de costado para ver las miradas que intercambiaban entre Naruto y Sasuke. "¿Puedo recomendar un lugar alejado para que alivien su tensión sexual?"

"Vi el cuerpo, la chica tenía la genética de un Uzumaki probablemente, una mínima posibilidad de que fuera una Haruno, no sé si sea buena idea hacer pública su existencia si eso es cierto, estuvo en manos de Orochimaru por demasiado tiempo así que lo mejor es que pase desapercibida, el cuerpo se deberá cremar con urgencia." Habló Mebuki con expresión pensativa. "Y apoyo a Tenshi, Uzumaki, Uchiha, aflojen con las miradas..."

"Agreguemos que llegamos a tiempo para salvar a Hatake-san." Señaló Kiiromaru, rascándose una pulga con la pata trasera, restando importancia a toda la gente que lo rodeaba. "Sin embargo, Morino-san consideró que era una amenaza a su reclamo sobre la hembra así que decidió abordar el tema de lleno desafiándolo a un enfrentamiento. Morino-san ganó, pero Hatake había sido envenenado hacía poco."

"Claro que gané." Gruñó el hombre de cicatrices con los brazos cruzados antes de darse cuenta lo que había aceptado, negando con la cabeza. "En realidad, antes de ir Hatake le dijo algo a Sakura en presencia de Hiru-sama..."

"¿Que le ha dicho?" Preguntó la rubia posando sus ojos en el peliplata que pasaba una mano por su nuca antes de hacer una señal y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Lo que dijo mi eterno rival fue una señal al contrato de las Sanguijuelas... _'Que bueno que en pocas horas uno repara la sangre extraída'_ si mal no recuerdo." Intervino Gai el cual había estado cuidando junto a Kiba de Sakura hasta que Ibiki se enteró y los echó a todos de la carpa.

"Y adivinen que hizo Hiru-sama... siguió su ejemplo, es una sanguijuela, probablemente ni sepa como funciona el cuerpo humano, su cuerpo es gelatinoso como los de las babosas." Agregó Ibiki recordando sus anteriores intentos de homicidio al Hatake y jurándole con la mirada que el tema no se había acabado aun.

"Tendré una conferencia con Shikaku, Shizune, ve a revisar a Sakura con Ibiki y Mebuki, Kakashi, de momento recomendaría que te mantuvieras alejado, no puedo intervenir si la madre de Sakura prohíbe que te acerques a su hija mientras esta se encuentra inconsciente, Naruto: acompaña a Sasuke, ustedes dos se quedarán cerca del templo en las afueras, dudo que la gente tome a la ligera que Uchiha se ande paseando por la aldea tan pronto." La mujer se frotó la frente mientras indicaba a todos que salieran de una vez de esa carpa, esperando sentir que la mayoría se alejaba para alzar la vista a Ibiki que se había quedado. "Morino, no quiero escuchar explicaciones, sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando, dada la situación general no intervendré a menos que considere que lo que ocultas es una amenaza para la aldea. ¿Está claro?"

"Si, Hokage-sama." Gruñó de mala gana el hombre.

"Y ya salteate el cortejo, que tienes la aprobación de su madre, la chica ha estado tras de ti durante más años de los que ha vivido." La respuesta fue el entrecierre de los ojos rasgados del hombre. "No me mires así, que ninguno de los dos somos idiotas, no te preocupes que Shikaku no dirá nada, ¿verdad?" Lo último lo dijo con su propio gesto amenazante al otro hombre que solo dijo un bajo 'problemático'. "Ahora piérdete antes de que Sakura comience a considerar cambiarte por Gai, o peor, por Kakashi... hay que encontrar la forma de deshacer el contrato de Sakura con las sanguijuelas."

Por alguna razón, esa noche al salir de la carpa de la Hokage, Ibiki sintió que había vendido su alma al diablo.


	15. Filofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Filofobia: Aversión a Enamorarse  
** _¿Que importa si soy el demonio más amable de todos?_

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó el rubio Uzumaki que venía acompañado de su extraño amigo Uchiha el cual aun nadie entendía el porque de que regresara a Konoha luego de intentar atrapar al hachibi y casi provocar una guerra entre naciones.

De hecho, cancelen eso, nadie entendía como era que no estaba detenido y encadenado con supresores de chakra, pero la realidad era que la lógica ninja nunca había sido el fuerte de nadie, si no que le digan a él, que vivía reviviendo una y otra vez su vida, sin importar que arreglo tratara de hacer las cosas nunca volvían al curso real que él conocía.

Una de esas cosas era el hecho de haber rechazado a Temari abiertamente, asegurandose de que en este mundo nunca tendrían una oportunidad. Eso fue lo que precisamente lo llevó a esconderse en ese lugar; se trataba de un campo de entrenamiento natural que estaban usando los genin de Konoha mientras la aldea era reparada, lo suficientemente alejado del camino que seguiría la mujer del desierto como para evitar encuentros no planeados.

Tristemente lo que funcionaba en la furibunda Sabaku no Temari no funcionaba en el Cabeza Hueca más impredecible de las cinco naciones.

"Problemático..." Murmuró para si mismo el Nara antes de alzar sus afilados ojos al par. "¿Que prefieres? ¿Las buenas o las malas noticias?"

"Dinos todo, Nara, no tenemos tiempo para juegos." Intervino el constipado emocional del morocho para disgusto del ciervo.

"Es simple, la sanguijuela terminó de cobrar el favor y dejó de quitarle sangre, eso es bueno, pero aun las plaquetas está bajas y Morino aun no la visita, lo cual la ha hecho un poco... retraída." Admitió pasando una mano por el cabello que como siempre lo tenía recogido en una coleta. "La está cuidando Inuzuka Hana que es la médica del clan junto con Kiiromaru y los hermanos Haimaru, no tengo más datos de momento."

"Hay más." Indicó el Uchiha que sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado era evidente su falta de paciencia no había cambiado.

"Definitivamente son problemáticos, Sakura debería haberlos tenido en correa más corta." Murmuró desviando la mirada, esa pose desgarbada y desinteresada evidentes en lo que se masajeaba la nuca. "El ' _amante no consentido_ ' de Sakura anda perdido. No sé que habló con Hatake, no sé si quiero saber, pero en algún momento ellos hablaron y, según Hokage-sama, Morino-san está celoso." Admitió resignado. "Ni traten de preguntar de que, realmente nunca lo entendí, Sakura vive con él, prepara su comida, duerme en su cama y él está celoso del maestro que la ignoraba..."

"¡Kakashi-sensei nunca ha ignorado a Sakura-chan! ¡Él solo se preocupaba-ttebayo!" Intervino el rubio que fue clavado primero por la mirada del ciervo y luego del Uchiha.

"Lo hacía, aunque dadas sus prioridades entonces no me extraña en lo más mínimo." Comentó el Uchiha el cual puso una mano en la boca del rubio para que no interviniera en su charla. "Sakura siempre estuvo más obsesionada conmigo que con crecer como kunoichi, aunque veo a donde va el tema, la realidad es que no podemos soltar toda la culpa en él." Sus palabras crearon un silencio pesado entre los tres presentes, dos de los cuales miraron significativamente al tercero esperando que analizara sus propias palabras. "... regresando al tema. ¿Que se supone que hagamos?"

"Uchiha, no me caes bien y no espero que llegues a hacerlo, pero diré algo que probablemente nunca entiendas: Es posible que Sakura haya tenido una obsesión contigo por alguna razón, ¿no crees?" Tras decirlo el tono de ultratumba desapareció antes de volver a un sentido serio pero no tan abrumador. "Algo el día en que te marchaste afectó directamente el cerebro de Sakura, Naruto no ha visto realmente la extensión del daño, creo que nadie realmente ha podido hacerlo salvo por Mebuki y Morino, eso porque ambos tienen acceso a la mente colmena del clan Eien. Supongo que tu no lo conoces, ¿verdad, Uchiha?"

"Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¡¿Sakura-chan es de un clan?! ¡¿Desde cuando Sakura-chan viene de un clan?!"

"¡Desde que nació, Usuratonkachi!" Al decir esto con fastidio sin siquiera notar el uso de su apodo personal para el compañero de equipo que lo persiguió por años. "Eien me suena familiar pero no recuerdo nada sobre un clan de ese nombre, debe ser muy pequeño." Agregó pensativo el joven de ojos negros.

"Claro que era pequeño, eramos el desperdicio de los Uchiha." Admitió una voz nueva y femenina, una mujer rubia que rondaba los 40 años vistiendo el uniforme clásico de los chunin de la aldea.

"¡Mebuki-baachan!" Gritó el rubio al ver a la mujer, el morocho frunciendo el ceño con hastío.

"¿Acaso creías que un clan se hace de una sola familia?" La mujer se acercó a pesar del aura de hostilidad que ahora percibía del chico. "¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi único sobrino?"

"Momento, ¿sobrino? Eso no lo sabía..." Murmuró para si mismo Shikamaru al descubrir una información que hasta ahora nunca había cruzado en las mil vidas que llevaba vividas.

"Si, sobrino segundo o algo así... su madre y yo eramos primas, el apellido de soltera de Mikoto-chan era Eien. Tenemos larga tradición, los Uchiha a los que poseían los 'ojos Sharingan' solían llevarselos a las familias principales como a Shisui-chan y Hazuki-chan."

"¿EH?" El rubio parecía cada vez más confundido, mirando a la mujer como si estuviera hablando algún idioma raro.

"Es igual que lo que hicieron los Inuzuka con Sakura." Le trató de explicar el Nara al tiempo que ignoraba las miradas tajantes de los dos familiares lejanos. "Sakura pudo establecer un lazo con uno de los ninken del clan que es el requerimiento para 'pertenecer' al clan, ellos no tienen un kekkei genkai, pero tienen técnicas secretas que pueden ser pasadas a las siguientes generaciones por lo que adoptaron a Sakura en el clan, a cortas, sumaron sangre nueva a la familia. Ese tipo de simbiosis debió existir entre los Uchiha y otras familias para seguir existiendo, el clan Eien era un clan menor de los Uchiha, todos teniendo los genes pero sin poseer los 'ojos' correctos como para despertar el Sharingan."

"Algo así..." Restó importancia la mujer que parecía medir al chico de ojos negros de la misma forma que él a ella entre la confusión y la ilusión. "Igual, la visita no es de placer, los estaba buscando por si alguno ha visto a Sakura-chan."

"¿Que ha pasado con Sakura? ¿No se supone que estaba descansando en la carpa médica aún?" De repente el Nara parecía alarmado, parándose de su posición bajo un árbol para verle más alerta, sin poder ignorar a los otros dos adolescentes que se inclinaron exaltados ante las noticias inesperadas.

"Ha desaparecido, estaba en la carpa con Kiba y Akamaru mientras Hana descansaba, cuando salieron a buscar agua al regresar no la encontraron más." Admitió la mujer con una media sonrisa que causó el entrecierre de los ojos de Shikamaru.

"¿Que es lo que no nos dice?"

"Probablemente fue a hacer 'justicia a mano propia', también conocido como 'cazar a Morino hasta que aprenda su lugar'." Soltó unas risas que no podían decidirse si era felicidad o maldad lo que las motivaba. La mujer al ver sus expresiones decidió explicarse un poco aunque fuera para calmar la ansiedad de los chicos. "Morino ha estado eludiéndola porque Hokage-sama le señaló que debería hacer una mujer decente de su alumna tras tres años conviviendo.

"¡¿Tres años?! ¿Por que nadie me comentó eso?" Preguntó de repente el Uchiha observando acusador a su compañero que se pasó una mano por el cabello, un tic nervioso que no había perdido desde la infancia.

"En realidad no sé toda la historia, pasé un par de años fuera de la aldea, ya sabes, entrenando dattebayo."

"Pues si Sakura es mi prima y sus hijos pueden llegar a ser Uchiha, hay que atrapar a Morino y asegurar la boda." Declaró el Uchiha saltando a una rama de árbol antes de dirigirse a la aldea.

"No sé que me preocupa más... el hecho de que Sakura ande suelta o que Uchiha de repente haya decidido que la vida amorosa de una de sus fans era asunto suyo." Comentó el Nara al ver que Naruto saltaba dispuesto a dar persecusión al otro chico.

"A mi lo que me extraña es que no haya decidido que sería buena idea tener hijos con Sakura y así asegurarse que todos despertaran el Sharingan. Los genes Eien aseguran el despertar ante cualquier emoción fuerte, incluyendo la felicidad..." Comentó la mujer pensativa.

"No lo debe saber, y aunque lo dijera, ese Uchiha tiene más plumas que un papagayo." Agregó el estratega con una media sonrisa divertida. "Solo que está en negación, porque ahora que está en la aldea la tensión entre él y Naruto se huele a la legua."

* * *

Suspiró cansado, se encontraba debajo de un techo a medio construir en medio de una aldea a medio construir con una media posibilidad de salir vivo o al menos entero de los próximos meses que precedían a la guerra. Y es que, demonios, ¿cómo iba a saber que Morino era tan endemoniadamente posesivo y sobreprotector?

¡Hacía tres años que no era el maestro del equipo siete! Y si, aceptaba sus fallas, pero esto se había salido de control. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Sakura sufriría un ataque esa noche?

Recordaba haberla encontrado tirada en el suelo y en su apuro de dar aviso para que alguien tratara de alcanzar a Sasuke la había levantado sobre la banca de piedra al lado del camino y había corrido a dar aviso en el cuartel ANBU para que los cazadores trataran de llegar.

Tristemente no había suficientes shinobi disponibles por lo que su apuro fue en vano, y no, no había dedicado un segundo pensamiento a la chica inconsciente ese día hasta que se habían cruzado con Sasuke en el puente tras la reunión de los Kage, el cual admitió que no la había tocado más allá de dejarla inconsciente.

A lo que nuevamente llegaba a su actual posición en medio de la arruinada aldea a la espera...

¿De que?

Pues de que Morino viniera a rescatarlo. Valga la ironía...

"Se tarda mucho..." Murmuró la chica de cabello rosado, picándolo con una rama seca al costado, su cuerpo enroscado en una venda reforzada como si de un capullo de oruga se tratara, más pareciendo la momificada forma inconclusa del Loto Primario de Gai.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan... ¿Podrías dejar ir a tu viejo maestro?" Preguntó esperando a que la chica dijera algo, aunque fuera la razón por la que se encontraba colgando de cabeza en ese lugar.

"Ne, Hatake-san, ¿Cómo era nuestra relación?" Preguntó ella tras un silencio prolongado, sus cejas arrugadas en un gesto de preocupación.

"Cierto que no recuerdas nada del equipo." Comentó él con un suspiro que escondía su afilada mente la cual estaba tratando de procesar todo este encuentro casual que la chica había tenido con él.

En realidad había sido un encuentro bastante rápido, se había estado escondiendo de Morino allí mismo y de repente ella apareció de la nada, declarando que necesitaba su ayuda y cuando fue a preguntar en que ya lo tenía enredado. Si, era un jonin, y realmente si lo deseara podría escapar sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la realidad es que esta era la mejor oportunidad para poder hablar con ella sin que Morino estuviera respirando sobre su hombro. Y es que como la rubia Hokage le dijo hacía ya unos meses, la única persona que realmente le podría decir lo que ocurría era Eien Mebuki, la cual odiaba sus huesos por el horrible trabajo que había hecho con su hija.

Sakura sería una buena segunda opción si tan solo alguien tuviera la paciencia como para desentrañar lo que la chiquilla trataba de decir.

Los otros dos que sabían algo eran Morino y Gai... no, no era lo suficientemente suicida como para ir a interrogar al interrogador, y quizá Gai era su amigo, pero lo conocía hacía suficiente tiempo como para saber que era más facil deducir las palabras de Sakura que el JUVENIL discurso de su rival.

"Yare, Yare, Sakura-chan. Yo era tu sensei, tu equipo era Naruto y Sasuke..."

"No, no. Ibiki-kun fue mi maestro y Tsunade-sama mi mentora. Pertenecía a una célula de dos personas hasta que subí a Chunin... y luego también. Y después de eso también, de hecho. ¡Luego conocí a Gai-kun y me uní a su equipo!" La chica se veía pensativa tratando de recordar su propia carrera shinobi pero en cuanto mencionó a Gai sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, juraría que un genjutsu estaba tratando de formar un amanecer tras ella no tan diferente al dúo de bestias verdes.

"¿Recuerdas tus años de academia?" Preguntó de repente, preocupado por la extensión del daño.

"¡Claro! ¡Iba en el mismo curso que Kiba-kun! ¡También estaba el resto de su equipo!" Y ahí se detenía un segundo como si no recordara nada más. "¡Iruka-sensei era uno de los que daba clases en mi salón! Tenía buenas notas."

"Maa, veo que no encuentras los 'espacios en blanco', es como si no existieran." Comentó más para si mismo que para ella, observándola detenidamente. Si los había notado, en realidad no parecían afectarle a finales. "¿Entonces por que me tiene atrapado Sakura-chan?" Preguntó al fin, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero era mejor ir al grano con esto.

"Como sacrificio, claro." Admitió la chica haciendo que el hombre bajara la cabeza resignado. "Ibiki-kun quiere a Hatake-san, si se lo entrego entonces Ibiki-kun regresará a Sakura-chan." Al decir esto levantó la cabeza en todas direcciones como si percibiera algo, cosa que de hecho era cierta, causando que riera y aplaudiera emocionada. "¡Ya viene en camino!"

"¡HATAKE!"

¿Para que había preguntado? Allí, saltando de tejado en tejado se encontraba a su enemigo personal (Porque el puesto de Rival ya había sido ocupado y sobre-abusado por Gai) que iba camino a tratar de asesinarlo nuevamente. Agradecía los años de entrenamiento de campo en comparación a Ibiki, si no escapar de él sería demasiado difícil.

"Aun tenemos cuentas pendientes..." Declaró el más alto de los hombres, una figura realmente amenazadora, sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra, los pasos pesados como una sombra amenazante que todo lo consumirían... como si no viera la pequeña figura que se había movido para dejarlo enfrentar al capullo/oruga que era Kakashi.

"¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!" Exclamó alarmado justo antes de que se interpusiera su vieja alumna.

"No, no, no... Sakura-chan te trajo regalo, pero no puede jugar con Hatake-san hasta que no le de a Sakura-chan lo que quiere." Declaró orgullosa al fin, causando una doble reacción en el hombre que no sabía si era mejor llevarla de regreso a la carpa médica de donde suponía no debería haber salido o apartarla y tener su venganza en el hombre que colgaba meciéndose al viento.

"Sakura-san, regresa al valle médico, aun te encuentras pálida y no pareces poder estar en pie mucho tiempo más. Hatake y yo tenemos asuntos personales."

Quizá por la sorpresa de haber sido atrapado mientras se escondía, quizá por estar de cabeza colgando de unas vendas, pero recién ahora era que Kakashi notaba la pose temblorosa, como una hoja meciéndose en el viento que portaba la chica además de las ojeras y la palidez enfermiza.

"'Te amo, Sakura-chan.'" Respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, dilo, 'Te amo, Sakura-chan'"

En sus 30 años de vida casi todos compartidos con Morino jamás creyó ver al otro hombre cobrar color con tanta claridad en su piel morena, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberse dejado atrapar.

"Sakura-san, no es momento para..." Trató de avanzar a él pero antes de que le tocara la chica le dio una palmada en la mano para evitarlo.

"'Te amo, Sakura-chan' o no hay postre." 'Razonó' ella, ignorando la mirada incrédula del maestro olvidado y la constipada expresión de su compañero actual que iba a abrir la boca para volver a argumentar contra las palabras de ella sin mucho éxito. "Nada, nada, no habrá yakiniku de cena."

Jamás en sus 30 años de vida creyó ver a Ibiki incómodo, pero aquí estaba, enfrentando a su alumna con esa expresión que mezclaba la maravilla con el terror, como si la amenaza fuera lo peor que ella le podría haber dicho en su vida.

"Son solo dos palabras, tu puedes..." Animo ella ante el silencio horrorizado del mayor presente.

"T-te..."

"¿Si...?"

"¡Ya dicelo de una vez! ¡Sakura debe regresar a la enfermería!" Gritó de repente Kiba que se encontraba sobre un techo mirándolos, evidentemente hace rato controlando todo lo que pasaba allí pero sin intervenir hasta el momento. Por extraño que pareciera el grito fue recibido con un bufido de parte del hombre que de repente enfrentó a la pelirrosa con una expresión decidida en su rostro angular.

"Te amo." Admitió al final con seriedad.

"... 'Sakura-chan'"

"¡SAKURA! ¡DEJA DE HACERLO SUFRIR!"

"... Sakura-chan." Suspiró resignado el hombre, pasándose una mano por la frente tratando de reducir el inminente dolor de cabeza que se estaba gestando.

"¡Y yo a ti!" Asintió con una sonrisa como si no lo hubiera obligado a decírselo, tomándolo de una mano y tirando para que fuera con ella a la carpa médica que tenía asignada a su recuperación. "Ya hablé con Tenzo-san para que nos construyera una casa, el departamento era demasiado pequeño para nosotros, Oka-san también vivía demasiado lejos así que creí que era mejor idea tener un lugar a una distancia media, aparte ella quería un departamento más pequeño porque dice que sin Tou-san y Sakura-chan el lugar era muy grande así que les dije que intercambiaran los planes de construcción, el departamento pequeño para ella y el grande para nosotros."

Y así fue como lo vio retirarse, con una expresión que recordaba a un cordero a punto de entrar al matadero, siendo guiado por la mano de una chiquilla que cumplió recién los 17 años, recordándose a si mismo que esto era ilegal.

Solo por un segundo... se preguntó que diría Idate cuando se enterara de esto.

* * *

 _"Podría ser peor."_ Señaló la sombra del escorpión al chico que tras ser abandonado por el centro del melodrama se relajó nuevamente bajo su árbol.

"¿A que te refieres? Sasuke está de regreso en la aldea, Ibiki está irritando mi existencia, Naruto... bueno, es Naruto, su hiperactiva homosexualidad realmente da que hablar con Sasuke en la aldea. Temari me quiere muerto, Kankuro me quiere muerto, probablemente Gaara me quiere muerto, Sakura no recuerda nuestra relación durante la infancia, Tsunade-sama probablemente esté planeando sacrificarme en nombre de Konoha por alterar el clan del desierto y ahora medio mundo sabe que Sakura y Mebuki son familiares de los Uchiha..."

 _"Al menos Naruto salió del closet..."_

"Admito que eso me sorprendió, quizá sea porque Sakura no tiene ninguna intensión con Sasuke... Naruto siempre fue maestro del autosacrificio, no me sorprendería que esa fuera una de sus brillantes ideas. 'Si Sakura-chan lo quiere debería ser suyo porque Sakura-chan sacrificó demasiado siendo mi amiga.'"

 _"Suena como el idiota, realmente no me sorprende. Como si alguien estuviera jugándose para arruinarle la vida."_

"Eso puede ser porque siempre fue cierto." Comentó divertido. "Igual no confundas, hay lugares donde tiene la infancia peor que en otros. Aquí ha sido una infancia promedio: Una mierda." Comentó pensativo. "En otros su padre sobrevive, su infancia es mejor pero la aldea lo sigue odiando, creen que su padre lo conserva por lástima y que si lo matan le están haciendo un favor. En otras simplemente el Yondaime sobrevive pero no se hace cargo de él porque le recuerda a su madre."

 _"Eso suena peor a las cosas que solían decir en mi época tras la muerte de Izuna."_ Shikamaru solo pudo hacer un sonido de comprensión mientras abría los ojos, de repente captando los ojos negros y acuosos de la sanguijuela que lo observaba. _"Aunque debo admitir que esto es un nuevo desarrollo, ¿acaso has eliminado la posibilidad de un equipo Ino-Shika-Cho en el futuro?"_

"Se puede decir que me cansé de jugar por las reglas... no creo poder vivir otra vez viéndola con otros sin recordarnos. ¿Por que soy yo el que debe recordar? Esto es demasiado problemático..." Murmuró el Nara mirando el cielo para luego soltar una media sonrisa. "Vale, quizá haya una posibilidad de que haya un Nara en el futuro, pero la historia con Temari se vuelve cada vez más complicada, es una mujer inteligente y mientras más atención le pongo a 'ella', más Temari se da cuenta que hay algo que no está bien."

 _"Eso es porque eres un maldito obsesivo."_

"Obstinado, no hay nada como la obstinación de un Nara." Comentó él con diversión. "Desde que tenemos 5 años que estamos juntos, toda nuestra vida fue juntos, aun ahora en otros mundos, otras vidas, como amigos, hermanos, amantes, no puedo alejarme, cada vez la necesidad es más pura, más fuerte al punto de causar dolor físico tras largas separaciones. Yo lo que quiero es regresar a casa."

 _"Alguien se acerca..."_

"¿Nara?" Escuchó de repente a su lado la voz femenina, inclinando los ojos con una sonrisa conocedora al ser presentado por un Yonshaku bō descansando sobre un hombro cubierto de tela blanca.

"Tenten, raro verte en este campo de entrenamiento..."

* * *

"¿Ya dejarás de esconderte?" Preguntó la voz infantil algo ahogada contra su cuello causando un suspiro resignado. "Nada de matar a Hatake-san, y debes regalarme otro perrito."

"Yo no te regalé a Kiiromaru, él vino solo..." Rezongó el hombre tratando de cerrar los ojos pero sin mucho éxito al tener a su compañera cargada en su espalda.

La chica había literalmente guiado su camino a la tienda en la que ella había pasado los últimos días solo para descubrir que si podía salir por sus propios medios significaba que podía regresar a su casa o al menos al rincón de la aldea que su familia estuviera usando o a su bolsa de dormir... una de las enfermeras literalmente le rogó que se fuera y que no regresara.

Tras eso solo quedó tomar la bolsa con las pertenencias de ella y cargarla en su espalda, el lugar donde se estaban alojando era en la otra punta de la aldea pasando el complejo subterráneo que solía ser el edificio de inteligencia antiguo, ahora un refugio para civiles desahuciados.

"Bueno, entonces quiero otro perrito más, Kiiromaru es muy gruñón."

"Kiiromaru es tu compañero Inuzuka, no puedes deshacerte de él solo porque te dice que te comportes. De hecho, me extraña que aun no haya llegado para reclamar tu escape de la enfermería."

"Está muy ocupado, las madrigueras Inuzuka se destruyeron en el ataque y él esta ayudando en la reconstrucción. Yo también iría, pero ya sabes... sanguijuelas y anemia."

"¿Algún día dejarás de meterte en problemas?" Preguntó el hombre observándola sobre su hombro con resignación cada vez más pesada.

"No, te aburrirías demasiado si lo hiciera."

"¡Sakura-san!" El grito por una vez venía de alguien que no estaban acostumbrados a que se acercara a ellos, pero los ojos de ambos se posaron en los tres que venían a la carga, la expresión de eterna jovialidad en el hombre con corte de tazón y sonrisa brillante, los labios rojos estirados en un gesto amable de la mujer de ojos rojos y finalmente el brillo en los ojos castaños del hombre de barba.

"¡Jonin-sensei!" Exclamó con nueva energía, sacudiendo los brazos antes de notar el vientre en la mujer que portaba un vestido rojo marcando el bulto que era nueva vida, la fascinación infantil marcando su rostro al inclinarse sobre el hombro de Morino.

"¡Yuhi-sensei tendrá un bebé! ¡¿Por que nadie me dijo nada?!"

"Así es, Sakura-chan... Kurenai tendrá una niña en unos meses." Comentó el Sarutobi pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

"Wow..." Mencionó antes de girarse a Ibiki. "Yo también quiero uno."

"¡Es un bebé, no un perro!" Exclamó frustrado el hombre, los ojos conocedores de Asuma no ayudaban en lo mínimo con su mezcla de frustración sexual e irritación, cosa que fue acompañada con las risas de la mujer.

"De hecho, sobre el tema... hemos pedido permiso especial para llevar a cabo una ceremonia de matrimonio, después de todo lo que pasó decidimos hacer nuestra unión legal y sería importante para nosotros que estuvieras allí, Sakura-chan." Mencionó la mujer con una suave sonrisa.

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclamó ella y aun en su posición siendo cargada por Ibiki estiró su mano con un pulgar arriba imitando a Gai. "¡Allí estaré!"

Fue minutos después que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el cuello de Ibiki, siguiendo el camino al hogar temporal siendo acompañada por los otros tres adultos que iban caminando tras ellos que hizo una pregunta por una vez sincera, sin el jocoso tono habitual.

"¿Por que, Ibiki-kun? ¿Por que se casa la gente?"

"Kurenai y Asuma están juntos hace años en realidad, lo quieren formalizar para proteger a la niña y para que todos sepan que son felices juntos."

"¿Y yo? ¿Por que debo ir?"

"Salvaste la vida de Asuma hace unos meses, gracias a ti y tus invocaciones él podrá ver nacer a su hija y si todo sale bien en la guerra quizá verla crecer."

"Ah..."

No sabía por que pero esa respuesta con poco contenido le presagiaba una tormenta impredecible.


	16. Interludio I: Camino de Sakura

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Interludio I: Road to Sakura**

No importa en que situación uno se encuentre, no importa las cosas que uno haga, diga o sienta, hay situaciones que simplemente se salen del control y van más allá de las creencias personales o los dioses a los que se rece o de la pura maldita lógica.

Claro, los últimos tres años de su vida habían pasado como montados en una montaña rusa. Sakura era probablemente la persona más impredecible de todas, incluyendo al rubio Uzumaki (" _Usuratonkachi es el único Uzumaki vivo en primer lugar..._ "), lo único que podría sorprenderle de Naruto sería si de repente le dijera que estuvo estudiando y que quiere ser aprendiz de Senju Tsunade (" _Como diría Naruto-chan: ¡Seré el mejor médico ninja, Dattebayo!_ ") La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Pero la realidad es que no, Naruto no sería médico ninja, tenía tantas posibilidades de ello como Sakura de ser una buena espía... ( _"¡Ey! ¡Sakura-chan ha logrado milagros en las misiones de espionaje" "Pero debes admitir que no es tu fuerte y si dices lo contrario implicaría nuevamente pensar en Uzumaki como médico y eso es un NO-NO en mi mente_ ").

¿A que viene todo el tema?

Es que en ese momento estaba escoltando a Sakura desde el techo del hospital al campo de entrenamiento número tres, la chica vestía un uniforme ANBU y ciertamente no era SU Sakura. Sakura-chan ERA ANBU, pero su máscara era la de Tanuki, el perro mapache, mientras que la máscara que vio guardar a esta mujer de cabello rosa era la de Risu, la Ardilla. Esta llevaba el uniforme entero incluyendo la gabardina blanca del capitán. Su compañera en cambio no era capitán ni aspiraba a serlo.

Era como ver nuevamente uno de sus sueños trastornados, mientras esta Sakura era alta, delgada y su rostro era impasible, su Sakura era pequeña de altura pero con un cuerpo de más curvas, unas notorias caderas, unos kilogramos más, no flácida si no que... bueno, parecía una mujer en tamaño de bolsillo. (" _¿Eso significa que me consideras atractiva?_ ")

Fue el escorpión el que recomendó que la tratara como si no la conociera, pero era ciertamente difícil no intervenir: Esta NO ERA SAKURA, pero Sasori aseguraba que SI ERA. Y, diablos, quisiera encontrar a Uzumaki para que le aclarara todo este dilema.

Su historia había empezado una semana atrás, Hiru-sama había empezado a instruirle en el conocimiento de genjutsu para evitar que Sakura fuera e hiciera nuevamente una de sus famosas demostraciones de testarudez, especialmente ahora que la relación había subido un escalón. (" _¿Subimos un escalón? ¡Woah! ¡Estas escaleras son interminables! No sé si decir que es genjutsu o un excelente Doton, ¿el estilo Doton sirve para hacer una escalera?_ ")

...

A veces se preguntaba a que dios enfureció para que le hiciera esto...

Desde que había aceptado la relación que tenían con Sakura (" _Dices tanto mi nombre que lo vas a desgastar._ ") había comenzado el largo proceso de 'naturalización' en la colmena. Era algo que se solía hacer tras el matrimonio, pero dada la proximidad con la guerra Mebuki había decidido que era lo mejor para tener un respaldo entre los seis que ahora tenían acceso al lazo mental. Por supuesto, las primeras dos personas siendo Mebuki y Sakura al ser las dos Eien, el tercero siendo Kiiromaru, naturalmente el perro era el compañero de Sakura y por ende tuvo acceso en cuanto se lo pudieron permitir, hacía oficialmente dos años. El cuarto era el Kazekage el cual ofreció naturalizar el clan Eien en Sunagakure dado la cantidad de aldeanos que mostraban rasgos parciales... Mebuki dijo que Sakura decidiera, Sakura dijo que Kiiromaru decidiera, Kiiromaru dijo que decidiera Kuromaru, Kuromaru les ladró a todos y los llamó idiotas, los papeles de naturalización para el registro histórico estarían disponibles en una semana; eso si Tsunade no tiene nada que decir.

Por supuesto, él había sido el quinto con acceso al Haibu, sin embargo había un sexto.

(" _Hn..._ ")

Aun no decidía que era más escalofriante, saber que Sakura podía tener acceso a su mente o el hecho de que Uchiha TAMBIÉN podía comunicarse telepáticamente con él. ¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurre tener este tipo de habilidad?!

Resulta que los últimos círculos que había visto, aquellos con puertas de hierro en lo más alto de la colmena eran los de los Uchiha de ascendencia Eien. Una de las tres llamas encendidas solía ser Uchiha Itachi, otra no sabían quien era al igual que la mortecina y la otra era... ¡Tarán! Uchiha Sasuke... El cual ahora parecía un dolor personal en el trasero.

Los Eien que suelen pasar a ser Uchiha solían ser 'movidos' a la parte más alta de la colmena y sus mentes selladas para que no tuvieran acceso a los secretos del Haibu, Mebuki tras considerarlo y viendo que salvo por él y alguien que no sabía quien era no había más Uchiha decidió abrir la puerta y ponerlos a todos en forma, porque no quería 'Pensamientos filtrados innecesariamente', como esa vez que Kiiromaru estaba en celo y filtró unas imágenes xxx por el canal mental, incluso Sakura se quejó de no querer saber ciertos detalles de la vida de su compañero.

Por alguna razón todos los miembros del Haibu parecían no conocer sobre privacidad, hoy día poder pensar algo por su cuenta era demasiado, todos parecían querer opinar salvo el adulto responsable y el perro porque los asuntos de humanos estaban fuera de su interés. Cuando decía adulto se refería al Kazekage que ya tenía suficientes problemas en su plato como para pasar sus días inmiscuyéndose en los ajenos, Mebuki en cambio adoraba meterse con ellos, especialmente su segunda personalidad. ( _"Te hemos escuchado, Ibiki. No creas que no habrá represalias por eso..."_ )

Pero regresando al tema... y bloqueando el acceso a la colmena... Mejor dicho, anulando el jutsu de transmisión mental... ( _"Se llama Shindenshin lo que dices y eso es una técnica secreta del clan Yamanaka..."_ )

Se golpeó la cabeza tras anular el jutsu, hoy día era muy raro que su mente le perteneciera. Pero como iba contando... Todo comenzó con las charlas de Hiru-sama sobre genjutsu, principalmente los basados en un dojutsu como fuera el Sharingan, ya que aunque el enemigo ya no contaba con acceso a los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, contaba con otros ojos que eran los propios, evidentemente el hombre era el 'Uchiha Misterioso' de Mebuki.

Habían considerado usar el acceso a su mente como un punto de apoyo cuando llegara el momento de la guerra, pero esta puerta no era como la de Sasuke que voluntariamente decidió abrir su mente al clan.

El primer hecho que marcó esta situación sin prescedentes fue cuando preparó el desayuno y al llegar la hora del almuerzo no solo no estaba la comida si no que el desayuno seguía allí como si Sakura no se hubiera despertado siquiera.

Tras ver el calendario pudo notar que había tenido una misión de rastreo por lo que quedaba de Akatsuki, todos los jóvenes de su generación habían salido para demostrar sus habilidades incluyendo chicos que tras graduarse nunca más habían hecho una aparición en su vida. Tristemente debía aceptar que Nara le caía gordo, Uzumaki era un idiota, Uchiha un maldito narcisista e Inuzuka un perro pulgoso... literalmente. Pero al menos esos cuatro estaban con ella y no salieron corriendo cuando las cosas estuvieron mal. También estaría el equipo original de Maito Gai

Como médicos de los escuadrones se encontraban Sakura, Tenten y la chica Yamanaka.

Allí fue cuando le tocó admitir dos hechos, el primero era que probablemente no había regresado de la misión aun, el segundo era que Tsunade probablemente no lo supiera.

El hecho era que su... 'compañera' (Tras insistencia de Mebuki y los gritos de Kurenai y Tsume había tenido que aceptar que su relación con Sakura no era tan platónica como deseaba hacer creer.) no se encontraba en la cama, no estaba gritando por los tejados, no se encontraba en las madrigueras y tampoco en los túneles subterráneos del nuevo edificio de inteligencia, por ende no tenía idea de donde se podría haber metido.

 _"Sakura-chan no se encuentra aquí."_ Escuchó desde el suelo donde la sombra de un escorpión se fue formando sin salir de esa media realidad. _"El genjutsu Gentei Tsukuyomi ha sido activado no muy lejos de aquí. Probablemente ha atrapado a Sakura."_

"No creo que un genjutsu la detenga, tiene grado experto en genjutsu al igual que iryo e invocación, no la detendrá una distorsión de la realidad."

 _"No es cualquier distorsión de la realidad, es la distorsión definitiva, es la creación completa de una realidad para albergar su alma por tiempo indeterminado."_ Comentó la sombra de la sanguijuela. _"Solo un genjutsu la supera y ese es el Mugen Tsukuyomi."_

"¿Que están queriendo decir?" Se levantó de golpe de su asiento en su escritorio. "¿Que son esas técnicas?"

 _"Ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte por técnicas que escapan tu comprensión. De momento, Sakura-san probablemente esté atrapada en un universo paralelo, otra realidad completamente."_

"¿Donde fue el último lugar que vieron a Sakura?"

" _Estaba con los equipos enfrentando a los Akatsuki_."

"Eso no es consuelo, Naruto estaba con ella, calculo que Uchiha y Hatake también, más me preocuparía que trataran de comérsela cruda." Murmuró para si mismo. Con un suspiro tomó sus papeles para comenzar a ordenar solo para notar que ya todo había sido ordenado y acomodado a su gusto, una clara obra de Sakura antes de salir en la misión. "La pregunta real sería, ¿ahora que?" Comentó a las sombras que dominaban su espacio de trabajo.

 _"Por lo general cuando se crea una realidad las personas que te rodean se recrean probablemente en base a tus deseos personales. Eso depende del activador, no podemos asegurar que Sakura haya caído en un mundo de flores y colores como debe desear..."_

"... Ese no es el sueño de Sakura." Habló lento, casi con miedo de expresar lo que estaba en su mente para su terror. "El deseo de Sakura es poder vivir su lado oscuro, poder estar 'completa'. Eso probablemente la lleve a algún lugar demasiado oscuro..."

 _"En este caso debo estar de acuerdo con el chico Nara, que dolor de cuello."_

"Pero eso es peor de lo que pensaba." Agregó el hombre dejando caer su pluma para tomarse de la cabeza. "¡Como es una técnica basada en un genjutsu Sakura no se ha separado por completo del plano! ¡¿Quien es el idiota que no consideró que ella aun se podría comunicar con el mundo real?!" (" _No sé, pero sería bueno que le agradezcas de mi parte, ¿Esos son Hiru-sama y O-Sasori? ¿Les has dado de comer? No sé cuando regrese, no sé como salir de este lugar, sabías que..._ ")

Gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó su frente con el borde del escritorio... no, no sabía ni quería saber.

* * *

" _El día de ayer salió en misión con el resto de sus compañeros genin, Akatsuki fue divisado nuevamente en territorio de Hi no Kuni, así que junto con los antiguos jonin-sensei y Hyuga Neji lideraron el enfrentamiento a las puertas del enemigo en un intento de hacerlo retroceder._ " Explicó el escorpión. " _Entró en la aldea al mismo tiempo que el resto y se encontró junto a Uzunaki con Mebuki-san y Uchiha para ir a cenar fuera, Uchiha y Mebuki-san tiene una misión especial dentro de los terrenos de la aldea en el templo de las máscaras del Uzumaki Ichizoku, partían esa misma noche_."

"Sakura, ¿sabes que pasó luego?" Preguntó en voz alta más por no dejar fuera de la charla a las invocaciones que permanecían con él en la sala del nuevo departamento tras la reconstrucción.

 _"Naruto-chan nos invitó a cenar Ramen... así que fuimos a comer pero no había Narutomaki así que le dije que si no quería venir conmigo a ver si conseguíamos en el mercado pero de camino paramos en el parque porque yo no recordaba por donde estaba la despensa. Me dijo algo sobre el rango, pero ya sabes... los genin siempre se desesperan por ser Jonin y los Jonin se desesperan por retirarse, nada personal..."_

"Sakura, te estás desviando..."

 _"¡Ah! ¡Si! Entonces vino un hombre con máscara naranja de lollipop, le pregunté si su máscara era de Satsuma Okitsu, tenía color de una Okitsu... según él era de kumquat, pero no le creí. Como no me dejó probar le pedí que me dijera donde quedaba la despensa..."_

"Sakura, ¿me estás diciendo que le volviste a pedir direcciones al enemigo? ¡¿Como quieres no ir a parar a un mundo alternativo si le pides direcciones a MADARA?!"

 _"... eso explica por que Naruto gritaba como histérica."_

"Debes explicarme lo que ves, ¿comprendes? Concéntrate, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de comprender lo que te rodea, pero necesito que me lo describas... de ser posible antes de que tu madre se de cuenta que no estás, Mebuki regresa mañana con Uchiha a la aldea, así que tenemos pocas horas para sacarte de este problema."

 _"Está bien... es un lugar subterráneo, usan mucha pintura fluorescente, hay mucha gente y ¿es ese? ¡Santos cielos! ¡Haber sabido que Shikamaru escondía eso bajo su camiseta, ¡SHANNARO!"_

"¡SAKURA!"

 _"No te preocupes, Ibiki-kun, para mi siempre serás el número 1, pero una señorita tiene derecho a mirar... Quisiera que nuestro Shikamaru-kun ejercitara como este... quizá cuando nos mudemos a la nueva casa le convenza para que ayude... en el jardín... sin camiseta..."_

 _"Sal del lugar y dime lo que ves..."_

 _"Estoy en el primer Naraka Helado."_ Se escuchó el murmullo lleno de maravilla de la chica.

"No es un Naraka, concéntrate, dime lo que ves."

 _"Está frío... debemos estar al norte, no tan lejos de Tetsu no Kuni... por lo que veo a la distancia estamos cerca de Yukigakure, pero no estoy segura, se supone que cuando la nieve se derritió Yukigakure dejó de existir."_ La voz sonaba entre maravillada y curiosa por lo que debía estar viendo. Tristemente Mebuki jamás había aprendido a enviar imágenes mentales de lo que veía cuando era chica, por lo que nunca les había podido enseñar, y tras años lejos de las enseñanzas del clan aun no terminaba de clasificar los pergaminos como para saber si había uno sobre el tema.

"Trataré de buscar información, supongo que de este lado se encuentra una sombra tuya."

 _"La sombra llegó el día de ayer, cayó por una rama en el bosque de salida Norte, le atendió la Godaime y concluyó que tenía un caso de amnesia temporal. Partió al atardecer, sin embargo en el momento que desapareció una segunda sombra hizo acto de presencia, fue hace unas horas desde el parque donde Sakura mencionó que se encontraba antes de 'partir', fue llevada al hospital pero escapó hace ya una hora."_ Habló el escorpión moviendo las pinzas para poner énfasis en sus palabras.

"¿No deberías haberme informado de ello con anticipación?"

 _"¡Oh! ¡Ibiki-kun! Te pido un favor, ayer prometí que entrenaría con el Hatake Han, Naruto-chan y Tenshi iban a estar igual que cara de Bodoque, creo que si tengo que caminar desde aquí hasta Konoha no llegaré a tiempo, ¿les avisas?"_

"Sakura, no estás en otro país, ¡ESTAS EN OTRA REALIDAD!"

" _Tonterías, si fuera otra realidad no podríamos estar hablando, ¿verdad?_ " ... ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto.

" _Sakura es una Eien, el lazo que ella genera es eterno, aunque saltara a cuarenta universos alternativos, otras realidades o retrocediera en el tiempo, no habría forma de quebrarlo._ " Intervino con hastío Hiru-sama que podía leer el conflicto en los ojos del interrogador.

"Entonces, ¿podría invocarlos?"

" _Probablemente pueda invocar a la versión nuestra de ese mundo, pero en si nosotros conservamos una sola mente que se encuentra protegida en el Bosque, lo más probable es que la reconozcan pero no seamos nosotros realmente._ "

"Diablos..." Iba a seguir indagando pero los fuertes golpes en su puerta cortaron la concentración, lo que no le sorprendió fue el encontrarse con Maito Gai en la puerta, la expresión juvenil y enérgica por un rato había desaparecido. "¿Que quieres?"

"Hace unas horas dijeron que llevaron a Sakura al hospital, fue encontrada por Yamanaka Ino en el parque de la aldea. Escapó de la habitación frente a Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino." Explicó el hombre de corte de tazón y cejas pobladas lo más rápido y conciso que pudo.

"¿Dijeron algo? ¿En que dirección se marchó?" Siguió la charla, dejando la puerta abierta para que el hombre entrara o se quedara allí mientras recogía su hitai-ate y la gabardina negra antes de empezar a caminar.

"Desconocido, solo la vieron saltar por la ventana, pero no pudieron seguir la dirección." Admitió el hombre comenzando a caminar por el pasillo externo del edificio con clara preocupación. "Le dije a Lee que fuera a buscar por los terrenos de entrenamiento, pero imagino que si quiere esconderse no sería ese el lugar al que se dirigiría."

"No, ella no iría tan lejos si quiere esconderse, si se parece a la Sakura 'real', entonces el Hospital es el lugar donde hay que buscar." Explicó mirando en dirección a las terrazas del edificio nuevo, efectivamente notando una pequeña mancha rosa casi indistinguible. "Gai, me extraña que me buscaras a mi antes que a Hatake..." Comentó de repente con desconfianza.

"Mi eterno rival es un buen hombre, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo con sus conflictos personales como para distinguir cuando debe ser objetivo y cuando subjetivo." Ante las palabras del hombre en spandex verde no pudo más que arquear una ceja a la espera de que escupiera sus más oscuros secretos. "No me mires así..." Agregó con un suspiro cansado. "Sé perfectamente que Tsunade-sama está tratando de crear un apego con Sakura que puedes llegar a malinterpretar. Tengo sentimientos por Sakura, pero no son los mismos que tienes tu, casi como una hermana pequeña. Y como tal, mi preocupación es primero que nada su bienestar... Kakashi no es lo que ella necesita, ella te necesita a ti."

"Que... amable." Murmuró el hombre aun con desconfianza, comenzando a caminar al edificio para ir a buscarla.

"Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Mi infancia no fue tan diferente a la de Kakashi, mi padre dio su vida al enfrentarse a los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla para darnos una oportunidad de escape a Genma, Ebisu y a mi, yo ya era genin, pero desde entonces he estado solo. Rock Lee es como había sido mi padre, sin posibilidad de usar chakra, pero con tanto potencial. Tenten y Neji no necesitan mi ayuda, en cambio Sakura..."

"Te recomiendo que si buscas un caso de caridad mejor te compres un perro... es más, tengo uno si quieres, Kiiromaru estoy seguro que no lamentará tener que mudarse." Comentó como quien habla del tiempo, sin interés. Podía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo Gai, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en los conflictos que podría implicar un 'hermano' sobreprotector, lleno de vitalidad y JUVENTUD en las relaciones raras de Sakura, porque dígase la verdad... Sakura en si misma era rara.

... Le dijo a los hermanos inmortales que creía que Akatsuki era un prostíbulo... en sus caras. Si eso no era raro no sabía que lo fuera.

"Gai, la Sakura que está allí arriba no es nuestra Sakura." (" _Vas a desgastar mi nombre..._ ") Frunció el ceño para no responder a la chica que canturreaba en su mente. "Iré yo, la llevaré al campo de entrenamiento donde Sakura dijo que tenía que estar, el campo número 3, quiero que vayas allí y la observes, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo permanecerá, y no sabemos si no es en realidad hostil, así que mantente alerta. Bodo... digo, Tenzo no ha interactuado mucho con ella así que no creo que la recuerde físicamente, el chico ROOT puede que si pero no creo que diga nada, solo debes asegurarte que Hatake que meta la pata." ("¿Hatake no meter la pata? Claro que no mete la pata, porque ya está demasiado hundido en la mierda como para solo 'meter la pata'") Las palabras de Buki eran divertidas, incluso podría jurar escuchar de fondo al Kazekage ahogar unas risas.

Así fue como llegó al techo del edificio, saltando por los diferentes niveles y los tanques de agua para poder encontrar la terraza donde la había visto hacía poco. Allí estaba, agazapada en un rincón que veía sobre la aldea en reconstrucción, los dedos entrelazándose entre sus cabellos algo más largos que su compañera y mirándolo con horror en sus ojos por un instante.

"Tu, eres la chiquilla de Hatake ¿verdad?" Ante las palabras no pudo evitar notar una mueca de dolor, la forma en que retrocedía aun más sobre su cuerpo encogido, una gabardina blanca de ANBU ocultando las ropas. "La chica del Kakashi Han. Me ha dicho Kakashi-san que te han estado buscando por horas." Declaró para llamar la mirada de ella, los ojos verde muertos se alzaron para encontrarse con el rostro cicatrizado.

Era un conflicto interno que no podía detener, esta no era Sakura, esta chica estaba... rota, mientras su Sakura en una realidad alternativa rebosaba de energía buscando la forma de regresar esta simplemente parecía haberse rendido a su destino, como si este mundo fuera su infierno personal. Sin conocerla, puede que así fuera.

"Morino Ibiki." La escuchó llamarlo, lentamente poniéndose de pie, se notaba la dificultad y estuvo tentado a ayudar pero con la reticencia con la que ella lo estaba tratando dudaba que eso saliera bien, era evidente que estaba manteniendo una distancia prudencial y no pudo evitar estudiarla como si fuera una de sus víctimas.

"Campo de entrenamiento número 3, equipo Kakashi se está reuniendo para la próxima misión." Agregó sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo y no fue Kakashi el que le mandó si no Gai, pero suponía que el hombre le fuera a decir a Kakashi antes de que llegaran sobre el asunto entre manos por lo que no debía preocuparse por que el hombre dijera algo fuera de término.

"Entendido." Respondió la chica solo para hacer algo que él mismo había hecho en solo un puñado de ocasiones. Podía prácticamente sentir como el chakra de ella se dirigía a la zona del cerebro, puntualmente a la puerta del Descanso, efectivamente entumeciendo las sensaciones emocionales hasta que su rostro llegó a una expresión impávida, como si la estuviera llevando al matadero y solo le quedara ir con la cabeza en alto.

Era escalofriante verla vestida así, especialmente el vestido qipao rojo que usaba bajo la gabardina. Su compañera solo usaba el traje gris que ocultaba su figura y el entallado traje negro de ANBU cuando tenía misiones de campo, nada tan colorido como esta chica presentaba. Además del vestido se podía ver la torera de vivos rojos que había notado en los ANBU especiales de Shimura Danzo.

Realmente deseaba llevar a esta mujer a Interrogación y Tortura como para saber QUE era lo que la hacía diferente de su Sakura, pero sabía que estaba fuera de su área de conocimiento, odiaba tener que dejar esto en manos de Hatake pero no había otra, más luego de toda la historia de la heredera Yamanaka sobre una Haruno que no era Haruno y encontrarla desmayada en el parque. Prácticamente todos los miembros de ANBU estaban en alerta, aparentemente la Hokage había tomado la palabra de Uzumaki sobre algo parecido y estaba moviendo a los agentes en busca de rastros del tal Madara.

"Te la dejo aquí. Si vuelves a perder la conciencia deberás ir directo al hospital." Comentó cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los tres postes erguidos, la chica solo se paró allí a la espera, sus ojos entrenados delante y una falta de expresión preocupante.

A pesar de ello no pudo evitar darse un momento para dirigirle una de las miradas amenazantes que eran famosos por intercambiar con Hatake antes de partir, viendo a Maito escondido en la copa de un árbol el cual le dio un pulgar arriba para que supiera que él mantendría una mirada en el grupo. De hecho, de salida se cruzó con Uzumaki que iba a toda prisa al punto de encuentro al grito de _'¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya le avisé a Oba-chan sobre Madara y Menma-ttebayo!'_

A pesar de sus conflictos sabía que si en alguien podía confiar era en Gai para evitar que Sakura se metiera en problemas.

 _"Ibiki-kun... hay un brillo raro, creo que regresaré a casa pronto."_ Escuchó de repente en su mente, causando un suspiro de alivio. Un día que no estaba y ya se había hecho un caos en la aldea.

 _"Ibiki, creo que es hora... antes de que se terminen de organizar los batallones deberemos hablar contigo y Maito-san."_ Escuchó también al Escorpión hablar. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir que había vendido su alma al mismo diablo cuando aceptó tomar a Sakura como alumna, ¡solo él podía perder a su pareja en una realidad alternativa!

* * *

El golpe fue sorpresivo, realmente no lo vio venir. Debería haber sabido que la tregua entre ellos iba a ser efímera, pero esperaba tener más tiempo hasta que la agresión se volviera física.

"¡Shikamaru!" El grito de su compañera de equipo no lo tomó por sorpresa cuando esta posó una mano en su rostro para inspeccionar la nariz que no sabía si estaba rota pero dolía como mil demonios, por lo que solo decidió apartar la mano de la rubia con una media sonrisa al notar la espalda del hombre que se estaba marchando con las manos en los bolsillos y un paso relajado, como si hubiera concentrado todo su odio en ese ataque a su rostro.

"Tranquila, Ino, no es nada..." Respondió divertido, los ojos cada tanto desviándose al hombre de gabardina que se alejaba y la figura de una chica de cabello rosa y clásicas marcas en el rostro que lo esperaba a lo lejos montada en un enorme perro Inuzuka.

"¡Morino-sama no suele ser así! ¡¿Que te dijo?! ¡¿Que hiciste?!" Indagó la chica vestida de morado ante la divertida mirada del chico genio.

"Solo quería asegurarse que no fuera a ayudar con el jardín de su casa." Comentó sin poder más y estallando en carcajada ante la mirada incrédula de sus dos compañeros del Asuma Han.


	17. Laliofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Laliofobia: Aversión a Hablar**  
 _Susurraré en el oído de un sordo aunque no pueda hablar..._

"Espero que esta reunión tenga alguna razón de ser más que para vernos la cara." Gruñó de mala gana Ibiki mientras veía a las personas presentes en el claro al igual que a las 'no tan personas'.

Al día siguiente las tropas comenzarían a movilizarse con destino a a los puntos de control; mientras la mayoría se uniría a las divisiones, como Hatake que comandaría la tercera división y Maito estaría con él, Nara que iría para la división 4, Mebuki iría como asistente de la Hokage a Kumogakure, Sakura y él estarían en la unión de Inteligencia reuniendo y transmitiendo la información a todos los aliados. No eran débiles cuando se trataba de combate, pero eran aun mejores cuando se trataba de información, de ahí la ubicación que les habían dado.

Estaba dispuesto a cortar todo el tema sin penas ni glorias, una guerra no se ganaba con dudas, tenía que encontrar su paso y Sakura también si querían ambos regresar a casa. Kiiromaru ya se había despedido de su familia perruna y él había enviado una carta a Idate que con suerte nunca le llegara, pero que como hermano no pudo evitar escribir considerando que esas podrían llegar a ser las últimas palabras que diría a su hermano menor tras tres años de no saber de él desde aquella carrera en Cha no Kuni. Si sobrevivían iba a llevar a la pelirrosa de paseo por allí.

Todo iba 'Tranquilo', si prepararse para la guerra era tranquilo, hasta que el día anterior a que todo inicie Hiru-sama le indicó que deberían ir a encontrarse con alguien en algún lugar que no le iba a decir...

No sabía a que iba el misterio, si era Nara Shikamaru el que le había mandado a llamar, y no solo a él, si no que un poco más lejos llegaba O-sasori con Maito que estaba tan confuso como él.

"Claro que hay más razones que ver tu cara rajada, Morino. Pero lamento decir que no son exactamente positivas." Comentó bufando el chico mientras se pasaba una mano en la nuca. "Mendokuse... ¿Por que decidí hacer esto ahora?"

 _"Porque no tienes opción, los necesitas de tu lado..."_ Escuchó una tercer voz profunda, una tercer sombra sin forma aun pero que permanecía cerca del Nara, ojos rojos siendo lo único que iluminaban la negrura del ser.

"¡Morino-san! ¡También has sido llamado en esta cruzada por la juventud!" Exclamó el hombre de cabello negro dándole un pulgar arriba antes de girarse para prestar atención al más joven de los tres presentes en un claro en las afueras de la aldea a medio reconstruir. Con la misma alegría dio un rápido vistazo, solo necesitando observar quienes eran los presentes para atar cabos y bajar su alegría a una seriedad lóbrega. "Es sobre Sakura-san... algo ha pasado." Declaró al notar lo que les rodeaba.

"No, nada ha ocurrido a Sakura... aun." Admitió el Nara, recargando su peso en una piedra.

"Deberás ser más claro, joven Nara, no sabremos como ayudar si no nos explicas."

A pesar de la confusión el interrogador estaba uniendo cabos sueltos en su mente, el recuerdo de las extrañas historias del Ciervo y el Cerezo que contaba a Sakura para hacerla dormir a la luz del sol, tras lo cual la chica despertaba casi diría que rejuvenecida. Sabía que no era simple cuento, era como si el chico los conociera con tanto detalle que haría dudar si no fuera por lo fantasioso del tema.

"Algo le está pasando a Sakura en este momento querrás decir." Comentó de repente observando las tres figuras sombrías. Dos eran una constante en sus días y sus pesadillas, las invocaciones personales de Sakura eran tratadas por ella como si se tratara de mascotas felpudas y agradables, comían en su mesa, dormían en su cama y una vez descubrió a Hiru-sama usando su cepillo de dientes a lo que debió comprar unos nuevos... uno para él y diez para el baboso.

"No sé si en este momento, realmente no tengo todo el conocimiento necesario, lo cierto es que Sakura corre peligro y no sé de quien." Admitió el chico, los ojos moviéndose por el perímetro boscoso en busca de infiltrados o espías. "Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerles la información que tengo ."

"Comienza a hablar, estás girando como un perro, Nara."

"Mendokuse..." Suspiró el chico al sentarse más cómodo, las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras los hombres hacían lo mismo frente a él. "Conocen la teoría de los mundos paralelos." Habló de repente con una seriedad sin precedentes. "No, no estoy hablando de simples mundos, son universos enteros creados en sucesión de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomemos. Mientras que aquí yo decidí buscar ayuda puesto que no podré con esto solo, en otro mundo tomé la decisión que es muy arriesgado y de la misma forma las decisiones van ramificando. Eso también cambia en las personas... un día Sakura es ofrecida un puesto en el grupo ANBU de Shimura Danzo, la oscuridad de lo que vive hace que vaya asimilando la maldición del odio al punto que su segunda personalidad se desvanece casi por completo y comienza a despertar rasgos de los Uchiha, eso desencadena una serie de sucesos muy diferente a si alguien elimina su segunda personalidad por completo, causando que no solo no pueda despertar ningún rasgo Uchiha si no que directamente deje de ser funcional en su día a día sin asistencia de un perro terapeuta."

"Estás hablando del otro día... esa 'otra Sakura' era parte de un genjutsu Uchiha." Comentó Ibiki pensativo a lo que la babosa salió de la oscuridad para arrastrarse a un costado del grupo para poder participar.

"Como dije, es una técnica Uchiha, nadie más podría reproducirla, ni intentándolo, necesitan un Sharingan maduro completo y aprender la técnica de otro Uchiha, en la actualidad solo uno puede realizarlo..." Habló la sanguijuela, sus ventosas moviéndose para articular las palabras.

"Solo Madara-san podría realizarla entonces." Comentó Gai que aun se encontraba pensativo. "Creo que Kakashi debería asistirnos..."

"¿Estoy hablando de mundos paralelos y ustedes se preocupan por los Uchiha? ¿No es más sorprendente...? No sé, ¿el hecho de que mi consciencia venga de otro mundo?" Preguntó el adolescente incrédulo.

"Ah, si, eso también." Rió la Bestia Verde.

"¿Cómo lo lograste y que tiene que ver con Sakura?" Interrumpió el otro hombre finalmente aceptando el tema.

"Ahí yace el problema, no lo 'logré', no tuve opción, estoy aquí por un jutsu espacio-tiempo mal logrado, que no es el punto les recuerdo..." El chico se frotó la frente de forma pensativa. "En realidad de mi mundo fui separado casi finalizando la guerra, puedo decirles como va, pero no sería de ayuda, por un lado yo no pertenezco aquí, segundo, las cosas cambian de acuerdo a lo que ya les dije, sé tanto de la guerra y de este mundo como ustedes. La única diferencia que tenemos es que he vivido más vidas que ustedes dos juntos y eso no me pone nada contento, solo se los estoy diciendo porque sé que puedo contar con ustedes para proteger a Sakura."

"Deja de decir tonterías y habla de una vez, ¿de que se supone que debemos proteger a Sakura?" Preguntó Ibiki cansado de la charla y ciertamente con varios niveles de incredulidad encima. Ok, no sabía si mandar al Nara directo con Inoichi o mejor conseguirle una celda acolchada en Tortura e Interrogación, por lo que de momento le seguiría el juego.

"Mendokuse... apuesto que me mandarán al manicomio por esto. Pero no importa. Hay alguien, no sé su nombre, solo que está empecinada con que Sakura muera tantas veces como sea posible, siempre, en todos los mundos que vi, no suele ser cuando es joven si no cuando llega a lo que considera adultez."

Ante las palabras del chico Ibiki no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

"¿Adultez? ¿Sakura? ¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona?"

* * *

Mientras el heredero Nara trataba de explicar las complejas vueltas del universo a un dúo de jonin incrédulos, en otra ubicación, más precisamente en el bosque opuesto, se encontraba Mebuki con su hija y el compañero canino de esta.

Las cosas eran casi graciosas, o al menos lo eran desde hace poco. Aun recordaba el miedo y el desconcierto las primeras noches hace casi cuatro años que Sakura había irrumpido en su habitación cuando Kizashi y ella aun estaban juntos, cuando todavía podía llevar una alegre vida civil. Una parte de ella ahora debía aceptar que había extrañado esta adrenalina de saber que iba a la batalla.

"Sakura, mañana irás al Cerebro de la batalla, ¿que es lo que debes hacer?" Preguntó con firmeza la chunin.

"Actuar como medio de comunicación directo entre Inteligencia y los Kage." Asintió la niña con firmeza tratando de autoconvencerse.

"¿Si todo falla?"

"Ibiki-kun estará organizando el paso de información entre las tropas y mama estará asistiendo como receptor del lado de los Kage por lo que si llega a ocurrir algo debo buscar al más cercano." Declaró pensativa.

"Nada de pedir ayuda al enemigo, recuerdalo." Asintió la mujer dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"¿Y si me pierdo?"

"Entonces debes buscar al primer Shinobi que encuentres que tenga las bandas de la alianza para pedir direcciones."

"¿Y si es un enemigo disfrazado?"

"Entonces lo matas..." Estas preguntas y respuestas eran iguales a cuando Sakura estaba en la edad de los '¿por que?'.

"¿Y como los distingo?"

"Si no puedes distinguirlos no importa, solo asegúrate que no te maten primero." La pelirrosa se quedó pensando un largo rato antes de asentir aceptando las recomendaciones de su madre. "También revisa de no ayudar al enemigo, recuerda lo que pasó en la misión de Iwagakure..."

"Pero... estaba herido."

"¡Claro que estaba herido, mocosa! ¡Si lo atravesaste con una flecha atada a hilo metálico!" Protestó a su lado el perro.

Hacía ya casi un año había ido a recolectar inteligencia a los bordes de Tsuchi no Kuni y dentro de las murallas de Iwagakure sobre los Akatsuki, puntualmente Iwa no Deidara. En el camino estando sola con Kiiroi había sido emboscada por un grupo chunin de Iwa los cuales aun tenían memoria de los tiempos de enemistad de las dos aldeas y que consideraron que nadie extrañaría a una pequeña niña pelirrosa con hitai-ate de Konoha, la conclusión fue una emboscada mal llevada, Sakura pateando traseros con su fuerza descomunal, muchas rocas molidas y flechas atravesando al equipo al cual... ella misma los había juntado y curado para luego hacerles una sopa de liebre salvaje, tejerles unos gorros mientras descansaban y seguir su camino.

No eran realmente enemigas las dos naciones en esos momentos ya que las guerras se habían detenido siendo la tercera hacía ya 15 años, pero ¿por que su hija no era capaz de darse cuenta que la querían muerta?

Ah, cierto... porque no puede sentir emociones negativas...

¡De todas formas! Sakura acabó haciendo amigos entre los chunin de Iwagakure, por suerte no eran malos perdedores. Al menos no todos, uno de ellos en cuanto la vio relajada tejiendo (¿Quien en su sano juicio lleva lana y agujas de tejer a una misión?) trató nuevamente de asesinarla.

"Mebuki-san, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de la niña." Aclaró el perro sentándose junto a su compañera.

"No sé por que creo que me estoy olvidando de algo..." Se quedó pensativa antes de chasquear sus dedos para luego señalar a su hija: "¡Deja de matar a nuestros aliados por negligencia!" Exclamó de repente.

La chica, por todas las vidas que había salvado y todos los enemigos que había matado tenía casi equilibrado al contrario. De hecho, Yamashiro Aoba estaba vivo de milagro... porque Kiiromaru llegó antes de que Sakura lo olvidara tirado en el bosque en la última misión de rango S. Hoy día no estaba segura si realmente era que se lo había 'olvidado' o era que quería robarle el contrato de invocación con los Cuervos... Realmente le aterraba pensar que haría Sakura con una nueva invocación, aunque los cuervos por muy inteligentes que fueran no parecían ser realmente molestos lo poco que vió por la técnica del Tokujo.

La cuestión, su hija tendía a dejar a los aliados moribundos... hasta que dejaban de estar moribundos y acababan MUERTOS.

"¡Mama! ¡Naruto-chan y Sasuke-chan me invitaron a comer con ellos! Dijeron algo de los amiguitos de Naruto..." Agregó pensativa pero sin recordar a que iba el tema.

* * *

"¡Mi eterno rival! ¡Mañana partiremos a los campos para la batalla!" Declaró Maito Gai parado en la carpa que compartían varios jonin, esta misma era compartida puntualmente por él y el Hatake que se estaba tratando de arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza.

"¿Que pasa, Gai? No es hora para competencias." Aclaró cansado el hombre, dejándose caer en una de las camas improvisadas que eran poco más que estructuras metálicas con una lona que colgaba en lugar de colchón. También había algunos futones, en las alfombras, pero estos ocupaban demasiado espacio por lo que no era el medio de descanso más usado dadas las circunstancias.

"En absoluto, recién regreso de haber tenido una charla con Morino-san y el joven Nara, así que consideré que nosotros también nos debíamos una charla." Admitió un poco más serio el hombre de cabello negro al sentarse en una de las camas frente a él para observarlo de frente.

Al sentir la mirada Kakashi comenzó a sudar frío. No le era raro que su amigo se inmiscuyera en su vida, pero... diablos, no quería hablar ahora, había demasiado problema fuera como para tener charlas importantes en la mitad de la noche como si fuera ilegal.

Y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba 'tocar' al hombre... de solo pensarlo se puso verde y retrocedió contra la improvisada pared.

"Ah, eto, Gai, sé que somos amigos pero yo no..."

Hasta Gai se dio una palmada en la frente al notar el mal entendido.

"¡Nada de eso, mi eterno rival! Hablo de la situación general. Una de mis chicas fue alumna tuya pero hay cierto conflicto entre ustedes." El hombre trató de darle una de sus brillantes sonrisas pero más pareció como un tiburón amenazando con comerlo crudo allí donde estaba.

Nunca en su vida creyó ver a Gai actuar como un loco sobreprotector, pero aquí estaba, amenazándolo indirectamente en nombre de vaya uno a saber quien...

"No te entiendo..." Murmuró pensativo. De hecho, si, lo entendía, solo no quería que Gai por una vez se metiera en sus asuntos... no que alguna vez lo hubiera querido, claro.

"Kakashi, estás celoso." Declaró el hombre como quien habla del clima.

"No estoy celoso." Declaró quizá demasiado rápido como para que el hombre de spandex verde le creyera.

"Si lo estás. Ves a Ibiki con Sakura-chan y lo sabes, ¿verdad?" La pregunta fue hecha pero apenas lo miró de costado mientras el hombre suspiraba resignado. "Sabes, que si no hubieras estado tan perdido en tu miseria tu podrías estar en el lugar de Morino, tendrías a quien regresar y de quien cuidar, pero llegaste tarde."

"No creo que esta sea una charla que quieras tener conmigo." Declaró el peliplata con un claro gesto aburrido, nada nuevo había en las palabras de Gai, hasta él había admitido cierto nivel de envidia y celos, solo que no era hacia el hombre, envidiaba que Sakura no pudiera sentir las emociones negativas... y que Ibiki fuera el que cosechara esos beneficios... si se le puede llamar beneficio, porque diablos que ella le daba dolores de cabeza al interrogador.

"No te preocupes, Gai... Morino probablemente va camino a morir por un aneurisma." Declaró de repente. "¿No viste como le palpita la vena de la frente cada vez que tiene que lidiar con Sakura?" Le recordó indicando su propia frente para que viera donde siempre parecía tener Morino una cierta tensión.

"Kakashi, de todos no creo que tu hagas el tonto. Kurenai está por dar luz, por cierto... Asuma se quedará protegiendo la aldea en el lugar de Ebisu para estar cerca cuando sea la hora, me han dicho que ya está en labor..."

"¿Y recién ahora me avisas?" Bufó mirando al cielo estrellado con resignación: Su amigo era un idiota, venía a acosarlo sobre sus sentimientos de inadecuación pero se olvidaba de avisarle que una de sus amigas iba a tener un bebé a cualquier hora. "Bueno, tengo que ir a consolar a un padre desesperado..." Agregó con un suspiro al momento de ponerse de pie y redirigirse a las carpas médicas donde seguramente ella estaría refugiada.

Pasó un momento antes de que Gai se girara a ver entre los árboles para encogerse de hombros.

"Hasta las piedras se dan cuenta de su problema, creo que el único que no se da cuenta es él mismo-ttebayo." Suspiró el hombre antes de deshacer el henge, dejando atrás a un joven rubio el cual como única respuesta recibió un sonido de sin comentario.

"Necesitamos una coartada para cuando regrese Kakashi." Comentó el morocho antes de empezar a caminar rumbo al conglomerado de carpas y construcciones sin terminar.

"Por cierto... han pasado tres años, pero, ¿cómo es eso de querer meterte en la vida ajena? Jamás lo pensé de ti." Comentó divertido solo para recibir la mirada asesina de su compañero.

"Hn, si Sakura se va definitivamente con Morino no sabemos cuando regresará con nosotros. Nosotros solemos pelear siempre, Kakashi es una apuesta más segura." Declaró con absoluto convencimiento el Uchiha, brazos cruzados al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver si encontraba a la chica en cuestión.

"No me lo puedo creer..." Murmuró el rubio maravillado. "¡Eh, teme! ¡ESTAS CELOSO!"

En medio de la noche, en un camino solitario cerca de las carpas de vivienda, los únicos sonidos que se pudieron escuchar fueron las escandalosas risas de Naruto y un bajo 'Usuratonkachi'.

"Vamos a buscarla que ya es tarde..."

* * *

"Oi, el jefe nos dijo que te entrevistáramos a ti-kore." Reclamó un chico de larga bufanda azul siendo apoyado por los otros dos miembros del equipo Ebisu, los cuales estaban recibiendo miradas raras de la chica que se sentaba en el pasto frente a ellos.

"¿A mi?" Indagó sin entender de que iba el tema, detrás de ella un chico asomándose para verlos también con curiosidad. Sakura se había quedado en el lugar donde Naruto y Sasuke le habían dicho que los esperara para una entrevista con unos genin que estaban haciendo un periódico sobre las 'hazañas del gran Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de Konoha.' Aunque los chicos que habían llegado a entrevistarla parecían algo... desesperados.

Al poco de llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 3, el mismo de los tres postes en medio donde unos meses atrás habían tenido una práctica con Hatake-san y Naruto-chan, Tenshi llegó con esa forma curiosa de mirarla sin expresar nada más que una leve relajación de hombros, ella sentándose y él de inmediato desenredando sus cabellos y comenzando a masajear el cuero cabelludo y peinarlo con lentitud.

No, no le había pedido permiso, ni siquiera sabía que se lo encontraría allí, de hecho, por un momento se sintió identificada con un par de monos acicalándose. Eso debía significar que eran familia, ¿verdad?

Frente a ellos los tres pre-adolescentes la miraron y asintieron.

"Naruto-niichan dijo que tu podrías darnos una entrevista."

"¡Queremos saber de que conoces a Naruto-niichan y que nos puedes decir de él-kore!"

"Eto, lo conocí hace poco, no sé si puedo decir mucho. Naruto-chan suele estar con el otro chico..." Se quedó pensativa antes de mirar sobre su hombro por ayuda, Tenshi o Sai como solían llamarlo otras personas, la observó con esos ojos que no expresaban nada.

"Traidor-kun..." Le contestó para que recordara de quien hablaban.

"Ah, si, él... parece que se llevan bien."

"El Traidor compensa lo que le falta al Eunuco."

"¡Naruto es el pasivo!" Declaró sorprendida para el horror de los tres jóvenes e inocentes chiquillos que tenían de frente. "¡Por eso lo llamas Eunuco! Jamás lo hubiera pensado, con tanta energía creería que él es el que quiere... ya sabes..." Hizo un gesto obsceno que causó un sonrojo del equipo Ebisu y una media sonrisa en los labios del experto dibujante. "Bueno, creo que con eso ya saben exactamente lo que sé, ¿verdad?" Comentó con una sonrisa relajada en los labios.

"¡Ah! Pues..." Konohamaru simuló tos para darse tiempo de regresar a sus cabales. "Entonces, ¿que es lo que has hecho TU en la lucha contra Akatsuki?" Indagó a ver si cambiando el tema podían entender algo de esta chica desconocida prácticamente.

"¿Lucha? ¿Akatsuki no era un cabaret?"

"No, Akuma, ya Mebuki-san ha explicado que Akatsuki es un grupo de shinobi renegados que tratan de coleccionar los bijuu. El proceso suele matar al jinchuriki." Le recordó haciendo referencia a la misión en la aldea de Sunagakure no Sato al ser Gaara el único vivo aun después de que extrajeran el Ichibi. "El eunuco es el último jinchuriki del Kyubi." La chica lo miró fijamente un momento, dos, parpadeando lentamente en un intento de comprender el remolino de información antes de dar la respuesta más elocuente que se le ocurrió.

"Ah..."

"Oigan, ¿ustedes son pareja?" Preguntó Moegi que estaba lista si era necesario para cambiar su parte por una historia de romance entre dos amantes que se encontraban en la oscuridad del bosque, de como él con cuidado enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de ella peinándola para que se relaje por los nervios de la inminente batalla. ¡Seguro que vendería!

"No realmente, cabeza de conejo, Akuma y yo solo somos... ¿amigos?" Ahora fue él quien dudó, debiendo inclinarse sobre el hombro de la chica pelirrosa para que esta le confirmara el uso correcto de la palabra o si se podían calificar como tales. La respuesta fue un simple asentimiento de parte de ella que inclinó la cabeza para tocar la de él de costado en un gesto de confort, realmente eran un dúo complicado.

"Bueno, pero no es eso lo que queremos saber-kore." Se quejó el Sarutobi que se puso de pie indicando con un dedo acusador a la chica. "¡¿Que ha hecho por Naruto-niichan!?"

"Por él creo que nada, pero si es lo de Akatsuki..." Se quedó pensativa sin saber que responder.

"Le robaste una marioneta a Akasuna no Sasori y luego lo mataste..." Le recordó Sai que regresó a su trabajo, comenzando a trenzar el cabello, creando dos pequeñas coletas que llegaban apenas por debajo de sus hombros.

"Ah, eso... pero me quedé con chibi porque era linda." Mencionó sacando de su bolsillo una diminuta marioneta de 10cm de altura que poseía cabello rojo, aparentemente una peluca nueva y una pequeña gabardina con nubes rojas cosidas. "La hice igual a Sasori-san." Agregó mientras la marioneta comenzaba a caminar delante de los horrorizados chicos, los ojos de gesto aburrido clavados en ellos de una forma que casi parecía amenazante para el horror de estos.

"También te deshiciste de Hidan..."

"¿La dama histérica?" El chico hizo un sonido que se podía interpretar como asentimiento nuevamente. "Cierto, por poco morí esa vez..." Agregó mirando el cielo pensativa antes de girarse a los chicos. "Quedé atrapada en mi propio genjutsu. No sé si casi morir por mi propia culpa cuenta como morir..."

"Si, cuenta." Respondió el miembro de Ne antes de que los más chicos intervinieran. "También salvaste de la muerte a Jiraiya-sama y Sarutobi Asuma-san." Agregó tras un pensamiento.

"¡Oh! ¡Jiraiya-sama era el maestro de Naruto-chan!"

"También trajiste al traidor de regreso a la aldea." Le recordó nuevamente el chico.

"Yo no lo traje, él vino solo..." Declaró de repente mientras Sai ataba las trenzas tras su cabeza. "¿Verdad, Traidor-san?"

"Traidor no es mi nombre..." Se acercó el Uchiha que venía de la zona de carpas junto a Naruto que iba apenas un paso tras él, la chica señalándolo como si hubiera descubierto por donde sale el sol.

"Pero es como te llama Tenshi..." Habló confusa antes de darse cuenta de la posición de Naruto. "¡Tenshi tiene razón! ¡Tu eres el pasivo!" Exclamó al mismo tiempo que los niños gritaban tratando de llamar la atención del Uzumaki, ya algo verdes e incrédulos ante los comentarios de los adolescentes.

"'Tenshi' no llama a nadie por su nombre real, a ti te llama Diablo, eso debería darte una pista..."

"Ah..." No hizo más comentarios, solo mirando a toda la gente que le rodeaba antes de comenzar a jugar con sus nuevas trenzas. "Debería irme, Ibiki-kun me debe estar esperando." Lo que siguió fue una nube de humo como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando un grupo de genin dudosos sobre que escribir y unos adolescentes completamente desconcertados.

"Esa entrevista fue agradable..."

"Tan agradable como ser comido por un cardumen de Pirañas."

"¿Realmente le robó una marioneta a Akasuna no Sasori?"

"... algo así."


	18. Necrofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Necrofobia: Temor a la muerte**

No es anormal preguntarse que tan mal está el mundo o que puede salir mal cuando estás frente a un ser morado de estatura gigantesca que avanza amenazando a los Kage de las cinco naciones elementales.

Tampoco es normal, sin embargo, ver un ser de igual tamaño pero en color rojo sangre, levantarse a la misma altura para detenerlo, cada movimiento destruyendo todo al paso de los dioses del mar, todo siendo destrozado, Tsunade-sama curando a los otros Kage a toda velocidad mientras él solo podía observar...

Observar el cuerpo muerto de Mebuki, el corte horizontal que abría su garganta de lado a lado, el charco de sangre que era absorbido por la tierra muerta, los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo envuelto en llamas del segundo Susanoo, la figura pequeña y femenina que no era perdida de vista por su primo, el Kazekage, y Onoki, el anciano Tsuchikage que observaba con desconfianza a la última Eien.

"¡SAKURA!"

"¡MEBUKI-OBA!" El grito del clon de Naruto dominó sobre el resto.

"Informa a Naruto lo que ha ocurrido." Tras decir eso un Kunai se clavó por la espalda del clon haciéndolo desaparecer solo para volver a ver lo que ocurría. "Bueno, admito que este era un desenlace que nunca hubiera imaginado..." Comentó Nara Shikamaru junto a Morino Ibiki, ambos con ojos abiertos de par en par, la incredulidad de lo que observaban, esto era... el fin del mundo.

* * *

Todo había comenzado dos días atrás cuando empezó la movilización de tropas con destino al campo de batalla, Sarutobi Asuma se había acercado a Shikamaru y Sakura pidiendo que ambos jóvenes cuidaran de su hija como padrinos cuando regresaran a casa, cuando la vida se resumiera nuevamente y el fin de la guerra estuviera allí. El hombre Sarutobi había pedido ser destinado al campo de batalla sin embargo Tsunade-sama consideró que la seguridad de la aldea era igual de importante y con una bebé en casa recién nacida lo mejor era que él mismo se quedara a ayudar la defensa de las mujeres, la cual la misma Hokage había dicho que 'si no fueran civiles realmente les sorprenderían'. Por suerte y con Asuma en casa, Nara Yoshino había pedido ser reintegrada temporalmente bajo su mando, antes de ser esposa de Shikaku y madre de Shikamaru había sido una chunin de la aldea, era perfectamente capaz de tomar las armas nuevamente. ("Y lo suficientemente testaruda como para hacer comer sus palabras a cualquiera que se oponga." Comentó Mebuki la cual era de la misma generación que la antigua chunin. Parece que su reintegración a las fuerzas armadas había inspirado a varias retiradas)

Las despedidas emotivas por doquier y otras cosas llevaron a la charla actuar de Yerno y Suegra en la cual el yerno quería eludir a la suegra a toda costa, porque venía viendo en sus ojos los deseos de ella sobre el futuro y eso le aterraba.

"Ibiki, tienes que prometerlo..."

"Claro que no, no voy a prometer algo así." Habló el con un bufido exasperado.

"Si algo me llega a pasar Sakura será la única Eien que quede, sabes que Gaara no es oficialmente del clan, Sasuke es un Uchiha, solo quedamos Sakura y yo, necesito que lo prometas." Declaró la mujer mientras el hombre caminaba más rápido como si esperara lograr perderla entre la movilización de gente.

"No, Mebuki-san."

"¿Y por que no? ¿Que tiene de malo mi hija?" Preguntó la mujer ofendida en nombre de su legítima heredera.

Esa pregunta era complicada para el hombre, hubiera querido decir exactamente que era lo que estaba mal con lo que pedía, pero mientras su cerebro quería decirlo, seguir negándose, todo el resto de él no estaba de acuerdo.

"¡Tiene cabello rosa!" La mujer lo miró con satisfecha diversión, como si lo hubiera atrapado mintiendo en su rostro. "¡No cualquier cabello rosa! ¡Cabello rosa natural!" Agregó como si tratara de demostrar algo. "¿Te imaginas un hijo nuestro con cabello rosa? ¡Será el fin!"

"No seas tan dramático, también puede ser pelirrojo. Aparte, la única razón por la que no heredarán tu cabello es porque ya era gris a los 12 años, no creas que lo he olvidado, no soy tan vieja como crees." Espetó la mujer antes de seguir caminando, las manos cayendo en una posición relajada a ambos lados, el uniforme genérico de los shinobi de Konoha adornando su cuerpo igual que a la gran mayoría de los ninjas que salían de las tiendas y se arremolinaban como hormigas saliendo del hormiguero, pequeños caudales de azul y verde movilizándose para ir en busca de los representantes que guiarían en escuadrones separados, Yamanaka Inoichi comenzando a dar indicaciones al grupo de inteligencia para que preparen los artefactos de transmisión que usarían para comunicarse.

Por una vez, frente al hombre Yamanaka, un pequeño cuerpo de cabellos rosado parado junto a un perro que parecía poseer su altura de sentado. La chica a pesar de que incluso el Yamanaka y Morino usaban el uniforme estándar había optado por usar su uniforme gris y la gabardina negra que ahora era algo más larga recordando a la del mismo Ibiki.

"Quiero que Sakura-chan sea feliz, quiero tener nietos, quiero que ella no sea la última ni de los Haruno ni de los Eien. Que ella tenga dificultad con algunos conceptos emocionales no la hace tonta, solo consideralo una visión fresca de la vida y no tendrás problemas, ¿comprendes?" Por una vez la afable y divertida mujer lo miró con seriedad. Era una chunin, lo había sido por años y moriría siendo una chunin en esta guerra, era un soldado de Konohagakure no Sato, pero también era madre. "¡Y como Sakura no quiere a nadie más me vas a dar nietos o juro que voy a patear tu trasero y soltaré a Maito para que te de la charla solo para llamar a los ancianos y luego a tu hermano! ¡Apuesto que Idate-chan se divertirá mucho explicándote de donde vienen los bebés!" Declaró ella con decisión.

"Desde cuando tienes confianza con mi hermano?"

"¿Acaso importa?"

Así fue como dieron sus despedidas, por una vez y recordando lo sangrientas que fueron las anteriores guerras dándose el lujo de una despedida más emocional con su compañera de los últimos años y su 'algo más'. ("Vive en tu casa, cocina tu comida, atiende tus asuntos, limpia y te espera... es tu esposa, Morino-san" Razonó el Kazekage, por una vez haciéndose escuchar.)

Sakura había marchado al campamento cercano al cerebro de la Alianza como transmisora, Mebuki junto a Tsunade-sama a Kumogakure, Sai-san junto con la división de Ataque Sorpresa, Naruto era entretenido en la Isla Tortuga o Genbu por el Hachibi para controlar el chakra del biju... y distraer a Naruto de la guerra. Había marchado solo un día antes bajo pretensiones junto a Aburame Shibi y Tenzo, también conocido como Yamato. Uchiha Sasuke iba camino a la Montaña Cementerio ya que nadie esperaba que estuviera con la Alianza, Hatake dirigiría la tercer división, en la cual también se encontraba Gai y Rock Lee. Nara Shikamaru estaría en la cuarta división junto a la rubia de Suna que había rechazado meses antes y el antiguo equipo 10.

Dentro de lo que cabía, todos parecían haber quedado separados, lo cual solo podía presagiar complicaciones.

El campo de batalla no tuvo explicaciones, no por falta de intentarlo, la realidad es que toda lógica... se fue por el desagüe.

Muertos vivientes, chicos que simularon su muerte, muertos que reviven ("Como si de eso no hubiéramos tenido suficiente durante la invasión" Comentó Mebuki a su pensamiento. "¡Apocalipsis zombie!" Agregó Sakura.), estaban peleando contra los jinchuriki que Akatsuki había asesinado que los revivieron y les metieron de regreso los demonios dentro ("Hablando de hacer doble trabajo..." Aportó Kiiromaru), y Kabuto la tenía ridículamente larga o eso que salía de su pelvis era algo que no quería averiguar. ("¿Es eso físicamente posible?" Intervino Sakura curiosa. "Tu eres la médica, tu dime." Agregó Mebuki con un sonido de asco. "Onii-chan y yo ya lo tenemos, vamos a tratar de romper Edo Tensei." Declaró Uchiha Sasuke que parecía no haber roto su idolatría a su hermano tras años de intentar matarlo... y de hecho, lograrlo.)

Por cierto, ¿mencionó la parte de que entre los revividos estaban los siete espadachines de la niebla? Oh, si... ("¡Levanten el maldito Edo Tensei de una vez o nos quedaremos sin tercer división!" Aclaró en dirección de los Uchiha, uno de los cuales tristemente estaba muerto y podrido hacía rato por lo que no lo escucharía.)

Solo para marear un poco, sería bueno retroceder un poco más, ¿como es que Uchiha Itachi estaba con Sasuke enfrentándose a Kabuto?

Entre batallas se puede decir que habían sobrevivido el primer día, la primer noche también con ciertas sorpresas como... ¡Uchiha Itachi y un pelirrojo de ojos raros estaban sueltos! Y con ojos raros se refería a que ¡TENIA EL MALDITO RINNEGAN! Si, el Rinnegan revivido en manos del enemigo. Estos fueron enfrentados por el chico Uzumaki y su amante furioso. Resulta que Itachi-san le había metido un cuervo con un ojo sharingan de su difunto mejor amigo al estómago del jinchuriki del nueve colas, ¿retorcido? Pues claro, ¿para que hacerla fácil si la podemos hacer difícil? ("Lo que importa al final es que funcionó." Gruñó Kiiromaru.) Efectivamente, usando el ojo de Uchiha Shisui ("Shisui-nii?" "Si, Sakura-chan. Tu primo.") Itachi-san logró liberarse del control del Edo Tensei y marchar con destino a la Montaña Cementerio junto a Sasuke en un intento de liberar el resto de las almas. Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, aunque costara decirlo, Itachi-san probablemente hubiera vencido a Madara con facilidad.

Pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas... antes de esto el inteligente de Kabuto ("Creo que estamos en problemas." "¿Problemas? ¿realmente te parecen problemas? ¡¿Un mero inmortal con chakra ilimitado con las habilidades de Uchiha Madara te parecen problemas?! ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!" Era interesante lo fácil que perdía el control Gaara dentro de sus propios pensamientos, ¿quien lo creería de parte del pelirrojo cubo de hielo?) había usado el Edo Tensei para hacer resurgir al ancestro Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, causando un alerta tal que los cuatro Kage en Kumogakure y la Mizukage que se encontraba protegiendo a los Damyio debieron partir al frente de la batalla, y junto a ellos Mebuki.

La misma Mebuki que tras ver el inmenso cuerpo del Susanoo perfecto de Madara y sin esperanzas de victoria al este liberarse del control del Edo Tensei optó por hacer el último y definitivo sacrificio, mandar a buscar a Sakura para ir al frente de esta batalla.

 _("La única forma en que Sakura pudiera llegar a despertar el Sharingan sería que perdiera toda fé, toda esperanza, que se hundiera en una oscuridad absoluta, como el primer golpe a un niño que nunca sufrió. Y aun así no puedo asegurar que sea permanente, porque su mente va comiendo y consumiendo las emociones negativas. Un día es lo máximo que les puedo ofrecer." Habló la mujer rubia dentro del Haibu, causando que todas las personas conectadas le dedicaran su atención._

 _"¿Que piensa hacer, Mebuki-oba?" Intervino el Uchiha, por una vez en estado de alerta, intranquilo por las palabras evidentemente._

 _"No llegarás a tiempo, Sasuke-chan, sé que vienes en camino, pero necesitamos darle tiempo a los Kage para recuperarse, Tsunade por poco muere. Logré traer a Sakura conmigo, ella es la última opción, lo siento. Si pierde el control, Ibiki sabrás que hacer.")_

Es interesante considerar que con la misma seguridad que la chunin sostuvo el cuchillo para defenderse ante los Zetsu blancos mientras abría paso en la lucha de los 5 Kage se paró frente a Sakura, mirándola fijo y sin decir nada se abrió su propia garganta, cortó de tal forma que no sería salvable, lo suficientemente profundo para que su hija la viera horrorizada, por una vez en pánico, seguido de odio y finalmente llorando sangre que se convirtió en llamas que dieron vida a un Susanoo completo, quizá sin la habilidad o el entrenamiento como para tener la destreza del muerto Uchiha, pero suficiente como para detener su avance.

Y allí en el suelo estaba la Hokage tratando de curar a los otros Kage, el cuerpo de Mebuki enfriándose y los sonidos de sorpresa y protesta de los otros miembros del desarmado grupo. No sabía como iba a decirle esto a Maito Gai... Mebuki antes de ser parte del Kakashi Han había sido parte del Gai Han, el hombre de Spandex consideraba a la hija de esta casi una hermana menor.

"Sakura-chan no debería estar aquí." Habló a duras penas Tsunade que estaba agotando su chakra a gran velocidad.

"¿No habías dicho que solo quedaba un Uchiha? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?" Preguntó el Tsuchikage mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

"Mi alumna es descendiente de una línea bastarda de los Uchiha, no se supone que pudiera desarrollar algo así, es imposible.

"No sé como lo ha hecho, pero funcionó, nos está comprando tiempo para reagruparnos." Exclamó Terumi Mei que con dificultad se giró para quedar recostada con la frente al cielo, completamente perdida al tiempo que trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, su ojo visible redirigiéndose al chico pelirrojo, un adolescente que era reconocido como Kage por su pueblo. Ese mismo chico parecía haber entrado en alguna especie de shock, observando el cuerpo muerto de la asistente de la Hokage y a la inmensa criatura que detenía el avance de Madara.

"¿Puedes controlarlo?" Preguntó la mujer rubia para el desconcierto del resto y los titubeantes pasos del Comandante de interrogación de Konoha.

"No, pero puedo escuchar parte de sus pensamientos, probablemente Morino-san también pueda, Sakura-san siempre tuvo una mente muy desorganizada, pero su resonancia ahora es... oscura, tan oscura como la de Shukaku, no piensa más que en venganza y en..." Interrumpió sus propias palabras y tosió contra su mano para desviar el tema, lo que estaba pensando la pelirrosa era mejor mantenerlo en misterio de momento. "Sasuke-san ayudará a controlarlo, él tiene experiencia, para mi es algo completamente ajeno."

"¿Estás bien, chico?" Preguntó finalmente Onoki también reconociendo los inicios de shock en el muchacho.

"Es mi prima la que está luchando y esa mujer muerta es mi tía, no, ¡No estoy bien! ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría bien?!" Exclamó por una vez en su existencia perdiendo el frío control que mantenía.

"Visto así..." Aceptó el hombre que veía la expresión horrorizada que demostraba que nadie entendía nada de lo que ocurría ni siquiera el hombre que parecía haber llegado con la jovencita que peleaba ahora sin miramientos en las potenciales víctimas, solo quería ver muerto y destruido al Uchiha.

"Por cierto, ¿tu que haces aquí?" Preguntó de repente Tsunade al segundo al mando de la cuarta división. Shikamaru no debería estar aquí, debería haber estado junto al resto en el País del Rayo.

"Digamos que dejé a Temari tomar las decisiones." Admitió el Nara sin desprender la mirada incrédula de la batalla, Uchiha Madara demasiado concentrado en lo que para él debió haber sido la única Uchiha de cabello rosa en su vida. "Esto no debería ser posible..."

"Nadie en su sano juicio reconocería un hijo de cabello rosa." Comentó de repente Ibiki aun sin salir del shock.

"Haruno Kizashi lo hizo..." Señaló Shikamaru.

"Es originario del País de Hierro... y él tenía cabello rosa, claro que iba a reconocerlo. Los Eien eran rubios o pelirrojos, esa genética era de los Haruno."

"Eso explica el color..."

"¿Por que estamos hablando de paternidad mientras vemos a dos seres gigantes tratar de asesinarse mutuamente?"

"Porque si dejamos de hablar, personalmente creo que voy a gritar y correr." Ante esas palabras todos se giraron a ver incrédulos a A, el enorme hombre 'macho-man' que se había puesto de pie a pesar de la tierra que temblaba bajo los movimientos de los seres que estaban lejos de la comprensión humana.

"¿Se sabe algo de los otros frentes?" Regresó la Hokage nuevamente con seriedad dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

"Ino me ha avisado que las divisiones se están movilizando para asistir a Gai, Kakashi y Naruto al frente, el enmascarado puso en marcha una estatua llamada Gedo Mazo y acaba de absorber a los jinchuriki revividos. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha a ese frente, algo está ocurriendo, la estatua está evolucionando." Explicó el chico que dio un paso atrás para indicar que debían ponerse en marcha.

"¡¿Que ocurrirá con Sakura?!" Intervino Ibiki al ver que todos estaban movilizándose para marchar al nuevo campo de batalla.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos dejar el cuerpo de Mebuki aquí, Sakura puede sola, que tenga dificultad de comprensión, no la hace tonta, sabe que estamos luchando por el derecho a vivir de las cinco naciones!" Declaró la Hokage, alzando la vista para ver a su alumna pródigo, por un instante deteniendo su vista en sello Byakugo que había aparecido en su frente. "Aparte, al fin ha despertado el sello, confía que estará bien. Pronto Madara también querrá ir al frente."

Dos horas corriendo entre las cuales se habían cruzado con Orochimaru y Kabuto que buscaban a la chica pelirroja de sus experimentos: _'Lo siento, Sakura-chan la mató sin querer'_ explicó Tsunade a su antiguo compañero. _'Bueno, no es tan grave, pero a cambio no me puedes condenar por usar el Edo Tensei en los Hokage muertos.' '¡Cuando esto acabe voy a patear tu trasero, Orochimaru!'; a_ Sasuke que también iba al campo de batalla: _'¿Donde está Sakura?' 'Fue secuestrada por tu ancestro...' 'Lo que Morino quiere decir es que la última vez que la vimos estaba peleando contra Madara' 'Hn';_ también a un grupo de iryo-nin que iban rumbo al campamento cerca del cerebro. _'Siempre es bueno tener un grupo cerca, suele ser el punto débil de la alianza.'_

Y en medio de la carrera desesperada, porque realmente estaban tratando de llegar al frente donde estaba la bestia que ya podían ver a la distancia lista para atacar que escuchó una voz que para él era solo vagamente conocida.

 _'Sakura, sé que no fui buena amiga, sé que debería haberte ayudado, que debería haber estado allí cuando tus problemas empezaron y notaba que comenzabas a olvidarte de cosas importantes, cosas como tus compañeros de equipo, tu Sensei e incluso a mi misma. ¡Sé que puedes obrar milagros! ¡Hiciste que Asuma-sensei regresara con vida! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo uno más! ¡Van a destruir el cerebro!'_

"¡Otōsan!" Gritó de repente el Nara, corriendo con más velocidad si eso era posible, los ojos desesperados de los Kage tratando de ver a la distancia donde el cuartel general de la división Sensor e Inteligencia se encontraban.

Sobre sus cabezas un brillo verde pasó a toda velocidad, el mismo brillo de la armadura de un Susanoo que este mundo nunca conocería, un escorpión formado de llamas con un esqueleto que recordaba a la constelación de Escorpio en el mismo color rojo del ser que los había estado protegiendo.

"¡Ese es Sasori! ¡¿Donde están Hiru y Katsuyu?!" Gritó Ibiki de repente, girándose a Tsunade en busca de respuestas por la babosa.

No hubo respuestas cuando el escorpión 'tragó' la bijudama a otra dimensión, todo conflicto resumiéndose en un cuerpo que cayó de los aires hasta estrellarse probablemente con el techo de la construcción que defendió.

 _'Estamos con vida, no sabemos que ha ocurrido pero debemos movilizarnos con urgencia.'_ Llegó la voz de Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Espero que Ino sepa que se nos acabaron los milagros..." Comentó horrorizado Shikamaru. "Sakura no puede haber sobrevivido una caída así." Agregó en estado de Shock, llamando la atención de los Kage que también se giraron a ver a la distancia.

Demostrando su famosa velocidad el compañero canino de Sakura levantó en su lomo a Shikamaru y aceleró el paso para poder llegar a tiempo de sacar a las potenciales víctimas de la segunda esfera que se estaba preparando.

* * *

El resto fue otro tipo de caos completamente diferente, la segunda bijudama logró destruir el cuartel aun antes de que Ibiki llegara a buscar los restos de Sakura. Por fortuna todos los internos lograron escapar a tiempo aunque no todos 'completos'.

Efectivamente, Nara Shikaku había perdido un brazo y probablemente la pierna izquierda nunca se recuperaría del todo. Al menos tenía pierna, Yamanaka Inoichi había perdido ambas de las rodillas hacia abajo. Ao, el sensor de Kirigakure, había perdido el ojo derecho donde solía portar un byakugan robado, también la oreja de ese mismo lado sin contar las quemaduras en parte del pecho y el brazo, y la pierna izquierda no parecía responderle.

Eso fue precisamente lo que encontró Ibiki al final. Los médicos se habían movilizado para salvarlos, y hasta donde sabían Madara se había unido al que ahora sabían era Uchiha Obito, antiguo compañero de equipo de Hatake, al frente con lo que llamaron el Jubi en cuanto Sakura se marchó a salvar a estas personas.

"¡¿Donde está Sakura?!" Demandó el interrogador solo para ser recibido por miradas incrédulas.

"¿Sakura? ¿Como Sakura-chan la amiga de Ino?"

"¡Si! ¡Menos de 1,50m, cabello rosa en dos trenzas, uniforme de Interrogación y Tortura!" Exclamó en busca de respuestas antes de indicar con un dedo al sensor de Kirigakure que parecía tentado a reírse luego de escuchar la descripción. "¡Esa que hace orinarse a tipos como él! ¡La misma que les salvó el culo a todos ustedes! ¡¿Donde está?!"

"La tengo yo, Morino-san." Habló una sombra a su espalda, saliendo de la oscuridad un enorme escorpión que depositó el cuerpo inerte en la tierra, causando que el hombre corriera a su lado para ver el estado. "Sigue viva, pero apenas, necesita despertarla para que pueda usar su Creación de Renacimiento."

"Está llorando sangre." Comentó una de las enfermeras que se acercó mientras otras trataban de detener hemorragias varias. "Los ojos se están degenerando a paso agigantado incluso ahora que está inconsciente, si sigue así en unas horas estará completamente ciega."

"Sakura, despierta." ("¿Cómo se encuentra? Naruto dice que si necesitan enviará un clon." Se escuchó a Sasuke por una vez sonando nervioso. "Antes de decidir nada debe despertar.") "¡Sakura! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tu ganas! ¡No me gustas pero te amo." Exclamó exasperado, esperando que no funcionara una declaración así. No solo funcionó, si no que mucho mejor que lo que esperaba ya que todos los presentes se giraron para verlo incrédulos. "Les recuerdo que seguimos en guerra."

Tras eso disimulando todos regresaron al trabajo, algo paranóicos, alzando constantemente la vista para ver si no volverían a apuntarles. A pesar de detener el primer ataque y el segundo no ser tan efectivo habían sufrido bajas significativas por heridas que no podrían ser tratadas, principalmente internas y contusiones graves.

Jamás creyó alegrarse de ver a Kato Shizune tanto como el momento en que el chakra curativo rodeó sus manos y las posó sobre el pecho de Sakura seguida de Tenten, la usual compañera de Sakura en las misiones que requerían Iryo-ninjas y tercer aprendiz de Tsunade-sama.

"Me siento como un kakigori de fresa." Murmuró de repente la joven aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Eso es porque perdiste mucha sangre, lo mejor es dejar que descanses un poco y luego trates de activar tu Creación de la Resurrección." Recomendó Tenten que alzó la vista para ver con una sonrisa a alguien más, Shikamaru que se acercaba con Kiiromaru tras haber rescatado a todos de los escombros del lugar. "¡Nara-kun! ¿todo en orden?"

"Si, recuperamos a todos." Asintió con su acostumbrada pereza y media sonrisa aunque sus ojos se perdieron en el cuerpo caído de su amiga. "Supongo que sigue viva, los milagros existen después de todo..." Agregó antes de retroceder un par de pasos. "A mi me necesitan de regreso al frente, será mejor que siga camino, los Kage ya se adelantaron, Morino, haz que Sakura haga lo que digan los médicos, sabes lo testaruda que es."

"¡Nara!" Interrumpió Ibiki antes de que el chico se alejara, Tenten y Shizune moviendo el cuerpo dañado de Sakura dejando libre al hombre. "Digamos que te creo." Declaró de repente mientras el mundo se movía demasiado rápido entre ellos dos. "Digamos que creo todo el cuento de dioses, ciervos y árboles de cerezo blanco. ¿Ahora que?"

"Ahora solo nos queda sobrevivir a la guerra." Admitió el más joven de los dos, apenas mirándolo antes de comenzar su camino al frente de la batalla. "Definitivamente esto no debería haber ocurrido... era imposible que Sakura pudiera despertar el Sharingan en este mundo."


	19. Gamofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Gamofobia: Aversión al Matrimonio**

"No sé que hacer." Admitió por una vez el hombre, anteriormente apellidado Morino, sentado en el bar. Era un poco incómodo admitir que estaba celebrando su boda, cosa que no era malo realmente, no renegaba de sus sentimientos por Sakura, la chica los había dejado más que claro desde que ella tenía apenas 14 años y él no era precisamente un santo puritano.

Por supuesto, con su fama y las muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo no tenía precisamente mujeres arrojándose a sus pies. ¿Para que negar que Sakura era su mujer desde hacía pocos meses?

En ese punto, por mucho que sonara vergonzoso para algunos, había decidido hacer lo correcto y hablar con Mebuki para que esta le explicara a Sakura como funcionaban los temas físicos entre un hombre y una mujer. Y si, aunque nadie lo creyera, la mujer de alguna forma había dado cacería a su hermano y lo había involucrado en parte de su vida privada. Es que nunca estuvo seguro a pesar de que Sakura era iryo-nin que realmente hubiera puesto atención en esas lecciones.

Nada ni nadie, sin embargo, lo había preparado para esto.

Pero claro, como toda historia siempre era bueno ir al inicio para comprender lo que ocurría y como ocurrían las cosas.

* * *

La guerra había terminado de una forma tan dramática como anticlimática. Solo hacía falta ver la muerte de Mebuki, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara aun observaba el espacio donde yacía el cuerpo frío de la mujer que les otorgó el poder necesario para que Sakura detuviera a Madara, salvara el cerebro de la alianza y luego se desmayara olvidándose absolutamente de todo lo referente a la guerra nuevamente.

Como estaba inconsciente cuando el Mugen Tsukuyomi fue activado no fue afectada de forma directa y por eso pudo ayudar a pelear aparentemente con una extraña deidad lunar y encarnaciones o cosas similares. En esa batalla solo se encontraba el equipo siete al completo siendo que Tenzo había sido salvado de ver la luna por Sakura que iba rumbo al 'centro del mal' y Sai que al verla pasar con el miembro desaparecido del equipo al hombro se unió a la persecución para ser rescatados los tres junto a Uzumaki y Hatake por el chico Uchiha. Por otro lado, aparentemente Nara también había podido evitar mirar la luna explicando que su manipulación de 'sombras' no era realmente lo que parecía, las sombras no eran sombras, eran materia negra del universo, aquello que mantiene en pie el mundo como lo conocen.

En privado, semanas después, le explicó que no es la primera vez que le pasa lo mismo, las anteriores veces le tomó por sorpresa y fue afectado, esta vez como estaba más cerca del equipo 7 pudo ser más precavido.

Claro que esas no fueron las únicas muertes, otro en morir fue Hyuga Neji, Ebisu, Izumo, no encontraban a Mitarashi Anko tampoco y Aburame Shibi iba camino directo a las puertas de la muerte por falta de chakra al ser atrapado por una raíz cuando el enorme Shinju apareció tratando de recuperar su chakra.

La cuestión es que Sakura dio vueltas por universos diferentes, a palabras de Shikamaru, y regresó demostrando por que es la pupila pródigo de la Godaime Hokage al partirle la cabeza a una diosa de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que esta era sellada por sus hermanos del Dai Nana Han.

Le parecía algo estúpida la forma en que fue sellada pero a final de cuentas, funcionó.

Por desgracia, desde el momento en que acabó la guerra los miembros masculinos del equipo 7 parecían poseer los ojos fijos en la única miembro femenina como si esperaran que hiciera un truco digno de perro de circo. Con la misma intensidad parecían perseguir al chico Nara como si él poseyera la respuesta a una duda ancestral; cosa que probablemente era cierta.

Los funerales fueron lo esperado, incluso Idate se tomó el tiempo de viajar a Konoha para estar presente en el último adiós a varios conocidos. El funeral de Mebuki fue quizá el más difícil de todos, Sakura preguntaba por su madre, apenas quedando la última sombra de Mama Buki, la segunda personalidad de Mebuki, en el Haibu. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que olvida todo lo que causa tristeza que su madre no regresará nunca? Eso sin causar que olvide a su propia madre...

Había mucho más que decir, como el hecho de que Uchiha había aparecido con un ojo morado y anillado Rinnegan, pero la larga explicación de las inevitables muertes causadas por la guerra y los sacrificios era algo que no creía necesario: La guerra es cruel, es sangrienta, y esta en particular no era para dominar, era para destruir, era sorprendente que no hubiera muchos más muertos de los que había hasta ahora; y eso es porque varios llegaron presentando trauma psicológico, o traumas físicos que tomaron cirugías interminables para sanar, solo había que ver a Maito Gai para ver el trauma de su pierna hecha añicos.

En la misma línea, ese día había amanecido temprano, había muchas declaraciones que revisar y papeles que presentar en Interrogación, Sakura había llegado a la aldea junto a él demostrando su eterna confusión, no había asistido a ningún funeral porque realmente no le vio sentido, dejando que él la represente, y se había metido en el hospital para un turno de... bueno, 72 horas. De hecho, luego de ese turno fue a dormir, se despertó, tomó una manzana y nuevamente a trabajar con los heridos antes de pasar por el edificio de Inteligencia para ponerse al día con los papeles, tomar una siesta en el sillón y regresar al hospital.

Tres semanas que si no fuera porque las sábanas del otro lado a veces estaban arrugadas no hubiera sabido que ella pasaba por la casa siquiera.

Todo eso fue hasta que un día sonó el timbre.

Y allí estaba ella, aun sin saber que su madre se había suicidado ante sus ojos, vistiendo un solero blanco demasiado largo que no sabía de donde habría sacado porque ella no tenía más ropa que los uniformes básicos igual que él, con un ramo de Flores Lunares y Jazmines y una corona de flores conocidas como Cosmos trenzadas en una compleja corona que descansaba en su frente y por una vez el hitai-ate amarrado de su brazo, probablemente negándose a salir de 'servicio' a pesar de estar vestida de civil.

"Ino-chan me prestó el vestido, debes venir ya o Hokage-sama se enojará."

Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero así como estaba, con su uniforme gris y gabardina, comenzó a andar a paso civil por miedo a lo que podría pasar si saltaban por los techos, con la chica que sonreía para si misma como si no se enterara de lo que había a su alrededor. De hecho, realmente no se enteraba, en las 15 cuadras que llevaba del departamento a la Mansión Hokage tuvo que evitar que se pegara con tres postes, metiera el pie en dos pozos y fuera arroyada por una carreta de arroz, tristemente no pudo evitar que se llevara de frente a la Heredera Hyuga o que tropezara por una baranda y cayera sobre Iwashi lo cual retrasó su carrera a destino desconocido.

Realmente en las últimas semanas la chica se había ganado el apodo de 'Topo Rosa'... estaba casi ciega y aun no la lograban convencer de que usara lentes.

Interesante fue llegar a la oficina de la mujer Senju para encontrarla con la capa formal de Hokage y unos papeles delante suyo; y no solo a ella.

Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba y sus compañeros Akamaru, Kiiromaru y Kuromaru estaban presentes junto a lo que parecía una cachorra hembra, al igual que los últimos Uzumaki y Uchiha, además de ellos presenciando estaban Yamanaka Inoichi e Ino, Nara Shikaku y Shikamaru, Akimichi Choza y Choji, era imposible ignorar la presencia de cuatro cabeza de clan y sus herederos. También las otras dos aprendices de la Hokage, Shizune y Tenten, por supuesto que se encontraba el nunca ausente maestro de Tenten, Gai el cual estaba derramando ridículas lágrimas de emoción mientras trataba de sorber los mocos antes de que cayeran, realmente una imagen... patética.

La sala realmente estaba atiborrada de gente, aunque aun había espacio por el inmenso tamaño, lo que nunca creyó es tener que preguntarse la razón detrás de la presencia de tantas personas. De hecho, no necesitó hacerlo cuando Sakura lo guió directo al escritorio eludiendo la silla de ruedas del líder Yamanaka.

"Deben firmar en la línea punteada, como miembro de un clan Morino Ibiki será aceptado entre su gente tomando como suyo el apellido de Inuzuka con apoyo de la Iemoto del Inuzuka Ichizoku."

Claro, por supuesto, eso de casarse es fácil cuando no perteneces a un clan porque fácilmente puedes ser integrado...

¡NO!

Al tomar la pluma para firmar donde le indicaban se quedó congelado, alzando la vista con horror a la traidora de Tsume que sonreía con satisfacción seguido por la mirada indiferente del Uchiha que lo veía con ojos rojos de 'Firma o te mato aquí mismo'. Al otro lado los rubios Yamanaka variaban entre la felicidad por Sakura y sus expresiones de 'no lo arruines'. El chico Nara claramente estaba satisfecho con el desenlace a pesar de que él aun estuviera convencido de que quería a Sakura para si mismo.

"En este otro documento debes firmar con el nuevo nombre legal." Le aclaró la Hokage cuando para su horror descubrió que ya había puesto su nombre en el documento, casi como si hubiera estado siendo... manipulado.

Bajó los ojos al suelo para ver como un diminuto hilo oscuro se alejaba de su sombra y la mano del chico Nara ligeramente levantada, ese mocoso se las pagaría.

"Lamento llegar tarde." Se escuchó desde la puerta, todos girándose para ver al pelirrojo Kazekage que se supone que debía estar en su propio país, pero no, de alguna forma había encontrado el camino al País del Fuego y directo a la Mansión Hokage.

"Para nada, Gaara, acércate. Ya Ibiki y Sakura firmaron los documentos, como el mayor de la familia sanguinea de Sakura debes firmar estos documentos y Tsume como la líder del clan debe firmar esos otros." Aclaró la Hokage con un gesto divertido ante la mirada de espanto del Tokujo y su ahora esposa. "Y con eso los declaro marido y mujer... diría que puedes besar a la novia, pero dudo que Sakura-chan quiera besar un pescado."

Silencio.

"Quiere decir que cierres la boca, estás boqueando peor que los peces koi del estanque en casa." Comentó Shikamaru de segunda mano, simulando bostezar y pasar su mano por la nuca. "Ya lo divertido se acabó, si no reacciona pronto ya no es asunto nuestro. Lo siento, viejo, te dejo con Morino... digo, Inuzuka." Agregó con diversión en lo que se iba caminando de la sala, Choji rápidamente dando sus propias felicitaciones antes de salir tras él.

"Ese fastidioso de Shikamaru." Bufó irritada Ino al ver partir a su compañero de equipo antes de girarse a los casados, Sakura solo observando divertida a Ibiki hacer el ridículo. "¡Ey! ¡Sakura-chan! No te pregunté, ¿te importa si invito a Sai a la cena como mi compañero?"

"¿Tenshi-san?" De repente se giró la chica. "Si, desde la guerra no lo veo, ya se le extraña. ¿Por que nadie le dijo que viniera a la ceremonia?" Preguntó girando la vista a la gente.

"Debes estar bromeando, ¿donde esperabas que lo pusiéramos? ¿Sobre el escritorio de la Hokage?" Intervino de repente el apretado Uchiha que trataba de mantener distancia con los cuerpos de las personas, su postura tensa de brazos cruzados al lado del rubio jinchuriki exigiendo al menos un metro de distancia a su alrededor..

Efectivamente, la cantidad de personas no era la habitual en esta sala. Eso ni hablar que no era el lugar acostumbrado para una boda, por lo general para eso había templos Shinto o al menos salones para este tipo de ceremonias. Entre todos habían atiborrado el despacho, Tsunade misma se preguntaba por que no había optado por elegir la sala más grande que desde la ventana podía verse incluso a Mitarashi y a Shiranui, el último asomándose curioso al notar tantas presencias juntas en uno de los lugares más pequeños de la construcción.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó la Hokage.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ruidosos!" Llamó la atención Ino con más vehemencia que la misma Tsunade. "¡Hay reserva en el Bar Takara esta noche para festejar, así que más vale que aparezcan para felicitar a los novios!" Aclaró con un tono frustrado, bufando un par de veces antes de borrar su expresión molesta y reemplazarla con una sonrisa al ver a Sakura que hablaba por lo bajo con Kiiromaru. "Oi, Sakura, vamos, toca cambiarte en algo más lindo para la noche." Explicó la rubia antes de tomarla del brazo y tirar suavemente para que le siguiera, junto a la chica pelirrosa estaba también la cachorra de los Inuzuka que trajeron este día con su moño púrpura.

"¡Claro! Solo un momento que quiero saber algo... ¡Tsume-sama! ¿Como se llama la niña bonita?" Preguntó de repente al girarse para ver a la mujer que discutía o más bien se reía en el rostro de Ibiki al ver que había sido emparejado de forma oficial con Kiiromaru.

"Ah, esa es Murasaki, la primer hembra en varias generaciones, se puede decir que es hermana menor del pulgoso de Akamaru." Explicó la mujer la cual iba a agregar algo al tema cuando alzó la vista para ver a la chica que parecía congelada.

Ibiki con 31 años y una vida llena de peligros tanto en sus tiempos con ANBU, sus tiempos como interrogador de campo y su tiempo como cabeza de Tortura e Interrogación, jamás pensó ver con sus ojos algo más aterrador que el hombre que le había torturado cuando era poco más que un adolescente. Pero aquí estaba, fue solo un instante, el ver las pupilas dilatarse cuando solo un murmullo salió de sus labios.

 _"Murasaki Senkō no Sasori."_

De la misma forma en que habló el silencio desapareció, sin siquiera notar lo que ella misma había dicho sonriendo para regresar con Ino, una diminuta sombra de sus pies siendo disparada a la distancia a travesando la construcción para perderse en la distancia.

"Fuera, me tienen aburrida." Declaró la mujer Senju mientras Inoichi y Gai, ambos en silla de ruedas eran ayudados a retirarse del lugar.

"Gai, tenemos que hablar." Interrumpió Ibiki al hombre que hablaba con su alumna, Tenten, la cual empujaba la silla. "Debemos ir a buscar al chico Nara." Agregó reemplazando a la confusa castaña para llevarse al hombre.

* * *

Bajo la cabeza del Shodai Hokage se encontraba lo que próximamente serían nuevos campos de entrenamiento. Estos terrenos hacía más de medio siglo pertenecían al clan Hatake, un clan conocido por sus prodigios, de los cuales la mayoría habían perecido gracias a las burdas estrategias del Nidaime Hokage en su intento de limitar a los Uchiha durante la primer guerra Shinobi, aun más decimados durante la segunda guerra a la cual solo habían sobrevivido dos y finalmente dejando solo un sobreviviente durante la tercera guerra.

Ya en la época de la segunda guerra de hecho apenas quedaban un puñado del clan, el más destacable siendo Hatake Sakumo, el cual había cometido suicido a poco de terminar la guerra cuando su hijo apenas había empezado la academia a los 5 años.

Quien pensara lo ocurrido con los Hatake podría ligarlo directamente con la historia de los Eien, después de todo ambos clanes venían de las mismas épocas y fueron desapareciendo por las guerras de igual de sufrimiento y valor todo enterrado en un campus que hacía veinte años no había sido visitado y finalmente con el ataque de Pain había desaparecido irremediablemente junto a todas sus memorias.

Entre la tierra muerta y las rocas de la montaña que poseía la talla de los rostros de todos los Hokage hasta el momento se encontraba escondido el grupo de tres jonin, uno nombrado tras la guerra, que se miraban con desconfianza.

"Habla, Nara, ya pasaron semanas y aun no sé que es lo que está pasando."

"Eso es porque tu no estabas al frente la mayor parte del tiempo." Comentó el chiquillo con un bufido, pero dirigiendo su mirada a Maito Gai que aun en silla de ruedas con una pierna en alto le observaba con esa mirada intimidante de quien se había cansado de juegos. "Está bien, está bien... les diré todo lo que sé y con todo me refiero a TODO, pero deberán entender que esto no es fácil porque no recuerdo realmente todas las cosas." Admitió el chico frotando su rostro con una mano agotada.

"Empieza por lo de hoy, me hiciste firmar a pesar de tu mismo tener un interés personal en Sakura." Aclaró Ibiki que permaneció de pie junto a Maito.

"Eso es fácil, es cierto que tengo un interés personal en Sakura, un interés que ni Naruto o Sasuke podrían entender porque ellos no **_recuerdan_**." La énfasis en la última palabra era muy marcada como para ser azar, el chico se estaba jugando al tratar de explicar todo esto. "Mi deber y mi deseo es proteger su felicidad, no importa si es o no es conmigo, el único deseo que tuve hasta ahora es que ella sea feliz porque una y otra vez he tenido que ver como todos a su alrededor la joden, le quitan todo lo que ama y la tiran al rincón lejos de las personas que la quieren, no puedo permitirlo, si tengo que usar un truco para que tu firmes un tonto papel y hagas oficial eso que todos sabemos desde hace casi cinco años por mi es perfecto, lo haré." Replicó confrontacional.

"Está bien, joven Nara, pero tenemos que entender que pasó realmente en la guerra para saber como proceder. Ya Ibiki me ha dicho que irremediablemente te creerá sobre el tema de salto dimensional por las pruebas irrefutables que encontramos en el campo de batalla, así que necesitamos más información." Intervino Gai tratando de diluir la tensión que comenzaba a gestarse.

"No voy a hablar demasiado de las vidas anteriores, pero deben entender las líneas de lo que ocurrió. En la primer encarnación eramos seres simples." Admitió el chico con un suspiro resignado. "Tanto los Nara como los Haruno provenimos de la naturaleza, los árboles de cerezo y los ciervos, esos eran nuestros espíritus originales, mucho antes de que el ninshu existiera. Y como exige el karma, fuimos reencarnando hasta que nuestras almas encontraron cuerpos compatibles en los humanos. Fue entonces que noté que algo iba mal... mi consciencia por alguna razón seguía intacta y la de ella..."

"Ella había olvidado, ¿verdad? De eso se trata todo esto, por eso eres un genio de tan alto IQ, por eso no la puedes dejar ir pero no puedes estar cerca. Porque ella no es ella misma." Expresó el descubrimiento el interrogador.

"Momo me amaba." Admitió de repente el hombre con voz baja y dura, las emociones contenidas amenazando con desbordarse en unos ojos vidriosos y un semblante inexpresivo. "O al menos amaba a Katashi, y lo sé, no hace falta que mencionen la ironía de los nombres." Comentó sabiendo que Momo venía del rosa del cabello de la chica y si bien Katashi era digno de un hombre serio y firme también sonaba parecido al Espantapájaros, Kakashi. "Ambos eramos Otsutsuki de la tierra pero de ramas diferentes, supongo que ya sabrán que Naruto y Sasuke son encarnaciones de los hijos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, así que no les sorprenderá saber nosotros entramos en la línea genealógica luego de ellos..."

"Mebuki había mencionado en un momento algo sobre que Sakura estaba obsesionada con Uchiha Sasuke cuando era pequeña... tiene que ver con esto, ¿verdad?"

La respuesta fue un asentimiento perezoso y pensativo.

"El alma de Sakura es descendiente directo de Indra, tiempo atrás cuando la historia recién comenzaba e Indra-sama aun tenía una obsesión enferma y deseo de venganza solo había una luz en su alma, una luz pequeña de cabello rosa, algo que nadie consideró posible porque entre los Otsutsuki no hay miembros con cabellos de color tan llamativo, gris, negro o castaño, pero ¿rosa?" Bufó como si recordara algo divertido. " _'Jamás podría admitir que mi hija tiene cabello rosa.'_ Decía Chichiue. Pero de la misma forma en que era incrédulo por su apariencia le llamó la atención." Hizo una pausa para ver si le seguían en la línea de pensamiento. "Estamos hablando de más de mil años atrás, antes incluso de las guerras de Clanes, antes de que la gente entendiera algo sobre genética y condenara el Incesto. Eso de casar sobrinos con tíos, primos segundos, incluso raras veces hijos con padres o incluso hermanos, era práctica común. Mi padre era probablemente una de las mejores personas que pudieras encontrar caminando esta tierra, él quería volver a unir a la familia a pesar de que su hermano se hubiera llenado de rencor y la mejor forma hubiera sido por un matrimonio que volviera a unir las líneas en una sola. El problema fue cuando supieron que con Momo teníamos algo más que un conocimiento entre enemigos. Ella había nacido de la relación con una consorte ya que su padre nunca había considerado tener una familia real, pero ante la idea de perder a su única hija mujer... la obligó a contraer nupsias con él mismo."

"Resumiendo... estamos en un caso severo de reencarnaciones, en la aldea tenemos dos 'semi-dioses' reencarnados en un Uchiha Traicionero y un Uzumaki impredecible. Y a dos descendientes de esos 'semi-dioses', un Nara perezoso y una Haruno-Eien-Inuzuka-cosarrara con deficiencia de atención, el primero quiere venganza por sus pérdidas, el segundo quiere estar junto al primero, el Nara quiere proteger a la Haruno y Haruno..."

"Haruno no sabe nada porque le borré la memoria..." Admitió el chico solo para encontrarse golpeando su espalda contra la piedra de la Hokage Iwa.

"¡AJÁ! ¡Sabía que algo nos faltaba aquí!" Habló Ibiki apretando su cuello en un gesto amenazante usando el antebrazo. "Ahora bien, ¿que hiciste a Sakura?" Espetó ejerciendo presión para que no pudiera escapar, los ojos fijos en el chico.

"Ibiki, déjalo hablar." Intervino Gai que se puso de pie con dificultad, su peso cayendo en la pierna buena, pero claramente dispuesto a aportar a esta 'pelea' si era necesario. "¿Que memoria has borrado, Nara-kun?"

"Vidas pasadas. Ella nunca tiene las memorias completas y eso la lleva a ser infeliz." Aclaró el chico acariciando su cuello al ser soltado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

"Ok, Dimensiones diferentes, vidas pasadas, invocaciones escandalosas e Incesto interracial... algo de todos los días, podemos trabajar con eso." Por una vez el mismo Ibiki sonaba perdido, no importaba cuantas veces había escuchado todo esto aun no podía asimilarlo. "Si, algo podríamos hacer con esto..."

"No importa si podemos o no podemos, la misión del Florecimiento Escarlata debe seguir su curso." Escucharon al chico que se había dejado caer en el suelo. "La heredera Uchiha tiene que nacer al igual que el heredero Uzumaki..."

"No sé por que presiento que no me va a gustar escuchar lo siguiente..."

"... Y una mujer Eien tiene que ser la madre."

"¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, ¿PARA QUE NOS CASAS SI LUEGO ME DICES QUE MI ESPOSA SE TIENE QUE ACOSTAR CON OTROS HOMBRES?!" De alguna forma Gai había logrado dar un salto y ahora estaba colgado de Ibiki tratando de evitar que mate al Nara que estaba tratando de escapar del alcance de sus manos.

"¡No se tiene que acostar con nadie!" Trató de explicarse bajo la mirada acusadora del hombre. "Solo... ya sabes, Tsunade puede hacer el procedimiento, después de todo Naruto y Sasuke aun no están en la etapa de 'tengamos hijos juntos' y entre ellos no puede haber 'accidentes', eso de ser dos hombres lo impide..." Por más que explicaba, más la embarraba, no había mucho resultado en el tema.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE, NARA?! ¡VAS A MORIR!"

* * *

"¿Cómo te ha ido en tu charla?" Preguntó la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa, sin pedir permiso antes de darle un beso en los labios y sentarse junto a él para pedir su propia bebida, un brebaje demasiado azucarado para su gusto y de color azul eléctrico que no se atrevía a preguntar que contenía.

"No tan mal, supongo. Aunque no terminamos de hablar en realidad, así que nos quedaron cosas pendientes." Admitió tratando de hacer el tonto y no decir lo que realmente pensaba.

No, nunca terminaron de hablar, una parte de él suponía que nunca lo harían, pero en ese instante, con un Tokkuri en su mano, salteándose la ceremonia del servir Sake para el acompañante, de hecho salteándose la parte de servir por completo y tratando de embriagarse lo más rápido posible para olvidarse de lo acontecido ese mismo día había llegado a varias conclusiones:

\- Sakura era un peligro con patas, no veía nada a más de un metro de distancia.

\- Nara Shikamaru era un Bastardo Arrogante.

\- O-Sasori era un desgraciado escurridizo.

\- No veía a Hiru-sama hacía sospechosamente demasiado tiempo.

\- Eien Mebuki era astuta, su sombra aun permanecía en la colmena a pesar de no tener chakra.

\- El único aliado que tenía en este lugar era un hiperactivo, semi-paralitico rayito de sol con tendencia a crear Genjutsu basado exclusivamente en sus emociones también conocido como Maito Gai...

\- Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto eran más gay que un papagayo... ¿cómo diablos iba a convencerlos de que tuvieran hijo con su esposa?

\- ¿Cómo iba a convencer a su esposa, en primer lugar?


	20. Interludio II: Camino Ninja

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Interludio II: Road to Ninja**  
 _Yoake mae - Antes del Amanecer_

"¡Shikamaru-kun!" El grito aniñado de la chica Eien llegó al relajado Nara que se encontraba en el claro del bosque que rodeaba el campo de su clan. Esta era una zona que varios considerarían sagrada por la cantidad de ciervos que habían hecho su hogar aquí, pero era consciente que nada era lo suficientemente sagrado como para alejar a la revoltosa chica si deseaba algo.

Evidentemente este era uno de esos días en los que ella tenía un objetivo claro al plantarse sobre su cabeza e interrumpir su sesión de ver nubes y perderse en pensamientos que nunca volverán a ser. La sonrisa radiante tristemente anunciaba que ese día no sería tan sencillo como aspiraba a que fuera.

"¿Que ocurre, Sakura-chan? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No tenías misión?" Preguntó al tiempo que se desperezaba y sentaba sobre el pasto para otorgarle toda su atención a la joven.

"¡Algo así!" Exclamó para confusión del chico que la observaba detenidamente.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no sabía por donde enfocar, el peinado era diferente, le miraba diferente como si esperara que algo ocurriera, la curiosidad y la forma en que sus orbes jade indagaban en él, detallando cada uno de sus músculos y las manos temblaban para acercarse dudosa, con un dedo picándolo como si quisiera probarlos.

"¿Cómo que algo así?" Preguntó al fin, levantándose un poco para recargarse sobre los codos, permitiéndole inspeccionarlo como si fuera fruta de oferta.

"¡Así es!" Asintió la chica entusiasta sin aportar detalles hasta que notó la curvatura acusadora de la ceja de él. "Oh, es que luego de la última misión recordé que debía comentarte sobre lo de la otra vez, ya sabes, eso de los Akatsuki antes de la guerra..."

"Sakura, han pasado dos meses de la guerra." Le recordó él con un suspiro resignado, sentándose bien ya que no se veía logrando que la chica resumiera el tema en ningún momento pronto.

"Yoake Mae." Dijo de repente ella, colocándose de cuclillas junto a él, el codo en su rodilla para sostener el rostro con una mano en una pose para él quizá demasiado juvenil que no podía evitar que le recordara otros momentos similares.

"¿Cómo conoces esa frase?" Indagó tras un instante.

"Tu me la has dicho... aunque supongo que no eres tu-tu, si no el tu de otro mundo. Ya sabes, cara de paleta con una esfera, luna roja y de repente boom, estaba en otro mundo y hacía mucho frío..."

"Sakura, debes contarme desde el principio." Indicó él para que ella se acomodara a su lado y le hablara. "Luego de lo de Akatsuki, ¿que ocurrió?"

* * *

"Odio cuando se miran así, como si se pudieran comunicar sin hablar, -ttebayo." Murmuró desanimado el rubio viendo a ambos lados donde Eien Mebuki, Uchiha Sasuke y Eien Sakura del clan Inuzuka caminaban en completo silencio a pesar de intercambiar cada tanto miradas sin ni una palabra salir de sus bocas.

"No te preocupes, Naruto-chan, cuando se casen mama Buki te enseñará los secretos de clan y todo eso así podrás participar de las orgías mentales." Explicó la pelirrosa ganando una mirada incómoda del Uchiha y una divertida de su madre.

"¿Quien te dijo eso de 'orgías mentales'?" Interrumpió Sasuke que a pesar de su estoicismo comenzaba a presentar un leve tic en su ceja izquierda.

"Ah, es como Ibiki-kun llama a La Cacofonía."

La Cacofonía era algo que habían descubierto hacía poco tiempo aunque aun no sabían para que servía exactamente. Era como en los genjutsu hechos en capas, era como una manta extra a la Colmena. Esta manta era como un plano mental donde todos se podían comunicar libremente pero no podían ocultar de ninguno sus pensamientos. La activación una vez fue encontrado se volvió casi instintivo y todos los miembros activos del Haibu recibirían los mensajes sin discriminación alguna. Se podía activar y desactivar voluntariamente, sin embargo controlarlo había tomado mucho más tiempo del que cualquier shinobi pensaría. De hecho, la única de nivel chunin presente en la colmena era precisamente Mebuki y ella fue la primera en lograr controlarlo como ironía.

Lo impredecible y descontrolado además de los ecos de varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo le habían dado el nombre de Cacofonía y sobre este varios apodos nada agraciados como precisamente: Orgía Mental.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes posteriores a la charla antes de que Sasuke comenzara a atragantarse con su propia saliva y tratar de sostenerse de algo.

"¡No es cierto!" Gritó de la nada el pelinegro en medio de la calle antes de adelantarse a paso rápido en dirección a Ichiraku Ramen, conociendo de sobra el camino y lo que querría comer el rubio. Tras él, como era esperado, iba Mebuki que era su 'guardia' hasta que se aclarara todo del período de prueba y otros papeleos.

"¿Eh? ¿Que le pasó? ¿Que le dijeron?" La curiosidad le ganaba y la Inuzuka se suponía que podía escuchar 'del otro lado' así que debía tener la respuesta...

"Nada grave, Kiiromaru preguntó sobre activos y pasivos, creo que dijo algo de que Sasuke-chan más pasivo que perro lazarillo." Agregó mientras caminaba sin notar como los colores del rubio subían por el cuello hasta dominar el horizonte que unía la frente con el cabello.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN! Nosotros no hablamos de esas cosas." Agregó tras pensar un instante, sacudiendo las manos para alejar el pensamiento de los momentos privados ahora que Sasuke había regresado y se encontraba viviendo con él por simple lógica básica.

"¿Oh? ¿Nunca? A Ibiki-kun y a mi nos gusta hablar... Por eso es que sé lo mucho que le gusta cuando me arrodillo y..."

"¡NO QUIERO SABER!" Tras el grito le tapó la boca, nuevamente los colores profundizándose y pasando de ser un simple tomate humano a una grácil remolacha.

Fue así como llegaron a Ichiraku, pero antes de que pasaran la cortina de entrada Sakura se detuvo a leer el cartel de afuera.

"No hay Narutomaki, solo Menma." Dijo en voz alta al entrar y sentarse junto a su madre, Ayame en seguida de verla sonrió y corrió a ella, pegando sus mejillas y abrazándola como si se tratara de un pequeño gatito.

"¡Papa! ¡Es Sakura-chan!"

"¿Me parece o te quieren más a ti que a mi...?" Comentó el cliente número 1 de Ichiraku al ver la florida recepción que recibía su antigua compañera de equipo a la que en seguida le trajeron un vaso de té helado con azúcar. La chica en respuesta a sus palabras solo parpadeó un par de veces con completa inocencia.

"Es exactamente lo que parece..."

Como magia en cuanto escuchó esa frase la mujer rubia estalló en carcajadas incontrolables.

"No te preocupes, Naruto-chan, cuando tu te habías ido a entrenar y ella no recordaba a muchas personas se ve que relacionó el stand con memorias positivas, así que venía a menudo, más de una vez encargó para todo el edificio de Inteligencia..."

"Es que perdí una apuesta con Tonbo-san..."

"Por eso no abrimos los lunes de este mes, los domingos estamos en un puesto dentro del predio de Inteligencia para dar de comer a todos los shinobi a cuenta de Sakura."

"... eso es mucho ramen."

"... una gran apuesta." Suspiró con un puchero Sakura. "También está el puesto de Dango porque Anko-senpai lo pidió."

"¿Como logras pagarlo?" Interrumpió el Uchiha causando unas risas nerviosas de la chica.

"Tengo cuatro empleos, pero mi cuenta se siente cada vez más vacía, especialmente porque Hinata-san es aun más entusiaste del ramen que Naruto-chan... por suerte Ibiki-kun se encarga de los impuestos de la casa." Admitió finalmente.

"Oi, viejo, ¿que es esto?" Preguntó de repente Naruto levantando con los hashi un trozo de bambú.

"Menma, no queda naruto, eso es lo único que hay." Admitió el hombre solo para ver el berrinche en el horizonte del rubio.

"¡Es injusto! ¡Es uno de los peores días de mi vida!" Exclamó el jinchuriki a nadie en particular, viendo como Sakura terminaba su tazón de sopa a gran velocidad para ponerse de pie mientras dejaba algo de dinero.

"¡Vamos a comprar narutomaki y luego venimos. Oka-san, Sasuke-chan, ¿vienen?" Preguntó a los otros presentes, el rubio recuperando la alegría de vivir ante la idea de ir a buscar su topping favorito.

"Lo siento, vamos a terminar de comer que tenemos que salir en una misión especial, así que no podemos perder tiempo." Explicó Mebuki alzando una mano en despedida para los dos chicos que comenzaban a caminar mientras el rubio anunciaba a Teuchi que regresaría luego.

* * *

"A ver si adivino, Sakura-chan... estamos perdidos-ttebayo." Habló en alto el chico con un suspiro resignado.

"No estamos perdidos, solo tomamos el camino largo a ninguna parte." Comentó ella entrando en el parque al tiempo que él se dejaba caer en uno de los columpios y bajando la cabeza con un claro aura deprimido. "¿Que pasa, Naruto-chan?" Preguntó la chica que lo observaba confusa. "Es como si el huesito alegre se te hubiera roto. ¿Es sobre la pelea de Akatsuki? ¿Tenshi-kun te dijo algo 'raro' de eso que hablan siempre? ¿Sasuke-chan te rechazó?"

"No, es solo que vi a todos con sus padres hoy y... ahora que Sasuke está en la aldea él suele estar en casa, pero... estaban hablando de las recomendaciones para asenso de rango, incluso Mebuki-oba ha puesto recomendación para ti y no sé que más... se siente un poco solo."

"Naruto-chan tonto." Se quejó la chica con un dedo picándolo de costado para que este se olvidara de las depresivas palabras recién dichas. "Oka-san no me recomendó realmente, ese fue Ibiki-kun, que pidió que avanzara en rango rápido para poder mantenerme como su compañera. No suele permitirse que dos con relación demasiado cercana permanezcan en el mismo equipo, pero Tsunade-sama decidió hacer una excepción por mi caso particular." Lo último fue una admisión pensativa de las circunstancias particulares que les llevaron a estar juntos. "Aparte que soy la única ninja médico de Interrogación y Tortura, así que si o si estaba obligada a tener un puesto acorde a mi capacidad... Los médicos son casi un tesoro irremplazable en Tortura. Si me traes uno te lo cambio por un pase libre en el stand de Ramen los días domingos."

"... eso suena a soborno, pero morderé, ¡te conseguiré el mejor iryo-nin que haya en la aldea-ttebayo!" Exclamó emocionado el chico ante la promesa de ramen gratis, aun mejor el de Ichiraku. Fue entonces que recordó el problema original. "Igual... no sé si pedirle a Iruka-sensei que me haga la carta de recomendación, quizá así..."

"Naruto, hay tres cosas que debes tener en cuenta en eso. Primero que debe ser jonin la persona, segundo que es ABURRIDO ser jonin, o tienes que matar gente o tienes que entrenar niños o te entrenan para ser ANBU, es un título aburrido, yo prefiero que cuando deje de trabajar en Inteligencia me bajen a Chunin... aparte, ¿cuantos jonin conoces?"

"Eh, bueno, estás tu y Kakashi-sensei..." Se frotó la cabeza pensativo.

"Yo soy tokujo, Jonin propiamente dichos están Hatake-san, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai-sensei, Jiraiya-hentai, Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-kun... adivina, el más fuerte es Orochimaru-kun y ese ni es leal a la aldea realmente." Indicó ella con una sonrisa inocente.

"Ya entendí, ya entendí, ¿Y lo tercero-ttebayo?"

"Pues que para ser jonin tienes que estar vivo." Aclaró ella a lo que él se detuvo para mirarla confuso. "Hace 10 minutos que te está brillando la pierna y el hombre piruleta nos está mirando." Agregó para que él la comprendiera pero solo ganó más miradas de confusión de su parte. "Estamos bajo ataque, Naruto-chan." Agregó para traer al chico que al haber sido avisado con tanta tranquilidad de parte de la fémina tardó hasta esa última frase para darse cuenta lo que trataba de decirle.

"Ah..." Silencio. "¡¿EL HOMBRE PIRULETA?! ¡SAKURA, ESE ES EL ENEMIGO!"

"AH, ¡con razón!" Exclamó ella haciendo un gesto de haber descubierto algo importante.

Lo más interesante a razón del Uzumaki era el hecho de que el hombre de máscara naranja solo se había quedado mirando a la pelirrosa, al solo poder ver un ojo no estaba decidido si se trataba de un tono condescendiente o incredulidad, pero de una forma u otra estiró su mano para tomar a Sakura del brazo que amenazaba con acercarse al sujeto.

"Una pregunta..."

"Sakura, recuerda las reglas de Ibiki, nunca pidas direcciones al enemigo."

"... ¿La máscara es de Setsuna Okitsu?"

Ese era el momento en que Naruto se arrepentía de todos los momentos incómodos y desconcertantes que podía llegar a provocar, realmente su equipo no se merecía su salidas, y él no merecía que los fueran a matar porque Sakura quería probar la máscara del sujeto que declaró la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

"Kami-sama, sácame de este embrollo antes de que empeore..."

"Kumquat." Respondió de repente el hombre con un tono infantil haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío al rubio. "La máscara es de kumquat."

"¡No lo creo!" Inbterrumpió la chica de repente. "¡No tiene color de kumquat! ¡Déjame probarlo!"

"¡No, es mía! ¡Mejor prueba la chaqueta de tu compañero y déjame ser!"

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco o Sakura era definitivamente lo menos indicado para una situación de emergencia como esa.

"¿Cómo voy a saber si dices la verdad si no la pruebo?" Bufó ella alzando las manos al aire, pero en lo que hizo ese gesto el hombre sacó una esfera y la lanzó al aire para alinearla con la luna.

"¡No necesitas saberlo!"

* * *

"N-Naruto-chan." Sintió el sonido titubeante de la voz de la pelirrosa antes de abrir los ojos, sus propios brazos moviéndose en espasmos nada sutiles, frío y agua recorriendo bajo sus dedos y un cielo completamente gris que los rodeaba.

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Donde estamos?" Preguntó al sentarse lentamente, la campera de verano que portaba sintiéndose mojada y helada contra su espalda. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y gris, el horizonte desdibujándose entre las ventiscas.

"Se ve como el País del Hierro." Comentó ella al indicar a lo lejos unas montañas que formaban lo que parecía las cabezas de Lobos característica de esa región, aun así la distancia era muy grande, si no me equivoco deberíamos estar cerca de Haru no Kuni, si comenzamos a correr estaríamos en menos de media hora, debemos buscar refugio para no congelarnos."

Al hablar tiró de la manga de él indicando la dirección opuesta a las montañas a pesar de que no había rastros de dicho país, cosa rara considerando el contraste de los climas de ambos.

"Necesitamos un refugio rápido-ttebayo. El chakra del kyubi me está protegiendo de la temperatura pero tu no tienes otro abrigo."

"No estaba planeando jugar en la nieve por la tarde, Naruto-chan, ¡claro que no tengo otro abrigo, SHANNARO!" Se quejó la chica para sorpresa del rubio que la miraba incrédulo.

"Desde que regresé que nunca te había escuchado decir eso, dattebayo." Comentó sin detener sus pasos hasta llegar a lo que parecería un pueblo, si no fuera porque apenas eran unas casas aisladas sobre un mar de nieve blanca. La chica convenientemente había ignorado sus palabras.

"¿Lo escuchas?" Preguntó ella antes de girarse a verlo, el lugar apenas tendría ocho casas y nada en ninguna dirección que vieran, solo una tienda solitaria de abarrotes que parecía cerrada.

"¿Escuchar que, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó él mientras miraba en todas direcciones como si sus ojos pudieran escuchar lo que ella indicaba. "No hay nada, quizá debamos tocar una puerta a ver si alguien nos ayuda, no podemos seguir aquí dando vueltas."

"A veces me olvido que tu no has hecho nunca los entrenamientos de supervivencia y campo, aunque me sorprende que Jiraiya-sama no te haya enseñado detalles de rastreo." Comentó ella mientras se agachaba al suelo, enterrando sus manos en la nieve hasta los codos, la expresión de dolor siendo notoria en su rostro por como quemaba y ardía la piel. "Está por aquí, siente las vibraciones." Agregó ella para él haciendo que bajara la vista y comenzara a sentirlo también.

"¡Aquí, Sakura-chan!" Exclamó tras quince minutos buscando el origen, comenzando a sacar la nieve hasta notar una puerta pesada de hierro sin candado ni cerradura, de ella salían sonidos ahogados y continuos, las vibraciones siendo más fuertes que en ningún lugar.

Fue así como abrieron, observando todo con cuidado, unas largas escaleras que llevaban a lo que parecería una cripta si no fuera por la fuerte música y los gritos de lo que parecería una multitud.

"Ustedes no son ronin..." Escucharon a su costado, desde la altura que se encontraban podían apreciar un predio enorme de grandes pilares que sostenían lo que parecía una interminable red de madrigueras las cuales nacían exactamente allí en la gran recámara donde veían a la gente tocarse con descaro, los cuerpos frotándose, saltando, girando, las bebidas corriendo como la misma pólvora igual que unas pastillas de colores brillantes. Ellos en cambio estaban en lo que parecía un balcón o una plataforma que tenía una escalera de ascenso a la superficie y otra de descenso a la 'pista de baile'.

"Solo venimos buscando refugio-ttebayo." Respondió el rubio antes de girarse y congelarse en sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a él, nadie sospecharía que tenían en realidad la misma edad si no fuera porque lo reconocía.

"¡Shikamaru-kun!" Exclamó la pelirrosa saltando a los brazos del que a rasgos generales era un desconocido.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, ya te extrañaba, aunque supongo que eso también significa que no son de aquí directamente." Comentó el joven acercando a la chica en un abrazo demasiado íntimo para el gusto de Naruto que lo observaba desconfiado. "Síganme, deben estar cansados, los llevaré a mi habitación para que descansen mientras se soluciona todo esto."

El hombre en lugar de separar a la chica lo que hizo fue cargarla de la misma forma en que la madre de esta solía hacerlo pocos años atrás, permitiendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera y se acomodara bajo su brazo no tan diferente que un infante.

"Oe, Shikamaru, ¿que es todo esto?" Preguntó Naruto indeciso sobre si alejar a la chica del pecho desnudo del otro joven o salir corriendo, ¡¿Cómo diablos Shikamaru podría conseguir tanto músculo si hasta hace un instante era un flacucho perezoso?!

"Supongo que aun no saben nada, ¿no?" Preguntó confuso antes de decidir explicar. "Lo que están experimentando es el Gentei Tsukuyomi especial de Tobi de Akatsuki, él es capaz de traspasar dimensiones, así es como el genjutsu es capaz de transportarlos a ustedes de forma parcial a estas. No sé los detalles, pero en si el universo abierto depende de los sueños y anhelos de las personas marcadas."

A medida que iba explicando Sakura parecía asentir o corregir, comentar, sabiendo sobre el tema de genjutsu a un nivel de maestro prácticamente. Tras ellos, Naruto observaba todo.

El pasillo por el que andaban era estrecho y oscuro, no por falta de iluminación pero los focos estaban demasiado esparcidos y se los veía sucios, fríos, el agua que corría por el suelo era claramente de la nieve derretida del exterior, el solo hecho de ver a Shikamaru con los músculos brillando no sabía si por algún aceite especial o sudor le daba escalofríos.

"Aquí." Indicó el moreno al abrir una puerta metálica para que pudieran ver un espacio que era más digno de un cuarto de motel que de una habitación constante, era evidente que este lugar no se limpiaba habitualmente y que no se podría preocupar menos por ese hecho.

Sin pensarlo mucho dejó a Sakura en una de las dos camas de una plaza que había disponibles y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones por algo, Sakura aun mirándolo sin detenerse ni un momento cuando este sacó un pergamino de sellado.

"¿Que es eso?" Indagó curiosa, inclinándose para ver más de cerca.

"Cuando Hime-sama y yo salimos de Konoha nos llevamos muy pocas cosas, no tenemos utilidad para estas aquí, pero a ustedes les servirá." Admitió quitando el sello del pergamino para extraer de él dos bolsas grandes, de una sacó un uniforme estándar con chaleco de chunin que probablemente ahora le quedara chico, sin embargo se lo arrojó a Naruto que lo tomó y fue a un rincón a espaldas de Sakura para cambiarse de las ropas mojadas.

"El chaleco es chunin, yo no soy..."

"No te preocupes, Naruto, yo tampoco. Cuando presenté mi renuncia contaban conmigo para una misión considerandome chunin. Como Sakura ya había rechazado y anunciado que se marcharía hice un trato: Haría la misión pero me retiraría como un genin. Senju-san me dejó el chaleco en un último intento de convencerme de quedarme."

"¿Shikamaru de perezoso? ¿Quien lo diría?" Bromeó el rubio mientras observaba como el otro chico le daba a Sakura lo que era sin lugar a dudas su antiguo vestido rojo pero una remera de red de manga larga que probablemente había sido del mismo Nara en su momento.

"No es tan sencillo, este lugar es mucho más oscuro del mundo en el que vienen, aquí no hay un dios que los salve, ni los milagros de Sakura para salvar vidas, aquí somos todos alma de diablo tratando de sobrevivir, tu mismo no eres mucho mejor que el mismo Sasuke, en busca de venganza y salvación en partes iguales."

Por un momento ninguno se inmutó mirándose a los ojos hasta que el rubio notó un movimiento que no lo convenció del todo y fue entonces que notó... A Sakura semi desnuda tratando de bajarse las calzas que portaba debajo de su uniforme gris de inteligencia... sin mucho éxito.

"¡Shikamaru-kun, ayuda!"

"¡S-Sakura-chan!" Efectivamente el rubio comenzó a sangrar de la nariz antes de desmayarse.

"Al menos eso responde mi duda sobre su sexualidad..." Comentó él antes de ir a Sakura y con dedos ágiles como si fuera cosa de todos los días sacar la ropa mojada de las mujeres bajó sus calzas para que pudiera vestirse, pero antes de que lo hiciera la detuvo.

"Sakura, escucha bien. Este genjutsu es temporal, así que para mañana probablemente estén de regreso en su mundo. Cuando veas a mi 'otro yo' la contraseña es Yoake Mae, con eso él sabrá que hacer." Mientras hablaba se habí acercado a revisar los signos vitales de Naruto antes de levantarlo y arrojarlo en una de las camas para regresar a ella que ya estaba cerrando el vestido rojo de su infancia.

"Supongo que si sabes tanto sabes también que a pesar de todo no soy tan tonta como creen, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella con seriedad que no solía mostrar al resto de las personas.

"Sakura, hemos sido compañeros durante siglos, quizá tu no recuerdes, pero yo si, sé que has estado sospechando con el tema de las dimensiones que las cosas no son tan fáciles pero a esta altura lo único que puedes hacer es seguir viviendo, si llega el punto de ser necesario sabrás que hacer. La contraseña de la otra 'Sakura' es Corazón de Espada." Lo último lo dijo indicando el armario para que supiera que allí había otra salida en caso de emergencia. "Ibiki estará preocupado, contáctate con él y explícale. Ya mañana estarás de regreso a su lado, que no se preocupe, solo no olvides avisar al otro Shikamaru de eso. En la mesa de luz hay botellas de agua y unas barras proteicas, sírvanse."

* * *

"Eso fue todo." Admitió ella mientras se estiraba, tomando de su frente el protector para tendérselo y que viera que era el original de Sakura, un protector que había sido hacía rato sacado de circulación y que había sido perdido en una misión largo tiempo atrás antes de ser reemplazado por el estándar color azul que hacía juego con su uniforme gris.

"¿Sabes lo que significa Yoake Mae?" Preguntó él preocupado, dejándose caer para poder ver las nubes nuevamente como si el mundo de repente hubiera tomado un giro en su contra.

"¿Antes del Amanecer? No, ¿tu sabes que significa corazón de espada?" Preguntó ella confusa también.

"Antes del Amanecer significa que la persona que te quiere hacer daño aun no ha 'amanecido', que aun no nace probablemente, por eso es que siempre atacan cuando ya estás madura. Es posible saltar entre dimenciones, pero no es posible retroceder en el tiempo, la única forma de lograrlo es..."

"Muriendo primero." Respondió ella y abriendo los ojos de par en par como si hubiera descubierto algo enorme. "... para poder retroceder en el tiempo la única forma es que mueras primero, por eso has vivido tantas veces, por eso has retrocedido una y otra vez, tu has muerto cientos de veces buscando tu hogar, ¿verdad?"

A pesar del miedo y dolor que veía en los ojos de ella no pudo evitar sonreír y pasar una mano por los cabellos rosa. De todas formas ella pronto olvidaría ese detalle por el dolor que le causaba.

"Moriría mil veces más con tal de regresar a casa." Admitió finalmente cerrando los ojos. "Corazón de espada significa usar los propios sentimientos como un arma. Eso solo lo pueden hacer personas que han estado al borde de la locura, cuando la depresión o el odio es tan fuerte que pueden verlo como la forma de impulsarse a nuevos niveles de poder."

"Pero eso no los hace felices..."

"La gente no es como tu, Sakura-chan, no todos creen que merecen ser felices, y los que si muchas veces no saben como serlo."


	21. Escotomafobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Escotomafobia: Aversión a la ceguera**

"Hatake es Hokage..." Murmuró el ahora llamado Inuzuka Ibiki con su ahora constante compañero Kiiromaru sentado al lado, mientras observaba incrédulo a Mitarashi Anko la cual estaba atiborrándose de dango en su rostro.

Esa afirmación solo complicaba su cabeza al sumarse a su aterradora duda de como convencer a Sakura de que tenga hijos con otros hombres, otros dos hombres para ser más específico, otros dos hombres GAY ya que estaba en el tema. Ahora además de preocuparse de eso se tenía que preocupar de que la encarnación del enamorado de la anterior encarnación de su esposa estaba dando vueltas ("¿A que te refieres, Ibiki-kun?") y que el Hokage se las traía con la misma mujer...

Realmente comenzaba a espantarle esto de que él, el interrogador cabeza de Inteligencia de Konohagakure no sato, uno de los hombres más intimidantes de todas las naciones que sin ser tan poderoso o destructivo como el ahora Hokage o su esposa podía causar pavor en los corazones de los enemigos, él que el mismo Hoshigaki Kisame asesinó todo un grupo de Kirigakure para mantener lejos la información de sus manos, él precisamente no tenía ningún problema con nadie, todos lo tenían con Sakura y él acababa en medio.

Quizá no era el más seguro de su apariencia, cosa comprensible con solo ver su cabeza sin la bandana de Konoha, pero estaba seguro de Sakura, esa era la única razón por la que no reaccionaba con celos ante toda esa maraña de verdades inconclusas y sentimientos encontrados de los otros shinobi.

Bueno, quizá si sentía celos, pero al menos tenía suficientes ANBU a su cargo como para que nadie se enterara de nada. Y si de repente no había más narutomaki en Ichiraku justo cuando Uzumaki iba, o los tomates se habían acabado en el mercado, o casualmente Nara era el encargado de llenar todos los papeles para el próximo examen encerrado en la torre Hokage mientras fuera había un hermoso día soleado con perfectas nubes blancas... pues que lástima.

Como nota al margen, los Inuzuka tras la boda hicieron una fiesta de dos días enteros donde les obsequiaron los nuevos uniformes marcados con el símbolo del clan que eran los colmillos rojos y un círculo blanco alrededor como la estampa bastarda de los Eien. Realmente tras eso no sabía si sentirse un rebelde o un infomercial con el símbolo tan grande marcándolo como miembro de un clan.

"Mitarashi, ¿que mierda haces en mi despacho? Aleja tus manos pegajosas de los archivos." Avisó de antemano al ver la salsa sobre la brocheta de dulces.

"Solo disfrutaba del día libre viéndote trabajar." Admitió la mujer que últimamente sin moverse y consumiendo tantos dulces comenzaba a ganar un par de kilogramos de más.

"Anko, eres una maldita psicótica que estuvo en coma por semanas luego de encontrarte cerca de la base de Kabuto, personalmente encuentro tu afirmación un tanto irrelevante o completamente absuda, ni estoy seguro de que debieras estar fuera del hospital tan pronto."

"Sakura-chan se fue a entrenar con Gai, los otros alumnos de él están pasando por la etapa de duelo con la muerte de un integrante del equipo genin. Aunque conociéndolo y siendo anunciado Hatake como Hokage y la inauguración siendo mañana lo más probable es que se metan en una tontería... la última vez fue una carrera de una punta a la otra de la aldea, así que me imagino que arrastrarán al pequeño topo con ellos."

"Tengo miedo de preguntar... ¿a donde se dirigían?" Preguntó resignado.

"A la punta más alta de la Hokage Iwa... tenían deslizadores aéreos con ellos."

"¿De donde mierda sacaron objetos de Iwagakure? ¿Donde tenían eso escondido?"

"¿Y como quieres que lo sepa? Sakura iba atada en un arnez al pecho de Gai."

"¿¡QUE SAKURA QUE?! ¡MAITO!" Fue ese instante en que soltó el grito que escuchó algo aterrador...

"¡IBIKI-KUUUUN!"

* * *

"Maa, Gai, Sakura-chan se ve cómoda..." Comentó Hatake que se inclinaba para ver a la chica que iba viendo de frente en un arnés que la ataba al pecho del otro jonin.

Era duro admitirlo, pero realmente la chica se veía demasiado cómoda. Una parte de él sentía celos, aunque sabía que ella no recordaba mucho o nada de él, trataba a Gai como si hubiera sido su jonin-sensei en lugar de él. No que tuviera mucho que decir al respecto, cuando fue la invasión en el primer examen chunin de su equipo las fuerzas de combate de la aldea se habían visto disminuidas hasta necesitar llamar a todos los posibles de regreso al cuerpo corriente, incluyéndolo a él que solo tenía una alumna para entonces.

Admitía no haberse preocupado mucho fuera de tratar de consolarla cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron.

Pero, ¡Diablos! Él era su sensei.

"¡Sakura-chan tiene el alma juvenil necesaria como para enfrentar cualquier desafío!" Fue la respuesta... de Sakura. Tras ella Maito Gai reía con orgullo, sacando pecho para demostrarlo.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, ¿No estás un poco grande para ser cargada por Gai así?" Volvió a preguntar a consciencia de que el hombre había sido recuperado milagrosamente, Yamanaka Ino insistiendo que la persona que operó fue Sakura, por lo tanto si, se trataba de un milagro. Estaba convencido de que en pocos años la chica Yamanaka alzaría un altar en nombre de Sakura, eso si no convencía a su familia de no hacerle un pequeño templo.

"¡Nunca! ¡Sakura-chan tiene el tamaño perfecto para ayudar a Gai-sensei en su entrenamiento!" Exclamó nuevamente ella con testarudez infantil solo para ser abrazada, su mejilla frotada por la del maestro de Taijutsu.

"¡Ah, Kakashi! ¡Jamás dejaría de cargar a Sakura-chan aunque estuviera condenado a pasar mis días en una silla de ruedas! ¡Es el espíritu de lo que falta en este lugar!"

Como si se burlara de él la chica sonrió orgullosa de haberse salido con la suya a lo que con resignación el Hatake decidió revolver sus cabellos rosas... si tan solo pudiera tocarla, porque en cuanto extendió la mano Gai se movió de lugar, volvió a intentarlo y nuevamente.

"No, es mía, Sakura-chan me pertenece, tu ya tienes a tu joven de conflictivas emociones poco juveniles."

"Gai-sensei se refiere a Sasuke-emo."

"Oi, Gai... Sasuke no tiene emociones conflictivas... solo digamos que tiene sensibilidades 'especiales'." Trató de no estar de acuerdo con el hombre de cejas espesas.

"Lo que quiere decir es que Sasuke-chan es super gay." Aclaró nuevamente ella, alzando la cabeza para ver al maestro de taijutsu desde abajo.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo, mi eterno rival! ¡Debo encomendarte por poder aceptar y abrazar las decisiones de tus alumnos con tanto esmero! ¡Tu empatía devuelve la juventud a tu camino!" Felicitó el hombre de spandex verde, alzando su pulgar en aprobación.

"Gai-sensei dice que tu también eres super gay." Tradujo por tercera vez la chica.

Así fue que llegaron a la parte más alta de la Hokage Iwa: Kakashi con un kunai en una mano alzada amenazante mientras con la otra arrojaba piedras al hombre. Delante de él, Gai corría a toda velocidad por el camino que iba a destino, y en el arnés Sakura sacaba sellos explosivos antes de hacerlos bollos arrugados y tirarlos hacia atrás en un intento de retrasar al hombre de cabello gris.

Claro que no tuvieron suerte por mucho tiempo, Hatake sin dudarlo un momento los ató de manos a los dos, les colocó el deslizador en la espalda y los empujó al vacío dejando que se alejaran volando.

Claro que nadie contaba con que Sakura con la fuerza aprendida de Tsunade lo pateara... pendiente abajo.

Y así empezaba un nuevo día en la Aldea Oculta en la Hoja: Con el nuevo Hokage anunciado en el hospital, un Jonin descubriendo su nuevo pánico a las alturas y por supuesto, la aprendiz de Senju Tsunade saludando desde el cielo a su reciente esposo.

"¡IBIKI-KUUUUN!"

* * *

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que estaban pensando?" Les regañó Ibiki mientras Sakura sostenía con una mano hielo sobre su cabeza y la otra que emitía chakra sanador la posaba sobre la espalda de Gai.

"En que Hatake-san tiene un grave problema de actitud... eso de empujarnos al vacío no fue muy amable de su parte."

"Sakura le dijo gay... a Kakashi." Admitió finalmente Gai a media voz antes de comenzar a reir sin poder contenerse seguido de Ibiki que tampoco se pudo resistir.

"Momo, comienzo a creer que estás obsesionada con la sexualidad de la gente." Le dijo con un apodo cariñoso Ibiki, no solía ser muy demostrativo, pero si le había dicho Gay en la cara a Hatake, los cielos sabían que se había ganado el ser consentida. Aparte que solo estaba Gai con ellos que tras todo lo ocurrido casi lo podría considerar un buen amigo.

"Yo lo dije sobre Sasuke-chan y Naruto-chan... y tuve razón. ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo tengo esta vez?"

"Akatsuki..."

"Pequeño fallo de cálculo, a cualquiera le pasa. Aparte, Tenshi siempre habla de las partes de Naruto-chan y nadie le dice nada..." Se encogió de hombros terminando de sanar los golpes de Gai antes de estirarse. "Entonces, ¿cuando podré tener alguna misión fuera? Ya me aburro, Hospital, Inteligencia, Hospital, Inteligencia, no soy ANBU para quedarme sentada todo el día... ¿no hay nada? ¿Ni siquiera una escolta?"

"¿Eres consciente de que solo te llaman del hospital en caso de emergencia?"

"Detalles menores... por cierto, ¿quien está arreglando la Hokage-Iwa? El parque de flores se ve inmenso realmente."

"No sé, no he visto a nadie en la Hokage Iwa en misiones de mantenimiento." Comentó Gai en un gesto pensativo.

"Bueno, ya suficiente diversión, vayan a trabajar, tienes una persona en el salón 604. Sakura. Quiero un reporte si consigues algo." Explicó él, tomando una carpeta y poniendo unos papeles dentro de esta para pasárselos a ella, probablemente la información que tenían del sujeto.

Sin mucho ella lo abrió para ver la información.

"Un no afiliado del subsuelo 6, eso significa que es un chunin o un genin muy ingenioso realmente."

"Yo me marcho, mi juvenil pareja amiga." Habló de repente Gai. "Debo ir a ver como siguen mis alumnos... Luego de lo de Neji no sé como vamos a continuar."

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien, Gai-kun. Confía en Sakura-chan." La chica sin dudarlo puso su mano en la espalda de él, frotándole en un intento de confort.

* * *

"Sakura, ¿que haces comiendo comida de hospital?" Preguntó de repente Ibiki que veía a la chica salir de la sala 604 con una bandeja en una mano y los Hashi en la otra y muchas manchas de secreciones que realmente no quería conocer el origen.

"Tenía hambre."

"Sakura... sabes que tenemos comida perfectamente edible y con más sabor en casa, ¿verdad?" Había momentos en los que no podía creer lo que veía. Luego de la guerra y demostrándose que Sakura no veía nada a más de un metro de distancia si es que acaso eso, lo que antes era comestible en manos de ella pasó a ser imposible.

Las cacerolas quemadas, mezclar la sal con el azúcar, el cardamomo con las uva pasas, el arroz con el daizu y una infinidad de variedades de las cuales sospechaba que solo conocía una parte.

Hasta Sakura había tenido problemas para ingerir lo que había cocinado, lo cual llevó a que la chica directamente decidiera DEJAR de cocinar por el bien de... ella misma. Claro, que al no cocinar e Ibiki con horarios que se extendían a extrañas horas de la noche solo podía significar una cosa, que debía conseguir alimento en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su propia casa.

Así fue como comenzaron las interesantes cruzadas alimenticias de Sakura, la cual de un día para otro y gracias a Nara Shikamaru había hecho buenas migas con el clan Akimichi los cuales siempre tenían un plato de comida extra para ella, ("No me curarán la ceguera pero al menos me darán uno de los mejores platos de comida que encontraré en mucho tiempo.") y por supuesto, una visitante continua a la cafetería del hospital donde curiosamente desaparecían las bandejas aun antes de ser entregadas a los pacientes.

"Oh, pero Hatake-san no iba a comer..."

"Conociéndote, probablemente Hatake estuviera dormido y solo le dejaron la bandeja para cuando despertara."

"... ¿acaso importa? No creo que se lo fuera a comer de todas formas." Se encogió de hombros ella mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo de interrogación. "Por cierto, este sujeto tiene los más interesantes miedos, ¡le teme a los escorpiones!" Mientras hablaba fue a abrir la segunda sala donde se encontraba el espejo de una dirección para sacar a la cachorra Murasaki la cual corrió a ella y se le subio a los brazos de un salto.

"¿Debo suponer que casualmente O-Sasori encontró el camino al interior de la sala?" Sospechaba que esto era una obra de la chica, casi temía entrar a preguntar que pasó allí dentro.

"Oh, no... Nada de casual. Invité a Sasori a pasearse por los brazos del hombre, fue realmente divertido, grita como niña."

"Creo que... necesitas salir en misión. Si, creo que tengo un rescate para ANBU, la sobrina del damyio que estaba visitando fue secuestrada, estoy seguro que con eso podrás entretenerte unos días, no te preocupes por el hospital, ahora mandaré aviso de que no estarás en la aldea en unos días."

"Oh, ok... pero quiero algo rico cuando regrese, aunque sea kakigori." Comentó ella al tomar el pergamino directo de su mano para salir, la cachorra corriendo a su lado y soltando ladridos agudos.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó de repente Kiiromaru a su lado. "¿En serio vas a mandar a la ninja más descuidada y cegata de toda la aldea a un rescate ANBU? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que va a pasar?"

"Sé exactamente lo que pasará... eso es lo que lo hace divertido." La media sonrisa era realmente notoria.

"Dime que al menos me mandarás a mi con ella... las posibilidades de que llegue al lugar de los hechos sin saber ni ver a donde va es más un milagro que un hecho." Reclamó el perro que se puso en dos patas, apoyándose contra una pared para que lo vea de frente.

"Murasaki podrá llegar, tu mismo la has estado entrenando así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Aparte, en realidad la misión no es el rescate, el rescate es una consecuencia de la misión." Admitió él, entrando en la oficina y sentándose antes de estirar un pergamino para mostrarle al viejo perro.

"Como dicen los Nara... Mendokusai."

* * *

"Oye, Murasaki, ¿estamos cerca?" Preguntó tres horas después Sakura a su nueva y fiel compañera la cual trotaba a su lado alegremente.

Murasaki como muchos sabían era apenas una cachorra y una de las pocas hembras que mostraron capacidad de manipular chakra lo cual la había ascendido a ser ninken, un honor que pocas hembras habían recibido en primer lugar y que ella con apenas unos meses de edad aun desconocía. De hecho, con decir que era una Spitz era suficiente, a pesar de su raza esta parecía sobre desarrollada, en lugar de ser como los perros normales que en su adultez apenas superaría su rodilla, esta fácilmente ya la alcanzaba con solo 4 meses de edad.

Lo malo es que aun no sabía hablar, de hecho, conociendo a Akamaru, era posible que nunca lo hiciera, quizá debería pedirle a Kiiromaru que le enseñara, sería mucho más fácil así para seguir direcciones que tratar de interpretar el significado de sus ladridos.

Era evidente que no, no estaban cerca, porque la perra solo movió la cola, dio dos saltos de bailarina y siguió caminando.

"Vale, te buscaré una escuela de danza que acepte perros..."

* * *

"¿Sabes algo, Ibiki?" Interrumpió Shikaku al hombre que trabajaba en su escritorio el cual solo hizo un sonido de haberlo escuchado mientras seguía firmando papeles. "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto pelear a Sakura-chan, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos ha tenido enfrentamientos, ¿hay alguna razón para eso?"

La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

"La viste en la guerra, eso debería ser suficiente." Respondió el hombre indiferente al tema.

"Se supone que soy comandante jonin hasta el próximo mes cuando pueda pasar el puesto a Shiranui, con las heridas no estoy a la par de un entrenamiento de ese nivel así que prefiero quedarme como jonin de inteligencia. Se supone que he revisado el entrenamiento de todos los jonin y altos cargos de la aldea, no por nada tengo el título, pero Sakura se me escapa, nunca he sabido nada específico de ella."

"Quizá porque no quiere que sepas nada." Agregó el hombre cicatrizado al otro que solo poseía un brazo.

"Si, pero..."

"¡¿Se puede saber por que vamos a retrasar la bendita ceremonia de inauguración de Kakashi?!" La puerta había golpeado la pared con tal fuerza que dejaría una marca permanente donde estaba el picaporte, y allí estaba la reina de la aldea, la princesa babosa, la diosa de los grandes melones echando chispas por los ojos y escupiendo fuego ante la idea de permanecer en el puesto de poder un par de días más.

"Porque está en el hospital." Aclaró Ibiki, agradecido por el cambio de tema.

"Nuevamente, Inuzuka, a menos que quieras que yo misma te tatúe el símbolo de clan en las mejillas, ¿por que está Kakashi en el hospital?"

"Porque Sakura lo pateó bajando la Hokage Iwa..."

"Ah, ya vamos entendiéndonos... ahora, ¿donde está Sakura?" Al decirlo la rubia se presionó la frente tratando de borrar el potencial dolor de cabeza, ¿por que siempre que trataba algo referente a Sakura todo terminaba en dolor de cabeza? Incluso Shizune que siempre hablaba en contra de que ella bebiera durante el trabajo había creado un pequeño estante de Sake exclusivo para temas relacionados a Sakura.

"En una misión que le entregue."

"... sin mi permiso."

"En su defensa Kakashi la arrojó a ella y a Gai al precipicio."

"¡¿Que defensa ni que diablo?! ¡Cuando regrese se va a reportar y tu no serás quien tenga que intentar traducir su pergamino!" Se quejó la mujer antes de enredar sus dedos en el cabello en un gesto desesperado.

"No vale quejarse, la letra de médico no la aprendió de mi." Le recordó el hombre con una media sonrisa divertida, a lo que Shikaku tuvo que pararse en medio para evitar que la Hokage saltara sobre el comandante.

"Quizá, pero esta vez tu vas a ser el que traduzca su pergamino antes de entregármelo. ¿Comprendes? Vas a traducir todos los 'woops' 'yuuugh' 'yosh' 'youth' que diga y no quiero escuchar peros, tu te lo buscaste." Reclamó ella claramente molesta aun.

"Si, Hokage-sama." Respondió con una media sonrisa al aire. "Por cierto, ¿cómo van los planes de esa cita con Jiraiya-sama?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en venganza, ganando un chillido frustrado y un portazo fuerte que dejaría la puerta además de marcada en la pared salida de sus bisagras.

"Tu esposa es un dolor de cuello." Comentó el hombre Nara cuando volvían a estar solos.

"Ese dolor de cuello es tu subordinada y la que salvó tu trasero y el de Inoichi en la guerra, acostúmbrate. Al menos hoy día todos están tan concentrados en Naruto que nadie ha notado a Sakura aunque ella haya sido quien salvo el trasero de mucha gente hace unos meses."

"A todo esto, quería hablar algo de la guerra... El sharingan." Le recordó el manco hombre que se buscó una silla y se sentó frente al escritorio del otro.

"Olvida que alguna vez lo tuvo, ya no podrá volver a despertarlo." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros sin interés.

"Necesito más información, no han permitido que la vea pelear y no sé la extensión total de sus capacidades o de su kekkei genkai."

"Te diré lo que me comente Uchiha, yo de esos temas no sé y la sombra de Mebuki no quiere hablar del tema, entenderás que precisamente ella murió para que Sakura lo pudiera despertar." Admitió con un gesto pensativo, cruzando sus manos en el escritorio para dar tiempo al morocho de hablarle. "Como sabrás la familia materna tenía una mínima posibilidad de activarlo ya que los ojos están conectados al cerebro y toda esa cosa del chakra en la primer y segunda puerta. Sakura pudo activarlo forzosamente por emociones negativas, así que los ganó en toda ley, sin embargo ya no recuerda la guerra ni las emociones que provocó la muerte de Mebuki. En estos momentos supongo que solo mi muerte podría volver a activarlo y eso sería nuevamente por poco tiempo hasta que su cerebro consuma la memoria de mi muerte."

"Entonces, ¿no planeas morir pronto?" Bromeó el Nara.

"Claro que no, lárgate, ya escuché suficientes tonterías por un día."

"No me eches aun, hay otra pregunta seria al tema." Admitió tras un momento. "No soy tonto, sé que Uchiha y Uzumaki tendrán que tener hijos ambos para poder seguir las líneas familiares y que los genes de Sakura son los más compatibles con ambos según Tsunade."

"Eso es porque los Eien están directamente relacionados con ambas líneas genealógicas." Le recordó harto ya que esto era algo que habían discutido mil veces, aunque suponía que nunca directamente con Shikaku.

"Sakura ha activado el Sharingan una vez, quizá no lo vuelva a hacer, pero sus ojos ya cambiaron, incluso el color desde la guerra ha comenzando a oscurecer, si llega a tener un hijo con Uchiha lo más probable es que deba entregar sus ojos para que el niño no pierda la vista también."

Oh... OH... eso no lo había pensado, hasta ahora había tratado el tema del sharingan y descendencia, hijos, Uzumaki, Uchiha y la mar en coche como algo de una sola vez, jamás consideró que un descendiente de Uchiha con Sakura pudiera llegar a desarrollar el dojutsu. Esto era horrible, más que malo, estaban jodidos por donde lo vieran.

"Estamos jodidos." Admitió tras analizar el tema. "Probablemente Sakura no dudará en entregar los ojos, pero... mierda, ahora que ve poco es un problema con patas, ¿te la imaginas ciega?"

"Mendokuse..."

"Agradece, yo tendré que hablar con Uzumaki y Uchiha sobre la vida sexual de ellos... eso es más problemático todavía."

* * *

 _"Son una panda de bastardos."_ Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de 'Buki' al mismo tiempo que hacía comer la suela de su zapato a un ninja.

 _"El problema es distinguir cuales son los nuestros y cuales los ajenos."_ Comentó Kiiromaru. _"Con la vista tan borrosa no puedo distinguir los hitai-ate y aun Murasaki no ha sido introducida a la colmena."_

 _"¿Usar a Murasaki para ver en lugar de Sakura? Creo que en situación de combate como esta se ve un tanto... complicado. Cuidado, Sakura, un Kunai viene por la izquierda."_

El cuerpo flexible de la onnashinobi se retorció hasta salir del paso, formando un perfecto puente con la espalda hasta tocar el suelo y con un giro perezoso volviendo a estar de pie.

 _"Saca de combate a este así puedes disparar al que está en los árboles."_ Aconsejó Gaara con su característica calma.

 _"¿Pueden dejar de distraerla? No sé por que mando a Sakura a una misión sola y pareciera que va con toda una tropa armada encima, sabe pelear, lo peor que puede hacer es que acabará curando a los enemigos una vez que les haya partido todos los huesos... para volver a partirlos otra vez."_

 _"Sakura hace eso aunque no sean enemigos te recuerdo-ttebayo."_ Comentó el nuevo integrante de la colmena.

Oh, si, para disgusto de Ibiki y de Kiiromaru, desde el final de la guerra habían estado entrenando a Uzumaki, aceptando irremediablemente que si, Sasuke y Naruto tenían una relación que parecía demasiado en serio. No le extrañaría empezar a escuchar campanadas de matrimonio en cualquier momento y ni tenían 18 años.

 _"Deja de gritar en este lugar, mocoso..."_ Oh, ¿mencionó el hecho de que si Uzumaki estaba allí, por supuesto que su felpudo amigo lo acompañaba? El lado positivo es que tras la guerra al menos el ahora llamado Kurama, el bijuu kyubi, era una presencia casi aceptable y no exudaba deseos homicidas... además que era más inteligente que el duo dinámico y más locuaz que el Kazekage, sin contar que permanecía despierto más tiempo que la sombra de Mebuki.

 _"Ey, Kurama, ¿Por que no le prestas un poco de Chakra a Sakura-chan?"_

 _"Porque Sakura-chan no lo necesita."_ Respondió la misma Sakura que había dejado inconsciente a su enemigo de salto donde pisó su espalda hasta que no pudiera moverse más, sacando el pergamino de su cintura y de él su arco Yumi el cual apenas tocó la tierra fue tensado hasta disparar una flecha normal seguida de una sombra de chakra que había tomado la forma de una segunda flecha. Efectivamente al impactar la primer flecha no dio en el blanco, la persona se había movido del lugar por lo que había sido inútil, pero la segunda generó una onda expansiva de chakra que causó una explosión de humo. " _¡Sakura-chan es una bomba humana!"_

 _"Suenas como el rubio de Akatsuki..."_ Murmuró el Uchiha confundido.

" _También puedo imitar a Hidan."_ Acotó al tema. " _¡Los sacrificaré a todos en nombre de mi señor Jashin-sama! ¡Putos paganos de mierda, pagarán con su sangre!"_

 _"¿Sakura?"_

 _"¿Que ocurre Ibiki-kun?"_

 _"No vuelvas a hacer eso, es escalofríante."_

 _"Ey, pasé casi veinte años con él, no debería sorprenderte."_

 _"Solo apúrate y regresa, no te distraigas, mantente fuera del Haibu."_

 _"Hai-hai"_

Sin decir más la joven selló nuevamente su arco para poder ver la destrucción que dejó a su alrededor. Casi no recordaba haber causado todo este daño, pero allí estaban, varios cráteres pequeños, una flecha extraviada que cayó en un cuerpo inconsciente, los troncos de los árboles cortados pos diferentes filos e incluso uno partido de forma tosca.

"Ups."


	22. Neofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Neofobia: Aversión a lo Nuevo**

Nuevo, diferente, no estaba seguro de poder lidiar realmente con los cambios.

El principal de ellos lo podía ver desde su oficina y no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo, pero diablos que era ruidoso.

"¡Ven aquí, Sakura-chan!" El grito se pudo escuchar desde el otro extremo de la aldea, ya no era raro ver al Uzumaki siendo el que perseguía en una cruzada violenta a la que fue la fémina de su equipo solo unos años atrás y su amor platónico por mucho más tiempo.

Sin embardo, desde la guerra las dinámicas habían cambiado, a Sakura parecía fastidiarle la actitud del Uchiha, a Naruto le irritaba las bromas de Sakura y a Sasuke... bueno, a Sasuke aun parecía no importarle nada, su desinterés dominando sobre todas las cosas... al menos a simple vista.

"¡Io!" Escuchó desde la ventana solo para descubrir al problema mayor en todo el asunto se encontraba mirándolo desde allí. Ahora comenzaba a entender por que razón sus entradas tardías y por el lugar incorrecto solía irritar tanto a Tsunade. De hecho, comenzaba a creer que Tsunade le había dado a él el puesto solo para decirle luego a su alumna que lo interrumpiera en cualquier momento de la misma forma que antes él lo hacía con la rubia. "Mi juvenil maestro se levantó temprano para ir a buscarme para una misión." Aclaró antes de entrar, bajándose del marco con dificultad ya que el suelo le quedaba muy lejos, debía suponer que cuando hablaba de 'juvenil maestro' se refería a Gai.

"Llegas dos horas tarde."

"Sasuke-chan no me iba a dejar venir sin desayunar. Naruto-chan estaba molesto porque una de las bombas de pintura fluor estalló en el lavarropa con sus camisetas." Señaló la joven mujer al pararse frente al escritorio sacudiendo las piernas del uniforme y sus manos antes de enderezarse con su clásica sonrisa despreocupada.

Como llamado por el diablo la puerta del despacho se abrió, los ojos negros aburridos del Uchiha asomándose para observarlos a los dos para luego decidir ignorar al Rokudaime y lanzar algo a la chica la cual atrapó lo que evidentemente era un bento con un furoshiki de pequeños mapaches que por un momento le tentó a golpearse la cabeza.

Y retractarse.

Uchiha Sasuke también había cambiado, ahora era más parecido a un novio celoso o un hermano sobreprotector que el imponente y amenazador nukenin que se supone había sido hasta hacía un par de meses atrás.

"Akuma se había olvidado el almuerzo." Ofreció (Milagrosamente) como explicación antes de salir dando un portazo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Por todos los cielos, el Uchiha ahora sería la 'ama de casa' del equipo, pero algo que no había perdido era la arrogancia y la impunidad con la que se movía, porque ni él mismo quería enfrentarse a él para decirle que no podía entrar a arruinar sus reuniones privadas. ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría enfrentarse al Uchiha para decirle que no podía seguir como iba? Él no. De hecho, por alguna razón había adoptado el apodo que le había dado Sai a Sakura, la única vez que se atrevió a preguntarle solo murmuró algo sobre un sello, un encendedor y una bola de estambre, tras eso nunca más se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero retrocediendo a todo el tema, había llamado frente a él a Sakura, de momento Genma y Raido estaban actuando como parte del Pelotón de Guardias del Hokage como anteriormente lo hubieran hecho con Namikaze Minato y Sarutobi Hiruzen, Iwashi no estaba presente dado un accidente hacía unos días que lo había mandado al hospital cuando una chica le había caído encima desde unas escaleras.

De una forma u otra, en estos momentos se encontraba en la necesidad de usar este tiempo 'libre' para averiguar lo que había pasado en la misión de Sakura solo un par de días atrás puesto que la chica solo había presentado su pergamino con el informe de la misión a Inuzuka Ibiki el cual se suponía debía 'traducirlo' para presentarlo a Tsunade, los dos últimos leyendo y optando por enterrarlo sin dar explicaciones ni al nuevo Hokage salvo por un prisionero que despacharon al Quinto subsuelo de Interrogación y Tortura.

"Necesito el reporte verbal de la misión que te encomendó Ibiki." Admitió tras un momento de silencio prolongado mientras ella revisaba que habría para almorzar.

"Bueno, Hokage-sama... verá..."

* * *

 _Días atrás..._

Tras encontrarse con el equipo que supuestamente había secuestrado a la familiar del daimyo, Sakura se dispuso a revisar a todos para ver si alguno tendría el pergamino de la misión puntual de ellos.

 _"Naruto-chan, ¿tienes un momento para revisar este sello? Necesito quebrarlo para ver si es el pergamino de misión."_

 _"¡Claro, Sakura-chan! ¡Miralo de frente para ver el diseño-ttebayo!"_

Era una ventaja el tener siempre a gente disponible en su propia mente aunque no estaba segura de como funcionaría esto con el tiempo. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que Naruto y Sasuke eran muy cercanos, pero no creía que fueran TAN cercanos aún, si se entiende la indirecta. Pero algún día lo serían y ella precisamente no quería estar en medio de esa situación en la que tuviera que presenciar el momento privado de sus dos... bueno, casi hermanos se les podría llamar desde que se unieron a la colmena.

 _"Creo que puedo romperlo desde aquí si pones la palma de la mano sobre el sello. Solo será un momento, dattebayo."_

Por fortuna para ella, el Uzumaki sabía lo que hacía, si no fuera así probablemente ya hubiera plantado cara contra una piedra, uno de los sellos era explosivo y no hablaba de una bomba de humo precisamente.

"¿De quien es este símbolo? No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, pero parece de una aldea oculta." Admitió observando las órdenes de secuestro con un símbolo de tres rayas diagonales.

 _"Ese es Yugakure, dejó de existir hace un tiempo cuando se dedicaron al turismo."_ Intervino Ibiki.

"¡Ahí lo había visto! ¡Se parece al símbolo de Hidan-kun! Una de dos, o eso no es cierto o alguien se está aprovechando, ya no queda nada del territorio de Aguas Termales por la guerra."

 _"Hn. De una u otra forma debes ir a completar la misión."_ Comentó la voz de Sasuke antes de volver al silencio.

"Hai." Respondió en voz cantarina antes de hacer 'saqueo de cuerpos'. ( _"¿No es un poco deshonroso robar a un caído?" Preguntó de repente Naruto. "No creo que lo necesite de todas formas." "Ve y avísales tu que les vas a robar, realmente no es como si pudieran hacer nada."_ )

* * *

Llegar de una punta a la otra le tomaría al menos 13 horas a alta velocidad, cosa que no vio ganancia verdadera, optando por acampar con algunas trampas de seguridad tras unas horas y hacer el trayecto con menos urgencia para poder llegar con energía en caso de combate.

Cuando llegó ya era la tarde del día siguiente. Lo que era Yugakure no sabía si decir que era más grande de lo que recordaba, la vez que había pasado por allí no había considerado que fuera una aldea ninja siquiera, de hecho, había sido algo menos de un año de ello, habían ido con Ibiki para recolectar información.

Igual que en aquel entonces la aldea no tenía murallas de seguridad, ni siquiera un puesto de ingreso donde presentar los papeles, la escasa seguridad probablemente fuera desconcertante para algunos y engañoso para otros.

Los puestos y casas que recordaba estaban de pie aunque se veían más nuevos, las calles de tierra roja seguían igual, los puestos de comida y los onsen en las mismas ubicaciones y podía ver la montaña volcánica que les daba el calor y los minerales a los establecimientos en el mismo lugar que siempre. Claro que siendo un centro turístico no solo eran onsen y casas de baño lo que había.

O al menos 'No solamente'.

Así que con paso calmo se dirigió al lugar conocido por ella, donde solía pasar el rato hasta que Ibiki terminaba sus asuntos con los espías.

 _"No pensarás ir a..."_

 _"Creí que estaba bromeando, ¿ese lugar realmente existe?"_ Interrumpió de golpe Gaara quien solía permanecer distante.

Sin detenerse a responderle caminó por la calle de la zona roja hasta detenerse en lo que parecía una mezcla de burdel, casa de baño y bar. Alto en el el cartel se podía ver un sol escarlata, de hecho, bajo este anunciando el nombre decía 'Amanecer'.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, mierda! Ya comenzaba a creer que nos tenías olvidadas. Ja, seguro que con un maricón escapando te veía." Exclamó alguien desde la puerta causando que se girara para verse de frente con una mujer de largo cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás para amarrarlo en una cola baja y brillantes ojos Amatista que se iluminaron de solo verla.

"¡Hisha-san! ¡Que gusto encontrarte! Y no fue un maricón, actualmente fueron dos maricones y tu hermano, incluso estoy casada ahora." Saludó extendiéndole la mano para que viera el anillo de casamiento que fue recibido con un sonido de aprobación de parte de la mujer de colorido kimono atado al frente.

 _"Esa mujer es igual a..."_

A pesar de lo que querían decir, cualquier cosa en la mente de los que estaban en la colmena se congeló. Esto era todo menos cierto o eso creían, pero era imposible. ¡La mujer incluso tenía el símbolo que usaba el otro...!

"Ja, claro. Siempre es bueno tenerte aquí, Sakura-dono, Jashin-sama siempre está feliz de abrir las puertas de su templo para usted. Permítame escoltarla, estoy segura que alguna de las chicas de su preferencia estarán disponibles." Su actitud había cambiado completamente a uno servicial más digno de una prostituta de alta medida.

"Que cosas dice, Hisha-san. Sabe que prefiero que me diga Sakura-chan." Comentó de segunda mano mientras era acompañada al interior del bar, un lugar amplio aunque con pocos clientes para esas horas; claro que caída la noche el lugar solía estar rebosante de vida. "Por cierto, le traje una carta de su hermano menor. Está disfrutando sus días en mi cámara de tortura, así que si notas que es mi letra, pues es que ya le rompí todos los dedos y me la tuvo que dictar." Al decir eso la mujer interesada se giró a extender la mano a lo que la pelirrosa sacó un sobre y se lo mostró, sacudiéndolo un poco delante de ella antes de negar. "Antes necesito información importante."

"Siempre necesitas información importante, ¿que nos queda al resto?" Respondió la mujer con un tono dramático. "Yo, con mi triste historia con el pobre imbécil e inútil de mi hermano, la perra de Kuzuri anda deambulando siempre para regañarme y tu, prefiriendo información a nuestra agradable compañía." Suspiró para agregar énfasis en lo 'mal' que estaba el mundo.

"¿A alguien llamas perra?" Preguntó una joven mujer de igual linaje con un kimono azul profundo que se dibujaba en diseños de flores rojas. Si alguien debiera adivinar, con el cabello negro azabache en una cola baja que llegaría quizá por debajo de la línea de la espalda y esos grandes ojos negros, la piel nívea que recordaba mucho a...

 _"Oye, esto me asusta, esta es igual a tu hermano, teme."_ Comentó por lo bajo Naruto que parecía haber detenido lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momento para poder enfocar su atención en lo que hacía Sakura.

A pesar de lo dicho el silencio reinó en la colmena.

* * *

"Ah, creo que necesito algo más de información sobre ese lugar..." Comentó Kakashi que tomaba notas. "Dijiste que estaba en la Avenida Roja de Yugakure..."

Cuando alzó la cabeza descubrió que la chica que reportaba se encontraba estirada sobre su escritorio para poder leer las 'notas' que estaba tomando.

"Oi, si realmente desea visitar el bar Akatsuki solo debía decírmelo, si quiere cuando tenga día libre yo lo llevo." Comentó apenas alzando los ojos. "Numachi es la que te recomiendo, es una rubia que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Ino-chan."

"Creo que no es a lo que viene el tema, maa, Sakura-chan." Comentó él incómodo tratando de ocultar sus propias notas. "Mejor sígueme contando sobre que hacías en un burdel..."

"¡Oh! ¡No es tan interesante! Ibiki me dio permiso para pasar el día con las empleadas."

"Con 'permiso para pasar el día con las empleadas' te refieres a que fuiste a visitar a tus amigas o a..."

"Claro que a pagar el servicio, ¿Que me ha visto la cara de aprovechada? Mis amigas están trabajando y el tiempo es dinero." Bufó ofendida ante la idea de no pagar por las horas que le dedicaban. "Aparte, Numachi puede hacer con las manos eso..." Hizo un gesto que nadie en su sano juicio podría entender. "Casi pareciera que te estuvieran besando en todo el cuerpo, en serio, debes probarlo."

La primer imagen de una mujer seductora, rubia de ojos celestes se le cruzó por la mente solo para ser reemplazada por la de un loco bombardero con bocas en la mano; de repente la idea no se le hacía tan apetecible...

* * *

 _Días atrás..._

"Oh, entonces ¿le has visto pasar la noche en ese bar?" Preguntó al tiempo que una mujer rubia vestida no tan diferente a las demás de largo cabello rubio con una media cola alta se acomodaba a su lado para servirle más Sake. "¡Eres la mejor, Numachi-chan! ¡Te besaría!"

"Siempre dices lo mismo, Sakura-chan, pero nunca lo haces..." Se quejó la mujer con lo que podría ser un mohín seductor.

"Aw, no me pongas esa cara, Numachi-chan, aparte que tus masajes son los mejores." Ronroneó la mujer de tamaño pequeño, bebiendo del licor de forma complaciente, ya vestida con una yukata lisa tras un largo baño. "Aparte no tengo mucho tiempo para tomar mejor servicio, sabes que debo estar de regreso en casa en un par de días o Ibiki-kun se enojará."

"Ese viejo aburrido, ni aprecia una buena obra de arte, deberías dejarlo y quedarte con nosotras, seguro que estarás mucho mejor bajo nuestro cuidado." Agregó la mujer pasando la mano por el cabello rosado de la chica que en lugar de responder le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, buscando en su obi para extenderle un peine en indicación a su cabello rosa.

"Ibiki no es aburrido, solo que separa demasiado bien el trabajo de la vida en casa. Ha soportado que Hiru-sama usara su cepillo de dientes sin intentar asesinarlo, eso le pone muchos puntos a su favor."

"Claro, un punto por cada diente de la sanguijuela me imagino." Susurró con asco la rubia mientras hacía una trenza.

"Algo así..."

Fueron un par de horas más hasta que entró en la sala una mujer pelirroja de ojos miel que la miró de lo alto con algo de fastidio, no se sabe si por ella o por la compañía que tenía en ese momento, las miradas que se intercambiaban con la rubia eran todo menos amables.

"¡Kamakiri-san! ¡Que gusto verte!" Saludó la relajada pelirrosa con un sano tono rosado en las mejillas gracias a la bebida.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te quedarás para la presentación de marionetas de esta noche?" Preguntó la mujer, claramente mayor que las que había visto antes, pero aun conservaba una hermosa piel tersa a simple vista.

"Si termino temprano puede que me pase, pero para eso necesito algo que me estabas trayendo, ¿verdad?" Ofreció divertida antes de extenderle la mano, cosa que la otra mujer solo bufó resignada y le extendió un papel.

"En una hora deberían estar saliendo rumbo norte. Van en dirección a Shimogakure, así que me imagino que los podrás atrapar fuera de nuestro territorio fácilmente." Asintió la pelirroja antes de darse vuelta para marcharse a hacer su trabajo... fuera cual fuera en ese instante.

Tras un momento la chica indicó que le dejaran sola para poder cambiarse antes de marcharse del lugar.

* * *

"¿Y entonces?"

"No lo quiere saber." Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sakura, quiero saberlo..."

"No me engaña, usted no quiere saberlo, igual que Tsunade-sama... esas cosas no se dicen porque daña sensibilidades." Respondió nuevamente frunciendo el ceño. "Si Tsunade-sama no le dio el informe es porque no quiere saber."

"¿A que te refieres?" Esta charla no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo, mucho menos cuando notó a la chica revisándose las uñas e ignorándolo deliberadamente. Realmente se preguntaba donde habían ido sus tiernos alumnos, especialmente porque de los tres solo Naruto parecía seguir escuchándolo para lo que valía y sospechaba que solo lo hacía porque quería el título de Hokage para si mismo.

"Soy la jefa de Tortura en el edificio de Inteligencia, División Interrogación y Tortura..." Le dijo como si eso fuera la única respuesta que necesitara, cosa que si lo pensaba... bueno, estaba cerca de la realidad. "Fui al objetivo, saque la información necesaria por los medios necesarios, fui a rescatar a la princesa, regresé al castillo." Resumió con una sonrisa.

"Actualmente, la princesa no regresó a su casa, ¿sabes la razón?"

"Maa, claro y es perfectamente razonable."

* * *

 _Días atrás..._

"Sakana-dono" Llamó la chica sin dejar de caminar de regreso en Yugakure donde pasarían la noche, el hombre del momento, un ninja que probablemente pertenecía a Shimogakure por la banda con esa extraña cruz hecha de círculos pequeños, echado al hombro con probablemente muy pocos huesos enteros y la vista perdida.

'Sakana' era una mujer muy alta de largo cabello azul y un peinado con adornos probablemente demasiado caros como para pensar en comprarlos siquiera, todos con una temática marina como su nombre lo indicaba.

"¿Sakura-san? ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó de repente la mujer con un sentido curioso a la chica que parecía llegar poco más arriba de su cintura, quizá a la altura de sus senos, con algo de suerte.

"Ibiki-kun suele decirme que no es buena educación llevar a las mujeres a estos lugares, pero como soy amiga de las trabajadoras..." Comentó por lo bajo indicando el Burdel que se alzaba en esa calle con algo de incomodidad.

"No creo que sea correcto que entre allí, Sakura-san. Los rumores vuelan como la pólvora."

"Oh, bueno..." Suspiró resignada la chica cuando la puerta Shoji de la entrada se abrió para dejar ver a Kuzuri la cual al ver a las personas delante de ella se quedó congelada, los ojos negros abriéndose de par en par.

"¿S-Sakana-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó con sorpresa, colocándose de un salto las geta para poder salir a ver de cerca a las dos mujeres.

"¡¿Kuzuri-chan?! ¡Creí que ya no trabajabas aquí!" Exclamó la mujer mucho más alta que la cortesana.

"Claro que trabajo aquí, aun no pagué mi libertad, así que sigo en el rubro." Admitió la pelinegra, invitando a la mujer de cabello exótico a ingresar, dejando que la chica de cabello rosa les siguiera unos pasos detrás mientras comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas, hablando de chismes y ocurrencias del lugar.

"Ah, tanto tiempo de nuestra infancia, como me gustaría ayudarte, pero parece que no puede ser." Admitió la mujer tratando a la otra con relajación amistosa.

"Sakura-chan." De repente se detuvo la otra mujer para verla, esperando a ver si la chica se quedaría, pero solo recibió una negativa.

"Solo haré uso de las aguas termales y descansaré una hora, veré el espectáculo de marionetas de Kamikiri antes de marchar a casa." Admitió con un suspiro cansado al ver las ropas grises llenas de manchas de sangre.

Leal a sus palabras se quedó para ver el espectáculo de la artista pelirroja que contaba una historia antigua con sus marionetas, historia de un Shogun y su consorte, envuelta en connotaciones sexuales e ideas políticas sobre libertad y poder. Ciertamente no era una historia para niños.

Así que tras un aplauso fuerte, unos besos poco decentes a vista de Naruto con Hisha la cual declaró que si no le dejaba manosearla un poco le iba a echar una maldición de despedida y unos tropiezos con Sakana-hime que declaró que no iba a ningún lado porque prefería la compañía de las oiran que el olor a viejo mohoso de su tío; decidió que como Sakana compensaba económicamente la 'fallida misión de rescate' no habría problema.

Fueron unas 15 horas más lo que tardó en llegar a Konoha, tirar todo en la puerta de su casa y ver el reloj que indicaba las 00hs.

* * *

"¿Por que no te reportaste luego de eso?" Trató de motivar a que siguiera hablando el nuevo Hokage.

"Ah, eso también tiene explicación y es bien fácil..." Alzó un dedo ella antes de abrir el bento y comenzar a comer frente a él sin siquiera pensarlo. "Es que Tsunade en cuanto me vio pasar por la calle me persiguió a casa y tras dejar las cosas me arrastró fuera para invitarme unas copas."

"¿Te arrastró fuera?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¿Desde cuando Tsunade invita los tragos?"Ante la pregunta Sakura lo miró incrédula, como si no terminara de comprender que evitaba que todo el tema fuera tan evidente como ella lo consideraba. "¿Que festejaba Tsunade?" Preguntó con un tono sutilmente acusador.

"... que ya no tiene que soportar mis reportes, claro. ¿Por que creía que renunció al puesto de Hokage?"

* * *

 _Un día atrás..._

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" Gritó la recién retirada Hokage. Sakura no había podido estar para la inauguración de Hatake en la oficina por la improvisada misión que le encomendó Ibiki. Eso no quitaba que no pudiera festejar de todas formas el poder beber no por el estrés que esta misma chica le causaba.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Gritó de regreso la joven pelirrosa. En el bar además de ella estaban Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke, Ibiki, Gai y Shizune; no era como si la antigua Hokage hubiera hecho muchos amigos nuevos, pero ese grupo alcanzaba para satisfacer su deseo de beber hasta caer inconsciente, de hecho, a eso se dedicó.

"¡Porque el idiota de Hatake sobreviva a tus reportes por suficiente tiempo! ¡Que ni sueñe en dejarme de regreso el puesto porque no lo quiero!" Celebró alzando la copa de sake para que todos lo vieran

* * *

"¿Me estás diciendo que no te reportaste antes porque estuviste bebiendo hasta ahora?"

"¡Claro que no!" Respondió ofendida ella, chasqueando los hashi antes de seguir comiendo.

"No se reportó antes porque estaba muy ocupada rogando que alguien acabe con su miseria al día siguiente." Habló desde la puerta nuevamente Sasuke que volvía a interrumpir la reunión. "Naruto hubiera hecho lo mismo si no estuviera demasiado ocupado dando 'bendiciones' al dios cerámico."

"¡TEME!" Se escuchó desde el pasillo. "¡Tu porque no bebiste suficiente! ¡La próxima vez quiero verte a ti con resaca, DATTEBAYO!"

"Como digas..." Respondió con desinterés el morocho. "Si no le importa, 'hokage-sama', necesitamos a Sakura para revisar las medidas de seguridad de la nueva casa." Se excusó y no solo salió él si no que se colgó a la chica al hombro para llevarsela.

Oficialmente Hatake Kakashi no sabía que iba a ser de él como Hokage, pero empezaba a creer que quizá Naruto podría tomar el puesto... ¿A los 20 años? Porque si no tuviera el pelo gris juraba que acabaría blanco ante de los 35.

* * *

"Sakura chiru hanabira tsukamaete  
kimi no kakera dakishimeta  
namida dore dake kazoete mite mo  
ano hi wa modoranai

itsuka aeru kara  
sono hi made wasurenai de ne"

El joven de ojos castaños bajó la mirada para encontrar con los ojos marrones de la chica de expresión triste y perdida. Tras la pérdida de su compañero de equipo no había sabido que hacer o que decir, aun no regresaba a entrenar y una parte de ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo siquiera, pero escuchar la triste canción por un momento decidió salir de ese rincón oscuro que era su casa y buscar en el bosque de quien se trataba.

El holgazán de los 12 (11, debía recordarse que ahora eran solo 11) de Konoha estaba posado en un árbol casi muerto, uno de los árboles que sobrevivió al ataque de Pain hacía ya meses. No sabía siquiera que el chico podía cantar, pero la profunda voz que jamás hubiera relacionado con él sonaba en ese lento arrullo que le desconcertaba y le hacía recordar que quizá no era la única en perder a alguien. Aunque no fuera ante la muerte, quizá, solo quizá él le pudiera entender.

"No sabía que pudieras cantar." Habló cuando notó que el chico no iba a seguir, solo se había quedado quieto, los dedos rozando la rama en la cual se encontraba sentado, la espalda contra el tronco en un gesto relajado.

"No suelo hacerlo en primer lugar. Sería problemático." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de bajar la vista para verla, su expresión siendo difícil de leer, una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto. "¿Estás bien?"

No necesitaba preguntar a que se refería, no sería el primero en preguntar sobre su estado mental y emocional después de la partida de Neji. Simplemente algunos no tienen suficiente suerte en el campo de batalla...

 _Caen las flores de cerezo, atrapo un pétalo_  
 _para abrazar un pedazo de ti._  
 _Lágrimas, no importa cuantas caigan_  
 _Aquel día no regresará_

 _Algún día nos encontraremos otra vez_  
 _así que recuérdame hasta entonces._

"No, creo que no." Admitió tras una larga pausa en la que se dedicó a observar el cielo celeste, un ave extraña extendiendo sus alas y alzando vuelo. "Creo que no, pero lo estaré." Aceptó al final, sonriendo levemente, solo una curvatura de los labios que él respondió de igual forma.

"Lo mismo digo... lo mismo digo."

* * *

 **Nota:**

*Hisha: La torre en Shogi. El primer kanji de Hidan está conformado por este.

*Kuzuri: Glotón

*Numachi: Pantano (En referencia a Fango)

*Kamakiri: Mantis Religiosa

*Sakana: Pez


	23. Maieusiofobia I

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Maieusiofobia (I): Aversión al Embarazo o al Parto**

No estaba acostumbrado a verla en una posición tan vulnerable, pero suponía que luego de lo que estaban haciendo era algo inevitable, peor aún, esta no sería la última vez.

En realidad, pensándolo hacia atrás tampoco sería la primera, solo que las otras veces probablemente ni habían sido gravadas en la memoria de su esposa ya que eran circunstancias de miedo que su mente luego rechazó.

Ya era el tercer año con Hatake como Hokage y muchas cosas habían pasado. Como el hecho de que la chica Hyuga había tomado el valor de hablar con Uzumaki sobre sus sentimientos, cabía decir que la gente no se había equivocado al hablar de su amabilidad, aceptando que Uzumaki no deseaba una pareja femenina y que en realidad la única persona que realmente lo podía hacer feliz era precisamente el Uchiha.

La joven Hyuga había estado realmente feliz de saber que a pesar de no ser aceptada por sus sentimiento, Naruto la consideraba una de las personas más importantes para él, así que partieron caminos con una sonrisa y una amistad que con los años se hizo más profunda.

El Uchiha, por supuesto, no tenía a muchos que lo quisieran, pero Naruto siempre estaba para reconfortarlo a su forma, y tras un tiempo de charlas e indecisiones, acabaron por ofrecer a Ibiki y a Sakura el mudarse al departamento contiguo, el cual hacía años había estado vacío por los pretenciosos inquilinos que se horrorizaban de solo pensar en vivir junto al jinchuriki; esta mudanza había convertido por completo la curiosa dinámica que compartían las parejas.

Como decía, el Uchiha tuvo una especie de 'arresto domiciliario' simbólico durante dos años donde si bien podía salir de su casa le era imposible irse de la aldea sin una escolta y ordenes expresas del Hokage. La escolta que durante los meses previos a la guerra fue Eien Mebuki, ahora había pasado a ser el mismo Uzumaki. Tanto tiempo encerrado en la aldea hacía que el chico se aburriera...

Para horror de todos, aprendió a cocinar. O, mejor dicho, aprendió a cocinar cuando se enteró lo que pasaba en el departamento contiguo. Por algún milagro, el chico que podría haber arrasado con toda la aldea sin sentirse responsable, se sentía responsable de la visión horrible de su antigua compañera de equipo, ni hablar de cocinar ella, de hecho, lo descubrió una vez que la sartén se le prendió fuego. Y si, con fuego se refería a una enorme llama que por poco tomaba el techo de la cocina.

Desde entonces él mismo trataba de hacer el desayuno y Uchiha hacía de gallina sin cabeza, cacareando y corriendo alrededor de Sakura.

Ya que hablaba de trabajo...

Sakura se había quedado con poco para hacer y sin la enemistad entre las cinco grandes naciones la parte de tortura no tenía mucha razón de existencia para empezar por lo que los trabajos fueron reacomodados para alivio y felicidad de algunos:

Mitarashi Anko había sido nombrada Directora del área de Tortura en el lugar de Sakura que a pesar de todos los problemas había comenzado a demostrar cierta madurez que había carecido hasta su cumpleaños número 18.

La pelirrosa si bien mantuvo su status como ANBU del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura (trabajando a veces con el escuadrón Médico) decidió abrir una clínica médica pequeña en el edificio donde vivían con una especialidad en asistencia psicológica para la cual los Yamanaka ofrecían su ayuda.

Yamanaka Inoichi de hecho dejó su trabajo en Inteligencia y se dedicó a psicología infantil para alivio de su esposa e hija, no que sin piernas hubiera tenido mucho éxito en el campo de batalla.

Nara Shikaku siguió el ejemplo de su amigo, un solo brazo y una cojera sin solución lo sacaban de posición como para ser comandante jonin, ofreciendo intercambiar lugares con su esposa, Yoshino, para que ella pudiera nuevamente trabajar como chunin mientras él se hacía cargo de la casa... nunca se arrepintió más en su vida.

En el lugar del Nara mayor había ascendido Shiranui Genma, el cual hacía un excelente trabajo... fastidiando a Hatake. El trabajo suyo era preciso, tanto tiempo cuidando de los Hokage anteriores le había dado una perspectiva bastante buena de lo que se esperaba y tras la guerra no quedaban tantos jonin para empezar por lo que tomó la responsabilidad como pez en el agua.

Inuzuka Kiba había optado por ser chunin de profesión, ayudando a su hermana y a Tamaki en la nueva Veterinaria cuando tenía tiempo libre, su madre también seguía como una de las mejores rastreadoras de la aldea mientras que el otro miembro del equipo Ocho había ido a estudiar para convertirse en maestro, ciertamente Aburame Shino podía considerarse una contradicción andante, pero por toda su falta de carisma tenía mucha perseverancia y gran amabilidad con los niños, como prueba estaba Mirai, la hija de Asuma y Kurenai, quien sin lugar a dudas adoraba a su 'tío'.

La Hokage, para sorpresa de todos, salió con Jiraiya y finalmente SE QUEDÓ con él. Nadie estuvo más sorprendido del tema que el rubio jinchuriki el cual un día se despertó siendo el padrino de una boda improvisada antes de que los dos mayores se marcharan de la aldea; a la edad que tenían la posibilidad de hijos era nula ya rondando cerca de los 60 años.

En lo que iba del tema, Uzumaki había rendido (finalmente) el examen Chunin, su testarudez evitó que aceptara un ascenso de campo tras la guerra, deseando una vez más enfrentarse a los prometedores ninjas de otras aldeas. Aun llegaba gente de todas las naciones pidiendo verlo, afortunadamente la presencia fría de su sombra, también conocido como Uchiha Sasuke ayudaba a mantener la gente a raya.

Meses después de su propio casamiento Uchiha y Uzumaki pidieron los papeles de convivencia visto que el matrimonio legal aun no estaba permitido por ser del mismo sexo, aunque Uzumaki con apoyo de la chica Hyuga, los Inuzuka, Nara y Yamanaka estaban haciendo presión para que lo permitieran. De hecho, el mejor argumento que había escuchado era de un Sarutobi el cual se quejaba que si no lo permitían el héroe de la aldea estaría viviendo en 'pecado', porque nadie comía el verso de la virginidad de la pareja.

Y claro, las dos uniones desataron un efecto dominó entre sus compañeros: Primero fue Akimichi Choji con una chica de Kumo, y si ellos se casaron por supuesto que la chica Yamanaka había logrado inmiscuirse con el ex miembro de Raíz, Sai, y exigirle matrimonio. Si ellos dos se casaban, como era de esperarse, Shikamaru pidió matrimonio a Tenten con quien había estado saliendo de vez en cuando y Kiba se fue a vivir con Tamaki la cual le tuvo que recordar su clan para aclarar la imposibilidad de un matrimonio legal, eso sin contar el caos de ninken y ninneko que era la casa de ambos como para pensar en hijos. Finalmente, Hinata, había encontrado esperanza unos años después, entre los brazos de Udon, el antiguo miembro del equipo Konohamaru, el cual era tres años más joven que ella y probablemente igual de tímido cuando se trataba de mujeres de verdad. En realidad aun no había charlas de matrimonio o algo serio, el tema era muy reciente, pero todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas en ellos.

Al caos de matrimonios era inevitable que se sumara el de los hijos.

La primera en anunciar fue Karui, a la espera del próximo heredero Akimichi, le siguió Tenten y por supuesto que Ino. Con ellas esperando pronto llegó la noticia de que Rock Lee había conocido una mujer y tras una noche apasionada decidió hacerse cargo del descuido como un respetable padre soltero. (La primera vez que Tenten lo vio en las reuniones de madres primerizas por poco sufre un ataque cardíaco). Y si Lee estaba esperando la idea entró sola en la cabeza de Uzumaki y Uchiha sin necesidad de ayuda alguna.

Eso los llevaba a la situación actual.

"Solo nos queda esperar un par de días para poder saber si el procedimiento fue exitoso." Anunció la Godaime Hokage. "Dado que es algo tan delicado y estamos hablando tanto de sangre Uchiha como de Uzumaki para estar más tranquila deberás quedarte en el hospital por dos días. Lo siento, Sakura, pero no me puedo arriesgar y estoy segura que los chicos estarán más felices sabiendo que estás segura aquí que trabajando."

La chica solo hizo un sonido lastímero, un quejido suave mientras entreabría los ojos tratando de enfocar el rostro de la mujer rubia sin mucho éxito. Al ver esto la mujer se acercó para alborotarle el flequillo antes de salir de la sala con una media sonrisa contenta.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó el rubio arrimándose al otro lado de la cama.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Preguntó ella al dar vuelta la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos para dar forma a la figura de colores naranja, negro y amarillo. "Bien, creo que bien. Se siente raro." Admitió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Deberías descansar y nosotros deberíamos comer algo, ha sido un día largo." Agregó el Uchiha que llegó detrás de su amante el cual se veía nervioso, casi temeroso de tocarla por si algo pudiera salir mal.

"Vayan a comer y a descansar, yo me quedaré con ella." Habló Ibiki, una figura oscura e intimidante en el rincón de la sala; al menos intimidante para cualquiera que no fuera su familia, para su desgracia esos dos de alguna forma estaban contemplados dentro de esta y por ende solo le dedicaron un saludo amistoso antes de salir.

"Ibiki-kun..." Lo llamó su esposa desde la cama. 20 años ya tenía, ¿quien hubiera pensado? Ya 7 años que se conocían y aun estaban juntos aunque fuera de formas diferentes a momentos. Escabrosamente a veces se sentía más su niñera que su esposo, pero tras tanto tiempo no creía poder pensarlo de otra forma.

Y así fue como se movió para sentarse más cerca de la cama, tomando la diminuta mano de ella en la suya en apoyo.

"Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien." Le susurró mostrando un lado que solo ella conocía en él.

"No me preocupa, es solo que es molesto, me pusieron un catéter... ¡Un catéter!" Exclamó como si eso fuera explicación suficiente antes de hacer un gesto de incomodidad al tratar de sentarse solo para caer recostada nuevamente. "Igual no estoy preocupada, estoy cansada porque estoy usando chakra para asegurar la fecundación. No es exactamente fácil, pero ayudará a la larga." Admitió finalmente con un suspiro. "Es raro estar en el hospital como paciente, nunca fui de sufrir heridas como para acabar aquí dentro y el resto de las veces suelo sanarme a mi misma."

"Tienes razón, desde el primer entrenamiento juntos que no acabas en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió el hombre ante el recuerdo de la chiquilla. "Esa fue una forma algo absurda de acabar en el hospital."

"Fue culpa de Godaime-sama, no es mi culpa que aun se ofenda por su edad." Comentó ella, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a donde escuchó la puerta abrirse, de allí entraron los compañeros de ambos, Kiiromaru y Murasaki para posicionarse en el suelo cerca de la entrada. Allí mismo se asomó Kiba junto con Akamaru, apenas alzando una mano en saludo a Ibiki, indicando que había traído a los dos perros con sus 'dueños'.

Murasaki como era de esperarse llegó a pesar y medir de forma impresionante como todo ninken Inuzuka, quizá un poco más baja que los machos pero sus músculos eran más fornidos y firmes que ningún otro perro que hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

"Que yo recuerde, 'vieja y arrugada' es un poco más que simple referencia a su edad..." Bromeó él.

"¡Es la verdad!" Exclamó ofendida.

* * *

 _Campo de entrenamiento 3 fue el lugar elegido por una razón muy particular: Es el mismo campo que había seleccionado Hatake para el primer entrenamiento del equipo 7. Al hacer esto esperaban ver si había esperanza de recuperar algunas de las memorias de la shinobi que había pedido un poco más atrás ser entrenada por la misma Hokage gracias a su control prodigioso de chakra._

 _Así fue como se encontraba la chica en medio del campo sola siendo observada por Yamanaka Inoichi, Senju Tsunade y Morino Ibiki, el último tomándose de la cabeza al ver la forma tosca de los movimientos de ella, la cual solo se sentó sobre el poste central a ver cuando llegaría su sensei. Morino-sensei parecía interesante pero no sabía que podría enseñarle, después de todo el anterior sensei no había dejado mucha impresión si consideraba que no recordaba ningún jutsu o técnica de ninguna clase salvo las de la academia._

 _"¿Alguna reacción?" Preguntó de repente Tsunade a Inoichi que estudiaba los movimientos de la chica._

 _"No, no tiene muestras de estrés ni de reconocimiento, sus movimientos son de curiosidad sincera, no puedo ver la dilatación de la pupila pero no parece sudar más de lo normal y está relajada dentro de lo aceptable en un genin novato. Prácticamente es como si recién se hubiera graduado de la academia, no creo que recuerde lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, ni la invasión ni esa misión del equipo siete. Revisé sus memorias lo mejor que pude, pero hay cosas que realmente han desaparecido." Trató de explicar el Yamanaka._

 _"O sea, que es realmente como empezar de cero, ¿ha conservado algo de información del pasado?"_

 _"Recuerda la línea de sangre Hyoton del chico renegado de Kirigakure, recuerda a Orochimaru parcialmente, solo detalles de que parece una serpiente, recuerda como trepar árboles y los primeros auxilios, así que podemos decir que mientras la memoria no esté completamente teñida puede recordar pedazos."_

 _Contemplando lo dicho Ibiki salió del escondite para acercarse a la chica que le recibió con una sonrisa demasiado grande. Después de la presentación había creído que la chica no seguiría con esas artimañas amistosas que le irritaban._

 _"No sé por que razón sonríes, mocosa."_

 _"¡Voy a entrenar con Morino-san y Oka-san va a comprarme un perrito!" La respuesta solo pareció desconcertar al hombre que miró al Yamanaka sobre el hombro de Sakura para que este le confirmara que tenía lo necesario. La chica tenía conciencia como para reconocer las acciones, lo que no tenía era la capacidad para asimilarlas negativamente, al menos en su mayoría y esto tras un tratamiento con uno de los miembros Yamanaka especializados en infancia, una mujer llamada Inoten._

 _Claro que ante la evidente incomodidad de Morino, la Hokage consideró acercarse a su más reciente alumna, posando una mano en su cabeza._

 _"¡Tsunade-shisho!" Exclamó contenta._

 _"Sakura-chan..." Llamó la atención el hombre Rubio, haciendo que desviara su atención a él. "¿Puedes decirme como te sientes ahora?" Preguntó siguiendo procedimiento en un intento de evaluar el estado mental de ella._

 _"Pues, fascinada..." Admitió ella pensativa._

 _"¿Puedes explicar la razón?"_

 _"Simple... Estoy frente al terror de Konoha, Morino Ibiki, al jefe del clan Yamanaka y a Shisho que tiene un muy buen maquillaje, ni se le nota lo vieja y arrugada."_

* * *

"Por un momento creí que me quedaría sin alumna aun antes de empezar a entrenar." Comentó con una media sonrisa que se ganó unas risas de ella a pesar de notarla algo sudorosa por la incomodidad. "Quizá debas bañarte, pediré que te cambien las sábanas, por lo que dijo Tsunade ya te puedes mover, pero trata de no lavarte la parte baja."

"Hai." A pesar de tratar de sonar con el mismo ánimo de siempre la voz se escuchaba cansada, incluso extendiéndole una mano en un pedido de ayuda para ponerse de pie, debiendo pararse tras ella para desanudar esa tela descartable que estaba usando como medio para taparse durante todo el proceso.

Siempre diría que ver a Sakura desnuda era algo interesante, su lado masculino ciertamente aprobaba de sus curvas, no tenía un cuerpo tan simple como Kato Shizune o una disposición seductora como la chica Yamanaka, ni siquiera tenía esa belleza sin precedentes de la ahora conocida como Sarutobi Kurenai, pero siempre le fascinó la forma en que podía tener un cuerpo tan exuberante en un tamaño tan pequeño, lo más probable es que fuera gracias a lo que había tocado Tsunade en su cuerpo cuando las hormonas de crecimiento estuvieron en alza. A su forma también le gustaba el poder cubrirla con un brazo y arroparla contra su cuerpo sin problemas siendo él uno de los hombres más altos de la aldea.

La espalda estaba recta, pero sus caderas eran amplias y los muslos eran firmes, su vientre tenía músculos fuertes, el aspecto frontal no era destacable como la chica Hyuga o la Hokage, pero esos senos cabían perfectamente en su mano, que no era en absoluto pequeña cabía decir. Lo cierto era que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo de forma íntima aunque no fuera así siempre.

"Me miras." Declaró ella de repente como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más rara del mundo.

"Claro que te miro, Momo. Estamos casados, ¿tan malo lo has pasado que ya lo olvidaste?" Comentó él divertido, caminando al baño para ayudarle a abrir la ducha, el suero que aun cargaba acompañándola en un armazón mientras se movía.

A decir verdad, este proceso no era algo raro para mujeres que les costaba concebir, sin embargo por razones desconocidas para él, Tsunade había decidido hacer todo junto, tras comprobar el estado de las trompas de falopio directamente había introducido... ugh, mejor ni pensaba en el tema, era escalofriante.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me viste desnuda?" Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar el mirarla acusador, era difícil olvidarlo.

* * *

 _Había sido un día largo._

 _Con largo se refería a que la pila de papeles que parecía interminable realmente acabó siendo interminable, no llegó a almorzar más que arroz, no quedaba nada en la cafetería, ni un maldito trozo de carne, eso sin contar las horas que tenía que usar en lugar de trabajando en hacer de niñera con la chiquilla de la Hokage._

 _Ese día en particular se habían dedicado a entrenar lo que era la base de armas ninja, desde la vieja fukiya, nekote y por supuesto un clásico ninjato. A eso le debía sumar el hecho de que era horrible en todos los aspectos ninjas, y no hablaba solo de su aspecto en si mismo, ya bastante llamativo era un ninja con cabello de ese tono rosa, si no que la chica era un desastre, efectivamente sufrió un momento de frustración que llegó y se fue tan rápido que ni lo pudo apreciar, o quizá no lo pudo apreciar por el derrumbe que sufrió la montaña junto al camino donde estaban entrenando._

 _Oh, si. Fueron arrastrados por piedras hasta el borde del río donde la tierra los empujó a ambos hasta ser bañados en lodo y tierra, ganando las risas divertidas de ella y la mirada des-aprobadora de él. Definitivamente no volvería a darle un nekote para practicar, de todas formas no lo usaba realmente, con esa fuerza monstruosa que le había enseñado Tsunade probablemente era más destructivo que le diera un golpe a alguien a que le clave con una de esas garras, pero suponía que nunca estaba de más que aprendiera... debería seguir buscando otro arma más adecuada a ella._

 _Tras el entrenamiento, cosa que hacía años no llevaba a cabo de una forma tan rigurosa como en el último tiempo, le tocó regresar por más papeleo antes de siquiera pensar ir a su casa, usando una de las duchas del cuartel ANBU para sacar la tierra antes de optar por recoger los papeles e irse a trabajar a su casa donde estaría más cómodo._

 _Por todo eso cuando llegó al departamento en el que vivía desde hacía años, más específicamente desde el fiasco del robo de la espada del Nidaime, cuando su propio hermano había huido de la aldea con la preciada arma, lo único que deseaba era enterrar su cabeza en un bistec u llenarse con las plumas de su cama... o al revés._

 _Por alguna extraña razón sus propios pensamientos le recordaban a la chiquilla, eso en si mismo era escalofriante._

 _Y hablando de la chiquilla..._

 _"¡Ah! ¡Ibiki-sensei! ¡Bienvenido!" Saludó la chica con la toalla en su cabeza y sin ningún tipo de pudor paseándose desnuda por la casa._

 _"Eien, ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CASA?" Si, la chica estaba desnuda, pero era una chiquilla de 14 años, personalmente sentía más fastidio y curiosidad que interés sobre su cuerpo desnudo que aun no se desarrollaba, en serio, esto era ridículo. Ya imaginaba la charla con la madre de esta o la Hokage._

 _"Está más cerca del campo de entrenamiento..." Respondió ella como si fuera evidente. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cubrirse al verse descubierta. "Ni que fuera la primera vez que vengo..."_

 _Esa respuesta fue más alarmante que todo el resto, por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir la jaqueca que se le formaba, debiendo ejercer presión en su tabique nasal para tratar de aliviarla._

 _"¿Se puede saber cuando viniste antes que yo no estaba? Y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa?"_

 _"Bueno... vine ayer, las otras veces estabas, pero creo que estabas dormido."_

* * *

 _"_ Ese día no sabía si festejar o preocuparme... el hecho de que puedas pasar las trampas básicas sin hacer sonido, entrar en la casa, usar la ducha, cocinar y recostarte en mi cama conmigo dentro sin que me diera cuenta siempre fue algo que no deja de sorprenderme. Ni siquiera Kiiromaru ha logrado tomarme por sorpresa aun."

"No te preocupes que no está en mis planes decirle la forma para eludirte, es divertido cuando lo atrapas asaltando la nevera." Bromeó ella metiendo una mano en la ducha para probar el agua. "Cualquier cosa te llamo, trata de no ser tragado por la tierra mientras."

Al escucharla no pudo evitar una media sonrisa antes de girar su mirada a algo que se movía en la esquina de la habitación y todo rastro de humor desapareció.

"Sasori, Hiru... y compañía. ¿A que debo esta interesante sorpresa?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a las invocaciones que allí se escondían, sin saber que era exactamente lo que esperaban o querían de él.

 _"Actualmente... el nombre es Kumo."_ Respondió una voz aspera de la tercer sombra.

"Si es sobre algún 'sueño premonitorio' lamento decirles que no he tenido más sueños desde hace unos años."

 _"Puede ser..."_ Comentó la voz juvenil del escorpión. _"La divergencia en este punto es demasiado grande como para que puedas relacionarte con otros mundos de forma astral, sin embargo..."_

 _"Una Sakura logró romper la barrera dimensional. ¿Has visto el gunbai Uchiwa últimamente?"_ Agregó la profunda voz de la sanguijuela.

"¿No se supone que Uchiha Sasuke lo tiene?" Preguntó de repente como si la respuesta debiera ser evidente pero a nadie se le ocurrió.

 _"Se supone... sin embargo fue recogido por Sakura-chan del campo de batalla, lo debería tener ella."_ Comentó Hiru. Realmente no podía argumentar contra la sanguijuela en este sentido, él había estado inconsciente atrapado entre las ramas del Shinju mientras Sakura y el resto de lo que alguna vez fue el equipo siete peleaban una diosa y su progenie.

Agradecía haber estado inconsciente, si bien hubiera querido protegerla no creía que su mente estuviera lista para ver de primera mano el tema de dioses y reencarnaciones que le había contado el chico Nara.

"¿Me están diciendo que Sakura de otro mundo vino a este y se robó el arma sagrada de los Uchiha?" Al preguntar eso se golpeó la frente contra la cama que antes ocupaba su esposa. "¿Que pregunto? ¡Claro que me están diciendo eso! ¿Desde cuando ser yo es tan complicado?"

Si, sonaba dramático, pero su vida había dado un vuelco cuando tomó por alumna a una niña de cabello rosa sin sentido del decoro y con una muy alta estima en él. Y ahora, estaba ayudando en un tratamiento para que una pareja gay tuviera hijos genéneticamente de ellos, se sentía oficialmente un idiota por siquiera haber aceptado esto, todo porque el chico Nara había comenzado a martillarlo con el tema años antes cosa de que aceptó a la primera con tal de no seguir escuchándolo.

"No lo llamaría complicado... solo diría que tienes a Sakura de por medio." Comentó el escorpión que comenzó a salir de la sombra para acercársele más.

"No bromees, lo primero que hizo fue pedirme un perro y al mes siguiente era parte del clan Inuzuka..." Era una exageración, no fue tan rápido, pero a finales era lo que ocurrió. Se dio un momento para suspirar, girándose para ver las tres figuras ahora fuera de las sombras, las tres de menos de 30cm bajo su análisis. "Bueno, tenemos al escorpión, la sanguijuela y ahora tenemos una araña, eso sin contar las babosas... No voy a preguntar, no quiero saber, traten de mantenerse lejos de la cama y no habrá problemas."

Tras él, Murasaki y Kiiromaru intercambiaron una mirada...

Algo les decía que las cosas solo acababan de ser más complicadas, especialmente cuando vieron que los ojos de esa araña brillaron de tono rojo.


	24. Gemnafobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Gemnafobia: Aversión a degustar y sentir** **sabores**  
 _El comienzo de nuestra historia..._

La venganza de Hatake ha sido terrible por los últimos años de su vida y ni estaba seguro de cual era el problema del hombre de cabello gris, después de todo él no le había quebrado la pierna antes de su asunción, esa había sido Sakura, aunque últimamente comenzaba a creer que la gente no veía a 'Sakura' y a 'Ibiki' si no que veían simplemente a 'Sakura e Ibiki' como un paquete completo, si Sakura hacía algo, la mejor forma era que Ibiki pagara las consecuencias.

"A veces me pregunto por que nunca se la toman con ustedes..." Murmuró el hombre viendo al viejo perro Inuzuka descansar en el sillón de su despacho el cual alzó su cabeza para ver a que se refería solo para ver la montaña de papeles y volver a bajar la cabeza entre unas risas aireadas.

"Simple, no tenemos pulgares opuestos, humano. No podemos hacer papeleo, aunque si quiere podemos ayudar a poner en forma ese viejo pug suyo." Respondió el perro al tiempo que se rascaba una pulga mañosa que trataba de meterse en su oreja solo para volver a estirarse y mirar al hombre que volvía a la aburrida tarea de pasar papeles, leer y firmar.

Al menos siguió en eso por una hora más en el completo silencio hasta que fue quebrado por unos pasos rápidos, alzando la cabeza para notar que quien fuera que había entrado ya había salido, pero que había dejado delante suyo una bolsa con lo que parecían tomates.

"Uchiha." Aclaró el animal abriendo un ojo solo para recibir un asentimiento de parte del hombre que regresó a su aburrido trabajo de los últimos tiempos solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente, volviendo a alzar la cabeza para encontrar una enorme bolsa de ramen instantáneo.

"¡Traje lo necesario para Sakura-chan-dattebayo!" Expresó el rubio jinchuriki.

"Uzumaki, Sakura no vive de ramen, mucho menos instantáneo." Le recordó el hombre a lo que el rubio había levantado la mano en despedida.

"No te preocupes, ya luego me lo agradecerás." Replicó mientras se alejaba.

"No sé por que no lo creo..." Suspiró mientras tomaba la bolsa y la dejaba en el suelo junto a su escritorio junto a la de los tomates.

"D-disculpe." Murmuró una voz tímida tocando la puerta y asomándose, los ojos blancos de la princesa del byakugan observando con aprehensión antes de entrar ante la indicación del hombre.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle, Hyuga-san?" Nuevamente se encontraba en el ruedo de las preguntas y respuestas con la nueva persona que llegaba.

"Eto, I-Inuzuka-san, N-N-Naruto-kun me ha dicho q-que S-S-Sakura-chan está t-teniendo dificultades para comer... le he t-traído un t-té, es de menta silvestre, a-ayuda para e-el estómago, las m-mujeres embarazadas del c-clan lo c-consumen a menudo."

El hombre suspiró, la chica Hyuga había mejorado mucho en su hablar cuando se trataba de sus propios amigos, pero lo cierto es que seguía igual de tímida que en un principio, especialmente cuando estaba frente a él, claramente la intimidaba su presencia, pero aun así se hizo de valor como para acercarse a él para aliviar los malestares de Sakura que no parecía ser capaz de consumir más que un par de alimentos sin sufrir de unas enormes nauseas.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaba de antojos, decir que aun comía el arroz sin problemas, pero el resto del tiempo acababa conformándola con una taza de té con arroz o tofu frito de comida, solo que últimamente quería algo más.

"Te agradezco la preocupación." Aceptó el hombre con la aparente indiferencia de siempre. "Te recomendaría si deseas ir a verla con Inarizushi a la mano, es lo único que parece antojársele en estos últimos días."

"C-claro. G-gracias, Inuzuka-san." Se inclinó profundamente la mujer antes de salir corriendo, pasando de camino junto a su antiguo compañero de equipo genin. "¡K-kiba-kun!" Saludó con una mano, demasiado concentrada en salir huyendo como para detenerse a hacer charla amena.

"Cuando Naruto la rechazó creí que sus tartamudeos se habían acabado, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Ise siento que hemos regresado a la primer etapa otra vez." Admitió el castaño a la vez que iba directo junto el escritorio para dejar un paquete en una bolsa. "Ma hizo el estofado especial así que traje para Sakura-chan."

"¿El estofado de carne?" Preguntó de repente más interesado el hombre mayor.

"Tiene Carne y Jabalí, jua. Tío Shisen estuvo de cacería en las montañas y consiguió dos jabalí, el clan estuvo de fiesta anoche." Admitió el chico dejando las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Veo que Naruto ya estuvo por aquí..." Señaló la bolsa enorme.

"También Uchiha y acabas de ver a Hyuga... lo que me extraña de los primeros es que no fueran directo a Sakura a llevarle las cosas."

"Quizá le tienen miedo." Los ojos de Kiba se dirigieron a Akamaru que entró y fue directo a hablar con el otro ninken. "Aunque no lo creas, Sakura ha estado especialmente viciosa cuando se trata de interrogación, he estado ayudando a veces en el cuartel ANBU y por lo que escuché comienza a parecer... malhumorada."

"¿Malhumorada? Sakura ni siquiera puede sentir molestia."

"Sabes que eso no es cierto. Hace rato aprendió eso de estar fastidiada y lo que me refiero es algo que parece ni has notado... Sakura-chan es VIOLENTA." Extendió los brazos a sus lados para poner énfasis en esa afirmación. No estaba hablando solo de sus humores cuando era pequeña, estaba hablando también de su trabajo en Interrogación y tortura y por supuesto de su fuerza descomunal, la mujer de cabello rosa no era una persona para tomar a la ligera cuando se ponía en su cabeza el causar daño y últimamente Naruto estaba pagando las consecuencias. "No me malinterpretes, no es algo malo, es como volver a tener a la vieja Haruno Sakura. Probablemente las hormonas le estén afectando igual que a todas las mujeres..."

"¿Sabes que el embarazo no es algo anormal y raro como te lo pintan en los libros?" Bufó el hombre mirándolo con algo de fastidio. "No se va a volver un ogro lleno de antojos y siempre malhumorado solo porque lleve vida dentro. Quizá más sobreprotectora, quizá más antojadiza, pero todo esto..." Indicó las bolsas de regalo de Naruto y Sasuke. "... es una exageración. El estofado de Tsume y el té para las nauseas de Hyuga son entendibles... hay unos veinte potes de Ramen instantáneo y esos son para hoy porque mañana vendrá otra vez. Y aquí debe haber cinco kilogramos de tomate, he debido llegar a casa y ponerme a hacer puré de tomate para congelar porque simplemente no sé donde colocarlos."

Ante la explicación el castaño no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, alzando una mano en aceptación.

"Ok, ok. Igual no esperes que yo sea el último, estoy seguro de que más vendrán a verte."

"Como siempre, nada raro en lo que dices, Inuzuka."

"¡Te recuerdo que ahora tu también te llamas así...!" Gritó el chico que ya iba de salida, su compañero dando un corto ladrido de saludo antes de correr a buscarlo.

"Malditas tradiciones..." Bufó el hombre antes de volver a su trabajo. Comenzaba a creer que la gente pensaba que era incapaz de darle de comer a su propia esposa.

"¡Ibiki-san!" Escuchó nuevamente la puerta. ¿Por que trataba de completar el papeleo? Ah, porque no quería que Hatake lo molestara con el tema, sin embargo, comenzaba a sospechar que el Rokudaime simplemente estaba feliz de hacerlo sudar enviando todos los días gente a interrumpirlo.

Lo que aun no terminaba de comprender era por que la gente iba a él y no a su esposa, especialmente SUS AMIGAS.

"Yamanaka-san, ¿que necesitas?" Suspiró resignado.

"Traigo las hiervas medicinales para Sakura." Aclaró la chica rubia que igual que el resto dejó junto al escritorio otra bolsa, esta vez de cuero y más pequeña, de hecho, buscó y acomodó dentro de la más grande que tenía el té de Hyuga. "Debe desayunar con el té amargo y luego hay otro de jazmín que era el favorito de ella cuando pequeña, tal vez ayude a calmarla."

Hizo un sonido de asentimiento y la despidió con un agradecimiento rápido antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio, pensando si valía le pena volver a trabajar antes de que terminara la rutina de los payasos que se decían amigos de su esposa.

Antes siquiera de levantar la cabeza escuchó los pasos pesados de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo, no necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba así que solo esperó escuchar nuevamente su puerta.

"Gai, Sakura no puede usar las mismas pesas que solía usar cuando entrenaba contigo, está embarazada, no enferma." Le recordó al ver al hombre de enormes cejas y corte de tazón. Al levantar la vista pudo notar los ojos llorosos y el principio de lo que podría ser un mohín mientras en sus brazos llevaba las clásicas pesas de chakra que él y Lee-san solían usar. "Puedes dárselas para luego de que nazcan los bebés, estoy seguro de que ella querrá ponerse en forma lo antes posible y le ayudarán."

"¡JA! ¡Lo sabía mi amigo Inuzuka! ¡Tu si tienes espíritu de juventud y una brillante visión a futuro! ¡Cuando sea necesario estaré allí para ayudar a Sakura-chan a ponerse en forma junto con Lee! ¡Puedes contar con nosotros!"

"Gai, Lee acaba de ser padre... no sé si va a estar tan dispuesto a ayudar..."

"¡YOSH! ¡ROCK LEE LLEVARÁ AL PEQUEÑO METAL LEE A RECORRER QUINIENTAS VUELTAS A KONOHA!"

"... no era eso lo que quería decir." Pero cualquier cosa que tratara de comunicar cayó en oidos sordos cuando el hombre en spandex verde se giró dispuesto a irse. "¡AL MENOS DEJA LAS JODIDAS PESAS EN MI CASA, MAITO. YA TENGO QUE LLEVAR TODAS LAS OTRAS BOLSAS YO SOLO!"

El hombre hizo una pose cool antes de tomar las pesas y, de hecho, la bolsa de tomates y la de ramen, para llevarlas a la casa de Ibiki. Gai sería un fastidio la mitad del tiempo, pero de algo que nunca debió acusarlo era de ser desconsiderado. Con esas dos bolsas menos solo quedaban las del té con las hierbas y el de comida de Kiba.

A pesar de todo se tomó un momento para respirar, pensando en todo lo que quedaría por hacer en la casa, cerrando los ojos para llamar un poco de paz antes de abrirlos y ver al joven hombre de cabello negro delante suyo.

"Veo que Gai ya pasó por aquí." Habló finalmente Shikamaru que había llegado, probablemente la única presencia que en este instante no le molestaría puesto que el joven Nara al menos no iba a dejarle cosas para Sakura, al menos no habitualmente.

"Si, se llevó el ramen y los tomates... parece que nadie quiere escuchar cuando les digo que Sakura solo está comiendo Inarizushi y ciruelas. Aunque creo que el estofado de Tsume le caerá bien, necesita comer algo más 'contundente', el estómago ya no le da más, ha estado con nauseas toda la maldita semana. Por eso Hyuga Hinata le trajo un té que usan las mujeres de su clan."

"Ah, si... sé por el hospital que las Hyuga sufren más que otras mujeres durante la gestación." Murmuró el chico que tomó una silla y se puso frente al escritorio tomando algunos de los papeles que él tenía por completar y revisar.

"Creí que tenías mucho trabajo siendo el ayudante de Hatake."

"Mendokuse... No lo tomes a mal, pero Kakashi-sensei está en uno de sus modos histéricos, especialmente al enterarse que Sakura accedió a tener los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke." El joven hombre bufó resignado antes de tomar un bolígrafo. "Prefiero quedarme aquí, tienes buen café y salvo por los que van y vienen se puede trabajar en silencio sin que andes quejándote de la vida de los demás."

"No sé por que no me extraña..."

"Ahora que estamos en tema. ¿Has vuelto a tener un sueño?"

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar levantar la vista con los ojos entrecerrados en acusación antes de asentir.

"No es como si no supieras... casi me extraña que debas preguntarlo."

"No sé todos tus sueños, sé que están tratando de mostrarte las 'oportunidades' que perdió Sakura para que nos ayudes, sin embargo yo no he vivido todos lo que has visto, hay 'mundos' que vi con mis propios ojos, uno en el que Sakura-chan se casa con Sasuke y tienen una hija, ese es uno de los más tranquilos aunque en cierta forma me da más desagrado."

"No creo que la vida de Sakura sea de tu incumbencia para empezar." Señaló el hombre mientras dejaba unos documentos en una carpeta y tomaba nuevos.

"Siempre estoy buscando mi camino a casa, no puedo evitar mirarla esperando que sea ella." Al ver como el hombre alzaba la mirada para verlo acusadoramente negó con la cabeza. "No es ella, no quiero a nadie más que no sea mi compañera, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta conexión y tratar de protegerla. Eres jodidamente celoso, Ibiki, no voy tras tu mujer, suficientes problemas tengo con una como para buscar la tuya."

"Eso me ha sorprendido, sinceramente no creí que te buscaras otra mujer..."

"No confundas, no es imposible amar a dos personas, los amores son diferentes y debes conocer tus prioridades. Tenten amaba a Neji pero nunca tuvieron la cercanía necesaria como para decirlo, la guerra les robó el tiempo. Ya sabes mi historia, tampoco puedo estar con la persona que desearía. Fuimos claros en el momento, pusimos cartas sobre la mesa y demostramos que podemos trabajar bien en equipo. Yo no evitaré que siga trabajando con lo que ama, ella no me negará el derecho a trabajar y tener mis momentos de tranquilidad. Quizá no sea el amor apasionado de las películas o ese amor que te une para la eternidad, pero es amor del que uno aprende. Aprendí a apreciar su alegría y su testarudez, sabe como mantenerme alerta, trabaja duro para ser fuerte, es alguien con quien puedo hablar cuando es necesario y que me mantiene siempre alerta." El más joven bufó recordando probablemente algún momento de mal humor de su esposa. "No puedes decir que no lo comprendes porque no te creeré que me digas que estuviste enamorado de Sakura desde que la conociste. Diablos, tenía 12 años y era una mocosa problemática."

Punto para Nara.

"Realmente era una mocosa problemática." Ratificó con un bufido y una media sonrisa divertida. "En absoluto, ni siquiera sé como es que llegamos a esto. Lo de casarnos se entiende, Sakura prácticamente me forzó todo el camino al despacho de la Hokage la cual nos casó... y ahora que recuerdo, hubo una cierta manipulación de sombras que me obligó a firmar los papeles..."

El aura demoníaca de Ibiki hizo que Shikamaru diera un salto con la piel erizada y las manos arriba para tratar de evitar un ataque.

"Je-je... solo fue un chiste."

"¡UN CHISTE ME DICES!" De la misma forma en que apareció ese aura que era su chakra saliéndose de control desapareció. "La relación con Sakura siempre fue complicada... realmente trato de recordar lo que decía Mebuki sobre que Sakura tiene dificultad con conceptos de emociones negativas, pero que no es tonta. A veces las cosas me superan y la trato como si no pudiera comprender cosas básicas." Admitir que muchas veces estaba en falta era más complicado de lo que creía la mayoría, después de todo tenía una imagen que mantener ante la población de Konoha.

"Regresemos al sueño, háblame de él..." Retomó el Nara solo ganando un suspiro de Ibiki.

"En mi sueño... Sakura era una adolescente nuevamente, como cuando la conocí, creo que 13 o 14 años..." Admitió él.

* * *

 _"Cuando Tobi me dijo que me tendría que hacer cargo de una niña no creí que fuera una mocosa así." Comentó una criatura hecha de madera, su mirada desinteresada de grandes y redondos ojos en ella, ni el viento insistente o las lluvias interminables parecían hacerle cambiar de expresión, el cuello alto de la gabardina adornada en nubes rojas siendo coronado por una máscara que cubría la boca del ser._

 _No necesitaba que le dieran muchos datos, esta misma marioneta ya la había visto en sueños anteriores, la había visto con tanto detalle como el momento en que la misma Sakura la había destrozado, tanto en su mundo como en otro sueño, pero en este se veía diferente, en este mundo Sakura no estaba peleando ni se estaba resistiendo, por el contrario, se encontraba obediente aunque asustada parada frente a la 'criatura'. Un poco más lejos podía ver la figura de un Shikamaru joven, tan joven como la chica delante suyo, observando la interacción entre la marioneta y la chica con claro interés._

 _Eso no le daba consuelo en primer lugar._

 _Sakura aquí era una visión lastimosa, piernas escuálidas, grandes ojos verdes que parecían dominar su rostro aun más que su frente y el tic nervioso que era la tensión en la comisura de los labios, un tic que había comenzado a notar de principio, era un gesto de miedo que solo ella expresaba y que él había aprendido a leer a causa de la incapacidad de ella de expresar ese tipo de emociones. Esta era evidente que si podía expresarlas, solo había elegido no hacerlo. Claro que un vistazo general le dijo cual era el problema... además de encontrarla parada de frente a Akasuna no Sasori_

 _"Dime tu nombre, mocosa." Ordenó el hombre con voz áspera y gutural._

 _Y ella abrió la boca con intención de contestar, pero las palabras no salían. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, podía ver los espasmos en la mano derecha, como si sus dedos se movieran por si solos a causa de la tensión muscular._

 _"No tengo todo el día." Agregó él tras un momento, sin aviso lanzando unos senbon al cuerpo paralizado de la niña la cual no estaba seguro si es que no podía o no quería esquivarlos antes de que se clavaran en su piel. "Es simple, si sientes miedo, úsalo. Esos senbon tienen veneno, no es grave durante la primer hora, quizá sentirás los dedos entumecerse, luego la dificultad para respirar será notoria. Al final el corazón como buen músculo comenzará a fallar igual que todo el resto hasta provocar la muerte." Tras hablar alzó la cabeza para ver tras ella, debía suponer que a Shikamaru, sus ojos sin perder de vista esta réplica joven de su esposa que se encontraba en una situación tan desprotegida ante sus ojos. "Seamos claros, si no eres de ayuda es mejor perderte, si mueres aquí asumiré que le hice un favor a Tobi." Comentó esperando la respuesta._

 _Una parte de él deseaba golpear a ese exasperante sujeto y demandar que se retractara, que le diera el antídoto, pero no conocía este mundo, no sabía como Sakura podría llegar a esta situación o por que estaría voluntariamente ofreciéndose así, pero lo cierto, se recordó al mirarla, esta no era su esposa, esto no era real, era poco más que un sueño. Por otro lado y con algo de desánimo pudo ver como la acción violenta de Akasuna logró despertarla pero que ya el adolescente de la coleta alta había caminado a su lado para ayudarla._

 _"Nuevamente, ¿cual es tu nombre? Si no contestas me veré obligado a usar fuerza."_

 _"Haruno Sakura del clan Eien."_

 _Como si de palabras mágicas se tratara el ser giró su cabeza a ella con nuevo interés._

 _"El clan eterno." Comentó esperando una confirmación de esto, el cuerpo deforme y oculto entre las telas acercándose un poco más para estudiar los ojos de ella que se recargaba levemente en el Nara. "El verde es el correcto, no tan diferente al último hijo del Kazekage."_

 _"¿Sabaku no Gaara?" Preguntó más para si misma._

 _"Suponía que todos los Eien habrían muerto junto con el clan mayor, puede que simplemente uno se le haya escapado a Itachi-san." Agregó sin notar la repentina atención que tenía sobre él de parte de la chica, el muchacho con ella que ya conocía toda esta información no reaccionó externamente._

 _"Solo quedo yo, igual que Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun son los últimos Uchiha..."_

 _"Al menos con tres aun se pueden llamar un clan." Bufó divertido el marionetista antes de indicar con una mano en dirección a la ciudad, más puntualmente la torre más alta donde unos rostros humanoides les observaban. "Esa es la 'Torre del Dolor', donde 'Kami' observa la aldea de Amegakure. Tienes quizá dos horas, el antídoto está en mi habitación, supongo que podrás encontrarla... de alguna forma."_

 _No dijo más, solo se giró para regresar al lugar de donde había salido._

* * *

"Al tema... Komushi, la tiene Sakura, es una marioneta de Sasori que 'casualmente' apareció entre sus cosas luego de que esta derrotara al Akatsuki."

"Sabes perfectamente que no existen las 'casualidades'. Yo se la dejé para que tuviera alguna conexión ahora que más la necesita. Sasori mismo quería que la tuviera."

"El Sasori de este mundo ni siquiera la conoce como más que su asesina."

Por un momento parecía que iba a replicar pero se contentó por dar un suspiro y encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia.

"El Komushi de mi mundo sobrevivió el veneno de Sasori que es lo que le quitó la vida en este mundo y en otros más... conoció a Sakura cuando esta falló los primeros exámenes chunin gracias a un ataque de la aldea del Sonido pero ofreció entrenarla ya que el resto del equipo siete decidieron irse a entrenar lejos de la aldea dejándola sola..." Se quedó quieto tratando de recordar los detalles de todo lo que había ocurrido. "En realidad... fue mi culpa que se fuera a Sunagakure." Murmuró finalmente él, revelando por primera vez algo sobre su mundo. "Legalmente estuvimos casados desde que fuimos ascendidos a genin. Sé que suena perturbador, pero era algo legal, no tiene nada que ver con... ya sabes, temas sexuales. Vivíamos en una casa en el campus solo nosotros desde aun más pequeños, pero mi madre siempre venía a vernos y a enseñarnos a cuidar la casa, como debíamos cocinar, como debíamos cerrar... no sé, no estábamos preparados pero lo hacíamos bien y siempre estuvimos a unos metros de casa de mis padres así que cuando me daba un berrinche simplemente me iba a casa con mi padre mientras mi madre atendía a Sakura... todo el proceso para nosotros fue natural, ella iba a ser mi esposa, lo había decidido en el momento en que puse mis ojos en ella. Cuando le presentaron la oportunidad tuvimos una enorme pelea y le dije que se fuera a cortas."

"¿... Komushi?" Preguntó tratando que volviera al camino de la charla.

"Komushi era el mejor amigo de Akasuna no Sasori... igual que él estaba en la brigada de marionetas, el control de chakra de Sakura y sus conocimientos médicos tanto de asistir en el hospital como la biblioteca Nara la hacía una excelente estudiante en venenos. Kakashi-sensei tenía demasiados problemas con los otros dos como para poder notar la desesperación de Sakura por mejorar y yo no consideré verla como una igual... siempre fue algo llorona y de más asustadiza, por muy buena que fuera con los jutsu familiares y aun con la enseñanza del Byakugo no In de Tsunade-sama en esos momentos yo veía su carácter amable como un problema."

"Pero ya no más." Le recordó el hombre.

"Sakura-chan es fuerte, aun cuando se siente débil ella misma es persistente. No se rendirá ante nadie." Admitió el hombre. "Komushi murió defendiéndola, era su maestro, siempre regresa a ella aun en forma de marioneta para poder seguir protegiéndola... con o sin mi ayuda."

Solo hizo un sonido con la boca antes de asentir y volver al trabajo, había mucho que pensar y la verdad que no deseaba ponerse con detalles en ese instante.

Cada vez se sentía más confundido y hasta ahora no veía pruebas de nada de lo que le decía este loco en particular.

* * *

"Tadaima." Llamó al interior de la casa donde escuchó una bienvenida ahogada.

En otras circunstancias se sentiría asustado de que alguien le estuviera haciendo algo a Sakura pero ya a estas alturas sabía perfectamente que no era así...

Se asomó para poder ver a la pelirrosa con un trozo de Inarizushi con Umeboshi en la boca, la tetera eléctrica hirviendo agua con tres potes de ramen instantáneo abiertos para ponerles a preparar, una ensalada de tomate con azúcar y sopa Miso con grandes cubos de tofu.

Por supuesto que no estaba comiendo sola, por alguna razón Yamanaka Sai se encontraba acompañándola.

"El tofu tiene muchos nutrientes buenos para que Sakura esté bien alimentada. Ino me ha dicho que es muy importante mantener una buena dieta durante el embarazo..." Aclaró el hombre que observaba a la chica de apenas 4 meses de embarazo tratar de comerse de un bocado un nuevo inarizushi.

"Tenshi me ayudo a hacer la comida, Ibiki-kun. Ven que hay para todos, seguro Naruto-chan y Sasuke-chan vendrán pronto..." Explicó ella indicando el asiento.

En un mundo de locos siempre es mejor ir con la corriente, dicen... así que se fue a lavar las manos, más valía que Uchiha y Uzumaki vinieran, porque iba a patear sus traseros... los bebés eran de ellos, ¿por que era a él a quien acosaban con comida todo el santo día?


	25. Maieusiofobia II

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Maieusiofobia (II): Aversión al Embarazo o al** **Parto**  
 _"Nunca estuvimos destinados a estar solos..."_

"Entiendo que esté en trabajo de parto, pero, ¿no sería mejor hacer esto en el hospital?" Preguntó de repente el joven hombre rubio que miraba el futón extendido sobre una alfombra en medio del bosque a la intemperie. "Aparte, Sakura no ha estado durmiendo bien, no creo que sea lo mejor pasar por el estrés del parto en un lugar así..."

"Hn, ¿no has sentido el temblor, usuratonkachi? Sakura por poco tira abajo la mitad del hospital con el principio de trabajo de parto, ¿o acaso te olvidaste por que le decimos Akuma?. Aparte, es normal eso de no dormir mucho las últimas semanas, lo leí en ese libro que nos compró Yamanaka." Le recordó el Uchiha que llevaba un cuenco con agua fría del río para limpiar el sudor de la mujer.

El nombre Akuma había sido iniciado por Sai en contraste al nombre que ella le puso a él de Tenshi, Akuma podía ser traducido como el Diablo, gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de ella y las ingeniosas formas de usar genjutsu; el Uzumaki había señalado que era un infierno enfrentarla aunque fuera en práctica, finalmente quedando como un mote cariñoso que usaba el pálido adolescente y el Uchiha contrario al Momo de Ibiki y el plano Sakura-chan de Naruto.

"Al menos lo leíste..." Comentó Shizune que pasaba con toallas en sus manos, lanzando miradas desaprobadoras al rubio.

"Claro que lo sentí, dattebayo." Bufó de regreso Naruto que fue a prender unos leños para calentar otro cuenco de agua, ignorando el comentario de la mujer. "Solo que si pasa algo aquí no sé si podremos ayudar."

"Sakura tiene el byakugo no in, puede curarse sola con la Creación del Renacimiento de ser necesario. Lo que me preocupa es que Ibiki no haya llegado aún. Aunque nosotros no le agrademos mucho en estos momentos, es su esposa y suele estar siempre cerca." El pelinegro miró a ambos lados, ayudando en el parto estaban Shizune y Tenten que habían llegado con una mochila de auxilio, de las que solían usar durante la guerra los equipos médicos de apoyo y estaba desplegando lo necesario en una manta de costado. La misma Tenten había dado luz a un saludable niño solo unos meses atrás por lo que sabía perfectamente que esperar.

"Esta idea no sé si decir que es genial o es terrible, la cantidad de posibles infecciones que podría contraer Sakura aquí es interminable." Agregó la médica menor al tiempo que los apartaba a los costados, levantando la manta para colocar un protector debajo de las caderas de la chica y ayudarla a quitar la ropa interior para ver la dilatación. "Lo bueno es que todo se ve sin complicaciones, así que no hay que preocuparse, una vez que la parte complicada termine ella misma podrá ayudar a sanarse."

"¡Tengo nauseas!" Exclamó la chica que se movió ligeramente de costado para tratar de acomodarse ante la inminente sensación de vómito, respirando profundo en un duro intento de contenerlo, pero finalmente ganando el malestar justo a tiempo que Sasuke se acercaba con un cuenco para evitar que ensucie.

"No te preocupes, es normal..." Explicó el morocho.

"¿Y eso como lo sabes?" Replicó su compañero desde su posición junto a los elementos los cuales incluían unas pinzas metálicas que realmente le daban escalofríos. Más parecían un elemento de tortura que un medio para ayudar en un parto.

"El libro que nos regaló Yamanaka lo explicaba." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera evidente la respuesta.

"¡Ya viene Ibiki con Gai-sensei!" Llegó el grito de anuncio de un alterado Kiba que montaba en Akamaru con Ino detrás la cual se bajó de un salto para ir a tocar la frente de Sakura para saber su estado y pronto ponerse a ayudar a Shizune a preparar las toallas.

Tras ellos llegaba Kiiromaru cargando a Ibiki y Murasaki arrastrando a Gai en su hocico como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

"¡Lee me ha dicho que lamenta no estar presente, con el nacimiento del pequeño Metal Lee ha estado muy ocupado a su cuidado!" Exclamó Gai colocándose junto a Sakura y tomando su mano sin detenerse a pensarlo un instante, sin importar que se encontraba sudorosa o con el olor rancio del vómito.

"¡JODER! ¡QUE LA QUE ESTÁ PARIENDO SOY YO!" Gritó de repente Sakura, la mano libre cerrándose en un puño y los talones clavándose en la alfombra causando un temblor notorio. "¡¿ACASO TAN INTERESANTES SON MIS PARTES QUE ESTÁ MEDIO KONOHA MIRÁNDOLAS?! ¡¿Alguien más quiere dar una maldita mirada?!"

El silencio reinó solo un momento cuando de repente escucharon algo...

"¡IO!" Desde lo alto de un árbol se vio una melena gris, un rostro con máscara de tela y unas manos enguantadas, al menos no había llegado con las túnicas tradicionales de Hokage, solo con el uniforme estándar.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No se quede ahí mirándome de esa forma!"

Nuevamente el silencio, todos se miraron unos a otros con sorpresa.

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!" Así como estaban, el pleno silencio, se giraron para ver la recién llegada godaime Hokage que se aproximaba con su compañero Jiraiya.

"¡Tsunade-baachan! ¡Sakura-chan parece haber recordado!" Exclamó de repente el Uzumaki girándose a ella.

"¡¿RECORDAR QUE, BAKA?!"

"Sakura-chan, debes relajarte, estás temblando demasiado." Comentó Gai que aun sostenía una de sus manos pero ella no parecía poder apretarla de regreso, su cuerpo siendo dominado por espasmos fuertes, los nervios a flor de piel antes de comenzar una nueva oleada de nauseas secas, manoteando lo que podía para tratar de ponerse cómoda.

"En el libro decía que eso era posible... es cuando el cuerpo se está preparando para pujar." Aclaró el Uchiha que nuevamente se acercaba, ahora con un vaso de agua para que pudiera enjuagar su boca.

"Shizune, atiende a Sakura, necesito hablar con Jiraiya, Naruto e Ibiki." Habló la mujer rubia alarmada, tomando de la oreja del rubio que parecía resistirse a apartarse en ese momento, aunque entendiendo lo significativo de este momento optó por solamente ponerse a unos metros de distancia e indicar al hombre que dibujara un círculo de privacidad bajo los pies de los cuatro. "Lo que ha contenido la otra personalidad de Sakura debe ser un sello que tiene el mismo punto débil que el de Naruto." Admitió cuando fueron solo ellos cuatro escuchando.

"He notado que últimamente en casos de extremo estrés comienza a filtrar algo de su vieja personalidad..." Admitió Ibiki pensativo. "Entonces, el embarazo ha estado debilitando el posible sello pero no creo que lo rompa, físicamente no he podido encontrarlo y si se encuentra en la colmena no tendremos suficiente tiempo para encontrarle y desarrollar una contramedida."

"¿Que posibilidades hay de que el sello se encuentre en la colmena en primer lugar? No es un lugar accesible fácilmente a menos que sea alguien con la genética Eien, de esos no hay muchos dando vuelta... así que aplicado a esa teoría entonces debe ser o alguien que tiene acceso a la colmena de los que conocemos, algo casi imposible porque podemos leer nuestras malditas mentes todos los días, todo el tiempo, por lo que no creo que nunca se hubiera 'filtrado' nada, sabemos que no hay nadie más del clan ya que revisamos las puertas de los Eien y de los Uchiha, hoy día solo queda Sakura, Gaara y la puerta sellada de la chica de Nadeshiko por los Eien y Sasuke por los Uchiha." Trató de explicar Ibiki con un suspiro fastidiado.

"O sea, no hay posibilidades..." Analizó el sabio de los sapos.

"Hay muchas posibilidades, con solo decirte que no tengo dudas de que sea así estoy diciendo todo. Solo estoy planeando que el acceso no será tan simple como 'entrar, ver y salir'. Es un secreto de clan el acceso a la mente colmena de los Eien, difícil de conseguir y aun más difícil de no ser sobrellevado por la sensación de muchas mentes coordinadas, y eso que está casi extinto el clan, si no fuera así, entre el clan, la familia política y si alguno usa ninken o ninneko como en nuestro caso sería... aterrador."

"Mis hijos están naciendo-ttebayo, sé que es egoísta, pero no me puedo pasar las horas en la colmena buscando el sello." Suspiró el rubio. "Es tu esposa por mucho que los bebés sean de Sasuke-teme y míos, sé que querrás estar aquí si algo pasa... lo mejor que podemos hacer en este instante es pedirle a Gaara que busque y si puede que lo copie para poder trabajar la próxima vez."

"No habrá próxima vez." Declaró Ibiki molesto. "¡No van a usar a MI esposa para repoblar SUS clanes! Si quieren más hijos deberán buscarse otra mujer."

"¿Quien habló de nosotros?" Preguntó divertido. "Sakura-chan quiere tener un hijo... bueno, uno suyo, no que estos no sean suyos, pero... ¿Dattebayo...?"

"Que yo sepa, Momo nunca mostró interés en ser madre, menos con el tipo de trabajo que hacemos y ella estando en la reserva de ANBU." Comentó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"Dejen las tonterías, ¿hay alguna forma de que podamos acceder a esa colmena la gente externa?" Preguntó por una vez serio Jiraiya, sus brazos cruzados expresando un dejo de preocupación pensativa.

"Se puede, en un principio yo tuve acceso pero fue gracias a la ayuda de un Yamanaka que creó un 'camino alterno', no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Gaara deberá buscar por su cuenta." Suspiró Ibiki que se giró ante un nuevo grito. "En serio... ¿no podemos dejar el sello como está?"

"¡¿SHIKAMARU?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ TAMBIÉN?!"

"Jum, no sé que gritas tanto, mujer problemática, si no te diste cuenta, estás pariendo en medio del bosque de mi clan..." El gesto relajado del chico era irritante, estaba parado casi junto a la cabeza de Sakura, rascándose un oído con el dedo meñique.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó de repente mucho más calma la chica, alzando la cabeza para mirar alrededor. "Uff, que desastre... por cierto, ¿que hace...?"

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había un hombre que no esperaba ver allí, un hombre que definitivamente no debería estar allí, un hombre cuya presencia comandó al silencio entre todos los shinobi presentes, de hecho, la parturienta lo miraba fijamente, tratando de comprender en su mente que era lo que este hombre hacía mientras este solo se frotaba las manos y relamía divertido.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn...?"

"¿En los libros hablaban sobre alucinaciones durante el parto? Juraría que estoy viendo a Orochimaru saludándonos aquí al lado..." Comentó sin despegar los ojos del sujeto.

"Creo que no es una ilusión." Comentó Kiba que había estado por acercarle un vaso con agua.

"¡SHANNARO!" El golpe que trató de propinar la chica no sirvió de nada ya que estaba recostada y con cierto límite de lo que podía hacer considerando el enorme vientre, eso no quitó el hecho de que golpeara el tronco del árbol a su espalda con el codo y este comenzara a derrumbarse, Sasuke despertando el brazo de su Susanoo para tratar de amortiguar la caída.

"¿Que haces aquí, Orochimaru?" Habló de repente la rubia hokage que se acercó siendo seguida por el grupo con quienes estuvo hablando recién.

"Me enteré que Sasuke-kun iba a tener familia, no pude evitar acercarme a conocerla... jamás creí que fuera con la chiquilla." Comentó acercando su rostro un poco a ella que comenzaba a sudar frío antes de atraparlo del cuello de la túnica y soltarlo con violencia. "Ah, pero no imposible. Karin-chan hubiera estado tan decepcionada con lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke-kun... lástima que está muerta."

"¡No mi culpa!" Gritó exasperada la pelirrosa alzando los brazos al cielo. "¡Sasuke-kun la atravesó con una espada primero!"

"Hn, es cierto, pero yo solo quería llegar a Danzo y lo conseguí." Admitió con cierto orgullo, causando que Naruto negara con exasperación ante su equipo de homicidas, Kiba suspirara resignado y Sai lo mirara inexpresivo, la mochila infantil en su pecho sosteniendo al pequeño Inojin. Momento...

"¿Tenshi? ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó incrédula al ver al pálido hombre que llevaba amarrado un bebé y en una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa de la despensa.

"Ah, Akuma, a Ino le ha servido eso de morder hielo así que traje una bolsa." Admitió indicando la bolsa antes de pasarla a Tenten que rápido puso algunos en un vaso, pero antes de que se lo llevara a Sakura esta le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"Debo ir al baño, ¿cómo diablos voy a ir al baño en medio del bosque con todos mirándome?" Comentó para si misma antes de que Ino se le acercara y le ayudara a moverse, el suspiro de alivio siendo notorio en cuanto pudo ponerse las sandalias y comenzar a caminar en dirección a donde se escuchaba el río cruzar, momento perfecto para que todos se giraran a ver a Orochimaru que seguía con su sonrisa y expresión de 'yo no fui'.

"¿A que debemos la visita, Orochimaru?" Preguntó directa la rubia, siendo notorio el hecho de que por primera vez desde la guerra se reunían los Sannin originales y por una vez en el mismo bando... o algo así.

"Ah, como dije, venía a conocer al nuevo Uchiha..." Comentó con una ligera sonrisa que para todos se dibujaba perversa.

"¿Sabes que si Sasuke no te ha dejado tomar su cuerpo hasta ahora probablemente tampoco te permita hacerlo con su hijo?" Intervino Jiraiya a la defensiva, lentamente caminando para interponerse entre el sabio de las serpientes y la dirección en la que Sakura había ido junto a la chica Yamanaka y la mujer Nara que había ido tras sus amigas a ayudar por si la necesitaban.

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun, no tienes que preocuparte, con tantos presentes no podría hacer nada ni aunque lo intentara, aunque debes admitir que haríamos una linda familia." Sus palabras sonaban burlonas y despectivas, no tan diferente a cuando eran jóvenes. Aun así, sus burlas fueron recibidas con gritos nerviosos de parte de Shizune y el Uzumaki ante la idea de una familia donde el hijo fuera Orochimaru. "Ya no estás en edad para esas emociones, sería mejor que te sentaras y descansaras, de todas formas, realmente estoy considerando esto, todos parecen decidir tener hijos de repente, apuesto que en un año o dos acabarán adoptando un mocoso y no quiero quedar fuera." Admitió el hombre de pulcro y delicado rostro.

"¡¿OROCHIMARU COMO PADRE?! ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIRÍA ESO, DATTEBAYO?!"

"Entiendo tu... 'curiosidad'... pero preferiría que no te quedaras tan... cerca." Las palabras del Uchiha salieron entrecortadas no por no saber que debía pedir, si no porque era realmente incómodo ver a Orochimaru prácticamente parado junto a la alfombra que sostenía el futón, probablemente si lo dejaban él estaría pegado a Sakura en nada de tiempo.

"Claro, claro, Sasuke-kun... iré a ponerme allí junto a tu otro maestro." Comentó indicando un árbol donde Kakashi se encontraba 'casualmente leyendo'.

"¿Ya llegaron los pequeños?" Preguntó otra voz nueva que llevó a todos a girarse en busca de la persona que hablaba.

"¿Terumi? ¿No estás un poco lejos de tu aldea?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsunade y Orochimaru.

"Entiendo que Tsunade me cuestione, pero, ¿Orochimaru? ¿En serio?" Preguntó la castaña con un gesto de incredulidad. "He estado en contacto con Sakura-chan ya que es amiga de Ao." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros solo para ganar las miradas incrédulas de todos los que conocían al hombre.

"¿Ao tiene amigos?"

"Creo que considera amigo a cualquiera que no muera en el intento..."

"¿Ao y Sakura?"

"Bueno, es evidente, si Sakura-chan se ganó al viejo cascarrabias y logró que aceptara casarse con ella..."

"Ibiki tiene 15 años más, Ao tiene 30, creo que no es lo mismo."

"Estamos hablando de Sakura..."

Con esa última frase todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio como si eso respondiera toda duda que se pudiera tener; siempre que se tratara de Sakura las cosas difíciles se hacían ciertas.

"¿Pueden dejar de mirarse e ir por un té o un aperitivo?" Habló con cierta dificultad Ino que ayudaba de regreso a Sakura la cual estaba respirando con dificultad. "En serio, esto está a punto de ponerse 'complicado', así que a menos que no les molesten los gritos y la posibilidad de que insulten hasta a sus ancestros les recomiendo moverse, ya está empezando la fase dos, está dilatada..."

Como si esto fuera toda la confirmación que necesitaban varios de los shinobi presentes se alejaron o al menos se colocaron fuera de la vista para alivio de las médicas.

"Bueno, Sakura, ¿me escuchas?" Habló Shizune que la había recostado y separado las piernas para poder ver dentro de ella. "Cuando sientas necesidad de pujar me vas a avisar y vas a tener que hacerlo tan fuerte como puedas." Agregó colocándose unos guantes para poder revisarla, aun faltaría unos minutos para que empezara todo.

"¡LA MIERDA!" Gritó de repente la chica... quizá no faltarían 'unos minutos'.

"¡Ahora si, Sakura!" Al decir esto Naruto corrió a un costado mientras que Sasuke se movió al otro por si necesitaba tomarse de sus manos, junto a Naruto se encontraba Ibiki con la mano en el hombro de ella en un gesto de apoyo a pesar de que este momento era más del equipo siete que de él.

Por fortuna para todos el primero salió relativamente rápido si se considera media hora pujando algo rápido.

"¡¿Quien es el primero?! ¡¿Puedo verlo, dattebayo?!" Exclamó Naruto soltándola de golpe.

"Es un niño Uzumaki." Aclaró la doctora que envolvió al niño aun con una sustancia pegajosa en su piel en una manta azul marino como el color de los Uchiha, y se lo paso a Naruto el cual por una vez lloraba de emoción, tocando con un dedo la delicada mejilla.

"¿Como están tan seguros que es del dobe?" Preguntó el Uchiha tratando de ver solo para ser recibido con las risas del rubio que fue a su lado para mostrarle.

Efectivamente el bebé no tenía rasgos muy evidentes de su ascendencia, en lugar de los tres bigotes de zorro que tenía el jinchuriki tenía solo dos y los ojos salvo por un instante que los abrió estaban cerrados, pero eran de un azul brillante que ponían al cielo en vergüenza. Lo más característico, sin embargo, de todo Uzumaki, es su cabello...

El niño había heredado el cabello de su abuela, probablemente los genes de la pelirrosa contrarrestaron los Namikaze o reforzaron los Uzumaki.

"Vale, no dije nada, es Uzumaki." Admitió Sasuke acercándose para dar la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de su extraña familia.

"¡DUELE!" Gritó de repente Sakura que se levantó en sus codos para tener una mejor posición, la respiración acelerada al tiempo que trataba de aliviar el malestar. "¡¿DOS?! ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE TUVO ESTA IDEA?!"

"Shikamaru." Llegó el coro a sus oídos, alzando la cabeza para poder ver, y como si el mar se abriera, todos se apartaron para dejar ver a Shikamaru en medio del claro, Tenten siendo la primera en señalarlo.

"Mujer problemática..." Murmuró el Nara, alejándose para pararse junto a un ciervo que se asomaba, de hecho, ese ciervo les resultaba conocido de algo. "Dejen de mirarme, traidores, Sakura está pariendo y ustedes no están ayudando." Reclamó al ver que nadie regresaba a sus tareas anteriores."

El movimiento volvió a reinar, Shizune cambiando los guantes nuevamente para poder sentir la posición de la cabeza del segundo bebé.

"Parece que efectivamente el segundo será un Uchiha, veo una oscura cabecilla." Admitió la mujer, suavemente introduciendo los dedos para ayudar a desencajar al infante.

"Visto de esta posición es realmente desagradable..." Llegó el comentario de... Temari.

"Me pintaría sorprendido, pero luego de la llegada de Terumi y Orochimaru nada me sorprende..." Comentó Kiba que fue el que se giró para mirarla curioso, al otro lado de ella llegando Aburame Shino. "¿Quien falta? ¿Hinata?"

"Hinata no vendrá, ¿Por que? Tiene reunión con su clan por los nuevos acontecimientos."

"¿Nuevos acontecimientos?" Curiosa se asomó Mitarashi Anko, sin causar revuelo gracias a las últimas llegadas.

"Aa. Ise Udon ha ido a Hiashi a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio." Aclaró el Aburame llamando la atención de la rubia Yamanaka la cual soltó de golpe a Sakura en sorpresa.

"¡BEBÉ EN CAMINO! ¡PRIMERO PARTO, CHISMES DESPUÉS!" Gritó la pelirrosa de golpe, debiendo acomodarse por si misma ya que era evidente que las féminas no estaban del todo prestando atención. "¡ESPERO QUE HINATA TENGA CUATRO HIJOS, IRE A ASISTIRLOS A TODOS Y A HACERLE LO MISMO QUE...¡ ¡MIERDA, INO, DEJA ESO! ¡... LO MISMO QUE LA CERDA ME ESTÁ HACIENDO A MI!"

"Respira, Sakura, respira." Ordenó Ibiki que se colocó tras ella para sostenerla contra su cuerpo, Naruto pasando el neonato a Tenten para ser limpiado antes de colocarse a su lado nuevamente igual que Sasuke. "Ya casi ha coronado, así que es solo un poco más, tranquila que está bien posicionada así que no hace falta cortes ni nada raro, ¿si?"

"Tengo calor, estoy incómoda." Admitió la chica comenzando a sacarse la camiseta que llevaba sin preocuparse de que las cinco naciones probablemente estaban a punto de verla desnuda.

"Tranquila, es normal..."

"Ya sabemos, Teme... lo leíste en el libro que te regaló Ino." Bufó el rubio.

"Al menos alguien tenía que saber que hacer con dos bebés en la casa." Rezongó Uchiha, fastidiado con su compañero... nada raro en realidad, toda la vida habían sido así.

"Ok, ok... ya casi, Sakura-chan..." Animó Shizune, ejerciendo un poco de presión en el vientre para acomodar al bebé y finalmente salieron los hombros para alivio de la joven mujer pelirrosa.

"Aun no entiendo como entraron dos en ese cuerpo." Agregó alguien que no habían visto hasta ese momento.

"¡Ah! ¡Karui-san! ¡Bienvenida!" Fue saludada por Gai-sensei que fue quien la vio llegar junto a Choji, una manta atada al frente sosteniendo a la pequeña Chocho que estaba prendida de su seno derecho... realmente los bebé Akimichi eran un desafío a cualquier madre con lo mucho que ingerían.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más se escuchó un último grito y un llanto saludable.

"Felicidades, es una niña Uchiha." Comentó la actual partera, envolviendo en otra manta naranja a la niña y entregándola al orgulloso padre antes de que Tenten entregara nuevamente el niño a Naruto e Ibiki suspirara de alivio. Al fin el drama se había acabado, no más problemas por el momento, solo tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar lo antes posible. "Sakura-chan... aun tendrás contracciones, debes sacar la placenta." Le habló a la parturienta antes de alzar los ojos a Ino indicando la heladera portable que tenían. "Necesito la inyección de Oxitocina para ayudar, como no va a amamantar va a ser un poco más complicado que en otras situaciones."

Y así siguió el trabajo del parto solo que la atención de las masas estaba en otros lados, todos hablando en murmullos hasta que notaron la lengua de cierto sannin sobre el rostro de la diminuta bebé Uchiha.

"Tan preciosa que me la podría comer." Admitió con una sonrisa inocente.

"Aleja tu... tu... ¡lengua! de mi hija." Reclamó el nuevo padre tapando a la niña con su propia capa para evitar que quede expuesta, la pequeña abriendo los ojos para dejar ver dos pequeños manchones grises que eran sus ojos de recién nacida.

"Shizune." Llamó agotada Sakura antes de experimentar otra contracción. "Ya la parte importante ha acabado, por favor, haz que se vayan todos, necesito hablar con Ibiki, Shikamaru y Gai mientras el sello está débil, probablemente no tenga otra oportunidad como esta. No te preocupes, me curaré a mi misma cuando todo esto termine."

La castaña la miró con seriedad por una vez, asintiendo y haciendo señas a Tsunade para que la acompañara y ayudara a alejar a todos, quedando sola la pelirrosa y los tres que fueron llamados a reunión, a lo lejos lo único que les acompañó fue la mirada miel de la anterior Hokage.

Cuando finalmente tuvo un poco de privacidad no pudo evitar sonreír divertida a sus tres acompañantes.

"Realmente les he traído muchos problemas..." Comentó la mujer, moviéndose para sentarse agotada, sudada, desnuda y adolorida. Agradecía que toda pena fuera a desaparecer en una hora a lo mucho. "Sé que no es lo que estaban planeando o como lo estaban planeando, pero me tienen aquí aunque sea por un rato."

"Has recordado." Comentó Shikamaru, parado alto sobre ella, el ceño fruncido en un gesto pensativo de desagrado. Ella solo asintió.

"He recordado quizá más de lo que debería, por eso quería hablar con ustedes... Primero que nada, quiero que extraigan mis ojos."


	26. Hipengiofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Hipengiofobia: Miedo a las Responsabilidades  
** _Sin retroceder..._ **  
**

 _"He recordado quizá más de lo que debería, por eso quería hablar con ustedes... Primero que nada, quiero que extraigan mis ojos."_

El llanto lo despertó de aquella pesadilla recurrente a la mitad de la noche, haciendo que se debiera mover a ciegas por la habitación hasta llegar a la cuna que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, tomando al bebé en brazos y moviéndolo a un suave ritmo para tranquilizarlo acercándoselo a su mujer que se encontraba algo dormida aun.

Sin siquiera hablar o pedir indicaciones colocó al infante entre los brazos de ella, aun años después evitando mirarla de frente cuando estaba sin la venda puesta. No era por respeto, años después aun se sentía algo intimidado por esos huecos que en algún momento tuvieron ojos, los párpados cerrados sobre esferas de vidrio que simulaban el contorno para evitar la atrofia de sus rasgos pero que no hacía nada a su culpa.

Los ojos habían sido extraídos y sellados encontrándose escondidos en los terrenos Nara solo unos minutos luego del nacimiento de los herederos Uchiha y Uzumaki, ninguno de ellos pudo opinar o negarse al plan de Sakura visto que no lo hizo por ella misma, lo hizo por y para Sarada que era quien los heredaría de ser necesario y si no era ella quizá su descendencia. Tampoco que les hubiera dado tiempo real para negarse en primer lugar...

Había sido una situación aterradora e incómoda la verdad. Aun soñaba con ese momento que tuvieron los cuatro antes de la extracción... si se le podía llamar así, en principio tuvo miedo que esos ojos llegaran a ser necesarios si llegaban a tener un hijo propio a pesar de las muchas veces que su círculo de confianza le había dicho que nunca permitirían que algo así le ocurriera a un hijo suyo.

Por suerte, años después con el nacimiento de Hajime descubrieron que este no heredó rasgos Eien salvo por la colmena, cosa que fue un alivio para ambos padres. De hecho, el pequeño tenía unos rasgados ojos negros y una pelusa en la cabeza de un oscuro tono gris idéntico al padre cuando aun tenía cabello.

"Siempre tan revoltoso, nunca dejas a mami dormir toda la noche..." Murmuró la mujer que ya había cumplido sus 23 años, el pequeño de apenas tres meses se encontraba boqueando en busca de ser amamantado, cosa que la mujer sin dudar un momento se acomodó para proporcionar.

 _"Sé que esta conversación no la recuerde cuando despierte, así que no se hagan problema. Shikamaru, sé que fuiste tu, así que no te atrevas a tratar de pasar esto como un accidente. Gracias... no creo que sea buena idea sacar el sello, está demasiado enraizado en mi subconsciente, la próxima vez que trates de hacer un sello sería mejor que le consultes a tu compañera." La chica extendió sus brazos a él para acercarlo en un abrazo. "Eso si, igual te debo un golpe por tu atrevimiento. En serio, ¿Era necesario?"_

 _"No puedo comunicarme con ella, estoy atrapado aquí." Comentó el Nara con la cabeza gacha y una seriedad inusitada, algo que no había visto aun cuando trataba de explicar lo inexplicable. "Te he visto junto a las otras en el árbol sagrado, supuse que esa era la mejor forma para poder acercarme."_

 _"No es raro, todas somos diferentes, pero todas somos el mismo espíritu, hay algo que impide que seamos una sola, eso es lo que está provocando las ondulaciones en todas las dimensiones. Pero no quería hablar con ustedes por eso, solo me pareció que teniendo un rato con pleno control de mis capacidades lo más razonable era pasarlo con las personas más importantes."_

 _"Creo que aquí estoy de más..." Murmuró Gai tratando de pararse para dar privacidad._

 _"No sobras..." Lo interrumpió ella tomándole de la mano para que se sentara a su lado. "Eres una de las personas más importantes para mi. No sé como describirlo ya que nunca estoy 'completa', pero sé del cariño que le tenías a mi madre. Aunque no seas parte de la colmena eres parte de mi familia. Aparte, hacer sufrir a Kakashi con nuestros desafíos es realmente divertido, aunque debes tener cuidado que hemos creado celos en su corazón... con él nunca tuve una relación cercana como la he tenido contigo y a lo que es de valor, tu, Ibiki y Tsunade-sama son mis maestros. Él me enseñó valores, duros y crueles valores... pero con ética y moral no se gana la guerra."_

 _Hubo silencio, el hombre vestido de spandex verde arrodillándose para tocar la frente con la mano de ella que se encontraba descansando en el futón._

 _"Trataré de hablar con Kakashi, no sé si pueda reparar la amistad que siempre tuvimos, pero quiero creer que podemos mejorar."_

 _"¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Ibiki?" Preguntó a los otros dos que permanecían a su lado, los cuales asintieron sabiendo que era necesario un poco de intimidad entre la pareja._

 _"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó el hombre que aun la sostenía contra su pecho, el cuerpo de ella ahora tapado con unas mantas pero aun ataviado solo con una yukata ligera._

 _"Como si hubiera sacado un melón entre mis piernas... nada extraño realmente, esos bebés estaban grandes." Suspiró y se acomodó acurrucándose en el pecho de él. "Perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, sé que no es fácil lidiar con alguien como yo."_

"Hajime más que un Inuzuka parece un Akimichi, escucha como succiona." Comentó divertida la mujer al sentir los ruidos que hacía el bebé al comer, ella misma recostándose contra el respaldar de la cama en un intento de regresar a dormir también.

"Recuerda que no es realmente un Inuzuka de nacimiento, aunque en realidad las características de los Inuzuka son adaptaciones, en realidad no tienen un kekei genkai. Aun me pregunto por que tu madre no se acercó mejor a los Akimichi, no sé si lográramos más de lo que logramos pero al menos la cena estaría hecha todas las noches."

"Quizá la cena estaría hecha, pero no creo que me quieran en sus cocinas. ¿Que hora es?" Preguntó la chica curiosa.

"La hora del terror..."

Como si esa frase hubiera sido planeada de antemano la cerradura de la puerta del frente se abrió y allí entró un hombre de cabellos rubios, caminando como si fuera cosa de todos los días, que, de hecho, así era. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavadero, levantando de la ropa limpia el cuerpo pequeño del niño de tres años de cabello rojo que recordaba una hoja en otoño a tal punto que Sai e Ibiki lo apodaron Kouyou.

El hombre descalzo en el mismo silencio que entró se dirigió por el pasillo de regreso, observando la puerta abierta de la habitación de la pareja.

"Ibiki, Sakura-chan... no encuentro a Sarada." Aclaró el hombre con pijama de remolinos naranja y los ojos apenas abiertos.

"Se encuentras tras el sillón de la sala." Comentó ella sin mover la cabeza, ya acostumbrada a no seguir la voz con la mirada.

"Uzumaki, ponles correa, ya no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa." Se quejó el hombre mayor.

"¿Alguna vez tuvimos privacidad en esta casa? A Hajime lo concebimos en..." Lo que siguió fue una cadena de sonidos inteligibles cortesía de la mano de Ibiki que suspiró con clara expresión de aburrimiento, esto realmente era algo de todos los días, Sakura simplemente no sabía cuando callarse.

"... estando en el despacho de Kakashi-san..." Ah, si, olvidaba que solía hablar hasta completar toda la idea aunque nadie más la escuchaba. Falta de vista no le había quitado la capacidad para hablar tristemente.

"Naruto, los Uchiha por casualidad no necesitarán la lengua también, ¿no?" Preguntó con un suspiro.

"No, pero creo que Kakashi necesitará un nuevo sillón y quizá un escritorio cuando le diga lo que han estado haciendo en su despacho. Que no les extrañe que lo saque de su paga." Comentó el hombre medio dormido que desapareció rumbo al salón y luego por la puerta de salida con la niña bajo el otro brazo.

"Sueño..." Se quejó ella, lentamente dejándose arrastrar hasta caer boca arriba en la cama, el pequeño ya ni mamaba, simplemente parecía tener el seno como simple chupón.

"Somos dos." Admitió el hombre que se echó de cara a la cama. "¿Segura que quieres volver a trabajar tan pronto?" Preguntó de repente, girándose con cuidado para rodearla por la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo.

"Si, aparte que desde que ascendieron a jonin a Udon, Hinata se está quedando en su casa para cuidar a la pequeña Himawari así que se ofreció de cuidar de Hajime también. Me dijo que no tenía problema en ser nodriza por unas horas del pequeño."

"Creo que más bien debería abrir una guardería Ise Hinata... entre cuidar de Sarada, Boruto y Hajime..."

"... Y no te olvides de Metal Lee. Buena idea, sé que no querrá que le pague, pero voy a comprarle algunas cosas para la casa."

La respuesta fue un sonido de asentimiento mientras los tres se comenzaban a quedar dormidos nuevamente.

 _"Amo la forma en que logras distraerme." Bromeó ella con una media sonrisa que fue respondida por el hombre mayor de igual forma._

 _"Eres muy fácil de distraer, te recuerdo que tienes el período de atención más corto que he visto en mi vida." Se burló él, pasando una mano por la frente de ella en un intento de tranquilizarla. Era innegable que eran diferentes en la intimidad de lo que mostraban a todos por fuera. A solas Sakura no era tan escandalosa ni tan incrédulo lo que hacía. Él no era tan estricto ni hosco y aunque nada disminuiría la capacidad de ella de fastidiarlo y exasperarlo, tampoco nada disminuía el hecho de que habían construido una vida juntos en los últimos años que era de ellos._

 _"Como fuera, necesito ayuda, hay algo que hacer urgente." Agregó ella tratando de ponerse en posición sentada, extendiendo un hilo de chakra solo para encontrarlo bailándole la Macarena en la cara. "... creo que mi control del chakra está descontrolado."_

 _Para su incredulidad el hombre comenzó a reirse ante lo ilógico de lo que estaba pasando._

 _"Si me dijeras que lo estás haciendo a propósito sería uno de los mejores trucos que he visto."_

 _"¡Pero no lo estoy haciendo a propósito! ¡Trae un maldito cuenco, Ibiki! Necesito un bol, ese que está delante y la botella azul."_

 _Ante los gritos los otros dos hombres se acercaron nuevamente al igual que Naruto y Sasuke que se acercaban con los bebés para que pudiera amamantar aunque sea hasta que se pudieran retirar al hospital donde les harían todos los exámenes pertinentes a los recién nacidos._

 _Mal momento para hacerlo considerando que lo primero que vieron fue a Sakura vaciando un líquido en un cuenco antes de simplemente... arrancarse los ojos._

 _Esa era la parte que le daría pesadillas sin lugar a dudas. Ya de por si ver a alguien quitar una parte de un cuerpo ajeno era escalofriante, pero ver a una persona arrancarse sus propios ojos sin anestesia era..._

 _Él al menos estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en el edificio de inteligencia con la que antes era la cabeza de Tortura y ahora era una ANBU especialista._

 _"Al menos ahora sabemos por que no tiene miedo de arrancarle los ojos a la gente..." Comentó de repente Anko que se asomaba curiosa. "Tiene huevos de acero o no tiene sentido del dolor... lo que sea, esa chica es un jodido caso mental y se los está diciendo uno de los alumnos de Orochimaru."_

* * *

"Entonces, hay una misión de extracción de información fuera de la aldea... así que quiero que vaya tu escuadrón, Sakura. Necesito que estés en caso de asistencia requerida, pero los estás entrenando para tomar tu lugar, debes comprender que esto es necesario que les dejes tomar iniciativa." Explicaba el Hokage con varios papeles en su escritorio, la chica vestía el uniforme ANBU nuevo de la aldea, no tan diferente al antiguo, pantalones negros, camiseta sin mangas negra, máscara conocida como Tanuki y una armadura de cuero firme blanca del nuevo diseño que usaba la aldea, bastante similar a la de los jonin.

"Estás siendo injusto." Señaló Murasaki que se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, delante de ella también al mando estaba Pakkun que... miraba también a Kakashi como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Sabe perfectamente que Sakura-dono está en época de amamantar y la manda a una misión de dos semanas lejos de la aldea y de su cachorro."

"Oye, jefe... la hembra tiene razón, Sakura-chan no puede irse muy lejos."

"Puede llevar al bebé, solo irá a la aldea de las Aguas Termales." Comentó él arqueando una ceja.

"Pero entonces estaría lejos del macho que es quien los cuida, ¿quien le dará de comer?" Lo desafió la hembra.

"¿Acaso no puede comer sola?"

Como si la pregunta fuera un sin sentido los dos perros lo miraron, la chica aun no se movía, el rostro ligeramente levantado hacia el techo como si escuchara algo.

"Espero que no estés preguntando eso en serio, Kakashi." Rezongó el pug que lo miró desde su posición parado sobre el escritorio. "Tienes una hembra ciega en época de lactancia con un grave problema psiquiátrico y su macho odia el suelo en que pisas..."

"Ok, quizá no es la mejor idea." Admitió el Hokage mirando a la mujer que seguía sin prestarle atención. "Sakura-chan, ¿que es lo que opinas?"

"En realidad, cualquier misión de este tipo debería pasar por Anko-taicho..." Señaló lo evidente ante la idea de decidir sobre que hacer y que no hacer. "No soy la jefa de tortura desde hace unos años, le recuerdo, Hokage-sama."

El hombre parpadeó una, luego otra, y otra vez más antes de suspirar.

"No eres nada tierna, Sakura-chan. Nada tierna y muy demandante..." Suspiró el hombre mientras la veía distraída como habitualmente se encontraba cuando no estaba acompañada por otro de los miembros del equipo 'Kakashi' (Extraoficialmente conocido como Equipo Tormento, porque era un Tormento lidiar con ellos) o Ibiki. "Te encargaré la misión, necesito que te hagas cargo de organizar y enviar los equipos. Anko se está preparando para retirarse, así que te necesito en tema."

"¿Anko-chan se va a retirar?" Preguntó la joven mujer en confusión, la boca ligeramente abierta ante la noticia de que una de las personas de Inteligencia planeaba dejar el trabajo. "¿Alguien le dijo que no aceptamos renuncias? Ibiki-kun va a patear su trasero si se entera."

"Traté de decirle, pero cuando supo que inteligencia se iba a hacer cargo del papeleo de todos los exámenes chunin y de las comunicaciones además de reducir el área de tortura decidió que era mejor buscar nuevos horizontes..."

"¿Nuevos horizontes?"

"Torturar chicos de academia... según ella tiene menos sangre y mucha más satisfacción."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que esté ganando peso?" Preguntó la chica curiosa.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso sin poder ver?"

"Ibiki-kun se estaba quejando de eso el otro día. Dice que no puede realizar las mismas actividades que antes y que se está pasando con el Dango..."

"En realidad no se está pasando con el dango, es que ya no toma tantas misiones fuera como antes por hacer el papeleo..." Admitió él con un suspiro. "No sé ni por que estoy hablando de esto contigo, en realidad el peso de Anko no es asunto nuestro. Lo único que importa del tema es que necesitamos esta misión terminada para el mes siguiente." El hombre iba a extender el pergamino, sin embargo se detuvo con un suspiro y salió de detrás del escritorio para extenderlo delante de Murasaki.

"Sakura-chan... el idiota se olvidó de hacerlo en braille, pasaré la información por la colmena así puedes verla tu misma." Aclaró la ninken.

"Hokage malo." Bufó la joven mujer con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre se frotó la cabeza, realmente se estaba esforzando por volver a acercarse a su antigua alumna, ya a esta altura logró ser amigo de Naruto y una agraciada relación con Sai y Sasuke. De hecho, aun estaba preguntándose como dos que se parecían tanto podían llevarse tan... bien. Aun no se mataban a pesar de que por un tiempo Sasuke llamó ahora Yamanaka 'Reemplazo'.

Lo interesante es que como la misma Sakura no recordaba todo lo ocurrido lo primero que le preguntó fue '¿Tenshi está reemplazando algo? ¿Acaso eres actor sustituto?', lo cual unió a los dos hombres en su completa incomprensión de la chica de pelo rosa.

La amistad con Gai había tardado un poco más, pero muy poco, la persistencia del hombre era realmente tormentosa. En serio... recordaba que en su momento un joven Gai se había metido a retarlo a una competencia desde la ventana del baño, ahora de grande las cosas no se veían mucho mejor... un día se había metido a su departamento y había robado a Mr. Ukki porque se había negado a aceptar ningún reto por más de tres meses. ¡Había tenido que emplear un escuadrón chunin! ¡CHUNIN! ¡Para rescatar su planta en maceta!

Al final del día las cosas habían vuelto a la relativa normalidad salvo por el pequeño detalle de la chica que no recordaba la mitad de las cosas, entre ellas a su viejo jonin-sensei. Y para peor ahora ya no tenía la vista de un topo, ahora tenía la vista de un completo ciego, un hijo propio, un esposo que se la traía jurada sea Hokage o bailarina exótica (Era una historia larga, pero si, se había escondido de Ibiki vistiéndose de bailarina exótica, pero era historia para otro momento.)

"¿Cómo puedo compensarte?" Suspiró resignado.

"Pueees..." La chica sonrió con una enorme sonrisa que hablaba de cualquier cosa menos inocencia.

* * *

"¡No lo haré!" Gritó el hombre de repente tratando de escapar pero siendo detenido por una mano que lo sostenía de su armadura.

"¡Lo prometió, Hokage-sama! ¡La semana que viene Sasuke-chan abrirá para la aldea la nueva policía militar así que ninguno tendrá vacaciones luego!"

Ah, ya se había olvidado ese detalle. Limitado a la aldea, con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos y con los ANBU teniendo que hacer trabajo de civiles como perseguir ladrones de baja monta y malechores o problemáticos menores, habían hablado la posible reinstauración de la policía militar que solía estar en manos de los Uchiha.

Por supuesto que por evidentes razones no iba a ser una policía en manos exclusivas de un clan y sin los prejuicios del Nidaime Hokage la libertad era mayor. Aparte que la misma contratación de civiles y ninjas retirados ayudaría a crear un balance que antes no había. Un proyecto grande, pero que debía lanzarse con bastante antelación al ascenso de Naruto a Hokage ya que la gente confundiría los hechos y comenzaría a hablar que una cosa estaba relacionada con la otra.

"Son solo 72 horas, ¿que podría salir mal con eso?" Preguntó la astuta perra. Murasaki era a toda conciencia de Kakashi su peor pesadilla...

Aunque no estuvo en el casamiento improvisado y no hubo una fiesta posterior a las nupcias de su antigua alumna había sido difícil de ignorar el hecho de que el compañero canino de ella ahora estaba entrenando una pequeña perra blanca. Aun peor, el viejo compañero Inuzuka ahora había optado por moverse junto al anteriormente Morino, dejando a la única hembra ninken que había conocido a cargo de la mujer de la casa...

Esa perra; enorme, engañosa, rastrera, manipuladoramente adorable perra blanca con afilados colmillos y un corazón tan negro como su alma.

Murasaki que en un principio todos habían descrito como el cánido más encantador de todo el clan Inuzuka era en realidad indolente y desagradable con cualquiera que no estuviera en su círculo inmediato de amigos, ponía ideas en la cabeza de Sakura que sin enterarse obedecía. La descripción de ella era cualquier cosa menos buena.

Era como tener a una Sakura adolescente pero con menos inocencia y más sadismo, era el diablo en cuatro patas, ¡ella debería ser llamada Akuma!

No solo eso, si no que acostumbraba crear todo un conflicto en base a lo que ella llamaba justicia poética.

Como este caso... él había querido separar a Sakura de su hijo (aunque no era realmente su intención, solo había sido un mal entendido a causa de la distancia que había entre ellos), ahora como castigo ella quería que cuidara de los niños por 72 horas para poder pasar una noche en las aguas termales... casualmente en la aldea que él mismo había enviado por lo que no se podía negar al pedido.

Y con 'chicos' se refería a toda la pandilla... Boruto, Sarada y Hajime... ¡¿No que Hajime era muy pequeño como para separarse aún?! Por alguna razón cuando se trataba de él simplemente no parecía preocuparse tanto.

"En realidad es que Shikamaru-kun no quiso hacerse cargo..."

"Solo me estás usando para llegar a él. ¿verdad?" La expresión de exagerada inocencia fue respuesta suficiente.

De esta forma pasó de ser el Hokage de Konoha a ser el niñero de Konoha y la misión que era para un pelotón ANBU de Espionaje había pasado a ser una misión solo de Sakura, con asistencia de la cabeza de Inteligencia con sus dos mejores jonin... ¡¿Alguien mencionó algo sobre exageración?! Bueno, pues él lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos al tiempo que se despedía y recibía un biberón de las manos de Ibiki y las varias recomendaciones de parte de Sasuke que se había tomado la paternidad demasiado en serio, probablemente porque al no poder salir muy a menudo de la aldea era quien se hacía cargo de los niños.

"Recuerda dejar a los chicos temprano con Hinata antes de ir al trabajo, a Boruto el polvo de los papeleos le da urticaria, así que trata de no llevar papeles a la casa. Sarada tratará de convencerte de llevarla, se parece al dobe, quiere ser Hokage y está en esa edad demandante, no sé como, pero no permitas que se cuele, es demasiado astuta e intentará por todos los medios convencerte de llevarla a la oficina."

"Hajime tiene leche materna congelada, aunque le des de comer poco antes de dormir no te confíes, deja una fuera del congelador antes de dormir que aun no descansa toda la noche..."

"Claro que no descansa toda la noche, tiene tres meses..." Murmuró el antiguo sensei.

"No te preocupes, estaremos en la colmena constantemente, así que los chicos nos escucharán y estarán más tranquilos."

Cuando Sakura dijo eso sus ojos se movieron para ver la reacción de Murasaki... aparentemente lo que dijo podía significar perfectamente todo lo contrario. De hecho, viendo esa sonrisa sádica dirigida pura y exclusivamente para él podía saber que 'tranquilidad' era lo último que tendría en los próximos 3 días.

"No se preocupen..." Murmuró nuevamente en un intento de no expresar su desacuerdo ante el hecho de que lo dejaran a solas con todos los infantes.

"Regresaremos pronto... diviértete." Saludó Sakura, extendiendo una mano para acariciar una mejilla de su hijo y darle una palmadita en la cabeza de sus sobrinos políticos, sin poder ver la mirada amenazante de Ibiki para con Hatake.

"Aun no me caes bien y no confío en ti." Arremetió preventivamente.

"Grandioso... ni siquiera SÉ por que te caigo mal."

"A mi no me engañas Hatake... no sabré lo que habrás hecho, pero estoy seguro de que si te golpeo tu sabrás perfectamente la razón." Señaló antes de comenzar a caminar tras Sakura que se dirigía a la puerta sin asistencia de nadie.

"¡La capacidad de sensor de Sakura-chan es una de las mejores-dattebayo!" Expresó el Uzumaki a su lado, los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mientras miraba a los otros caminar para presentar los papeles a la entrada de la aldea.

"Lo dices como si fuera fácil, idiota." Le bufó su pareja uniéndose a los dos mientras veían a los Inuzuka firmar la salida de la aldea. "Tardó un año entero estudiando con los sapos tuyos para poder aprender esta habilidad"

"Maa, pero es cierto que es muy buena..." Comentó Kakashi mientras se estiraba un poco solo para luego encorvarse nuevamente y poner las manos en sus bolsillos.

"No ve, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones si quería seguir su carrera de shinobi, ¿saben?" Volvió a señalar el Uchiha como si los otros dos estuvieran locos. "Disfruta las vacaciones, al menos no nos verás por unos días." Sonrió de lado el Uchiha demostrando su diversión.

Al fin de cuentas, ¿De quien eran en realidad las vacaciones? ¿De ellos o del Hokage?


	27. Interludio III: Nanadaime Hokage

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Interludio III: El día en que Naruto CASI se convirtió en Hokage**

Hoy era el gran día. Oh, si, Naruto ya casi lo podía oler, finalmente su sueño, el gran objetivo que había movido su vida luego de Sasuke (Cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta, no quería inflar más el ego de su ahora esposo.) ("No te preocupes, Naruto-chan, ya todos lo escuchamos, por algo decían que en el clan Eien no existe privacidad." "Debes aprender a cuidar tus pensamientos mejor, mocoso." "Maldito Kurama..." "Hn." "A mi me parece encantador..." "Tou-chan ama a Papa." "Sarada, no deberías escuchar lo que dicen tus padres en sus pensamientos." "Pero... tío Ibiki, Tou-chan piensa muy fuerte." "Sara, corazón, tu Tou-chan piensa tan fuerte como habla, me sorprende que Gaara no sepa en Suna cuando Sasuke le mete su! #$%" "¿Tío Ibiki?" "Lo siento, Momo tiene mal aliento hoy, mejor salgan de la colmena un rato." *Click* "Ibiki, ¿Eres consciente de que en la colmena no se siente el aliento?" "Si quieren que sus hijos escuchen sobre la activa vida sexual que tuvieron en su juventud de parte de Sakura, adelante..." "Punto para la familia Inuzuka...") de ser Hokage se haría realidad.

Era algo que jamás pensó en lograr, hoy era un gran día, así que en lugar de dejar que Sasuke preparara el desayuno para los siete que eran, a pesar de que Sarada y Boruto se irían a jugar con Shikadai, Chouchou e Inojin temprano, y Hajime probablemente desayunaría nuevamente en casa de Hinata con Himawari, decidió invitar a todos a una última comida de celebración en...

"Ichiraku otra vez..." Comentó Sakura con Hajime en brazos, ambos mirando el cartel del lugar. El carro seguía igual que siempre, sin embargo se había ampliado, levantando un toldo para poner un par de mesas además de la barra. Aun no era muy grande, pero el viejo Ichiraku-san estaba con planes de ampliar y modernizar el local.

Aun nadie podía entender como era que sin importar a que hora iban ese lugar estaba siempre abierto, pero así era, y ese día no fue distinto.

Siete humanos y dos perros entraron al local y se acomodaron como pudieron en una mesa redonda, demasiado ajustados considerando el tamaño de los tres hombres, las dos féminas haciendo alianza y sentándose juntas con el más pequeño mientras que Boruto tratando de ser cool como Kagemasa se puso junto a Sasuke, el más genial de sus dos padres y probablemente el más fuerte. Cuando fuera grande quería ser entrenado por él.

Fue entre sorber fideos que notaron la realidad de por que estaban tan apretados: Alguien sobraba.

"¿Kaka-sensei?"

El mencionado bajó el tazón de fideos para darles la noticia que dio sentido a la visita y al tazón de Ramen que nadie pagó...

"De todas formas ser Hokage hubiera sido muy aburrido." Declaró con toda tranquilidad Kiiromaru que se encontraba a su costado mientras él miraba a Kakashi con total y completa incredulidad solo para redirigir su mirada a su esposo el cual asentía satisfecho con la decisión del Hokage y luego a sus dos hijos que no parecían enterarse de nada.

Oficialmente, ese día, Naruto no se convirtió en Hokage, sin saber que en unas horas decidiría que quizá era lo mejor no haberlo hecho, o al menos no en ese instante, aunque reconsiderando el tema, al paso que iba probablemente ni lograra serlo; había conseguido el título de jonin hacía solo un año contrario a Neji que había sido jonin al momento de su muerte, Sakura-chan que es Tokujo desde los 15 años y Shikamaru que a los 17 tras la guerra fue ascendido por su desempeño en el campo de batalla, así de difícil se le había hecho leer todos los libros y aprender toda la historia de Konoha a pesar de no tener más de 100 años esta, de hecho, había conseguido el título al mismo tiempo que Rock Lee, ambos ya con 24 años. Vergonzoso era el hecho de que eso fue... medio año después que el equipo de Konohamaru.

Pero no podían culparlo, con dos niños en la casa se distraía fácil y no le daba muchas ganas de estudiar. De hecho con el tema de la policía de Konoha, Sasuke en realidad tenía título de chunin aún y no parecía interesado en seguir avanzando en los rangos shinobi.

"¿Podrías repetir eso?" Preguntó por una vez sin usar su acostumbrada muletilla, pero su incredulidad fue tal que simplemente no se atrevía a reaccionar por miedo a que...

¿A que le tenía miedo? Si había escuchado bien ganaba... si había escuchado mal, también ganaba. Aunque reconsiderando, usualmente los 'cambios de planes' solían tener nombre y apellido, quizá su miedo provenía por ese lado... Haruno Sakura (Nadie iba a convencerlo de llamarla Inuzuka, ¡de veras!) era una amenaza.

"Aa... por los destrozos que causó Sakura-chan no pudimos organizar la celebración acostumbrada del traspaso de poder así que... ya sabes, decidimos usar el dinero en unas vacaciones." Comentó con pereza el hombre de cabello gris, pasándose la mano por este y dejándolo más desordenado aun. "No es tan malo, ya sabes... unos días en la playa o en las aguas termales no viene mal."

"Déjame sospechar, dattebayo." Aclaró el joven hombre de 25 años, observándolo de cerca como si esperara que hiciera algo, que dijera algo, esto era sin precedentes. "Todos los años solemos obligarte a cuidar a los chicos para tener vacaciones, tu nunca te ofreces. ¿Que estás planeando, Kaka-sensei?"

"Maa, tu si que me conoces, Naruto." Admitió el hombre mayor pasándose nuevamente la mano por los cabellos en un intento de hacerse pasar por loco. "En realidad... bueno... y como sabes... también."

"No te preocupes, Naruto-chan... cuando regresemos estoy segura que ya habrán reconstruido la mansión Hokage." Exclamó la mujer baja que empezó a empujarlo en dirección a las puertas de la aldea siendo seguida por los maridos e hijos de ambos.

"¡¿RECONSTRUIDA?! ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON, DATTEBAYO?!" La curiosidad fue más fuerte que él cuando se giró en busca de esa terraza con el kanji para FUEGO pintada de rojo, debiendo saltar sobre un techo a una cuadra de la entrada para poder ver, o mejor dicho NO ver el edificio en cuestión.

En el centro de la aldea, tras las paredes que remarcaban el terreno donde se alzaba la enorme mansión Hokage, aquel lugar donde no solo habitaba el gobernante de la aldea si no que se repartían misiones, se organizaban los equipos e incluso se ordenaba a los ANBU era poco más que un montón de piedras desperdigadas.

* * *

 _15 Horas antes..._

 _"¡Ruptura en el cuarto nivel! ¡Ruptura en el cuarto nivel! ¡Llamada a los ANBU de guardia!"_

Diría que se sentía fastidiado, pero no lo estaba, al menos no del todo. Ese era su día libre, era algo habitual que si algo debía salir mal fuera justo en los días en que él estaba libre. Y es por eso que caminaba por el pasillo como una sombra que juraba no muerte si no que tortura... lenta y sanguinaria tortura a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpir su día libre justo cuando acababa de bañar a su hijo y estaba por ir a dejarlo en casa de la familia Ise.

Las luces rojas y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todas direcciones atrayendo a los encargados de turno de seguridad en el complejo subterráneo.

A pesar de haberse vuelto a emplear la policía militar, la construcción de una cárcel civil había resultado ser un sin sentido. Era una de las aldeas más grandes, pero era una aldea oculta, no había suficientes personas, al menos de momento.

Y es que luego de la guerra mucha gente comenzó a mudarse y moverse buscando la protección del héroe de momento: Uzumaki Naruto. Pero aun con los avances tecnológicos y arquitectónicos, la aldea estaba soportada en cimientos históricos por lo que no habían logrado levantar los edificios más altos. Esa misma razón también daba lugar a que hubieran comenzado a construir por sobre la seguridad de las paredes aledañas, principalmente sobre la Hokage-iwa.

Por supuesto, sin importar la superpoblación que había actualmente en Konohagakure no Sato, cada tanto las personas encargadas de la seguridad se veían en la necesidad de descansar; y como muchos esperarían el día en que la hecatombe tubo lugar, precisamente ese día, ningún otro, era el día en que Ibiki tenía descanso.

Esa misma razón era la que llevaba a todos en los cuarteles de Inteligencia a pegarse a las paredes a su paso, su sobretodo ondeando como las alas de un murciélago dándole un aspecto mucho más intimidante y evitando que sus subordinados se arriesgaran a hablar si no era para algo IMPORTANTE y no comencemos a mencionar la parte en que su hijo se encontraba sostenido en su brazo derecho dormido contra el cuello del hombre, las suaves hebras grises tapando su frente y el cuerpo de este aun en pijama.

"¡¿Que ha ocurrido?!" Preguntó el comandante, sus pasos rápidos y largos siendo difíciles de seguir por el hombre castaño a su lado, recorriendo a velocidad un pasillo del edificio, Kiiromaru siguiéndole el paso solo unos metros por detrás. Era increíble como el pequeño estaba tan acostumbrado a sus gritos que no se inmutó por el tono subido que usó.

"Cuatro renegados rango B de Kumogakure se escaparon." Respondió Dokuraku Mawashi que se puso a la par mientras andaban por el edificio en dirección a la oficina de este, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre depositó al bebé que viajaba en uno de sus brazos.

"¿Como infiernos se pueden escapar renegados de una aldea ajena de un laberinto subterráneo?"

"Baja seguridad, pudieron tomar un rehen."

"¿Baja seguridad? ¡Se supone que estaban en el cuarto nivel, inútiles!" Al decir esto se sentó en su lugar habitual mirándolo a la espera de una explicación. Cuarto nivel si bien no tenía la seguridad adecuada a una cuadrilla entera de rango B, era el subsuelo de alta seguridad para los civiles, uno no se va caminando simplemente.

"Recién habían llegado, fueron traídos por un grupo ANBU hace solo tres horas. Aun no estaban preparados para la primer interrogación. Fueron asignados a Sakura-sama para extracción de información en fase uno y dos." Explicó toda la situación el hombre al tiempo que se paraba frente a su escritorio esperando órdenes.

"¿Y donde se supone que se encuentra Inuzuka Sakura?" Exigió de repente, harto de las vueltas y de una infracción de este nivel.

"Iba en busca de Sarutobi Mirai para un recorrido por la mansión Hokage antes de venir a trabajar, tenía horario de ingreso a las dos horas de la tarde, pero habitualmente suele pasar antes para prepararle el té de la mañana y revisar los informes de las 'extracciones' de información pendientes de la fecha por lo que se supone que descendería a los túneles civiles antes de ir a la Mansión Hokage. No puedo afirmar la ubicación actual." Aclaró el subordinado solo para que el otro hombre suspirara mirando las planillas en el nuevo computador.

"Prefiero las respuestas directas, Dokuraku. Debería detenerte a ti. Sabes demasiado sobre la vida privada de mi esposa." Murmuró mientras buscaba los datos necesarios. "Pon en movimiento al Ru Han. Encárgate de que Sarutobi Mirai llegue a manos de Nara Shikamaru lo antes posible tras tomarla de manos de Tanuki-san." Aclaró el hombre al mismo tiempo que regresaba a sus tareas de casos de emergencia como adquirir los datos de los escurridizos.

"El rehén es Sarutobi Mirai..." Ah, claro, como si las cosas no pudieran ser lo suficientemente complicadas a la primera, Sakura debía ser la primer persona con la que se cruzaran los condenados. Más aún, si bien ella no sentiría furia, no sentiría enojo, su esposa sabía perfectamente reconocer cosas como la irritación y la molestia; secuestrar a su ahijada mientras se encontraba bajo su cuidado era un camino directo al 'libro negro' de la pelirrosa y una condena a cualquier persona u objeto inanimado que estuviera en su camino.

"... creo que estamos en problemas. ¡Que mantengan con límite a Tanuki! ¡No pueden dejarla sola ni un momento!" Anunció mandando al hombre a que se apurara. Cuatro renegados entre chunin y jonin con la hija de dos jonin de la aldea y ahijada de otros dos jonin siendo tomada de rehén... lo más probable es que acabara en destrozos... grandes destrozos, y después que dejó a Sakura llevar a Boruto y Sarada a deslizarse por la Hokage Iwa causando lo que con humor Kiba y Anko llamaban 'La caída de los cinco grandes nazos' ( _"Hubiera tirado también el de Hatake-sama, pero no le pusieron nariz por la máscara."_ Comentó en su mente la mujer.), los destrozos en el bar donde por error le dieron Sake a Sakura y hubo que reconstruir... todo el bloque. ( _"Que recuerde tuve que pagarle yo a tres equipos de genin que ayudaran."_ Aportó Sasuke.), su economía se estaba yendo por el desagüe.

 _"A todo esto, Kurama-sama está presente en la colmena, pero...¿Naruto?"_

 _"Lo estoy distrayendo con algo..."_ Admitió el biju. _"Mencionar a Sakura y trabajo dentro de la aldea en la misma frase suele causarle jaquecas así que lo tengo entretenido... no esperen que se conecte hasta mañana."_

 _"Espero que no le hayas dado alcohol, te recuerdo que hasta que se solucione este problema debe cuidar de los niños."_ Señaló el Uchiha.

 _"Lo sé... por eso le di un cubo rubik."_

A veces lamentaba el pequeño contratiempo que tenía su esposa, si fuera cualquier otra personas, con las habilidades que ella poseía, ya hubiera obtenido el título de Capitán de un equipo de choque, sin embargo y por decisión unánime no podían darle el título a la joven mujer. Si bien podía desempeñarse como Comandante de un área se trataba de un trabajo estático donde llegado al caso se encontraba el mismo Ibiki en primer instancia y el Hokage en última para evitar riesgos innecesarios; en campo, sin embargo, era mejor que otra persona pudiera medir los riesgos cuando se trataba algo de vida o muerte.

A pesar de que no estuviera al mando, la máscara de Tanuki existía y era la de su esposa, la persona que iba a interrogar a estas personas en primer lugar, y por ende, la persona que debía enviar.

Tras decir eso hizo un gesto al hombre para que saliera a cumplir con su encargo antes de activar un comunicador que resonó por el edificio.

 _'Murasaki, Kiiromaru, tienen trabajo. Captura de los fugitivos. Murasaki, coordina con Tanuki.'_

Esos tipos le habrían arruinado su día libre perfectamente normal, pues entonces él les arruinaría sus perfectamente sanos huesos.

* * *

Decir que la persecución fue fácil, simple o que acabó rápido sería restar importancia a todo lo ocurrido, sinceramente no se decidía sobre cual era la razón para que se tardaran tres horas en encontrar a cuatro fugitivos en el centro de una aldea sobrepoblada de shinobi con una niña con pulmones perfectamente sanos en brazos.

Más aún porque cuando el equipo de rastreo los encontró se hallaban saliendo del complejo subterráneo junto a la mansión del Hokage. Sasuke por supuesto que había desplegado a un grupo de policías para ayudar en el rastréo y la protección de los civiles si llegara a haber un enfrentamiento, pero a finales todo se redujo a este encuentro fortuito...

En el cual, conectado a la colmena, Ibiki atestiguó el por que todos agradecen que nadie pueda hacer enfadar a su esposa.

Había estado manejando el operativo desde el complejo subterráneo de ANBU en el edificio de Inteligencia, solía intentar evitar rozar el Haibu para no tener la sobrecarga de pensamientos y emociones ajenos que solía darse cuando usaban la Mente Colmena, pero dada las circunstancias tanto los dos perros como Uchiha, Sakura y Kurama se encontraban intercambiando información por ese medio de forma constante.

 _"Estoy en la Mansión Hokage."_ Avisó Sasuke. _"Puedo ver la puerta 4H del complejo abrirse."_

 _"Tanuki, túnel 4H, si sientes presencia desconocida avisa inmediatamente."_ Al mismo tiempo anunciaba Risu, la máscara Comandante a Sakura, la cual podía escuchar pero no ver. De su mente sin embargo podían percibir las figuras de chakra gracias a su percepción desarrollada con ayuda de Naruto.

La fortuna no se sabía si estaba a favor o en contra de la aldea ante ese azar.

Todos sabían que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes la máscara Risu le pertenecería a la pequeña mujer que se alejaba a ciegas como si conociera de memoria este pasillo, algo que no estaba tan diferente de la verdad, después de todo, Ibiki la había obligado a caminar una y otra vez estos lugares hacer que integrara por completo sus planos.

 _"Maito-kun se acerca por el lado este..."_ Anunció Murasaki, la cual se encontraba corriendo para llegar a su ama desde el Este también, saltando por los tejados de las casas.

 _"Voy en camino, mantengan alerta."_ Ibiki avisó mientras caminaba con esa presencia imponente que le daba un cuerpo de 1.90m de altura y el rostro más intimidante de todo Konoha.

 _"Uno de los enemigos está saliendo por la puerta 3H, no tiene a Mirai con él."_

 _"Deja de ser tan pendejo, Uchiha, ¿Que diablos estás haciendo ahí arriba sin intervenir?"_

 _"Estoy ayudando al Hokage con otras cosas, por algo se llamó a los ANBU para hacer el trabajo."_

 _"¡Voy por ese tipo! ¡Más vale que no le estés haciendo el té a Hatake y por eso no ayudas o Kami-sama sabrá lo que te espera."_

 _"... es de crisantemo."_

 _"Voy a meter mi zapato en tu trasero tan hondo que te saldrá por la boca. Es mi maldito día libre, tu eres el que quiso manejar la jodida policía militar, ¡Haz tu trabajo!"_

 _"Punto para el feo."_ Acotó Kurama tras un momento de escuchar el ping pong verbal de los hombres.

Efectivamente el sujeto se estaba moviendo entre las sombras, había una cierta distorsión en su figura que delataba el uso de genjutsu, razón de sobra para saber la razón por la que nadie los había notado antes... el genjutsu era lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que solo un Inuzuka o un Yamanaka podría detectar a este tipo, y si era así entonces estaban en problemas, el equipo que había enviado no era de rastreo.

Estuvo tentado a meterlo en la cámara de tortura directamente, pero tras considerarlo no parecía un tipo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ameritar algo como eso. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que lo había encontrado antes de que pudiera atarlo, ganando un labio partido de un golpe que le dio al rostro, salvo por un poco de hinchazón no creía que tuviera nada más, Sakura seguro lo curaría sin problemas en un instante.

"No te presentes, no quiero saber tu nombre." Declaró Ibiki con un tono de hartazgo evidente en la voz que obligó al renegado a cerrar la boca aun antes de intentar hablar.

"¡Ibiki-sama!" Gritó una mujer shinobi que cargaba un tono de desesperación evidente, pero que no logró que el hombre desprendiera los ojos del otro ninja.

"¡Tengo a mi hijo gritando en mi maldita cabeza que se va a escapar por la ventana de mi despacho! ¡Mi esposa probablemente esté a punto de destruir la Hokage-iwa por tercera vez! ¡Mis 'Sobrinos' que planean robarle a los padres para poder ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Kagemasa mientras estos están trabajando! ¡El Kazekage solo piensa en cactus! ¡Y USTEDES ACABAN DE ARRUINAR MI DÍA LIBRE!" Tras un segundo de silencio se giró a la mujer que llegó a hablarle. "¡Y TU DILE A UZUMAKI QUE DEJE DE GOLPEAR EL CONDENADO RUBIK, ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA DE ESCUCHAR A KURAMA REÍRSE DE ÉL!"

Como si hubiera estado puntualmente esperando su discurso para hacer escuchar su opinión, escuchó un grito conocido y de repente sintió el suelo temblar y un estruendo fuerte antes de sentir los gritos que iban del dolor a la sorpresa pasando por muchos puntos más que no quería ni intentar asomarse.

"¡Entrada Dinámica, SHANNARO!" Un golpe seco le siguió y los ya mencionados temblores. Efectivamente a un par de cuadras podía ver el derrumbe absoluto de la Mansión Hokage.

"¡¿Que diablos...?!" Empezó el criminal al ver la destrucción.

"¡Por eso les dije que no soltaran a Sakura sin restricciones o Murasaki para que la limitara!" Exclamó Ibiki a un uniformado gris que corría para asistir en dirección al desastre. "Mi esposa acaba de destruir la mansión del líder... Todo por su culpa. Espero que se preparen porque eso lo van a pagar ustedes, me niego a que lo descuenten de mi sueldo."

Al llegar la pudo ver en toda su gloria, aunque a veces dudaba el por que había caído en una relación con la chica de origen Haruno, pero allí, parada sobre los restos del edificio, una mano en la cadera y sosteniendo a la pequeña Mirai de 8 años en la otra a pesar de que la niña no fuera tanto más baja, su expresión de autosatisfacción y los otros tres renegados tratando de escapar de debajo de los restos del lugar...

Era una diosa, no tenía duda. No estaba seguro sobre que hizo de bueno en esta vida, pero si algo estaba seguro es que no se arrepentía: Su mujer era capaz de destrozar una mansión entera de un solo golpe.

"Ibiki-kun." Lo llamó ella con una sonrisa infantil que juraba ocultaba la verdadera satisfacción de la chica. "Llevaré a Mirai-chan con su mama. Creo que cerraron las visitas a la mansión Hokage por hoy." Comentó de segunda mano solo para ganar una mirada poco impresionada de parte de Kakashi que se estaba sacudiendo los escombros y ayudando a Shikamaru, su asistente, el cual también intentaba salir del desastre.

"Ah, si... parece que hoy no recibiré más visitas. Alguien decidió remodelar sin consultarme." Agregó el hombre espantapájaros.

"Espero que hayas podído tomar tu té de crisantemo." Murmuró con satisfacción propia al notar la taza de té rota y la mala cara de Sasuke que se encontraba un poco más lejos.

* * *

Entró con paso cansado.

No era el primer día libre que se arruinaba, pero con su hijo de dos años era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas por todo el trabajo que estaban haciendo Naruto y Sasuke con el ascenso del primero al puesto de Hokage. Entre tantos chiquillos menores a veces se sentía una niñera. Hajime por suerte se había quedado dormido de camino a la casa, Sakura se había tenido que quedar atrás junto con Tenzo y Asuma para poder ver como empezar la reconstrucción bajo la mirada poco impresionada de Shikamaru el cual les dijo en claras palabras que no contaran con él para arreglar este desastre.

Por suerte Hatake tuvo compasión por esta vez... iba a descontar parte de la reconstrucción a Maito Gai por ser el responsable indirecto de la destrucción y había puesto a Sakura a trabajar limpiando los escombros. El día había sido caótico como todos los días de su vida desde que aceptó a una exuberante, hiperactiva y super olvidadiza chica de 13 años como su aprendiz.

Con un suspiro entró a oscuras para no despertar al niño, solo necesitando un momento para reconocer un movimiento en el salón, el brazo libre tomando un kunai y alzándose en un gesto defensivo para proteger a su hijo mientras buscaba con todos sus sentidos la presencia de alguien en el lugar.

Aunque sus ojos no veían, sus oídos no escuchaban, su chakra estaba vibrando en alarma y reconocimiento.

"Morino." La voz era neutra, sedosa, una cadencia y color que no se adquirían de forma natural, alguien entrenado en seducción causando que alzara la cabeza de inmediato para verla.

No necesitaba ser un genio para reconocerla, porque aunque no era exactamente igual era ella. Camisa con cola negra, pantalones blancos y en su cadera una máscara ANBU además del sobretodo blanco que la identificaba como Capitán. Era la misma que había visto tiempo atrás, exactamente igual, solo unos años mayor, un sello adornando su frente, muy diferente al Byakugo no in de Sakura y Tsunade-sama en blanco y negro. A su espalda se encontraba algo que había mencionado en algún momento por su ausencia.

El Gunbai Uchiwa.

"No eres de aquí. ¿Que haces en mi casa?" Preguntó directamente, los ojos buscando en los de ella solo para notar que no estaba ciega como su mujer, pero sus ojos no eran del famoso verde jade que solían poseer. Los ojos eran negros, negros y profundos, como lo más oscuro del océano, pequeños y apenas perceptibles tintes azules brillaban con los rayos de la luna.

"Vengo a traer algo. Como aquí vive mi otro yo, supuse que tu podrás encargarte de que esto llegue a manos del heredero Uchiha." La mujer se quitó el abanico de la espalda, caminando unos pasos para depositarlo contra la pared.

"Sarada." Proveyó el nombre de la heredera.

"Sarada..." Repitió ella con un gesto pensativo y algo melancólico. "La hija de Sasuke se llama así." Admitió tras un momento, girándose a él antes de sacarse del cuello su chapa de perro, arrojándosela para que pudiera identificarla.

Era una placa ANBU, no era habitual que chunin o genin las usaran y los ANBU poseían aun menos información que otras.

Risu - Nro 012601 - ONNA

Al ver la última palabra es que se detuvo. ONNA (Mujer) en el caso de estas placas no distinguía al portador como femenino, al menos no solamente. La descomposición del Kanji, sus trazos, formaban una palabra que era más importante al caso: Kunoichi. La mujer había sido instruida como...

Con desagrado le arrojó la placa de regreso, el número de registro coincidía con el de la otra Sakura, incluso los rastros de chakra en el metal coincidían. Eran la misma persona.

"Ya debería irme." Asintió la mujer colocándose la cadena al cuello y ocultándola bajo sus ropas.

"Aun tengo preguntas. Tu sabes sobre el llamado 'Florecimiento Escarlata', necesito información..."

"¿Quien te mencionó eso?" De un momento a otro los ojos de la mujer estaban en él con sospecha, la nariz ligeramente arrugada, si es en desagrado o preocupación, nunca lo sabría.

"Nara Shikamaru... aparentemente él está buscando regresar a algún lugar..."

"En realidad no creía que él tuviera conciencia. Te daré un consejo." Lo detuvo la mujer, alzando un mano donde dos anillos brillaban, una banda de matrimonio y un anillo de compromiso que le acompañaba, aunque en la otra mano podía distinguir otro anillo más de significado desconocido. "Shikamaru-kun es capaz de lo que sea por regresar a su mundo, junto a su esposa y sus hijos. Está desesperado, por eso te ha pedido ayuda... pero cuando digo capaz de lo que sea, me refiero a que es capaz de matarte a ti, a mi, a la Sakura de este mundo. Créele, pero ten cuidado a la hora de confiar demasiado, o te encontrarás enterrando varios ataúdes que no tenías planeados."

"Eso era lo que me temía." Concedió el hombre como si esta mujer tan conocida como extraña le hubiera aclarado algo que ya veía venir hace tiempo.

"También tengo hijos propios, la situación que se está labrando es mucho más grande de lo que parece, pero nada ni nadie puede moldear o manejar el tiempo. Lo único que nos queda es vivirlo. Así que ese es el único consejo que puedo dejarte, Morino. Mantente alerta de Shikamaru-kun y disfruta la vida, la mayoría de las personas en este mundo no tienen la opción de repetirla."

Iba a agregar algo, a responderle, pero la mujer solo hizo un gesto con la mano en despedida antes de que sus ojos sangraran a un color rojo famoso en el rostro de los Uchiha solo que en esta ocasión no eran tres aspas lo que giraba si no el extraño número de cuatro.

"No aclares que oscurece..." Murmuró con desánimo al salón vacío, suspirando con una mirada al enorme abanico antes de empezar a caminar a la habitación de Hajime. "No sé quien es más complicado, si tu padrino o tu madre."


	28. Xilofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Xilofobia: Aversión a la Madera y/o Los bosques  
** _Pronto seremos uno solo_ **  
**

Los años fueron buenos, aunque ser Hokage para Naruto tomó más tiempo del que hubiera considerado. A su vez comenzaba a creer que todo había sido planeado ya que cuando realmente ascendió al poder exactamente como Sakura le había predicho en algún momento y posteriormente ratificaron tanto el perro Kiiromaru y Sasuke, se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma.

Cuando decidió su objetivo había sido solo un chiquillo y las palabras del Sandaime le habían afectado demasiado, ese deseo de tener una familia, de ser respetado, de que lo miraran con aprobación. Hoy día se daba cuenta que el viejo hombre había hablado desde la posición de alguien cuya esposa había muerto y sus hijos, uno muerto y el otro en un viaje de 'auto-descubrimiento' con los doce guardianes. Para bien o para mal, una parte de él también se había arrepentido de no haber tomado la decisión sensible de corresponder a Hinata y casarse con ella, porque llegar a su casa agotado a extrañas horas y recibir una de las famosas 'miradas Uchiha' no era la mejor forma de acabar un día, aun más cuando era una mirada Uchiha desde los ojos azules de su hijo.

Peor aun si hacía días que no pasaba por su casa.

De una u otra forma, los años pasaron, Sasuke había comenzado a tomar más misiones ya que los hijos de ambos eran grandes como para cuidarse solos y cuando no estaban siempre se encontraban Sakura e Ibiki al otro extremo del pasillo, ahora, de hecho, Sasuke había tomado un rol en ANBU desde hacía dos años con la policía militar ya encaminada y con personas de confianza a cargo, cosa que no le extrañó en absoluto cuando se lo anunció.

Por todo lo que dijera el Uchiha sobre recuperar el legado de su clan, Naruto sabía que su naturaleza de shinobi no le permitiría conformarse eternamente encerrado en la aldea.

La clínica de salud mental establecida por Sakura con la ayuda del clan Yamanaka había sido todo un éxito y varios de los que en algún momento habían formado el cuerpo de Interrogación y Tortura habían optado por adaptarse al nuevo mundo de forma pacífica, cambiando a la profesión de la seguridad social. Ino, de hecho, era la Principal en el hospital que tras muchos tire y afloje del grupo consiguió tener su propio edificio cerca de la Mansión Hokage.

En estos momentos era precisamente el puesto de Sasuke lo que lo tenía estresado. Además de que hacía tres días de corrido que no paraba en su casa, hacía casi dos semanas había salido Sasuke a investigar por rastros de la Diosa Conejo. El hecho de que hubiera rastros en primer lugar como para seguir ya era suficiente para colocarlo en una situación de tensión y malestar que era ineludible. De joven como un huérfano buscando su lugar en el mundo el peligro le resultaba emocionante, ahora con sus 32 años de edad, con dos hijos a poco de graduarse y una aldea entera a su cuidado... De repente no se veía saliendo de aventuras aunque aun fuera joven en comparación a Kaka-sensei.

Claro, era un poco difícil decidir como sentirse en el momento en que su hijo decidía dejar de intentar ser tan Cool como su Papá y optaba por ser igual de travieso que su Tou-chan de pequeño.

"¿Que hice para merecer esto?" Preguntó el hombre mirando por la ventana al su rostro tallado en la Hokage-iwa, escrito en grande con un rojo furioso de su rostro se denotaba la palabra 'IDIOTA'. Comenzaba a creer que este sería un día más largo de lo habitual.

* * *

"Oye, Sarada, ¿Ese no es tu hermano?" Preguntó Chouchou indicando la Hokage Iwa donde Boruto efectivamente escapaba tras hacer un graffiti en el rostro de su padre en piedra.

Por supuesto que como todas las veces que algo así pasaba, ella bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar su mirada para seguir caminando por el puente que trataban atravesar.

"No lo conozco..."

"Pero..."

"Mientras está la roca pintada es un desconocido, tenemos un trato, Chouchou. Él ya sabe." Admitió la chica mientras caminaba. Ambos eran en actitud una mezcla exacta de sus padres, Boruto en la mayor parte era Naruto pero con la actitud más prepotente e independiente de Sasuke, ella en cambio era la apariencia de Sasuke con el idealismo y los objetivos de Naruto, pero a finales, ambos tenían a veces ese lado bromista del padre rubio.

"Que raro... suele portarse bien." Murmuró la chica de piel morena y ojos dorados. "Cuando hace algo así me pone tan nerviosa que me quita el apetito..."

"Esa es tu tercer bolsa, Chou."

"... necesitaré una soda para digerir esto."

Las dos chicas seguían caminando, dejando un momento que el silencio se extendiera antes de que la joven de cabello y ojos negros suspirara resignada bajo la mirada insistente de su amiga.

"Vale, vale... te invito una soda."

"¡Siempre tan considerada, Sara-chan, gracias!" Exclamó dándose un momento antes de continuar con la charla. "En realidad quería preguntar que era lo que le pasaba esta vez a Boruto..." Admitió con un extraño tono serio la chica de redondeados cachetes. "Cuando decía que no suele hacer estas cosas a menudo me refería a que ' _solo hace algo así cuando quiere decir algo_ ', ¿que pasó?"

La chica Akimichi era realmente una joven risueña y bastante egocéntrica, una soñadora con poca alma de shinobi pero con una muy buena capacidad de pelea como la mayoría de su clan, había presenciado varios entrenamientos de esta de pequeña y tenía un genial manejo de los jutsus familiares. Cuando la veía usar su expansión parcial sentía algo de envidia de que ella no tenía algo así. Su papa le explicó el rito de los Uchiha con el jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego para ser reconocidos dentro del clan así que ella había aprendido a hacerlo de muy pequeña, pero ese jutsu no tenía nada de secreto, casi todos los jonin sabían realizarlo, más o menos efectivamente.

"Tou-chan no ha regresado a casa ni para dormir en los últimos días, Papa salió en una misión hace dos semanas así que ha sido solo nosotros con Ibiki-ojisan; Sakura-obachan ha estado enferma, así que no hay mucho, traté de convencer a nii-chan que vayamos a quedarnos a la casa de los tíos para poder cuidar de Sakura-oba pero insiste que tou-chan debe regresar a casa. Solo se siente un poco abandonado, supongo." Trató de explicar con un suspiro decaído.

"Nena, no necesito ser una Yamanaka para saber que no es el único." Sin pensarlo le extendió el paquete de papas. "No soporto tu estado depresivo." Agregó como escusa para compartir sus tentempié. "Aunque lo entiendo realmente lo que les pasa, comprendo el tema de no sentir que encajan. A veces siento que mis padres no son mis padres verdaderos, chichiue no sabe ni lo que me gusta de comer... aunque hahaue siempre prepara mi comida favorita, supongo que si siempre es tan desconsiderado como para comprar patatas bajas en sodio no la culparía por tener un amorío..."

Eso la detuvo un momento a Sarada.

Papa era siempre frío y distante, orgulloso y se salía con la suya siempre al punto de parecer desconsiderado. Tou-chan se la pasaba ausente siempre... entre ellos vivían atrapados entre la espada y la pared. Tenían dos padres, pero, ¿tenían una madre? Por mucho que se parecieran a sus padres, dudaba que Boruto y ella hubieran nacido por generación espontánea...

"Ey, Sarada... ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!"

"¿Eh? Ah, si, no te preocupes." Sonrió tratando de restar importancia al tema, pero antes de poder agregar algo sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, como si le costara meter aire y una comezón extraña en su interior que le llevó a toser sonando seca, un sonido que recordaba a un perro.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres que pasemos por la clínica?"

"No te preocupes, ahora iré a ver a oba-chan, así que le pediré que si se siente mejor que me haga una revisión, ahora vamos, debo preparar el almuerzo para Boruto-teme."

* * *

"Debes hablar con ella..." Declaró Ibiki con su mejor expresión de acusación al hombre rubio frente a él, sentado en su cocina, comiendo sus fideos e invadiendo posiblemente su sillón si no fuera porque sabía que regresaría a su propia casa a dormir en cuanto acabara de ventilar todos sus males.

"No es tan fácil, se parece a su madre cuando tenía esa edad... no escucha a nadie, impulsiva y algo mandona." El rubio realmente se veía turbado a pesar de estar atiborrándose de comida, los ojos celestes se veían cansados y resignados de sobremanera, como si no supiera exactamente como proceder en su vida. Lo suficientemente turbado como para permanecer lejos del enlace mental que compartía toda la familia la última semana, razón de más para que Sarada pasara casi todos los días por la oficina del Hokage para poder verlo ya que no podía rozarlo mentalmente y que Boruto simplemente se hubiera salido de control

"¿Estás seguro que se parece a ella o es a ti a quien se parece?" La respuesta fue una mala mirada de parte de Naruto que seguía sorbiendo, ahora el caldo. "Escúchame, Uzumaki, tu hija no sabe que hacer, quiere conocer a su madre, pero tiene miedo de pedirles a Uchiha y a ti. En serio, no entiendo por que no eligieron explicarles simplemente. No hicieron nada malo, sus hijos son mellizos y los han criado bien, tienen sus problemas como todos los chicos, pero no los que tuvimos nosotros que tuvimos que ir a la GUERRA. Están confundidos y necesitan que su padre no se esconda en una oficina evitándolos. ¿Acaso te imaginas la cantidad de veces que he tenido que responder preguntas de Hajime sobre su madre? Solo hace una semana se plantó frente a mi y me preguntó por que Sakura es así. Tiene 9 años, ahora lo que de pequeño le resultaba divertido le resulta planamente vergonzoso y no sabe como expresarlo sin herir los sentimientos de Sakura sin saber que es imposible hacerlo."

"Demasiado sincero... por eso me cae mejor Sakura-chan." Comentó con un susurro el hombre que dejó de comer para enterrar su rostro en la madera de la mesa. "Sarada despertó el Sharingan a los 8 años, Boruto desarrolló un dojutsu que no sé como funciona pero se parecen a los ojos de Kurenai-sensei y no sé como ayudarlo porque yo mismo no tengo un Dojutsu, Sasuke está sobrecargado tratando de enseñarles y averiguar que es lo que hacen los ojos de Boruto, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con sentir energías... Ni sé como explicarle a Sarada el tema de su madre y el papeleo y trabajo como Hokage me superan, en ocaciones siento que hice todo por capricho."

"Creo que hasta eres Gay por capricho y solo quieres que Uchiha no se vuelva a ir de la aldea." Remató Ibiki ante la patética figura que le presentaba el líder de la aldea.

"Ey, tomo ofensa de eso. He perseguido a Sasuke durante la mayor parte de mi vida como para que cuestiones nuestra relación."

"Eso no voy a refutarlo. A lo que va del tema, Momo te caerá mejor pero la última vez que la viste la perseguiste por toda la aldea para matarla, así que no me vengas con idioteces." Replicó tomando un cuenco con sopa y sentándose también, realmente no quedaba otra opción que aceptar que vivían en comunidad, no habría forma de deshacerse del hombre, de hecho el departamento de este se encontraba a solo 60metros de distancia, no la suficiente a su gusto.

"Si Sara-chan se entera que está tan cerca me va a matar..."

"Me sorprende más que ninguno de los dos lo haya intentado aún." Agregó el hombre mayor. "El matarte me refiero." Agregó al ver el desconcierto en la mirada del rubio. "Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿Me dirás donde la mandaste?"

"¡Ah! ¿No te comentó?" En la mirada de Ibiki pudo leer el sobreentendido ' _Si lo hubiera hecho no te tendría que preguntar_ '. "Un 'amigo de la familia' vino a visitar y como no podía darle paso libre por la aldea le di espacio para que se reunieran en la torre del Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō."

Quizá era la hora, porque a las 10pm y tras haberse levantado a las 5am como siempre el cerebro de Ibiki tardó en procesar lo que Naruto le decía, instante que una sombra aprovechó para escapar antes de ser detectada, habiendo estado un rato largo espiando en la puerta de entrada.

"La mandaste... enferma... al área de entrenamiento número 44." Resolvió titubeante, a lo que fue respondido por un parpadeo rápido de parte del joven hombre, ignorando la figura que se deslizaba por fuera de la puerta del departamento con la información que tanto ansiaba.

"Oh-oh..."

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que está allí dentro?" Preguntó su hermano, por una vez congelado ante el enorme cerco de metal que rodeaba un bosque de inmensos árboles.

"Si, Tou-chan dijo que nuestra madre se encuentra en la torre que se haya en el centro del área 44 para una reunión." Comentó la chica que veía decidida el lugar con los ojos encendidos en rojo, dos aspas girando con lentitud perezosa en busca de posibles amenazas aun antes de cruzar el cerco.

"Repíteme por que estamos haciendo esto..." Acotó el preadolescente, parándose a un costado de la chica.

Hasta este momento había dudado de que fueran siquiera hermanos, había creído que simplemente al separarse de sus parejas sus padres se habían juntado y les habían dicho que eran hermanos porque así decidieron. No se quejaba, en serio, Sarada lo frustraba la mitad del tiempo con esa actitud tranquila pero positiva y la fuerza sobrehumana que le enseñó la tía Sakura a controlar, eso sin contar sus tendencias de acosadora que no sabía de donde las había heredado, pero comenzaba a creer que de Tou-chan Naruto por las historias que le había contado la mamá de Inojin.

En serio, Sarada era más alta que él por unos centímetros, tenía ojos negro azabache y el cabello del mismo color. Como sus padres no sabían nada sobre cortar o cuidar el cabello de una mujer y ni hablar del último intento de hacer una trenza, lo llevaba largo pero atado en una coleta baja. Lo más parecido que tenían era que tras la emoción cuando sus padres le pudieron comprar el primer juego de kunai propio a cada uno es que los ojos de ambos brillaban de color rojo y que tenían acceso a la Colmena, claro.

Él en cambio, había heredado casi todos sus rasgos de su tou-chan. Ojos celestes, espalda un poco más ancha y expresión zorruna que recordaba a Kurama-oji. Su cabello era lo que le distinguía así que suponía que eso lo había heredado de la mujer que le dio luz. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso como el de las hojas de otoño, cosa que le había ganado muchas burlas, lo cual le habían comentado había ocurrido también a su abuela cuando iba al colegio. Sus ojos se volvían de un brillante color rojo cuando los bombardeaba con su chakra, aunque aun no estaba seguro de QUE era lo que hacía eso, así que estaba experimentando aunque igual que Sarada parecía poder mejorar la percepción del movimiento y memorizarlo no tenía la capacidad de copiar exactamente los jutsus de otras personas.

"Tou-chan dijo que somos mellizos, o sea, repito: somos hijos de la misma mujer la cual se encuentra en la torre en el centro del Shi no Mori en una reunión."

"No sé si es una buena idea... digo, ¿No sería mejor esperar a que saliera? No creo que se vaya a quedar a vivir allí dentro. Aparte, ¿Cuanto crees que tardemos en llegar a la torre? Más estando oscuro."

"Deberíamos tardar unas 2 horas sin descanso si nos dirigimos de forma directa. Lo que no sé es cuanto tardaríamos con todo lo que debe haber allí dentro."

"Papa me ha hablado de este lugar antes." Interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando la cerca fijamente. "Aquí Papa y tou-chan hicieron el primer examen chunin con Sakura-oba."

"¡Es injusto! ¡Papa te habla más a ti que a mi!" Reclamó de repente con celos la chica. No era raro, aunque sus peleas carecían de veneno real ambos solían discutir a menudo por la atención que les ofrecían los padres. Sarada pasaba más tiempo con Naruto por su sueño de ser Hokage algún día mientras que Boruto entrenaba habitualmente con Sasuke con 'el objetivo de cuidar de Sara-chan'.

"No empecemos de nuevo, Sara. Tenemos un objetivo que no alcanzaremos aquí parados hablando sobre a quien quieren más nuestros padres." Era en cierta forma innegable que Sarada era la más celosa de los dos, celosa al punto que muchas veces peleaba con Shikadai porque era amigo tanto de Chouchou como de él mismo; por todo lo perezoso que era el Nara, una parte de él pertenecía al clan del Desierto con todo su carácter explosivo e impredecible. Y eso porque Mitsuki no parecía interesado en pelear con Sarada, pero la chica estaba convencida de que tenía una enferma obsesión con él.

... quizá él también era un poco celoso. No le gustaba en absoluto como ese idiota de Inojin se la pasaba pegado a Sarada cuando estaban todos juntos. En fin, eso era lo de manos considerando la posición en la que se encontraban en ese instante.

"Vamos." Cortó en seco su hermana al decidir que el objetivo en este momento era mucho más importante que cualquier tontería por la que fueran a discutir.

Así fue como se internaron por primera vez en el famoso 'Bosque de la Muerte', oficialmente Campo de Entrenamiento Nº44.

* * *

"¡Solo serán 2 horas! ¡Estaremos antes del amanecer! ¡No te preocupes, Nii-chan!" Exclamaba furibundo el pelirrojo mirando donde supondría estaba el cielo, porque lo único que lograba visualizar eran unas ramas enormes, unas lianas gruesas y oscuras que parecían tener algún tipo de musgo húmedo. "¡No nos va a pasar nada!" Siguió rezongando.

"No es tan malo, apenas son las 2 de la mañana." Comentó Sarada, sacando su teléfono para poder ver la hora.

"Ya que tienes el teléfono en la mano ¡¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a tou-chan para que nos saque de aquí?!"

"¡NO!" Gritó retrocediendo con el teléfono entre sus manos para evitar que él lo vea. "¡Si lo llamo vamos a tener que explicarle por que estamos aquí! ¡Nos va a regañar a nosotros y luego a Ibiki-oji por no asegurarse que no nos metieramos en problemas!"

"¿Tou-chan regañar a oji-san? ¿Tienes fiebre o que-dattebasa?" Espetó el chico incrédulo, los ojos celestes brillando en diversión. "El viejo es un cobarde, cada vez que ve a oji-san no puede hablar, recuerda cuando le dijeron que como Hokage tendrían que trabajar juntos a diario." Ah, difícil refutar eso... solo Papa era capaz de hacerle frente a Ibiki y no siempre salía ileso del encuentro, la única persona impune a la furia del comandante ANBU era su esposa, porque hasta Hajime había ganado un sabio instinto de supervivencia cuando se trataba de su padre. De hecho, Tou-chan varias veces le mencionó la forma en que Ibiki-oji le hacía la vida imposible a Rokudaime-sama.

Hubo muchos momentos que sugirieron que aun lo hacía, pero no iba a mencionar eso.

"De todas formas quiero conocer a mamá, ¿Tu no tienes curiosidad?" Preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza arriba para verlo.

"Deja de cambiar el tema y llámalo."

"De todas formas no hay señal, ¿Por que creías que no estaba usando el localizador?" Mencionó sacudiendo el teléfono para que viera bien la pantalla.

"¡¿Que?!"

"Ya tranquilizate, no es tan grave."

"¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?!" Gritó el chico, saliva volando en todas direcciones. "¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡SOY YO EL QUE ESTÁ COLGADO DE CABEZA EN MEDIO DEL BENDITO BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE!"

Ah, pequeño detalle.

En efecto, Boruto se encontraba con las piernas y un brazo enredados en las ya mencionadas lianas, las cuales lo sostenían suspendido de cabeza a unos agradables 5 metros del suelo sobre la mirada conflictuada de su hermana. Aun peor era como había caído allí en realidad...

A Sarada se le ocurrió mencionar que quizá Inojin le habría invitado a salir como más que amigos y que no lo veía tan mal... hasta lo podría considerar guapo, solo tenía que esperar uno o dos años para decidir si realmente estaba interesada en él como algo más de amigos, después de todo, sus padres se conocían desde pequeños así que no sería tan raro.

En realidad lo dijo con otras palabras pero el efecto había sido inmediato, el paso de Boruto titubeando hasta resbalar en una rama con moho, empezando a caer de espaldas al tiempo que sacudía sus brazos en busca de algo para evitar el doloroso aterrizaje de unos 30 metros.

Lo que pudo agarrar fue una liana, que efectivamente amortiguó el aterrizaje, o más bien, impidió que golpeara el suelo al enredarse en sus tobillos, atrapar su cuello del golpe y hacer nudo en su brazo. Ahora lo único que quería era regresar a casa para dormir unas cuantas horas antes de tener que ir a la academia al día siguiente.

"¡Llamalos o lo haré yo-ttebasa!" Exclamó hastiado de que siempre los problemas le ocurrían a él. Y eso sin empezar por Inojin. En serio, ¡¿INOJIN?! Ese traidor, metiéndose con su hermana... ya cuando lo viera se las pagaría. Y luego encontraría la forma de vengarse de Sarada, ¿que clase de hermana le dice a su hermano mayor (aunque fuera por meros minutos) que le gusta su amigo?

"¡No te atrevas! ¡Quiero conocer a mamá!"

"¡Si estamos muertos no vas a conocer a nadie!" Tras decir eso se giró tratando de llegar a un kunai para soltarse del agarre vegetal y caer en el suelo, rápidamente unos sellos formándose en su mano sin despegar la mirada encendida de los ojos negros de su hermana. "Haibu no setsuzoku. Hōshutsu."

A pesar de mirarle con ojos de resentimiento la chica repitió el mismo jutsu, quería saber que era lo que Boruto diría. Si bien confiaba en él ciegamente, era innegable que este tendía al lado bocón de Tou-chan, así que si iba a decir algo vergonzoso al menos quería estar preparada.

 _"¡SARADA ESTA DE NOVIA CON INOJIN!"_ Algo como eso, por ejemplo...

 _"¡No le crean!"_

 _"¿Al menos me están prestando atención?"_ Declaró el Uzumaki.

 _"¿Que pasó, chicos? Es de madrugada, se supone que debían estar durmiendo."_ Se escuchó finalmente a Ibiki, de fondo una resonancia que indicaba que Kurama y Sakura estaban prestando atención también, ni rastros de sus padres o Gaara-ojisama.

 _"Puede que hayamos decidido investigar el campo de entrenamiento número 44..."_ Comentó a media voz culposa la chica.

 _"¿Que hicieron QUE?"_ Ahora si podían escuchar la grave y peligrosa voz de Kurama en todo su esplendor. _"¿No saben que por algo se le llama Bosque de la Muerte?"_

 _"Ah... bueno, verán..."_

 _"¿Donde están?"_

 _"Si supiéramos no nos hubiéramos comunicado..."_ Murmuró Boruto abatido por las circunstancias.

" _No te preocupes, Ibiki-kun... yo me encargo. A todo esto, ¿Por que no me dijiste que tenías novio, Sarada-chan?"_

 _"Deja las preguntas para luego, Momo. Recuerda que debes regañarlos, no darles chocolates..."_

 _"Hai-hai."_

 _"... estás en la Haibu, sé que planeas darles Oshiruko de todas formas."_ Se escuchó a Ibiki regañar a su mujer.

 _"Hace Frío..."_ Fue la respuesta al regaño. Todos sabían que de todas formas Sakura haría lo que le viniera en gana.

 _"Oigan, si nos sacan de aquí primero..."_

 _"Perdón, ahora los buscamos."_

Cuando la conexión se rompió solo quedaron los hermanos uno frente al otro, la mirada entrecerrada llena de resentimiento de la chica por un momento hizo que Boruto retrocediera, tardando un momento en recordar por que había pedido ayuda.

"¡Podríamos haber seguido solos!"

"¡¿Tu crees?! ¡Caí en un poso con sanguijuelas!"

"¡No es tan terrible, son la invocación de Sakura-oba! Ella podría haber ayudado."

"¡Caí en las sanguijuelas porque tu me empujaste!"

"¡Fue sin querer! ¡Sabes que no te hubiera tirado intencionalmente! ¡¿Como puedes pensar lo contrario?!"

"¡Lo hiciste porque TU te asustaste!"

"¡Creí ver un murciélago!"

"¡El murciélago gigante vino después a tratar de comernos cuando ya me estaban mordiendo las babosas dentudas!"

"¡Pero era un murciélago muy grande!"

"¡Eres imposible!" Exclamó fastidiado. Ni se iba a gastar en describir todo lo que les pasó en las últimas dos horas... corrección, LE paso, porque Sarada salvo por estar agitada de tanto correr no parecía tener un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Como iba el tema, probablemente deberían hacer un reporte con el estilo de su tía para la Godaime...

Ya lo podía ver el reporte: 'Casi morí porque mi hermana se olvidó de cargar el ungüento contra la hurticaria de las hiedras venenosas'.

Y hablando de Hiedras Venenosas...

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Exclamó el chico mirando sus piernas y su brazo que se estaban tornando de un interesante color rojo.

"¡Hubieras tenido más cui...!"

Salvados por la campana, como si se tratara del Mar Rojo, los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a inclinarse significativamente sin salir de sus raíces. Así, al otro lado, pudieron ver dos figuras, que sabían con certeza no eran la misteriosa mujer de la que tanto hablaba Sarada, Moegi-nee y un hombre de unos 40 años con una máscara tipo Happuri el cual mantenía con sus manos el sello de Serpiente.

"¡Sarada-chan, Boruto-chan! ¡Sakura-nee nos mandó a buscarlos!"

Por un instante Boruto sintió alivio, luego se tomó la cabeza al notar la repentina fascinación de su hermana con el hombre mayor de grandes ojos negros.

Diablos, comenzaba a creer que Akimichi le iba a pudrir el cerebro a Sara, necesitaba encontrar mejores amistades para su hermana, quizá Sumire, así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos...


	29. Yatrofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Yatrofobia: Miedo irracional a acudir a consulta médica**  
 _Susurraré en el oído del sordo aunque yo mismo no pueda escuchar..._

"Entonces..."

Era extraño que la familia pudiera guardar secretos, pero el enfrentarlos de esta forma era algo inaudito, usualmente había alguna pista de por medio, algún susurro mental, alguna charla en a escondidas. Es que todos sabían que su familia no era famosa por guardarse secretos, si no todo lo contrario: Mejor era decir las cosas de frente a que inevitablemente todos se enteraran por otros medios.

Jamás consideró que simplemente no hubieron pistas porque su familia no lo consideraba secreto, simplemente un hecho más de tantas cosas raras que pasaban allí. Casi le dolía el ver el rostro de decepción de Sarada, su hermana realmente deseaba que hubiera otra mujer en la familia. Si, era la consentida de Naruto-oyaji y la heredera de Sasuke-chichi, pero aun así había cosas que no podría hablar con ellos.

Habían llegado hacía más o menos una hora gracias a la ayuda de Yamato-san y Moegi-nee...

"Que gusto verlos. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ustedes." Les saludó la mujer de ojos azules, indicándoles que se acercaran a ellos y así poder ir al interior de lo que luego divisaron era una gran torre de color rojo. De hecho, era tan grande que una parte de ellos se preguntaba como no la habían visto antes. "Tuvieron suerte, Yamato-san y yo nos estábamos encargando de acomodar el bosque para la prueba de supervivencia de los próximos examenes."

"¿Ya están aquí los exámenes chunin?" Preguntó curioso el chico pelirrojo, algo de aprehensión en su mirada. "O sea que no vamos a participar..."

"No sé ni por que te preocupas, mocoso. Si aun ni te gradúas." Le reprendió la chica, colocando un dedo en la frente de él para demostrar la diferencia de estatura, ganando en respuesta un sonrojo de parte del chico quien desvió los ojos solo para notar la admiración en la mirada oscura de su hermana que se enfocaba pura y exclusivamente en Yamato-san, comenzaba a creer que su hermana tenía una obsesión con las historias de amor complicado... casi que imposible. Definitivamente debería tener unas palabras con Chouchou, la Akimichi era la que siempre llenaba la cabeza de Sarada con cosas raras.

"Oye, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Moegi-nee?" Preguntó por una vez demostrando su timidez Sarada al darse cuenta que el hombre se giró a verla, llamando la atención de la mujer para evitar que la observaran con tanta intensidad. "Es que... tou-chan mencionó a mamá y quería saber si..."

La mujer interrumpió la charla con un gesto de la mano, sus ojos mostrando un gesto pensativo.

"Ah, creo que eso deberías hablarlo con tus padres, Sarada-chan. O con tus tíos aunque sea. No creo que quieras traer a alguien externo en ese asunto." Admitió al abrir la puerta a una enorme sala redonda donde pudieron apreciar una escena muy... 'Sakurezca'.

La sala circular en el centro solo tenía un kotatsu grande donde el cabello rosa de Sakura-oba se distinguía. Casi pegada a ella había un hombre de aproximadamente su edad, algo más alto, cabello castaño rebelde en una coleta baja el cual tenía tras él y evidentemente sin notar, una enorme Araña, un escorpión y una sanguijuela amenazando su integridad física, estas invocaciones fácilmente duplicando su tamaño. Por supuesto, Sakura que estaba de frente no poseía sentido de la vista como para identificar la amenaza como tal.

Un poco más alejada se encontraba a la que conocían como Katsuyu-sama, la reina babosa, la cual se notaba estaba al cuidado de Hajime, rodeándolo con su cuerpo maleable por detrás mientras este miraba con el ceño fruncido a un hombre que por lo que importaba era una copia más adulta de Lee-san, con sus espesas cejas y su sonrisa de 100 megavatios que parecía tratar de convencer de usar unos calentadores de lana naranja que realmente eran horribles.

"¡Vamos! ¡El hijo de mi alumno predilecto los usa también!"

"¡El hijo de su alumno predilecto va por la calle gritando JUVENTUD, Gai-ojisan!"

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso del pequeño Metal Lee!" Exclamó el hombre con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Será tan fuerte como su padre!"

"¡Sarada-chan, Boruto-chan, vengan! ¡La sopa de frijoles dulces ya está lista!" Aclaró la mujer que conocían como su tía al momento que un hombre con el cabello en un color rosa mucho más opaco y mechones blanquecinos en un extraño peinado que vestía un kamishimo de gris celeste con el símbolo samurai de cuatro tomoe en los hombros y un kamon de una sakura florecida a ambos lados del pecho se acercaba con dos platos calientes del postre, depositándolos en la mesa antes de colocarse junto al castaño.

"Creí que nunca los conocería..." Comentó el hombre de cabello rosa al verlos con curiosidad, haciendo titubear en su avance a los pre-adolescentes. "Ah, perdón... Soy Haruno Kizashi, el padre de Sakura."

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿En serio?!" Exclamó el rubio haciendo muestra de la genética compartida con su padre, examinando de cerca los ojos azul verdoso del hombre mayor que ya tenía bien entradas las canas. No quería decirlo, pero los ojos del hombre le recordaban a agua estancada, totalmente diferente al alegre color verde pasto de su tía.

"Aja, él es mi tou-chan. Y él es Morino Idate, mi cuñado, el hermano menor de Ibiki-kun." Presentó la pelirrosa, haciendo un gesto a su costado para que el hombre les saludara.

"Solo porque te niegas a dejar a mi hermano para casarte conmigo..." Bufó él, causando que la araña abriera y cerrara sus fauces en clara declaración de sus intenciones, las cuales fueron ignoradas por todos los presentes salvo Yamato y Moegi, los cuales comenzaron a sudar frío ante la amenaza del enorme, peludo y algo (muy) desagradable ser.

"Créeme, no quiero pasar por todo ese fiasco... ¿Sabes toda la pelea de honor que implica el abandono de un clan?" Comentó Kizashi, cruzándose de brazos para mirar el cielorrazo con un suspiro resignado. "Solo para empezar debería ir a Tsume-san a discutir el honor de Sakura."

"Yo no me voy del clan, Tsume-sama se enojará y pateará el trasero de Hatake-san." Señaló Sakura cuando Murasaki se le acercó con otro plato de oshiruko balanceándose en su hocico, el cual depositó frente a la mujer ciega, quien lo tomó sin dudar en su ubicación.

"¿Que tiene que ver Hatake con el clan...?" La pregunta de Idate fue respondida con encogimiento de hombros que le restó importancia para a continuación ser ignorado por la mujer. "Así que pronto serán genin..." Retomó el hombre, redirigiendo su atención a ellos nuevamente. "Recuerdo los días en los que era genin yo también, el examen de aprobación era un poco más complicado antes. Pero también las naciones estaban separadas por hostilidad, así que constantemente nos estábamos preparando para la guerra." Agregó tras pensarlo un momento.

"¿Quieres algo complicado? Ven al País del Hierro... pareciera que siguiéramos preparándonos para la guerra, aunque no hemos tomado bando desde... bueno, desde nunca, somos tierra neutral." Aportó Kizashi con un suspiro. "Soy el Iemoto del Oda-shi." Comentó a los chicos que los miraban confundidos en la charla, sin terminar de entender de que iba. En un gesto relajado indicó el kamon en su pecho que mostraba el intrincado diseño de flor de cerezo.

"¿Clan Oda? No lo he escuchado nombrar nunca..." Comentó curioso Boruto, inclinándose para ver mejor el diseño. Un clan desconocido era posible que implicara nuevas técnicas y conocimientos mayores para ser más fuertes.

"Eso es porque es un clan Samurai, nuestras familias es raro que se mezclen con las familias shinobi." Ante las palabras del hombre los chicos e incluso el hombre castaño comenzaron a pensar y tratar de formular como sería la historia del hombre, aun no del todo comprendiendo el tema.

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que es el padre de Sakura-oba?" Finalmente intervino Sarada.

"Ah, bueno... se puede decir que tuve una etapa rebelde realmente... interesante y larga." Admitió con unas risas que recordaban a los tiempos cuando se encontraba junto a Mebuki, una mezcla del bromista que llevaba en su interior y la incomodidad de quien se siente en problemas. "Entrené hasta los 17 años pero a la hora de prestar juramento me escapé de casa y me fui a vivir con unos familiares mercantes al País de las Fuentes... conocí a Mebuki en un viaje a Konoha unos años después, solo eran ella y su madre así que... bueno, me asenté en Konoha y nació Sakura-chan."

"Pero... ¿El apellido es Haruno?"

"Eso es porque todos los clanes tienen ramas." Intervino Sakura, que buscaba con su mano por la mesa la taza de té, sin ver como una pequeña araña ("¿Pequeña? Esa cosa es más grande que mi mano-dattebasa.") la movía para ponerla a su alcance. "Por ejemplo, mi apellido real es Haruno ya que mi madre, Eien Mebuki, al casarse tomó el apellido de mi padre, pero fui adoptada por el clan Inuzuka los cuales impusieron como condición el uso de su apellido. Algo parecido a Papa, él es descendiente de Oda Nobunaga, un samurai de alto rango que falleció hace años con una de sus concubinas, El hijo de ellos se casó con Akechi Mitsuharu cuyo padre traicionó al anterior Daimyio y por ello decidió cambiar el apellido al de la madre Haruno Yurikohime..."

"Y tu llamas a los Uchiha complicados..."

"Si crees que eso es complicado, espera a escuchar la historia de las primas de Mebuki..." Agregó Kizashi.

"A cortas, las familias son complicadas, papa regresó cuando yo tuve el accidente al País del Hierro para reclamar sus derechos de heredero y mama regresó a las fuerzas armadas de Konoha así yo podría seguir siendo shinobi. De eso creo que ya son 20 años." Concluyó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso significa que debe tener un montón de técnicas nuevas que no conoce nadie aquí, ¿verdad?" Intervino nuevamente Boruto impaciente por saber si él quizá podría enseñarle algo genial que nadie más conocería.

"Si y no... los samurai no usamos jutsu, pero el control que tenemos de chakra es tan delicado que podemos hacer cosas que los shinobi no mientras tengamos una espada en la mano." El gesto pensativo era algo conocido en el rostro de su hija. "Quizá la próxima vez que pasemos por aquí pueda mostrarte algunas cosas útiles."

"¡Genial! ¡Le diré a Sasuke-chichi que me empiece a enseñar kenjutsu!" Declaró finalmente, ilusionado con la idea de algo nuevo que solo él sabría.

Tras ello hubo un momento de silencio y tranquilidad, quizá por la comida o quizá porque Sakura se encontraba pensando en vaya uno a saber que ("Créanme, si tienen la opción de averiguarlo... no lo hagan." Susurró Ibiki-oji sonando más dormido que despierto.), de una u otra forma, la tranquilidad reinó con charla amena hasta que precisamente la pelirrosa decidió quebrarla, inclinó la cabeza en dirección al dúo que comía frente a ella, dejando que dieran un bocado antes de abrir la boca.

"Por cierto, ¿desde cuando estás de novia, Sarada-chan? Venías por una cita con Inojin?"

Como magia, la chica escupió lo que tenía en la boca seguido de Boruto que se atragantó ante el recuerdo de su amigo con su hermana... simplemente NO. Peor aun, Sarada mirando los ojos negros de Yamato-san un momento y creando todo un nuevo tono de rojo en su rostro, volviendo a toser mientras buscaba apoyo en su hermano, el cual se veía no colaboraría en esto.

"¿Eh?" La expresión fue monumental, demostrando la elocuencia Uchiha, la cual en la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha creían no había heredado; la boca torcida en un gesto de incredulidad sin saber como reaccionar ante tal pregunta disparatada. Solo mencionó a Boruto que Inojin le había invitado a salir una vez y de repente toda la familia lo sabía. De milagro que Papa y Tou-chan no habían estado en la colmena esa madrugada o ya se escuchaba venir... Por alguna razón en su mente aparecían el Susanoo de Sasuke y la forma completa de Kurama; que, hablando de Kurama, no le sorprendería si este acabara por contarle a Tou-chan. "No, no, para nada. Es una larga historia... solo que venía a averiguar porque escuché hablando a tou-chan sobre mama y... bueno, quería conocerla."

Con su siempre presente sutileza, la no tan delicada risa de Sakura se alzó, todo el resto de los presentes viéndose unos a otros, incluyendo Moegi-nee y Yamato-san en una evidente situación incómoda.

"Lo siento, lo siento... pero, Sara-chan... ¿No te dijeron tus padres que no tienes oka-san?"

Hasta los grillos se silenciaron en medio del bosque prohibido, los ojos de pelirrojo recorrieron a los presentes hasta caer en Sarada que veía incrédula y titubeante a su tía.

"Entonces..." Trató de buscar razonamiento ante la nueva afirmación. "Pero... para nacer..."

"Hai-hai, hace falta una mujer por sus óvulos, yo los llevé conmigo durante nueve meses y di de mis óvulos." Admitió la mujer con desenfado, encogiéndose de hombros como quien habla del clima.

"¿Naruto-oji no les dijo nada?" Preguntó curioso Hajime que se echó sobre la mesa para mirarlos más de cerca. "Kaa-chan y Tou-san a mi me contaron de pequeño..." Asintió el joven de cabello gris. " _'Sarada-chan y Boruto-chan no tienen kaa-san porque tienen dos tou-san. Kaa-san solo los ayudo a traerlos al mundo, pero solo es la tía de ellos.'_ Es por eso que pueden usar las técnicas de Haibu, ¡es línea de sangre de los Eien!" Al decirlo sacó pecho con orgullo indicando que él era parte del clan mencionado.

"Entonces..." Volvió a empezar Sarada sin estar del todo segura, los ojos empañados sin saber si sentirse feliz o traicionada. ¿Cuantos secretos había en su familia? "Entonces... ¿Soy la única mujer en la familia?"

"Si te es consuelo, técnicamente tu padre es el único hombre, así que no es tan grave." Admitió Sakura-oba, nuévamente encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Sakura! ¡Sé más delicada!" Le regañó su padre con un suspiro.

"¡Ey! ¡Al menos no me puse en detalles de como su tío mató a todo su clan salvo su padre para luego suicidarse!"

"Técnicamente no se suicidó, Sasuke-san lo asesinó."

"Casi lo mismo..."

"Entonces..." Sarada no daba con si misma ante la sobrecarga de información: Su padre mató a su tío, su tío mató a su clan y ella no tiene mamá porque tiene dos papá.

Y como una llamada de aliento... o de falta de aliento de hecho, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir comezón por dentro, su boca evocando un sentimiento ácido para comenzar a toser con fuerza, debiendo alejarse de la mesa en su posición inclinada hasta que su pecho casi tocaba las piernas.

"Oh, kami..." Susurró Boruto, los ojos azul cielo abriéndose de par en par, sin escuchar detrás de él la puerta que se abría para dejar pasar a dos personas nuevas, apenas reaccionando cuando Yamato puso en sus manos un balde de lo que parecía madera, del cual no iba a cuestionar los orígenes cuando se agachó frente a su hermana, guiándola antes de que esta vomitara la sopa con un resabio rojo.

"¿Que le ocurre a Sarada-san?" Preguntó una voz conocida, haciendo que levantara la vista para ver el cabello gris-celeste del nuevo compañero de academia. Mizuki era un misterio en si mismo, según tenía entendido los primeros años los había hecho en la academia de su aldea de origen antes de ir a hacer el último año en Konoha con el auspicio de Sakura-oba y la exclamación de Ibiki-oji de 'Otro enano en la casa'.

"Ella está..." Trató de responder, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

"Estoy bien, Mizuki." Declaró ella con finalidad para que cortaran la interrogación, solo para tener que inclinarse nuevamente y volver a escupir sangre.

"Eso no se escucha bien en primer lugar." Comentó Sakura que se paró y fue guiada por Murasaki para llegar junto a la joven de lentes, posando una mano que brillaba de un iridicente tono verde. "Boruto, necesito que me vayas indicando las respuestas de Sara-chan. No creo que pueda responder por si misma en este momento ni activar la colmena." Ante las palabras el pelirrojo aceptó serio por una vez en su vida, el joven de cabello celeste acomodándose a su lado y el hombre de cabello negro que lo acompañaba prestando asistencia a su tía. "¿Hace cuando empezaron los ataques de tos?"

La chica levantó dos dedos.

"Dos... ¿Días?" Preguntó Boruto temiendo la respuesta cuando notó la negación. "¿Semanas?" No... "¿Dos años? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultar algo así por dos años-ttebasa?!" Si no fuera porque tenía miedo de empeorar su estado ya la estaría sacudiendo por tamaña estupidez. En serio, ¡Eso de evitar morir o morir en la línea del deber estaba evidentemente sobrevaluado en la línea de los Uchiha aparentemente! "¡Soy tu mellizo, maldita sea! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡Acabamos de hablarlo! ¡Sakura-oba está de testigo!"

"Creo que está tratando de decir dos meses..." Aclaró Mizuki como si fuera evidente con la mirada de fastidio de la pelinegra.

"Hajime, conéctate a la colmena y resuena con tu segunda persona. Debes despiertar a Sasuke, esto puede ser lo mismo que tenía Itachi-san." Avisó de repente Gai con un tono serio poco acostumbrado, dando unos pasos para estar más cerca del problema. Yamato por su lado había permanecido en silencio junto a la adolescente, su mano en la espalda de esta para tratar de evitarle incomodidad, los ojos desenfocados de ella posados en su hermano con una leve sonrisa sanguinolenta al tiempo que el hombre mayor la inclinaba contra su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda al recibir tratamiento de parte de su tía.

"Perdón, Boruto-baka..." Murmuró cerrando los ojos, la respiración siendo demasiado superficial para el gusto del chico.

"Dos meses, la enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado rápido... evidentemente ha empezado antes de los primeros ataques, aunque no creo que hubiera sido detectada si la hubiéramos buscado antes. Es muy sutil en los bordes, pero está consumiendo el pulmón como una tuberculosis..." Analizó la pelirrosa al tiempo que apartaba una mano. "Necesitamos operar una extracción de enfermedad, no distingo la fuente ni un virus o bacteria que pueda ser la raíz de la enfermedad, debemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes."

Era normal cuando se 'resonaba' en la Mente Colmena que aunque no se estuviera conectado todos los pertenecientes a esta lo sintieran, al mismo Boruto que lo había presenciado al menos unas diez veces le sorprendía la forma en que su 'mente' se iluminaba, como una ciudad a la que cae la noche y uno puede distinguir con claridad las primeras luces de los hogares.

Pudo sentir la primer conexión instintiva de Hajime de forma superficial, sin embargo la presencia no se hizo realmente notoria hasta que una 'puerta' se abrió, la puerta que pertenecía precisamente al mismo y otro chiquillo de 9 años se le unió, comenzando una serie de sellos que iluminaron toda la colmena, como la vibración de las avispas dispersándose y forzando la apertura de otras mentes, incluyendo la suya propia, liberando su segunda personalidad al igual que la de Sarada.

Lo malo de la Resonancia de Almas es que solía despertar a algunas Mentes Secundarias de quienes ya no poseían cuerpos. Sara-chan no solía encontrar esto tan tenebroso como él, pero suponía que siendo descendiente Uchiha y con todas las cosas macabras a cuenta de ellos (Nuevamente: Padre que asesina tío, que asesina su familia para un juego de intrigas y pajas mentales varias)... realmente macabra la historia Uchiha). Hoy, probablemente por el hecho de la urgencia del contacto, aparentemente nadie se asomó a investigar. En este mundo lleno de puertas y pasadizos solo tres personas tenían segunda personalidad, siendo Sarada y él los primeros, el tercero siendo precisamente Hajime.

Tenía entendido que Sakura-oba había tenido una al igual que la madre de esta, ahora sabiendo que ella les había dado vida podía encontrar la razón de ello, pero saliendo de ese tema, no hacía falta una segunda personalidad para que el espacio 'mental' (Que oyaji solía decir que se le parecía un poco a la forma en que solía encontrarse con el viejo felpudo de Kurama-oji) se sintiera claustrofóbico con la cantidad de presencias.

El primero en alerta fue sin dudas Ibiki-oji, a veces dudaba que durmiera; luego le siguieron Sasuke-papa y Naruto-touchan, luego las presencias de Kiiromaru y Murasaki se hicieron sentir, curiosamente el último en aparecer fue Gaara junto a otra presencia joven y algo distante, esta última era evidente que recién estaba aprendiendo a usar la técnica de clan así que no se manifestaba en forma física.

 _"Es una emergencia, Sarada-chan está enferma... y no hablo de una gripe."_ Fue directo al grano Sakura.

* * *

El ingreso forzado a la colmena o lo que llamaban Resonancia de Almas era algo tranquilo si uno estaba despierto, dormido o sin estar alerta por la posible invasión era algo completamente diferente, cosa que Ibiki podía atestiguar.

En realidad no sabía si la incomodidad se debía al hecho de haber estado dormido y de repente permitir que su sueño se transforme en algo como ese 'lugar' o que al no pertenecer al clan originario de esta habilidad, lo que Sakura había mencionado en su momento como línea de sangre parcial. En su mente lo que llamaba 'linea de sangre' era poco más que una adaptación para poder dejar fluir con mayor naturalidad los jutsus de familia, igual forma que los ojos de los Yamanaka y los estómagos extra resistentes de los Akimichi.

Pero sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar de las cosas que llegaban a comer en ese clan en momentos de escasez en la Era de Guerras, mucho menos cuando el vértigo lo dominó por completo, llevándolo a abrir los ojos, pero los ojos no sabía si eran sus ojos o sus 'ojos' mentales del espacio interno del Haibu.

Y es por eso que odiaba estas situaciones...

No sabía si es que la noche estaba oscura o las piedras ilusorias que conformaban la Colmena tapaban el sol. No estaba seguro si los ruidos agudos que percibía eran sus vecinos que habían decidido reunirse allí para beber o los bajos murmullos de la familia, si bajo sus dados se encontraba el algodón de las sábanas o el cuero de sus guantes.

La doble percepción repentina no era agradable y apostaba que no era algo que solo a él le había ocurrido:

 _"Es una emergencia, Sarada-chan está enferma... y no hablo de una gripe."_ Escuchó resonar en la voz de su esposa, haciendo que se sentara en la cama, tratando de recordar alguna de todas las cosas que mencionaron sobre la Salud de Sarada Uchiha.

 _"Florecimiento Escarlata."_ Murmuró para si mismo, percibiendo que le estaban prestando atención de repente. _"Debo ir a ver a alguien, llévenla al hospital."_ Agregó, tratando de atenuar la segunda capa de percepción para poder ponerse de pie y vestirse, esta sería una larga noche, y si él iba a sufrir, el chiquillo Nara, asistente del jodido Hokage que tenía a su hija enferma iba a sufrir con él. _"Díganle a Gai que me encuentre en la puerta 3 del Bosque de la Muerte."_ Agregó, si iba a sufrir al hombre el resto de su existencia sería bueno que tuvieran toda la información ambos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Maito no era la mitad de idiota de lo que la gente creía.

 _"Iré a buscar algunas cosas."_ Anunció Sakura, separándose también del grupo principal que estaba movilizando a la niña inconsciente y al hermano de esta directo al hospital.

Y como si fuera magia, solo cinco minutos después la conexión con ella se perdió, aun antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta del departamento tras vestirse. Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas y Hajime se encontraba camino al hospital junto a los hijos del Hokage, solo era él y esa sombra...

"Realmente es una lástima, no sé si la puedan salvar." Comentó una voz fría a su espalda cuando se disponía a salir.

La voz era conocida y extraña al mismo tiempo, ese eco helado de sus palabras que parecían completamente desinteresado.

Girarse a verla pudo ver nuevamente una Sakura que no era su Sakura ni era la que había visto hacía no tanto tiempo, esta no era igual, sus ojos cerrados y la frente al descubierto mostrando un sello no tan diferente al famoso Kago no Tori de los Hyuga. De hecho, el sello parecía estar parcialmente contrarrestado por la iridicencia que podía ver en él.

"¿Que quieres? No es normal que alguien que no sea de aquí venga." Agregó con desagrado al estudiarla.

Hoy día era casi inaudito ver a alguien usar un kimono de 12 capas. El Jūnihitoe era realmente simbólico, dominado por tres colores, los clásicos rojo y blanco estaban presentes, sin embargo las capas superiores poseían un reconocible tono azul y la última chaqueta sin dudarlo tenía grabado el kamon del clan Uchiha, el bendito uchiwa que le daría pesadillas.

"Nada en particular, pero necesitaban a tu Sakura para algo y decidí dar un paseo... Necesitamos moverte, no puede haber dos Morino Ibiki en el mismo mundo, nada personal, seguro que regresarás en unas horas." Admitió con cierto desapego, abriendo solo un ojo que brilló en un color violeta.

... Bueno, esa era nueva, hasta el Sharingan le parecía aceptable, pero ¿esto? No tenía ni puta idea de que era.


	30. Apeirofobia

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Apeirofobia: Aversión al Infinito**  
 _Guiaré al ciego en la oscuridad, aunque yo mismo no pueda ver_

Miró el cielorrazo por un momento antes de girarse de costado tratando de alejar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Era perfectamente consciente de que Sakura supuestamente no era la misma en todos los lugares, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más atormentado se sentía, como si estuviera dañando al universo mismo con sus decisiones.

 _'Sakura no es tonta.'_ Repetía una y otra vez la voz de Mebuki en su cabeza, aun décadas después de su muerte. _'Va a estar bien, debes confiar en ella'_ Insistía, pero ¿de donde nacían esos deseos de esconder su cabeza del mundo y no volver a salir? ¡No se suponía que fueran así las cosas! ¡ÉL! ¡El maldito jefe de Inteligencia! ¡El terror de Konoha! ¡Primer interrogador desde los 16 años!

 _'Hay una delgada línea entre psicología y MORINO IBIKI'_ Había dicho en su momento la Godaime Hokage en su socarrona forma de hablar, tratando de pelear con Sakura el derecho y necesidad de un respaldo psicológico y un cuidado de la salud mental de los shinobi de la aldea.

Desde el descubrimiento de la enfermedad de Sarada y la unión de Shinki, el hijo adoptivo de Gaara, la familia al completo había encontrado una nueva dinámica... que no les sirvió de mucho ahora que Hajime se había graduado de la academia y era un genin de Konoha.

Shinki era un misterio nuevo para él y para la misma Sakura... tenía unos ojos verdes que recordaban a la jadeíta, no tan diferentes a los de Mebuki lo cual los llevó a la duda de si la familia de ella no se había ramificado y esparcido sin ser notada. Fuera o no fuera así, era evidente que no había heredado las defensas mentales de los Eien, pero si la capacidad de manipular la arena metálica que indicaba una relación sanguínea con el Kazekage . Por otro lado, suponía que de ser sanguineo de los Eien debería haberlo notado por su cabello, no estaba seguro, pero Mebuki tenía cabello rubio y Gaara rojo, el de Sakura era rosado, ninguno tenía el simple cabello marrón de Shinki. Nuevamente, los Eien eran una rama de los Uchiha y los Uchiha eran famosos por los colores oscuros.

El sonido adolorido de su esposa que descansaba a su lado hizo que detuviera sus análisis para observarla. Los años aunque no lo parecieran habían sido duros con el cuerpo de Sakura a pesar de ser una iryo-ninja había cosas que iban más allá de sus capacidades, con tan solo 35 años su cuerpo parecía tener fisuras que eran incapaces de reparar.

Tras aquella improvisada reunión, tanto Sakura como él se habían visto propulsados a otros mundos paralelos.

Realmente no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Eso quizá era lo que más le preocupaba.

Morino Ibiki, amo de la lógica, terror de los carteles de 'Información Clasificada' y el maestro del demonio de cabello rosa que va al baño y caga milagros (Palabras textuales de Inuzuka Tsume) se sentía totalmente cómodo con la idea de saltar mundos, universos, encontrarse con versiones diferentes de su esposa cada vez que llegaba a su casa...

En serio, luego de saber que el Dai Nana Han liderado por Hatake había derrotado y sellado a una DIOSA, que por poco se les viene la luna encima y que la mitad de la población descendía de extraterrestres o alguna cosa rara del mismo estilo (Ya saben, diosa extraterrestre come fruto sagrado y tiene hijos con un mortal los cuales heredan el chakra y siguen teniendo hijos... ¿Eso no los hacía a todos parientes aunque muy lejanos? ... rememorando, ¿Hacía cuanto de esos sucesos?)

Así que los últimos años de su vida los había pasado de forma relativamente normal si normal se le puede llamar a eso de los viajes dimensionales improvisados.

* * *

 _"Realmente no te esperaba en un lugar como este." Comentó un Hatake Kakashi que sabía no era el bastardo idiota que tenía de colega._

 _"Las sorpresas no siempre son malas. Al menos en este caso no lo son." Agregó girando su mirada desde la barra del nuevo Ichiraku el cual no era tan diferente al que había en su mundo salvo por detalles menores... eso si, la Reina Glotona seguía siendo Ise Hinata, aunque por lo que tenía entendido en este mundo estaba casada con Naruto, una pareja que le daba que pensar... para él Naruto era gay, no importa cuanta vuelta le diera, simplemente no lo veía enamorado de una mujer. Era tan complicardo verlo con una mujer como pensar que alguien superaría el (a veces secreto) amor de la antigua Hyuga por el ramen, simplemente inconcebible._

 _Tardó un momento en darse cuenta el corto silencio que se extendió más de lo que sería políticamente correcto en una conversación, captando las apenas dilatadas fosas nasales del hombre de cabello gris que desafiaba la gravedad._

 _"Supongo que estás oliendo a Kiiro, ese viejo perro se la pasa rascándose contra mi sobretodo últimamente." Explicó lo que el otro hombre debió captar, sin poder evitar el gesto de desagrado al recordar la nueva manía del sarnoso colega._

 _"Debo entender que esto no es una visita social..." Hatake al ataque, siempre al grano aunque sabía que las personas estaban tratando de cambiar el tema. Se detuvo antes de contestar al ver como la chica del local, Ayame, se acercaba a tomar los pedidos._

 _"No soy el Ibiki de aquí... me supongo que la gente de aquí ha vivido algo sobre mundos paraleleos, A nosotros el primer cambio nos pasó hace ya quince años." El hombre se recargó en sus codos en un gesto analítico que ya Kakashi conocía bien. Aun así el silencio entre ambos se extendió, pudiendo sentir el ligero espasmo nervioso en su ceja que sabía lo delataría si no estuviera siendo sincero._

 _"Digamos que te creo." Aceptó quien fue el Rokudaime Hokage, también recargándose en sus codos en el momento en que Ayame ponía los platos ante ellos. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Quien te trajo?"_

 _Ah, era una buena y engañosa pregunta. Era plenamente consistente de que este mundo estaba jodido y condenado igual que todos los otros que visitó, solo que este no estaba TAN jodido como el suyo. Decir la verdad en esta instancia no lo liberaría, solo le ganaría años de trabajo comunitario o una cita urgente con el psiquiatra... incluso podía que las dos cosas al mismo tiempo._

 _"Fue Sakura, pero no es la Sakura de este mundo o la del mío. Aparentemente necesitaba al Morino Ibiki de aquí así que hizo un cambio raro que no puedo terminar de comprender. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, cada día me sorprende más este lugar." Murmuró pensativo. "Vi el departamento del Ibiki de aquí, no está casado ni tiene pareja. Sakura es una Uchiha-Hatake, tu estás casado con Sakura, cosa que nunca hubiera visto venir..." Reconsiderándolo, si, se lo podía imaginar, pero no iba a ser tan amable de entregarla en bandeja de plata, su Sakura era una mujer testaruda y lo había elegido a él, nada de lo que le dijera para que reconsidere había funcionado y ya estaban tan entrelazados juntos que no podía concebir su vida sin ella allí._

 _"¿Que puedo decir? Matar, espiar, cocinar, criar niños... hay que aceptarlo, soy el hombre perfecto." Comentó con sorna el hombre de cabello blanco. "¿Como es en tu mundo?"_

 _"Pues tu sigues en tu eterna soltería, especialmente luego de ser el Sexto Hokage. Yo me casé con Sakura..."_

 _"¿Tu y Sakura? Vale, creo que esa no me la veía venir." La sorpresa estaba dibujada en su rostro. "Aquí Sakura-chan te elude como a la plaga. Fuiste quien la entrenó para espionaje e infiltración así que la tuviste en la invocación Gōmon Heya demasiado tiempo para su desgracia."_

 _Eso explicaba la placa de ONNA, escalofriante. ¿Y que aun tuviera cordura en ella? Impresionante..._

 _"No me veas así, ambos sabemos que quien lleva los pantalones en la casa no eres tu." El hombre del Sharingan se rascó con un dedo la mejilla en gesto de incomodidad, tratando de eludir su mirada. Su Sakura a pesar de no tener emociones negativas ciertamente era la que comandaba el orden (o desorden) de la casa, dudaba que aquí fuera diferente. "Ahora suma a lo que vives el no tener el filtro del pudor o idea de lo que es políticamente correcto, ESA es mi Sakura. Prácticamente un día apareció en la puerta de mi casa vistiendo un solero blanco, me arrastró del brazo en la ropa que tenía puesta y le demandó a la Hokage que nos casara. ¡A Tsunade le pareció tan divertido que le hizo caso!"_

 _"Oh..." Por un instante el Hatake se quedó pensativo. "Mi esposa es en cambio demasiado correcta, fue entrenada para ser oiran, así que sabe todos los movimientos políticos y sociales. Nos tiene a todos bailando a su ritmo ahora que lo pienso."_

 _"De todas formas, no vengo a hablar de mis problemas matrimoniales como te imaginarás." Interrumpió Ibiki. "En la actualidad, en mi mundo pertenezco al Proyecto Akairo no Hanatsuzuki"_

 _"¿Florecimiento Escarlata?" Preguntó curioso, solo para recibir un asentimiento. "¿Es sobre Uchiha Sarada?" Otro asentimiento le llevó al clásico gesto pensativo. "¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?" Ahora el hombre negó._

 _"Es sobre ella misma y Uzumaki Boruto y antes de que te pongas en modo Padre Celoso, no es sobre una relación sentimental entre ellos." Ante lo dicho, Kakashi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja._

 _"Sarada no es hija mía, es de Sasuke." El hombre de cicatrices sonrió divertido, con ese gesto que parecía sobrador, de saber más que el mismo Kakashi._

 _"Pero es hija de Sakura, y tu la amas, por ende, amas a Sarada como parte de tu esposa." Él lo sabía, quizá mucho mejor que el mismo Hatake, después de todo, no podía decir que AMABA a Uchiha y a Uzumaki, pero eran familia, y aunque no fueran HIJOS de Sakura, en cierta medida Boruto y Sarada junto con Hajime eran su descendencia. Pero no era el asunto principal en todo esto. "Sé que estás al tanto de la posibilidad de un enemigo al que incluso Kaguya-Hime le temiera, el Nanadaime lo ha estado tratando hace poco, incluso con los otros Kage. Konoha es la única aldea que cuenta con un sistema de Sasaukage, por lo que la información está siendo analizada en algunos casos por los de Raíz, en otros en el edificio de Inteligencia. La realidad es que han comenzado a aparecer unas marcas en algunos 'Boruto', una mancha en la palma de su mano que parece ser alimentado por la sangre Ōtsutsuki del clan. No se sabe bien si nace a raíz del Byakugan o del nuevo dojutsu del clan Uzumaki..."_

 _"Alto." Hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera por un momento. "¿Nuevo dojutsu?"_

 _"Aa, veo que aun no está toda la información aquí. De donde vengo la relación entre Naruto y Boruto es mejor que en este lugar." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, omitiendo detalles de como era eso posible. "Boruto despertó un dojutsu que solo posee el ojo derecho, le llaman el Ojo Puro, pero no tengo información real de él. Es la mancha en su mano el tema real. Creemos que interfiere de forma indirecta con el chakra de Sarada y por ende empeora su enfermedad. Solo hemos encontrado un mundo donde no la posee, y dudamos si no es porque fue detectada y curada cuando solo era una niña. En ese mundo es hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura, donde Sakura es una iryo-ninja. En todos los mundos que hemos visto, todos la posee y siempre despierta junto con el Sharingan. Incluso en un mundo es hija de Madara."_

 _"Si alguien se acerca del clan Ōtsutsuki, probablemente Sarada pudiera detectarlo aun antes que el mismo Naruto." Las palabras de Hatake eran tan idiotas como se imaginaba serían las del Hatake de su mundo. ¡Entreguemos nuestros hijos al enemigo para poder encontrarlo! ¡Suena a una genial idea!... Ni siquiera Sakura en su magnanima locura era capaz de tales razonamientos. Apenas registró el momento en que el hombre dejó los Hashi, manteniendo el misterio de como podía comer con la máscara puesta._

 _"Y si ella lo detecta, eso significa que Boruto también lo hará. No sé si sea buena idea usarla, podría costarle la vida, Kakashi. Apuesto que piensas lo mismo que yo respecto a este tema. Tampoco dejaría que mi hijo corriera riesgo innecesario si puedo evitarlo." Aclaró tratando de poner punto final a la charla. No sabía si podría ganar de desearlo en un enfrentamiento verbal contra este Hatake en particular. Las pocas veces que había llegado a este mundo había preferido interactuar con Takeshi, el hijo menor de la pareja Hatake, el cual, de por si, era un peligro con esa lengua de seda y su mente afilada._

 _Sin embargo, su recuerdo del mocoso que era la viva imagen del viejo Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, al menos físicamente, fue interrumpido por una palabra de su acompañante:_

 _"Mitsuki..."_

 _"¿Quién?" Preguntó el hombre cicatrizado, levantando la mirada de su tazón de sopa._

 _"Sakura ya debe haber presentido algo como esto, el hijo de Orochimaru, el menor... él es la respuesta. Al menos es la solución temporal. Sakura puede hablar con él y Sai. Hasta encontrar la cura aquí, vamos a ir curando el daño antes de que avance. Mitsuki puede mantener con vida a Sarada en caso de que algún Ōtsutsuki se acerque. Debemos trabajar rápido para evitar problemas, pero en caso de emergencia, Mitsuki puede ser el Sai de Sarada."_

 _'El Sai de Sakura', ahora si que lo tenía completamente perdido, no entendía que se refería, ¿Sai como el arma o Sai como Yamanaka Sai? Reconsiderando, no era particularmente su problema, bastante sabía de los mundos paralelos donde se había relacionado como para tratar de calibrar que diablos pensaba Hatake._

 _"Parece que sin intentarlo comenzamos un nuevo movimiento, O-Sasori." Comentó el hombre de las cicatrices a una sombra que se removió, dejando unas monedas antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad del ser._

 _"Puede que en este mundo, Ibiki-san... pero en el nuestro, las cosas se están marchitando a demasiada velocidad, si sigue así no creo que llegue a florecer."_

* * *

Para bien o para mal tuvo que adentrarse a la vida de ese mundo para entender lo que le trataba de decir ese Hatake.

Lo cual llevó a ir a buscar a Orochimaru y dejar que Sakura tuviera una charla con él para que permitiera que Mitsuki el menor se uniera a Konoha en el equipo de Sarada que se suponía no iba a ser el de Boruto, pero el chico serpiente tenía una insana obsesión con el pelirrojo... y con su hermana.

Sabía que Sakura sabía. Sabía que Orochimaru sabía que Sakura Sabía... y muchos más enredos acordes al drama del momento, porque mientras más crecían los chicos más evidente era que la relación que llevaban no era precisamente 'correcta'. Era de esas cosas que los padres deberían intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero con Naruto de Hokage y una vez graduados sus hijos, Sasuke pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la aldea, eso debería caer en manos de Sakura la cual al plantearle la situación se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que sonó a ' _Complejo de hermana menor_ '.

En efecto... Mitsuki está obsesionado con Boruto, Boruto está obsesionado con Sarada y Sarada... Pues había dejado de perseguir a Tenzo a los 12 años, ahora con 14 sospechaba que habría un nuevo drama en el horizonte... un drama de los que él no se haría cargo: Sarada estaba obsesionada con el trabajo de Orochimaru... y un escalofrío que le recorría cuando ella decía el nombre del renegado le hacía entender que no era el trabajo en papel solamente.

Debería realmente considerar mandar a buscar a Sasuke, él es el que conocía realmente al Sannin, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un ser sexual.

Momento, ¿Orochimaru tenía impulsos sexuales? Hasta donde tenía entendido él solo quería cuerpos de niños jóvenes...

Genial, ahora tendría pesadillas con la vida sexual de la culebra esa.

Hasta ahora de todo el grupo (Tristemente incluyéndose) el único que parecía prometer normalidad era Hajime, porque realmente estaba seguro que Gaara era completamente asexuado, Shinki andaba interesado en Akimichi Chocho y Gai... usaba spandex verde, aunque no fuera asexuado su traje espantaba a casi todo el que se le acercara salvo a Sakura, Lee-san y el hijo de Lee-san que no sabía el nombre y realmente le importaba muy poco.

Regresando mejor al tema entre manos...

* * *

 _"¡Orochimaru-kun!" Exclamó la relajada voz de la mujer de cabello rosa, una sonrisa algo infantil en los labios mientras jugaba con los pies en el suelo, balanceándose delante y detrás. sobre sus talones._

 _"No es como si pudiera quejarme por la visita, pero ¿que hacen aquí?" Preguntó el hombre de rasgos afeminados y piel pálida hasta lograr un tono azulino._

 _La verdad es que él mismo quería saber que hacían en uno de los complejos subterráneos del sannin depravado, pero Sakura había decidido que debían ir por lo que él le contó. Y porque tenía las mejores variedades de té, un buen té ameritaba cruzar el maldito planeta a espalda de un burro..._

 _Y la parte del burro era la positiva, porque si la llevaba sin una bestia de carga entre sus paradas de compras y el hecho de que era ciega, probablemente acabaría teniendo que llevar a cuestas dos veces su propio peso para llegar a la aldea._

 _"¡Tu te quieres acostar con mi hija!" Exclamó de golpe la mujer de cabello rosa, causando que un tipo de cabello blanco que iba cargando unos papeles junto a un hombre pelirrojo soltara todo del susto._

 _"¡Oh mi dios! ¡Santos cielos! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Es una cría! ¡¿Estamos hablando de la hija de Sasuke?! ¡Santos cielos! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres Uchihasexual!"_

 _"... ¿Me estás llamando pedófilo? No me interesan las niñas." Preguntó el hombre completamente confundido mientras su ayudante hiperventilaba fuera._

 _"A ti no te interesan las niñas y yo no tengo una hija, pero no es ese el punto de esta charla." Admitió Sakura cruzándose de brazos. El silencio reinó por un momento, solo siendo cortado por los sonidos ahogados de Suigetsu que comenzó a deshacerse hasta pasar a ser poco más que un charco de agua._

 _"Si es tan amable de aclarar CUAL es el punto de esta charla... No aprecio el hecho de que entre en mi hogar sin permiso para acusarme de algo."_

 _"Que ahora no lo quieres hacer pero en algún momento lo querrás hacer pero yo no estaré para decirlo. Así que lo digo ahora que aun tengo lengua para hablar." Se encogió nuevamente de hombros, mirando todo el lugar mientras le restaba interés al hombre. "Y ya que estamos... quería saber donde anda tu 'hijo' menor."_

 _Jamás había considerado entenderse con un ex-enemigo, realmente no era su estilo hacer buenas migas con gente así, pero cuando el hombre de ojos amarillos se giró a verle en busca de explicaciones no pudo más que extender su compasión a él y otorgarle una negación: Ni él entendía por que estaban aquí o que trataba de decir la única mujer presente._

 _"Se encuentra en su habitación. ¿Puedo saber la razón de la visita ahora?"_

 _"Ah... ¿Mitsuki-chan sabe sanación?" Preguntó nuevamente de forma azarosa._

 _"Esperaría que si, Kabuto ha sido tan amable de ayudar en su entrenamiento cuando el hogar de niños y el centro psicológico se lo permiten." No tenía que ser un Yamanaka para comprender el reclamo de mantener alejado a su mejor asistente con trabajos comunitarios. Reclamo que iba directo a la mujer, la cual era evidente que le importaba muy poco._

 _"Necesitamos de él, estoy segura que tienes registro de la enfermedad de Uchiha Itachi... Sarada ha despertado la primer fase, así que necesitamos un agradable enfermero... si entiendes a lo que voy." Agregó ella moviéndose para acercarse a uno de los tubos de cristal que poseía lo que parecía un embrión en desarrollo, su mano flotando sobre el frío cristal para percibir el aura de lo que contenía. "O en su defecto la creación de uno a su medida."_

 _Por un momento se olvidó de los problemas mentales de Sakura, la sonrisa de ella poseía un brillo afilado en la mortecina luz azul del tanque, una amenaza silenciosa, un reclamo dirigido al Sannin._

 _"¿Que les hace pensar que accederé a algo así?" Redujo la tensión con su expresión desinteresada y su sedosa voz, caminando para ponerse junto a la pelirrosa en su análisis del ser en desarrollo._

 _"Es simple, tenemos un trato." Replicó sin ver a su esposo que comenzaba a unir un par de cabos. "Mi sangre a cambio de acceso a todos tus experimentos... sabes que Sasuke no se prestará para investigaciones sobre las habilidades de los Uchiha y Sarada es muy joven como para conocer sus verdaderos orígenes, aun menos en esta época de falsa paz." Con la cabeza indicó el tanque frente a ellos. "Has clonado el Akatsuki para mi, solo me falta salvar a Sarada para que todo esté en su sitio."_

 _El hombre parecía analizar las palabras de ella antes de sonreír de lado, un gesto sobrador de quien comprende el mensaje entre líneas._

 _"Ah... ¿Y como están tus 'chicas'?" Indagó divertido._

 _"Perfectas como siempre..."_

* * *

Ese fue el inicio. Esa fue la razón por la que las palabras de Mebuki habían cobrado un significado muy diferente al que solían tener. Siempre había creído que era una forma de hacerle saber que Sakura era capaz de cuidarse sola, que no necesitaba una niñera.

Ahora sabía mejor: Sakura probablemente sea quien esté moviendo las piezas en este juego. Sus reacciones nunca fueron realmente inocentes, aunque la diversión era real, él mismo aun no sabía por que razón estaban juntos, casados, con un hijo, salvo que si hacía memoria ella fue quien lo sedujo en primer lugar. Ella era la torturadora del edificio de Inteligencia, tenía estudios avanzados en psicología y lazos sentimentales de rasgo familiar con las personas más importantes de la aldea. Por donde lo viera esto no era precisamente inocente.

Pero así como no era inocente, tampoco era malo, ella estaba tratando de protegerlos a todos de algo que aun desconocían. Y es por esa misma razón que ese día se levantó, dejando a la aparentemente inocente e infantil mujer dormir mientras él con Gai se dirigían en busca del único que podría ayudarles: Nara Shikamaru.

"No lo comprendes, Ibiki. No entiendes las consecuencias de inmiscuirte aun más, ni tu ni Gai-sensei comprenden lo que perderán si toman por fin el legado Eien."

"¿Quien ha hablado de Eien, Nara? Estamos hablando de entender a mi esposa y su capacidad de saltar UNIVERSOS sin usar el Sharingan como hacía Hatake y Uchiha Obito, ¿has escuchado bien esa palabra? UNIVERSOS, no se transporta de aquí a Kirigakure, se transporta a una versión diferente de esta misma aldea, esta misma ciudad pero DIFERENTE."

"¡Todo tiene que ver con ser parte del legado Eien!" La exclamación fue cortante, mirándolo con esos afilados ojos que trataban de comprender, explicar y equilibrar. "Tiene todo que ver, porque ella, yo, incluso los Ōtsutsuki lo eran... todos eramos Eternos, todo se repetía en un ciclo infinito. Es como vivir una y otra vez en un bucle de espacio-tiempo donde una y otra vez repites tu vida hasta el último aliento sin ser capaz de acercarte y tocar a las personas más importantes para ti. Siempre juntos pero nunca unidos. He visto mi alma gemela, mi compañera eterna, la jodida sangre que fluye por mis venas vivir una y otra vez la misma vida demasiado lejos de mi alcance, unirte a esta locura solo significaría vivir el día de tu muerte hasta que no quede carne sobre tus huesos solo para saber que tu esposa no está destinada a ti. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a vivir esto?"

"Hablas demasiado." Gruñó bajo el hombre, mirando al sujeto de corte de tazón con algo de resignación. "Pero sé que posiblemente esto salve a Sakura, así que gracias por el tiempo prestado, pero ahora me toca a mi 'solucionar' la vida de ella."

Al decir esto el enorme perro canela que era su compañero se le acercó, alzando la mirada en aprovación, a los dos sumándose finalmente Maito Gai quien se sostenía algo inclinado por la vieja herida de guerra en su rodilla antes de poder enderezarse.

"Muy bien..." Aceptó finalmente él. "Sakura de este mundo está entregando pequeñas partes de ella a varias personas, en consecuencia está perdiendo humanidad, estos 'trozos' en su mayoría los posee Uchiha Sarada, gracias a ellos aun permanece con vida. Llegará el momento en que alguien venga a reclamar la carcasa, es entonces donde debemos actuar."

* * *

La niebla era una consecuencia del acercamiento de la luna, lo sabía. Recordaba las historias de Hinata-obachan del clan de la Luna, de la diosa Conejo que habían conocido en la guerra donde sus padres también participaron y su abuela murió.

Pero en medio del aire húmedo y blanquecino no se sentía incómodo, por el contrario, algo de curiosidad le dominó al ver la figura parada frente a él.

Ambos tenían el cabello gris, aunque el chico frente a él lo poseía de un tono blanquecino, largo y atado en una coleta baja, los grandes ojos negros eran expresivos contrarios a los suyos rasgados y desconfiados. Los labios delgados abiertos en una enorme sonrisa orgullosa de quien ha jugado una broma exitósamente, contrario a la pequeña línea apretada que dibujaban los suyos. A pesar de las diferencias había detalles que los distinguían sin dudas: Una frente un poco más prominente, una pequeña nariz recta con punta redondeada, un rostro ovalado con una marca de nacimiento sobre la ceja izquierda y el hoyuelo que se dibujaba en la tensión de su mandíbula.

"Eres... yo, pero yo no soy tu."

"Aa, algo así... Hatake Takeshi, ¿Y tu eres?"

"Inuzuka Hajime." Respondió a secas sin saber que más decir, el otro chico estaba demasiado relajado ante lo ilógico de la situación esta.

"Aa, ¿chunin de Konoha?" Preguntó interesado al ver el hitai-ate en la cabeza del otro.

"Genin..." Admitió sin penas ni glorias, después de todo, se había graduado con todos los de su generación a los 12 años.

"... oh." A pesar de que no comentó nada el chico Takeshi vestía el traje estándar con el chaleco táctico de jonin a pesar de tener aproximadamente su edad.

"Hn... que patético." Resonó una nueva figura, cabello y ojos negros cruzándose con los otros dos, los rasgos similares aunque su camisa azul y pantalones grises que recordaban a las fotos genin de Sasuke-jiji. "Uchiha Raiden." Se presentó sin detenerse a analizar la situación, solo observando a su alrededor la aldea. "Que curioso lugar, no suelo venir a Konoha a menudo..."

"¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres no viven aquí?" Preguntó Takeshi interesado.

"Madre vive en aislamiento aquí, mi padre y el primer esposo viven en aislamiento un poco más lejos, nos mantienen a todos separados." Admitió sin penas ni glorias, solo era un detalle más de su vida que no parecía afectarle.

Realmente, ¿cuan jodidos podían estar en otros mundos?


	31. Epilogo

**Ciego en la Oscuridad**

 **Fobias:** **Aversión obsesiva a alguien o a algo; también un temor irracional compulsivo, invalidante y limitante.**

¿Cuantas veces me he preguntado lo mismo? ¿Cuantas veces llegué a considerar que mi amor no era más que odio distorsionado.

No eras perfecta, nunca lo fuiste, no podías salvarme, no podías explicarme cosas que tantos daban por asumidas, no podrías nunca decirme que el miedo y el rencor eran cosas que todos experimentan en mayor o menor intensidad en algún momento de sus vidas, porque no lo sabías o no lo recordabas, no podías sentirlo, no podías verlo.

Es en esos momentos que descubrí como mi destino estaría dominado por mi ignorancia, algo que no me podría permitir nunca. Entender, comprender, aceptar, no era el mejor, nunca fui un prodigio como otros, pero soy capaz de defender mis ideales, ambos me han enseñado que no es la fuerza física lo que nos hace poderosos, muchas veces son los sentimientos y los ideales los que nos mueven.

Tristemente fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello...

He cambiado, no puedo volver a ser lo que era. Ese niño confundido, ilusionado en un mundo de ninjas con poderes sorprendentes, con el control de bestias creadas de chakra y poder digno de dioses más que de meros humanos.

Y yo en medio, ¿que soy? Humano, frágil, quebrable, inquebrantable, psicótico como mi madre pero sin llegar a poder llamarme loco realmente. Actuando como si hubiera olvidado lo que es importante en realidad. ¿Cómo lo haces? Vivir a ciegas, sin poder sentir, tocar, en tu magnánima presencia me siento inmortal, todo lo que me desafía, todo lo que me daña cobró sentido en un momento para transformarme en esto. Todo lo que me mataba me hacía sentir vivo, la euforia, era algo tan enorme que no podía controlarlo.

Un día finalmente lo cuestioné, tardé mucho, no sabía... ¿Había en mi vida más placeres que lamentos? Tenía novia, tenía un hogar, mis dos padres vivos y en buena posición, mis primos shinobi poderosos, mis tíos tenían posición que hasta desafiaba a los dioses. Cuestionar, preguntar me llevó a una conclusión demasiado vaga... todo por lo que luchamos son solo brazas brillando en la oscuridad. Todo ese poder, todos nuestros objetivos, estaban bajo la superficie, si nadie hacía algo, si no conseguíamos un desafío que nos uniera nuevamente nos convertiríamos en poco más que un párrafo futuro de un libro de historia.

Ese momento fue cuando decidí que no había nada más para mi, que solo podría rendirme ante la idea de lo que vendría. Pero tu... tu no me lo permitiste. Me hiciste intentarlo con más fuerza, ser un poco más rápido, un poco más astuto. Aun cuando rogaba por oscuridad para recuperar la confianza, paralizado por el miedo en mi, tu te acercaste con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre estuvo presente y me ayudaste a poner de pie.

Por eso es que una última vez te lo ruego. Libérame, deseo volver a sentirme vivo, deseo volver a caminar a la luz del sol sin tener que esconderme.

Tu luz, tus enseñanzas, todo por lo que hemos luchado seguirá siempre conmigo. Tu me has enseñado a ser yo mismo aun en las peores situaciones, ¿que importa si soy el demonio más amable o quizá un ángel sin alas que me regresen a casa? Siempre seré yo mismo.

Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que todo dependía de mi:

Susurraré en el oído del sordo aunque yo mismo no pueda escuchar; guiaré al ciego en la oscuridad, aunque yo mismo no pueda ver.

 _ **Inuzuka Hajime**_

* * *

"¡SAKURA!" Los ojos castaños de Ibiki se abrieron de par en par.

Sabía a la perfección que esto era inevitable. Sabía que el inicio y el final tenían raíz en la muerte y destrucción... no de un clan, no de una persona. Se trataba de la muerte de un ideal, de una leyenda, la leyenda del Kodama y el Yokai.

Pero esta destrucción, esta no era una destrucción tan 'fantástica', por el contrario...

La tierra parecía girada, los edificios derrumbados, aun allí junto a la Hokage-iwa se encontraba todo destruido, no quedaba nada, solo eran él, Gai y...

"¿En serio?" Preguntó casi incrédulo. Como super héroes al rescate se encontraban frente a él los Sanin y tras ellos... "¿En serio trajiste un grupo de prostitutas a ayudar?"

"Cobran por hora..." Fue la respuesta de su esposa que se veía agotada un poco más alejada de él, apenas podía verla de pie, sus labios formando una sonrisa burlona al ver que notaron la presencia de los miembros del Akatsuki... o al menos el Akatsuki que seguía con vida.

Una de las mujeres, esa que tenía el símbolo Jashinista colgado del cuello bufó divertida ante la idea de un hombre quejándose de ser ayudado por un grupo de prostitutas.

"La última carta de Kabuto-niisama no me gustó así que vine a reclamar más atención, nada particular, ya sabes..." Al decir esto se apartó un poco antes de dirigirse a Sakura y una mirada al horizonte donde podía ver un grupo de shinobi de procedencia desconocida acercarse a gran velocidad. "Parece que Kawaki no fue el único en atacar..."

No, no había sido el único, podía verlo también a él, con sus ojos perdidos, el cabello gris oscuro como fue el del padre y su porte igual de imponente. Alto en la copa de un árbol que rodeaba la aldea escondida, sus facciones eran inconfundibles: Hajime estaba con el grupo que les estaban atacando.

Como padre estaba desesperado por alcanzarlo, como shinobi estaba claro que él no podía ser su objetivo.

Prioridades, las prioridades eran la supervivencia, así que redirigió su mirada a la antigua Hokage. Con Naruto declarado MIA hacía poco más de dos semanas, Sasuke defendiendo de un ataque directo de la Luna y Kakashi perdido en la primer ola de ataque al defender a la aldea poco podían hacer y lo más cercano a un Hokage que había para liderar era precisamente la Godaime Hokage.

"Sepárense. Gai, Ibiki, Sakura, abran paso, Akatsuki, ayuden a evacuar la aldea, protejan a los civiles, nosotros nos encargaremos del problema." Declaró la mujer rubia, su equipo listo a pesar de la expresión entre aburrida y resignada del sabio de las serpientes.

Y como si hubiera dicho que era hora de jugar, Sakura sacó su arco, lista para disparar tres flechas al mismo tiempo.

Lo que le siguió fue todo un nuevo nivel de caos.

Estos sujetos eran mínimo de rango S, la mayoría no usaba ninjutsu si no esos aparatos infernales que recreaban los ninjutsu de forma mecánica. Sakura saltaba y destruía con su fuerza sobrehumana, tratando de llegar a lo que parecía una luz en la distancia. Una luz de forma humanoide que le aterraba de sobremanera, porque aunque nunca la hubiera visto sabía a la perfección de que se trataba.

"Es... el Tenseigan." Declaró de pronto Gai a su lado, causando que se atragantara con su propia saliva. Sus pesadillas hechas realidad, el Ojo de la Reencarnación del clan Ōtsutsuki del que tanto hablaba Shikamaru. El mundo de repente cobraba sentido, esto era todo lo que no debería existir: Personas con poderes inimaginables, dioses reencarnados sobre la tierra.

La existencia de este dojutsu en si mismo solo podía significar que había llegado el momento de marchar.

"Realmente está ocurriendo." Comentó en el momento en que observó como Sakura salía disparada en dirección al nuevo ser. "Realmente vamos a morir todos."

"La idea es que eso no ocurra." Respondió una voz profunda a su espalda, causando que lentamente se girara para ver probablemente su segunda peor pesadilla.

"Ustedes se supone que están muertos."

"En este mundo quizá." Agregó el segundo presente. "No te preocupes, vinimos a ayudar."

El cabello largo y salvaje del primero, el rostro cicatrizado del segundo, los ojos rojos amenazantes de ambos, gabardinas tradicionales en azul y uchiwa marcándolos como Uchiha Madara y Obito.

"¿Realmente quieren que crea eso? Tu eres la encarnación del hijo del Sabio de los 6 caminos." Indicó a Madara. "Y tu... ¡soltaste a Kurama en medio de Konoha! ¡Ustedes no ayudan!"

"No sé si sentirme halagado de que sepas tan bien quien soy." Gesticuló el anciano Uchiha con una media sonrisa de orgullo en ese rostro que no parecía superar los 50 años. "... u ofendido porque estamos bajo ataque y estás viendo los dientes del caballo. Estamos aquí para saldar una deuda, y para pagarla tenemos que ayudar. ¿Prefieres esa explicación?"

"No, pero creo que no tenemos muchas opciones." Intervino Gai, dirigiendo una mirada a Ibiki para que dejara de hablar considerando la posición precaria en la que se encontraban.

"¿Sarada tiene el Gunbai?" Intervino Madara antes de que siguieran las conversaciones sin sentido.

"Si, pero no ha despertado el Magenkyo Sharingan. Los ojos de Sakura están sellados y guardados por Sasuke el cual está desaparecido." Agregó antes de dar un salto hacia atrás al caer una persona clavando los talones en la tierra en un intento de hacerlo retroceder.

"Tu hijo está con los de Kara... que Sarada no haya despertado el Magenkyo es señal de que no ha tenido necesidad ni sufrimiento suficiente, aquí el problema más grande es otro." Intervino Obito en un gesto que buscaba detener cualquier discusión antes de que empezara.

"¿Tu quien eres para hablar así de ellos?" Trató de intervenir Gai, haciéndole frente al Uchiha solo para ser detenido nuevamente por Ibiki.

"Soy el otro padre de Sarada."

"El... ¿otro padre?" Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando a los Uchiha, sin siquiera moverse en el momento en que Madara dio un paso delante para soltar una bocanada de fuego que podría haber quemado todo Konoha si esa fuera su intención. "¿Dos padres?"

"Es más complicado de lo que suena." Admitió la voz ya conocida de Osasori que apareció desde las sombras, su cuerpo comenzando a brillar de intenso color amarillo y naranja en las uniones de su armadura natural, la temperatura de su cuerpo elevándose antes de empezar a escupir bocanadas de fuego hasta crear una muralla.

"¿Más complicado? ¿Realmente puede ser más complicado de lo que estoy pensando?" Intervino de la nada Jiraiya que estaba asistiendo a Tsunade no muy lejos de ellos. "Miren que yo soy el autor de la serie Icha Icha."

"Yo la crié." Le dijo para que no tratara de argumentar tonterías, pero al ver la reacción pensativa del hombre de cabello blanco. "No a Sarada, ¡A Sakura!" Gritó al esquivar una roca que salió volando en su dirección.

"¿Pero eres el segundo padre de Sarada? Algo no cierra."

"Dejen de hablar idioteces y defiendan o perderemos a los civiles también."

"Esto no queda acá." Aclaró Ibiki, sus ojos desviándose solo un instante a la diosa de guerra que habían liberado.

Sakura se había quedado sin flechas evidentemente, el carcaj olvidado y usando el arco como un improvisado Bo, la cuerda tensora siendo usada para cortar hasta que no pudo retenerla más y se soltó en un delgado látigo metálico no tan diferente a un hilo de chakra.

La velocidad, la fuerza, no tenía nada que agregar salvo por esa expresión determinada y furibunda, una expresión que nadie hubiera visto desde hacía al menos 20 años o incluso más. Las cuencas donde sus ojos estuvieron en algún momento sangraban para dejar un delgado rastro de destrucción gracias al punto de ignición que desconocía originalmente, ¿cómo era posible que la sangre se prendiera fuego?

"Muevanse, ustedes deben venir conmigo." Volvió a escuchar a su costado solo para verlo a él.

Ese odioso gesto aburrido, los ojos marrón dorado con pupilas rasgadas que se disimulaban bien y la jodida coleta en picos que sobresalían sobre su cabeza anunciaban la presencia de Shikamaru con ellos.

"¿Tan pronto?" Intervino Gai al darse vuelta, deteniendo a un hombre con un traje blanco y gris de una patada para poner distancia.

"Es hora." Insistió el joven hombre, mirando también a los dos Uchiha muertos que no estaban muertos. "¿No has visto lo que está pasando?" Al agregar aquello indicó a donde Sakura se encontraba, donde su arco ahora parecía una lanza y atravesaba otro cuerpo.

"No..." Murmuró sin poder escuchar los llamados, los ruidos de enfrentamiento y metal chocando. "¡NO! ¡HAJIME!"

La forma en que el cuerpo de su hijo se desplomó bajo las manos de su esposa era una pesadilla vuelta realidad. Una persona normal dudaría antes de hacer algo como esto, pero ella, ciega y sin la memoria de su hijo tras este abandonarlos en busca de ese grupo llamado Kara, era algo que estaba consciente que podría suceder, pero... no quería aceptarlo.

"¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Debemos irnos!" Gritó Gai para que le escuchara sobre el tumulto emocional que estaba sufriendo.

"¡SAKURA!" El hombre no pudo más que observar mientras su esposa perdía el control, comenzando a atacar a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor hasta ser atravesada por un arma que irónicamente había salido de manos de la misma Sarada, lo siguiente fue la sensación de flotar, siendo atrapado por una nube negra que se extendría desde detrás suyo hasta cubrirlo todo, sintiéndose ciego al perder la sensación del jalón de Gai a su espalda.

Era la nada misma.

La nada misma hasta que lo vio, un árbol, pero no cualquiera.

Un enorme cerezo adornaba el horizonte, sin tierra donde crecer, sin otros árboles para acompañarlo, solo era él.

"¿Que es este lugar?"

"Solo es la puerta de paso." Los ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un horizonte comenzó a dibujarse, la voz de Shikamaru saliendo de la boca de un ciervo que tenía visto, era el 'líder' de los ciervos del Bosque del clan Nara: Rikumaru. "En cuanto todos hayan atravesado iremos a saltar el último tramo." Agregó, inclinándose sobre ese suelo falso, recogiendo lo que parecía el sombrero del Hokage.

"¿Y Sakura? ¿Hajime? No puedes esperar que simplemente renuncie a todo y me vaya cuando me necesitan..."

"Es un poco tarde para ello... ya están muertos."

Era rara la vez que Ibiki se detenía a arrepentirse de algunas cosas en la vida. Tristemente presentía que esta era una de esas veces, imposible de aceptar, pero que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Solo le tocaba aceptar, y rogar que lo que le esperaba al otro lado de este vacío fuera algo mejor.


End file.
